


Reoccurring Nightmare

by DianneRose2016



Series: Surviving The Nightmare [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of past child abuse, Mentions of past torture and rape, Self-Harm, Swearing, parenting kakashi and itachi, sasuke in school, slowburn kakashixitachi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 111,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29301498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianneRose2016/pseuds/DianneRose2016
Summary: Sasuke is about to start his first year at his school. Kakashi and Itachi are trying to figure out how to be two parents raising Sasuke and as the days go by they start to question just how ready not only Sasuke is but themselves. Kakashi struggles to handle Sasuke in a parental way and Sasuke is pushing every button Kakashi has just to make him leave. Kakashi has to fight with not only Sasuke, but with himself to prove that he won't walk away from his son. Problems only get worse when Sasuke gets into the wrong crowd at school and starts to let his trauma self-destruct him. Sasuke is going downhill, the Sound is threatening a war, Kakashi and Iruka are at odds, Itachi has his own problems with flashbacks and to top it off Shikamaru is taking the heat from the other Genin for Sasuke's decisions and his friendship with him. Konoha is dividing and it seems like they are running out of allies. Can everyone pull together to keep Sasuke safe from the Sound and himself? Or will Sasuke be just another lost cause that gets forgotten with the stress of life?
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Itachi
Series: Surviving The Nightmare [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152074
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yay Sequel to Nightmare. I told you it wouldn't be too long before I posted it. So this chapter might be a little boring. There is a lot of talking going on. It's just to start to set everything up. This is technically four and a half months after Nightmare, five and a half months since Itachi came back to the village and all of that goodness happened. I wanted the time skip, because there is only so many chapters you can write about nothing. There wasn't any more drama I could put into it. I just needed the time to pass to let Sasuke heal. So I decided to end Nightmare where I did so I could start a new story for the series. Sasuke is all healed up, but don't let his good mood fool you; he will have many problems mentally and emotionally in this story. I will also be filling in the Chouji/Shikamaru story so you will get to see what happened to Chouji to make him change. It will also be about Kakashi and Itachi raising a traumatized Sasuke and dealing with missions. The Sound will make an appearance; there will be hospital trips, drama, drinking, cutting, and maybe even some lighter drug use. Things will also get more intense with Kakashi and Iruka as things play out. So there will be a lot of drama and angst.

It had been eight and a half months since the kidnapping and attack. It had been five and a half months since Sasuke was released from the hospital. Four and a half months since Sasuke, Itachi and Kakashi moved into a new house together. The last four and a half months had been good for them. The drama of everything seemed to have calmed down and that allowed Sasuke to just heal. It also allowed the three of them to get into a routine and to get to know each other. At first Sasuke wasn't sure how sincere Kakashi was about getting to know him on a deeper level, but Kakashi had stuck true to his word. They had spent some time together just one on one learning all about each other. Sasuke learnt about Kakashi's childhood and some of his demons. The three of them had made a silent rule that they needed to be honest with each other. That within those walls they were just themselves and not ninja or guarded. It was hard at first, but now they had all come to enjoy being just themselves around someone. They had actually became a family. They would make dinner together and they would both make fun of Itachi for his poor cooking skills. They would train together in the backyard and go out for meals. They had actually become a real family and for the three of them they couldn't have been happier. It had been a long time since any of them had been able to say they had a family and the three of them just fit perfectly together.

Over the last four and a half months Shikamaru had been by as often as he could be. Sasuke and Shikamaru had grown to be best friends and they were around each other as often as they could be. Neji had even started to come around more and Sasuke was comfortable with him around. The two of them had managed to get Sasuke out of the house and around the others. Sasuke didn't say much to the others and the others didn't say much to him. They were all divided with how they felt about the whole situation. Kiba was supportive of Sasuke and was a silent support system. He wouldn't push, but if Sasuke needed him he would be there. He had defended Sasuke when others spoke poorly about him. Neji was on Sasuke's side and believed that Chouji and Naruto were in the wrong for what they did. Lee, Tenten and Shino were indifferent. It wasn't their business and they didn't go poking their nose in where it didn't belong. Hinata was understanding and supportive of Naruto. She believed that Naruto would be back with them soon enough. Sakura felt caught in the middle of two ex-teammates. She wanted to be supportive of both, but she didn't really know how to do that. Ino was the worst out of them all. She was angry at Shikamaru and Sasuke for what happened to Chouji. She felt that Shikamaru was too hard on Chouji. She felt like Sasuke could have spoken up to save Chouji from losing his status. As a result when Shikamaru had to work with Ino the atmosphere was very intense and awkward. The only people that knew that Sasuke was not returning to ninja duty were Shikamaru and Neji. They hadn't told the others, because they felt that it wasn't their position to tell them. The others would ask, but Sasuke never commented on it. He truly didn't care what the others thought about it, it was his life and he was going to live it the way he wanted to. He was still training so he could defend himself and the village in the time of a war. Sasuke felt that he was fulfilling his obligations to the village by still training. Sasuke didn't want to be a ninja and he was thrilled that he would be starting school next year.

Sasuke took the aptitude test and sure enough it said he would be able to be in grade eleven, third year. There were only four years, but Sasuke took Tsunade's advice and went into grade nine, first year. He wasn't in a hurry to graduate and it would be nice to be around kids more his age. There were two semesters each with four courses. Sasuke looked at the courses and he was going to take ones that would help in his career. He was excited to get stated next month. Today him, Kakashi and Itachi were going to go down to the school to hand in the rest of his forms and get his courses setup. Then next month on the third he would be in school for the next ten months. It was only a twenty minute walk to school from the house so it wasn't like Sasuke would have to leave Konoha for school. He could still come home every night and that was something Sasuke liked. Sasuke finished getting dressed. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans, with a t-shirt and black wrist bands. He was still cutting, but it had escalated slightly since he first started almost five months ago. Before it was just three cuts once a week. Now it was getting to be eight cuts every three days. Sasuke still felt like he was in control and he wasn't in the danger zone. He felt like he could quit whenever he wanted to. Two months ago he started to cut down on the sleeping pills, which made the nightmares come back. That was around the time the cutting picked up slightly. He was still on the sleeping pills, but only twice a week. The other nights he would have to deal with the nightmares and push through it. It had gotten better though, before he would get the nightmares all night long. Now he was getting them each night, but only once or twice so they were getting better. Sasuke put on his black converse shoes and then headed out into the living room and kitchen area.

The house was an open concept so you could see the beautiful kitchen from the living room. It was nice, because that way they could still talk to each other when someone was in the kitchen. They had really gotten into a routine with each other. Both Kakashi and Itachi had made the point in letting Sasuke know that he was to be just the kid and not the adult. They made the point in letting him know that his job was to be his age and go to school. That was all they asked of him. Sasuke still had access to his own account with his own money in it, but he wasn't to worry about paying the house bills or groceries. Both Kakashi and Itachi were very adamant about it. It took some getting used to, but Sasuke was now used to being just the child in the house and not an adult and he had to admit it was nice to not have to worry about paying bills again. Sasuke walked out into the living room to see Kakashi and Itachi sitting on the stools in front of the island talking with a cup of coffee. Sasuke looked at the time and saw that it was just after nine in the morning and they didn't need to leave until ten. Sasuke went over to the fridge and grabbed and apple before he sat down in a stool beside Itachi.

"Morning little brother. How are you feeling?"

"I'm good. How are you both?"

"We're good. Are you excited for today?" Kakashi asked.

"Ya I guess a little, but it's not like I'm starting for another two weeks anyways. I just hope I can get into the courses that I want."

"What are the courses you want to take?" Itachi asked.

"Literature, chemistry, biology, math, art, intro to criminology, creative writing and psychology."

"You are going to have so much homework." Itachi said lightly with a smile on his face.

"You don't take all of them at the same time. You take four each semester so it won't be that bad." Sasuke said with a smile on his face.

"Plus he has art and creative writing so they will give you a break part way. I didn't know you liked art." Kakashi said to Sasuke.

"Since I was little. I used to draw and paint all the time, but training took over and I didn't get to do it often. It'll be nice to get back into it."

"You should take whatever courses interest you in school. That's the point. If you take a course and don't like it then you don't have to take it next year. I'm glad you are starting in year one so you can get more education and see what courses you like and what ones you don't. It also gives you four more years before you are in the workforce." Itachi said.

"Four more years to be a kid." Sasuke said with a smile.

"Oh now you like being your own age?" Itachi teased.

"It might be rubbing off on me." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Good, you should just be a kid and not some forty year old man." Kakashi said.

"Speaking of old men you guys go back to work soon don't you?" Sasuke said with a smile.

"You better be calling him old." Itachi said as he pointed to Kakashi.

"Old? I'm not even thirty." Kakashi said.

Sasuke just smiled at both Kakashi and Itachi. They hated the word old and Sasuke always thought it was funny to bring it up when he could.

"It's okay everyone gets old." Sasuke said.

"Watch your mouth little brother. You just remember I train you."

"Empty threats. Seriously though, when are you two going back to work?"

"Why the interest?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh I'm just waiting for when you both will be gone so I can throw a party and get drunk."

"You need to wait until you are at least sixteen before you can throw a party and get drunk when we're not home." Itachi said.

"Don't teach him that." Kakashi said.

"Because you're one to talk." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"You're supposed to learn from our mistakes. Not make the same ones." Kakashi said.

"As for your question, Kakashi is going back to work in a five days for a mission. I am going back next month. I was actually just talking to Kakashi about what he thought of the Chounin and Genin ninja. Tsunade has approved of what I would like to do and I would like to have two ninja to train and take on missions. I have one that I would like to train, but I need an idea for the second."

"I was telling Itachi about Neji. He's the ninja to watch out for, especially with you out of the running." Kakashi said.

"Neji and I never fought, who knows which one of us would have come out on top." Sasuke said.

"You would have. You are my brother after all." Itachi said.

"Neji would be the obvious choice. Who's the first one you want to train?" Sasuke asked.

"Shikamaru, but I have not told him that yet." Itachi answered.

"Why not?" Sasuke asked.

"I want to speak to him about it and make sure it's something he would want to do. It's not something I want to make him do. I'll speak to him about it and see how he feels about it. The same would go for the second ninja. It has to be their decision and I don't want either of them to feel like they have to do it." Itachi said.

"I'm sure Shikamaru would be happy to learn from you. Any ninja would be." Kakashi said.

There was a knock on the door and Kakashi went to answer it. It was still locked from last night so he unlocked the door and opened it. They all could sense it was Shikamaru so Kakashi opened the door with a smile as Shikamaru walked in.

"Good morning." Shikamaru said to everyone.

"Morning." Kakashi said as him and Shikamaru headed over to the kitchen.

Kakashi sat back down in his stool and Shikamaru stood at the end of the island.

"When did you get back from your mission?" Sasuke asked Shikamaru.

"Last night around ten." Shikamaru answered.

"How was it?" Itachi asked.

"It was long. No one got hurt though so it was a success. I just wanted to come by and see you before you head out to the school." Shikamaru said to Sasuke.

"What are you doing today?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing." Shikamaru answered.

"Well why don't you come with us?" Sasuke suggested.

"You should come with us;, you can get out of the village for a couple hours." Kakashi said to Shikamaru.

"Are you sure?" Shikamaru asked the three of them.

"Absolutely, come check it out." Itachi said.

"Ok" Shikamaru said.

"Who do you think is the strongest out of all the Chounin and Genin in the village?" Sasuke asked Shikamaru.

"Well that would depend on you definition of strong. There are a lot of Genin and Chounin that have potential that no one thinks twice about. The obvious choice would be Neji. He's a child prodigy, intelligent and powerful. However, there are other ninja like Shino that come from a powerful Clan and just needs some time and expert help to get to the next level." Shikamaru said.

"That's true that would be one way to look at things. Other Clans do have powerful techniques that you could be considering." Kakashi said.

"But if you want to train elite ninjas you need to know that the person could be able to handle it. Even if you are training them that won't change how much chakra they have or how skilled their potential is. Not everyone has a great level of potential. I stand by my opinion of Neji. He's a prodigy, has a lot of potential and he'll work for it. He would appreciate what you have to say and to teach him." Sasuke said.

"That's also a good point. There's no point in you putting in the time and effort into someone that won't appreciate what you are doing. There are some ninjas that don't want to be in the front lines. They want to keep doing C-Ranked missions, because they are safe." Shikamaru said.

"I think for the first time you are going to work with two ninja, you should pick the ones that are obvious. The ones that will put in everything they have to grow stronger and get better. Then you can work on finding ones that aren't so obvious, the ones that might be a little bit of a risk." Kakashi said.

"It also lets you have more time to watch other ninja and see what ones you might be interested in." Sasuke added.

"You all make good points. It's something I will think about. I need to make a decision soon and then see if either of them want me to train them, they could say no." Itachi said.

"They'd be stupid to." Sasuke said.

"I think any ninja that is serious about their work would be more than happy to be trained by you." Shikamaru said.

"Thank-you." Itachi said.

"We should get going. This is one thing we don't want to be late for." Kakashi said.

"Wow that must be hard for you to say." Sasuke joked.

"I can be on time for things. I have many times in the past." Kakashi said as he stood up.

"Just not in the last ten years." Itachi said back with a small smile.

Sasuke and Shikamaru let out a small chuckle to that. They all made their way out of the house and headed for the entrance of Konoha so they could begin their travel to the school. Kakashi and Itachi were standing behind Shikamaru and Sasuke. They weren't close enough to hear them talking, but they were close enough to be there in case something happened.

"Do you think he's ready for this?" Itachi asked Kakashi.

"I believe so."

"Sometimes I think maybe I shouldn't be letting him go this year, that maybe he should be waiting. I know it's been eight and a half months, but three of those months he was really in the hospital. He's only truly had five and a half months to deal with this. Maybe it's too soon."

"I know the past eight and a half months have been hard, but in the last few things have calmed down. We've been in the house for four and a half months now and nothing has happened or come up. He's only taking two sleeping pills a week; he hasn't made any complaints about the nightmares. He seems to be in good spirits. The first four months were hard, but he's seems to be dealing very well with all of this. School is something he is excited for and looking forward to, I think we should let him be happy and go."

"You don't think it's too soon though?"

"I think if he was showing problems then yes, but he seems to be doing very well. He even seems happy some days. I think good behavior should be rewarded. He's earned the right to go Itachi, you are just afraid of him going."

"Of course I am. He's going to be traveling to and from school alone. He's going to be there all day. You are going back on missions and so will I be. At some point we will both be gone on missions at the same time, leaving Sasuke alone. I know I should be happy that Sasuke is alright after everything and going to school. I think he wants to go and is excited, but I'm worried that he isn't okay. His healing seems like it was too easy. I can't help, but feel like there should have been more fights along the way, more problems with everything."

"You think he's not dealing mentally with what happened; that he's bottling it up." Kakashi stated.

"Do you? Don't you think there should have been more problems?"

"Maybe, but it's hard to say what is normal and routine for something like this. Sasuke has been through trauma before with the Clan's death. His mind might be better at dealing with things like this. All we can do is keep an eye on him and make sure he is dealing with everything in a healthy way. If he starts to struggle then we can step in and get him back on track. It's possible he's fine right now and in six months everything could hit him and problems could arise. If that happens then we will deal with them like we have been. We can't keep him locked away in the house forever, at some point he's going to be on his own. For the first few months though we can let Tsunade know that we don't want to be on missions at the same time. She'll understand that."

"Maybe I am just being over protective of him. We still don't know where Kabuto is or who the man was that took Sasuke. I'm also worried that the Akatsuki will come after Sasuke to hurt me. There is no way that they haven't heard by now that I was on a mission."

"We will figure it out when the time comes. You and Sasuke have been working on your connection and you can now sense where he is all over the world if you have to. Take comfort in that. Sasuke also still has that scroll he can use that you gave him. We can only keep our eyes on him for so long before we have to let him have a life again. The Council hasn't spoken to you yet. Do you think they will?"

"I'm sure they will shortly. If not when I return to active duty they will. I'm sure they have all these plans for me, but I am not going to do as they wish. I want to teach and Tsunade has already approved it. I'm not going to let the Council run my life anymore."

"I'll support any decision you make Itachi and so will Sasuke. You were powerful, but you were still thirteen they didn't have any right to place you on those missions. Whether you regret it or not you still should never have been put in the position to kill your own family. If you ever need to talk about it or someone to be in your corner I am always there for you."

"I appreciate that Kakashi. I never expected for any of this happen, but I am glad that the situation has brought the three of us closer. You and Sasuke seem to be getting along better."

"We've had a few talks in the last few months. We're trying to get to know each other on a more personal level then student and sensei. Sasuke is still guarded, but I expected as much. I have all the time in the world though, I'm not going anywhere."

"These past few months have been calm and quiet. I have a feeling that it will be the calm before the storm. Naruto will be returning to Konoha in a few days with Iruka. Chouji hasn't been out much, but at some point Chouza will let Chouji wander around the village freely. Their group is divided and at some point this will come to a head."

"I know I just hope it doesn't happen at the worst possible time. You and I both know that a war will be coming our way at some point. The Akatsuki will not stay quiet forever. They want a war and one day it will be upon us. At least we can keep track by the number of tail demons they chase after. I hope when the time comes that the others will have moved on from this and work together again."

"It's Shikamaru that is taking the heat of it. Sasuke hasn't even told them that he isn't returning to duty. Even though Sasuke is still training he is a civilian now. Whatever problems they had with Sasuke and this situation cannot be taken out on him now. They risk imprisonment for attacking a civilian. Shikamaru's life might have just gotten harder. It's part of the reason why I want to train him. He's intelligent and does have potential, but he is also a good friend of Sasuke. He's been there for him from the start of this mess. I would like to repay him and help him to survive out there on missions. If he is under my protection the others might think twice before doing something."

"Hopefully. The tension is building; we need a way to relieve that tension. Maybe we should get them all together, not Chouji, but everyone else. Get it all out there and sort it out. They won't all be friends, but they could at least be civil on missions and in the village. Ino has made it very clear she is standing behind Chouji. Shikamaru hasn't said anything, but I know he has been taking some heat from her on missions. We need to try and resolve this before it reaches the extreme again."

"I agree. Maybe when Naruto returns in a few days we should get everyone together somewhere. A training ground maybe, some place that is neutral and everyone can get out what they are thinking and feeling once and for all. I don't want this to blow up any more than it already has. It might also be the perfect time for Sasuke to tell everyone that he won't be returning to duty. Get it over and done with in one shot."

"I think it might be for the best. Hopefully everyone can be supportive, but I doubt it. I think that is why Sasuke hasn't told anyone besides Shikamaru and Neji. He doesn't want to feel guilty for leaving or have anyone guilt him into staying. He truly does want this. At least Shikamaru and Neji are supportive. They are the ones that truly matter. They have become good friends to Sasuke. It should have been Naruto and Sakura that stood by him. I never thought it wouldn't have been or that things would turn out this way. I am grateful for having Sasuke in my life and having you back in the village. I just wish things would have happened in a more positive manner to make this happen."

"I agree, but they didn't. Thankfully something positive has come from all of the pain at least. Maybe now Sasuke can just be himself and follow his dreams instead of trying to please everyone."

"I hope so and if I have anything to do with it he will. I'm not going to let him backtrack on this. You can see it in his eyes that this is something he wants and is happy for. I won't let anyone take that away from him."

"Nor will I. I should speak to Shikamaru on the way back and see how he even feels if I were to teach him."

"I'm sure he would be thrilled to have the chance to learn from you. Shikamaru truly does seem to be interested in improving his skills and growing. With everything that happened to Sasuke it has made him look at things differently. He wants to be more serious and stronger. Not for himself though, but for others. That is a strong motivator for a ninja to have. I don't think he would let you down."

"I don't think he would either, but it might look biased if the first two ninjas I train are Sasuke's friends."

"Who cares what anyone thinks. Both have valid reasons to be trained by you. Besides it's not like people will tell you that to your face. Who you decide to train is up to you and only you. Tsunade has granted you complete control over that. Train who you feel deserves it and wants it. Those two would honestly want it and they will work hard to meet your expectations and they won't take you for granted."

"That's true they won't. I'll speak to them and see how they feel about it. I don't want to force anyone to; it has to be their choice."

"Speaking to them would be a good start. We're almost at the village. We should probably catch up to them."

"Hopefully this goes smoothly."

"It should."

Itachi and Kakashi started to walk a little faster to catch up with Shikamaru and Sasuke. Shikamaru and Sasuke had spent the travel time just talking about Shikamaru's mission that he had just returned from. It was a simple C-Ranked mission that he had gone on with just Kiba and Akamaru. Sasuke knew that Shikamaru had more important things bothering him, but right now wasn't the time to get into it. Sasuke figured that when they got back to Konoha they could truly talk about what was bothering Shikamaru. Itachi and Kakashi walked up beside them, Itachi on Sasuke's left and Kakashi on Shikamaru's right.

"Are you two trading dark secrets?" Kakashi joked.

"No we were talking about Shikamaru's exciting mission that I am going to miss doing so very much." Sasuke said jokingly.

"What was it?" Itachi asked.

"Another C-Rank. Kiba and I were helping an old man harvest his crop for the season. Apparently, his family had something better to do then to help him. The man was almost eighty and still trying to farm to help feed the village he's from. You would think the local people would have helped." Shikamaru said.

"You've been getting all C-Ranked missions unless you are with Asuma in the past five months. Why is that?" Kakashi asked.

"I think it is Tsunade's plan to get me to lead a team again. She'll only send me out on C-Ranked missions solo or with one other person until I agree to a higher leading mission."

"So then just lead a mission already. Shikamaru, you will be great. Your intelligence is what Tsunade needs as a squad leader. This isn't something you are ever going to feel ready for. It's one of those things that you just have to do whether you feel ready or not." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke is right. It's not going to be something you will ever feel ready for. Your first leading mission did not go over well and that would scar any ninja. That doesn't mean you give up and stop trying. For every horrible mission you have there will be a hundred easy missions. All you can do is learn from the previous one so you don't make any of those mistakes. You should have never been placed on that mission. It was doomed to fail before you ever left Konoha. That mission's failure is not on you Shikamaru, but on Tsunade for giving it to you." Itachi said.

"You just need to jump in and go for it again. We've all been there before and trust me it's the only way to move on from a bad mission. Itachi and I are always here for you if you ever need to talk about it." Kakashi said.

"Thanks, I appreciate it."

They walked into the village and headed towards the school. They all looked around to see what was in the village. There was some food stands, restaurants, shops and a library that they walked by. They headed up to the school and it was rather large. There were only a handful of academic schools on this side of the world, so students would come from villages all over the east side of the world. There were dorm rooms offered for students coming from far away, there were also apartments available for students in their final year to rent out. The school was two floors plus a basement. The front entrance was at the top of a flight of stairs that were cement and spread across the whole entrance. There were a few groups of parents and kids outside looking at the course booklet. They knew that inside it was going to be busy. Even though school didn't start for another two weeks, today was the first day that a student could sign up for courses. It was also the first day for people who were hoping to get a dorm room. So inside it was going to be very busy. The four of them walked inside and sure enough it was chaos, an organized chaos, but chaos none the less. There were parents and kids everywhere. There were signs up on the walls to help direct the traffic.

"Holy crap." Shikamaru said.

"This is really busy." Sasuke said as he looked around at all of the people.

"Are you alright?" Itachi asked with concern.

"I'm fine, I just didn't expect this many people."

"There are only four academic schools on this half of the world. It's going to be a busy school. Are you sure you can handle this many people Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

"I'll be fine. Crowds don't bother me anymore. Besides it's not like it's going to be like this all the time."

"No it won't be like this, it's only going to be like this for the first couple of days and then everyone will get into a rhythm. Let's go and get in line for the courses. Hopefully you can get the ones you want." Itachi said.

They headed down the hallways following the signs until they reached the guidance counselor's office. The line wasn't too long; there were only five people ahead of them. The majority of the people were in the line-up for the dorm rooms.

"What courses do you want to take?" Shikamaru asked.

"Literature, chemistry, biology, math, art, intro to criminology, creative writing and psychology."

"That sounds like a lot of work." Shikamaru said.

"For you it would be. You wouldn't stay awake through the classes." Sasuke joked.

"It's all too troublesome."

"Brilliant, but lazy." Itachi said with a small shake of his head.

"I'm trying not to be so lazy anymore. I even train two days a week now, though I don't seem to be getting any better." Shikamaru said.

"Have you been meditating?" Itachi asked.

"I have been. I enjoy it and it has been helping with my senses." Shikamaru answered.

"Itachi and me, we meditate together it helps to create a stronger connection. We can now sense each other no matter where we are in the world." Sasuke said.

"Kakashi you should join us some time." Itachi said.

"I should, I don't tend to meditate. It's been a long time since I have."

"Do you not like it?" Shikamaru asked.

"It's not that I don't like it, it's more that I'm not one to sit still for long. If I do it's to read. It would be good though to create a connection between the two of you. That way if one of you is in trouble then I can help find you." Kakashi answered.

"We can do that. It would be a good idea for the three of us to be able to find each other if something is wrong." Itachi said.

They moved up to the desk as they were next. Sasuke pulled out the sheet of paper with his course choices written down on it. When the lady smiled at them Sasuke handed her his list.

"How long does it take to build a connection?" Shikamaru asked.

"It depends on how focused both parties are. Usually after a month you can start to feel the other person when they aren't around you. It takes a long time to be able to reach the level that Sasuke and I are at." Itachi answered.

"Alright, your courses are still available. This is your list of the things you will need for the start of the school year. This is a list of art supplies that is recommended you have for your art class." The lady said as she handed Sasuke to two sheets of paper.

Sasuke took them with a small smile as the lady continued clearly haven given this speech a hundred times already today.

"Each student will get his or her own locker. You will also have your own text books. It's a hundred dollar deposit on your textbooks. If at the end of the semester you have damaged them or lost them you will need to pay for that book. If the books come back fine you can use that deposit as a deposit for the next semester. If at the end of the school year all of the books have come back in the condition that they were given to you, you will get that deposit back. The school starts September third; however, it will be open on the first for students. Classes do not start until the third though, so it is not mandatory for you to be here. We open a couple days early so students can get their things settled in the dorms and others can be ready for the first official day. You can come in starting the first to get your books, locker and time table for that semester. Are there any questions?"

"Can we look around?" Sasuke asked.

"Be my guest. If you do not need a dorm then please stay out of the dormitory as it is busy."

"We won't go in there." Itachi reassured the lady.

"Have a good rest of the break and we will see you next month." The lady said with a small smile.

"Thanks" Sasuke said.

The four of them headed out of the crowded office and out into the hallway. They started to walk down the hallways to look around. The walls were covered in lockers, all different shades of grey and brown. The hallways held different classrooms and science labs. It was a rather large school and Sasuke was looking forward to coming here. He knew that the first week was going to be hard and hectic, but after everything settles down and he got into a routine then he would be alright. They walked all over the school on both floors and the basement before they left the school and started on the walk back home. This time on the way back home Sasuke was going to walk beside Shikamaru, but Kakashi gently grabbed Sasuke's elbow to hold him back with him. Allowing Itachi and Shikamaru to be a little further ahead and alone. Sasuke looked up at Kakashi with one eyebrow raised and Kakashi just winked at Sasuke. Sasuke nodded his head in an understanding that Itachi wanted to speak to Shikamaru about the training. Sasuke figured that would be just one more thing they would be talking about later when they got back to Konoha. Itachi and Shikamaru were walking a little bit ahead of Kakashi and Sasuke. Itachi knew that Kakashi had done that on purpose to allow him to speak to Shikamaru about the idea of him training Shikamaru. Itachi figured now would be a good time, because he knew that Shikamaru and Sasuke would go off once they were in Konoha to speak about the school. This way Shikamaru would be able to speak to Sasuke about this as well.

"Shikamaru, there is something I have been meaning to speak to you about. As you know Tsunade has granted me the freedom to train existing ninja. I am allowed to pick who I wish. Earlier I had asked you about Neji. Neji would be my second pick and when I see him I will speak to him about it. You however, are my first pick. I would really like to train you."

"Me? Why would you pick me out of all of the other powerful ninja?"

Shikamaru couldn't help, but be shocked. He wasn't the type of ninja that deserved to be trained by Itachi. He was a thinker not a fighter. Even though he has been training two days a week on his fighting skills he still hadn't gotten any better. He just wasn't built to be a fighter.

"The definition of powerful varies based on the person. Neji is powerful in his skills and chakra; he comes from a powerful Clan. You have intelligence and a good heart; that is equally as powerful as Neji's skills. You can teach someone how to fight, but you can't teach someone to have a good heart. Everyone learns at different rates. I'm not expecting you to be able to learn and pick up on things as fast as anyone else. All I expect from you and anyone else is to do your best. You have to want this if not then it's a waste of both of our time."

"How would this work? Would I still go out on missions?"

Shikamaru didn't know what he wanted to do or how he felt about any of this. He wanted to get all of the information first though before he made any decisions.

"It would work almost like a Genin team. I would train you and the possibly Neji, we would go out on missions together. There would still be times though where each of us would go out on separate missions if Tsunade needs us to. As for the training part, I would train you in fighting and chakra control and development. I can help you with strategies and help you gain confidence so when you go back to leading squads you'll know how to survive and how to keep your squad alive."

"Won't people assume you are just picking me, because of Sasuke? People might not trust you because of that."

"I'm going to make this very clear to you. I am not picking you because you are one of Sasuke's friends. I am picking you because I see a great amount of potential in you. You could very well be a Hokage one day, I truly believe that. You are a natural born leader; it's in your heart. I would be honored and proud to call you my Hokage any day. I want to train you so that should that opportunity come to you, you'll be ready and you'll be confident in yourself and in your skills. You deserve this, because of who you are and not who you are friends with. You don't have to give me an answer right now. Think about it; speak to your parents about it or your friends. There is no hurry; I don't go back to duty until Sasuke goes to school. You have plenty of time to think about it."

"Thank-you for this opportunity. I'll think about it and speak to my parents and see how they feel about this. I'm honored to be your first pick, that doesn't really happen with me."

"You have a great heart in you. In life that counts for a hell of a lot more than physical strength. Think about it and you can let me know what you decide."

"I will. Do you think Sasuke is ready for all of this?" Shikamaru asked with concern.

"I think he believes he is. Sasuke has been fighting his whole life, he doesn't give up. I think he will do really well. I think there might be a few bumps along the way, but he's going to do great."

"You don't think it's too early?"

"Do you?"

"Sometimes. I mean it's only been five and a half months since he's really started to deal with all of this and out of the hospital. It seems a little soon, but he also seems really happy and excited for this. So maybe this is what he needs."

"All we can do is be supportive of Sasuke and be there for if or when he falls. I do think he is going to struggle from time to time with everything still. I think he'll pull through though. He does want this and he is excited for it. If he wasn't then I would be speaking to him. He genuinely wants this so I am going to be supportive and keep an eye on him."

"So will I and Neji to. He's not alone anymore."

"He isn't and I am very grateful for you and Neji for being in his life. You both stepped up, especially you when he needed someone. I truly appreciate it."

"It seemed wrong to walk away and leave him alone with all of this. I never expected to become best friends though; he's a lot different than I thought he was. I hate the situation that surrounded us, but I am glad we are friends."

They were just outside the front gate and Itachi stopped causing Shikamaru to as well. Itachi waited until Kakashi and Sasuke stopped as well.

"Is everything okay?" Sasuke asked.

"Everything is fine. I just wanted to speak to you both about something before you go running off together to gossip." Itachi said with a smirk.

"We don't gossip." Sasuke said in their defense.

Itachi smirked before he continued. "Kakashi and I were talking and we think it would be a good idea to get the others within your group to talk. Not Chouji, because Chouza has him still on house arrest, but everyone else including Naruto. I know it won't be easy for either of you, but I think it's something that needs to be done."

"The whole group is divided and there is tension within the group. You both know that a war will be here in the near future. It could be in six months it could be in four years, but a war is coming. Plus the Sound is still out there even with Orochimaru dead. You all don't have to be friends, but you all need to be civil with each other and fight beside each other. It would also be a good time for you Sasuke to tell them that you won't be coming back to duty. Get it done and over with all at the same time." Kakashi added.

"It's not any of their business if I am returning to duty or not." Sasuke said.

"In a way it is. You are a fellow ninja, but I don't think it's any of their business what you are going to be doing. You can tell them, but you don't need to justify yourself to anyone." Shikamaru said.

"That is true, you don't need to justify yourself to anyone. It was your decision if you stay a ninja or not. You have every right to walk away from that life if you wish. And we all support you in that decision." Itachi said.

"Is this really necessary?" Sasuke asked.

"I think it is yes. We can't afford for things to blow up like they did five and a half months ago. We need to get everyone civil with each other and the best way to do that is by getting everyone together for it. Including the sensei to help keep everyone calm and in line." Itachi answered.

"When?" Sasuke asked.

"When Naruto and Iruka return in a few days." Kakashi answered.

"Fine" Sasuke said and they could all tell he wasn't too happy about it, but he was willing to try to help make things easier.

"We should go and see Neji. He was returning from a mission yesterday as well. We should go see how it went." Shikamaru suggested.

Shikamaru knew he wanted to talk to Sasuke about a few things and he knew that Sasuke would be wanting to speak to him. This way they could both speak to Neji who they had grown close to as well at the same time.

"You two go ahead. Itachi and I are going to head back to the house. We need to do some cleaning and get some groceries." Kakashi said with a smile.

"Is there anything you want at the store little brother?"

"Not really."

"Shikamaru what are you doing for dinner?" Itachi asked.

"I don't know. My dad's away on a mission and mom is away on a shopping trip with some friends."

"Come for dinner. How does tacos sound?" Kakashi asked.

"Sounds good." Both Shikamaru and Sasuke said.

It wasn't a secret that both of the boys loved tacos, so it wasn't the first time that they had done them as a group. Itachi and Kakashi didn't care they were just happy that Sasuke was open to having Shikamaru around. They had truly become best friends over the past five and a half months.

"Alright, dinner is at five; make sure you are at the house. Invite Neji if he wants to come as well." Itachi said.

"We'll ask and see what he is doing." Shikamaru said.

"I'll see you in a few hours." Sasuke said to Kakashi and Itachi.

"Be safe you two." Kakashi said.

"We will be." Shikamaru said for the both of them.

They all headed inside Konoha and then they split up and went their separate ways. Kakashi and Itachi were going to go to the grocery store first before they went back home to do some cleaning. They had come to a routine between the three of them in the past five in a half months since Itachi's return. Now after living in their own house for four in a half months they had become a family. Once Kakashi and Itachi went back to work they would have to try and come up with a new routine and a system to make it work between Sasuke being in school and them going on missions. It would take a bit to work out, but they were confident that they could make it happen.

Sasuke and Shikamaru headed towards the training grounds where Neji usually spent his free time at. Neji enjoyed training and working out so he was often found in the training grounds. The three of them had become close. Sasuke liked Neji and Shikamaru, because they didn't act differently around him. They treated him like a normal person and to Sasuke that meant the world to him. There was no judgement with them. Sasuke could tell them anything and they would just listen and be supportive of him. It was nice having someone in his life that was his own age that he could talk to. He could talk to them about Kakashi or Itachi and not have to worry about them telling on him. He could literally tell them anything and they wouldn't hold it against him or tell another soul.

They found Neji in the training grounds working on his Ninjitsu. They approached Neji and Shikamaru was the one to call out.

"Neji, hey."

Neji turned around to see Shikamaru and Sasuke walking towards him. Neji took a few deep breaths to try and get his breathing back to normal. Sasuke and Shikamaru walked up to Neji as Neji spoke.

"Hello. How are you both?"

"We're fine. We were just at the school that Sasuke is going to be starting next month." Shikamaru answered.

"That was today? How was it?"

"It was good. I think it went well. It's huge and it was really chaotic with everyone trying to get courses and dorm rooms." Sasuke answered.

"Did you get the course you wanted?" Neji asked.

"I did and I can go back on the first to get all my books and a locker." Sasuke said.

"Well that is good that you got the courses you wanted to take. Is it always going to be chaotic or is that just because it was the first day everyone could get a dorm room and their courses?" Neji asked.

"I think it's just because it's the first day. After the first week of school I think everyone will get into a routine and it'll calm down."

"That's good. What are you guys doing?" Neji asked.

"Wanna talk?" Shikamaru asked.

"Where do you want to go?" Neji answered knowing that Sasuke and Shikamaru needed to speak to him about something.

"Why don't we go to my place? My parents are away and it's close." Shikamaru suggested.

"Sure." Neji said.

Sasuke just gave a nod and the three of them headed down the street towards Shikamaru's place. It wasn't the first time they had gone to Shikamaru's place to talk. They had also gone to parks later on at night when they were empty. Kakashi and Itachi didn't like Sasuke being out after eight at night, but they had come to be okay if he was out with Shikamaru or Neji. They still wanted him to be back home by ten just for their own piece of mind and Sasuke didn't have a problem with that.

"Kakashi and Itachi said you can come over for dinner if you want. We're having tacos." Sasuke said to Neji as they walked to Shikamaru's place.

"That sounds better than what I'm supposed to be doing tonight. Family dinner with my Uncle and the rest of the head branch of the family." Neji said with a sigh.

"Ya that doesn't sound like fun." Shikamaru said.

"So you and your family still aren't really getting along?" Sasuke asked.

"Not really. It's better than it was since the Chounin exams, but it's not that great yet. I don't think it ever will be, but I'm hoping it reaches a point where it's not hostile when something goes wrong. It's going to take some time, but its' better than it was a year ago so it's progress." Neji answered.

"Well at least it's getting better and not worse." Shikamaru said as he unlocked his front door.

They all walked in and went into the living room. Sasuke sat down in the chair and Shikamaru and Neji sat down on the couch.

"What happened?" Neji asked now that they were inside and not in a place where others could hear them.

"Itachi and Kakashi think it would be a good idea to get everyone together minus Chouji to talk it out." Sasuke said.

"They think we need to relieve the tension within the group before this war comes. The tension must be worse than I thought if they even notice it." Shikamaru added.

"I haven't been around anyone really. I only see people in passing and no one says anything to me. Though, Kiba nods and smiles at me every time he sees me." Sasuke said.

"That's because Kiba wants to speak to you, but he is waiting for you to come to him. So that is his way of showing you he's supportive and there for you for when you are ready." Shikamaru said.

"Kiba doesn't even like me, he never has." Sasuke said.

"Kiba was more jealous then dislike towards you. He's learnt that he was wrong to be jealous of your skills because you were born with them. He's now supportive of you and has a great deal of respect for you. Every time I see him he always asks me how you are doing. If there is anything he can do to help. He's genuine and supportive of you. I think he feels bad for being an ass to you because of something so juvenile like jealousy." Shikamaru said.

"I get tortured and now he has respect for me. It's stupid." Sasuke said as he shook his head.

"It's not because you were tortured Sasuke. It's because you didn't give in. Sasuke you didn't make a sound. Kiba respects you because of your strength, because you did something that he would never have been able to survive." Neji said.

"Kiba knows he made a mistake from growing up. I think you should give him a chance or at least be civil with him." Shikamaru said.

"I'll be civil as long as he is, same as the others. I'm not in the mood to deal with bullshit anymore. Same with telling them that I'm not returning to duty. It's my life and if they don't like it too bad." Sasuke said.

"You're going to tell them?" Neji asked surprised.

"Kakashi and Itachi think it's a good idea to tell everyone at the same time to get it over with." Sasuke said.

"Well doing it all at the same time is a good idea. That way you don't have to drag anything out." Neji said.

"I told Sasuke that he should tell them, but he doesn't have to justify himself to anyone." Shikamaru added.

"You don't have to justify yourself to anyone. It's your life and what you chose to do with it is your decision. Don't let them tell you otherwise or try to guilt you into staying. The four of us completely support you with this decision. We have your back on this." Neji said.

"Thanks and I'm still going to train with Itachi just in case something does happen. It's not like I'm completely turning my back on the village." Sasuke said.

"Even if you weren't training anymore, you still wouldn't be turning your back on the village. It's your life, which means you get to do whatever you want with it. You're going to school not joining the ranks of an S-Class criminal association." Shikamaru said.

"Speaking of S-Class associations, how is Itachi doing being back in the village?" Neji asked with concern.

"He's doing pretty well. He's not going back on missions until I go to school. He's had a few problems here and there with nightmares and not being able to sleep. He's getting used to being back in a village and not having to be on guard all the time. The Council hasn't spoken to him yet so we're all waiting for that to happen." Sasuke said with worry.

"They might never speak to him about what happened. Only a handful of people know the whole truth about his leaving. I don't see the Council willing to risk Itachi leaving or the village going against them if the truth came out." Neji said.

"I think the Council will speak to Itachi, but it'll be about going on missions for them or the ANBU. I don't think they will even acknowledge his return and what was said about it. Itachi could kill them and they all know it. I don't see them risking his anger being directed towards them." Shikamaru added.

"I think Itachi is more worried if they will turn their attention to other places." Sasuke said.

"He's worried they will come after you and Kakashi." Shikamaru stated.

"I don't think they will though. If you don't want to piss Itachi off then you wouldn't come for Kakashi or me, especially me. Itachi would lose it and kill them instantly. Coming after either one of us would be suicide and they know it." Sasuke said.

"I think they are going to put their head's in the sand and act like they don't know what's going on. They also have a war to think about, potentially two wars if the Sound decides to do something. They need Itachi, whether they want to admit to it or not, they do." Neji said.

"There has been no Sound activity at all since Orochimaru's death. We can't even find Kabuto." Shikamaru said.

"Can we please not talk about the Sound." Sasuke said with discomfort to his voice.

"Sorry" Shikamaru said apologetically.

"Its fine, I just don't want to think about what might still happen." Sasuke said sadly.

"We have your back no matter what Sasuke." Neji said as he looked right at Sasuke.

"I know and I appreciate it." Sasuke said sincerely.

"So Shikamaru, how bad is the tension between you and the others?" Neji asked changing the subject for Sasuke's sake.

"You know a lot of them don't really care. I shouldn't say that, they care, but they aren't taking sides. They're being indifferent. Shino and Hinata don't even talk about it. Lee is just hopeful it will all work out. Tenten doesn't seem to care at all. Kiba is surprisingly supportive of Sasuke and myself. The only ones that have been giving me any problems are Sakura, Naruto, and Ino. I haven't even seen Chouji yet. His parents have him on lock down. Naruto is mad that he is back in the academy and he feels like I could have defended him. He feels that Sasuke could have and I'm picking sides with Sasuke when I should be defending him. Sakura is mad at me, because I'm on Sasuke's side. She seems to think Sasuke let this blow way out of proportion. Ino is just completely furious and blaming me for everything that happened with Naruto and Chouji. She won't even speak to me all she does is glare at me and when she does talk to me she's just hateful."

"I'm sorry you shouldn't be going through any of that. They're mad at you for being on my side and being my friend. None of this would have even happened if we weren't hanging out." Sasuke said.

"Don't do that Sasuke. None of this is your fault. Everyone is old enough to be able to understand and accept that everyone has different friends. They didn't need to react this way. They could have respected Shikamaru's choice to be your friend, to stand by you through all of this. Their actions and words are on them and them alone." Neji said as he looked right at Sasuke.

"It's still not fair for them to be taking this out on Shikamaru. What are they going to be like when they find out I'll be a civilian? What if one of them attacks you?" Sasuke said as he looked at Shikamaru.

"They won't. They wouldn't be that stupid. This will blow over eventually and if it doesn't then they weren't really my friends. I don't regret hanging out with you. I don't regret being your friend Sasuke and I never will. I don't care if you are happy or screaming at me, I won't regret it and I'm not going anywhere." Shikamaru said seriously.

"That goes for me as well Sasuke. You're moving on and starting school next month, but things might come up. You feel fine now, but you might not feel that way every day. I'm here if you ever need to talk or to scream and rant about something. You could still have problems after what happened to you." Neji said.

"I appreciate that, I really do. You guys really don't have to. I would understand if you don't want to be friends anymore. The tension might just get worse once everyone knows I'm not coming back."

"We're not going anywhere Sasuke. I'm not about to end a true friendship with someone only to pick up a fake one. If someone can't understand and accept that we are friends then that's their problem and not mine. Neji and I can handle ourselves with people and their words. Don't worry about it." Shikamaru said.

"And remember it's not your fault." Neji added.

"I'll work on that." Sasuke said softly.

Shikamaru and Neji could tell that Sasuke needed a topic change. He needed to get away from these problems and focus on the here and now and not what could happen. Shikamaru decided to change the subject to Neji's mission. They spent the next four hours just talking about missions and training. They talked about nothing really and it was exactly what all three of them needed. When it was four in the afternoon they all decided to head back home, Shikamaru went with Sasuke back to his place for dinner and Neji went back to his home for his family dinner. Shikamaru and Sasuke stuck to the back streets so they wouldn't be watched by any of the villagers or risked running into someone they didn't want to deal with. They got back to Sasuke's place and saw Kakashi and Itachi in the kitchen cutting up things for dinner. Shikamaru and Sasuke couldn't help, but smile at Kakashi and Itachi cooking together. Itachi was over at the stove cooking the ground beef with Kakashi commenting behind him as he was cutting up peppers.

"You're going to burn it, you need to turn it down." Kakashi said.

"I am not going to burn it. You can't burn ground beef."

"Yes you can, you can also start a grease fire from it. Just turn it down please." Kakashi said annoyingly.

"I don't tell you how to cook."

"That's because I can cook, unlike you. You really are only good at grilled cheese." Kakashi said jokingly.

"Hey, I'll have you know I can make more than grilled cheese. I kept Sasuke fed for seven years, almost seven in a half if you count the last five and a half months."

"Frozen yogurt isn't cooking."

"Who would have thought the great copy ninja and the top S-Class criminal would be so domesticated." Sasuke said jokingly with a small chuckle.

Itachi and Kakashi turned around to see Sasuke and Shikamaru standing behind them. They were so lost in their conversation that they didn't even notice them coming inside the house.

"Keep it up little brother and you will be cooking." Itachi said jokingly.

"I enjoy cooking and you are going to burn the meat. You shouldn't cook it any higher than four and you need to drain the grease from it." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Alright I'm turning it down." Itachi said with a sigh.

Sasuke went over to the fridge to get a water bottle for him and Shikamaru.

"You know you two should watch out. Once people in Sasuke's school find out he has two dads they are going to think you're gay." Shikamaru said with a smirk.

Sasuke couldn't help, but laugh as he closed the fridge door. Kakashi and Itachi turned around to look at Shikamaru. Itachi had a glare on and he pointed to both Sasuke and Shikamaru.

"Run, both of you now." Itachi said in a serious voice.

Sasuke just laughed and tossed a water bottle to Shikamaru before he spoke.

"We'll be in the backyard."

Sasuke and Shikamaru left still chuckling as they headed outside.

"Well we told him to act his age." Kakashi said lightly.

"We should have told him to act twenty and not forty." Itachi mumbled.

"It's too late for that. Now drain the grease honey." Kakashi said with a smile.

Itachi glared at Kakashi as he spoke. "Don't ever call me that again."

Itachi moved the frying pan over to the sink so he could drain some of the grease out.

"And I wear the pants in this relationship." Itachi added jokingly.

"You wish you did. I'm the oldest. Maybe you should start acting your age. You're going to be twenty-one in a couple of months. It wouldn't hurt for you to start acting your age every now and then. Maybe even date."

"I haven't acted my age since I was five. As for dating if someone caught my eye then I would, but no one has yet. Besides you're not one to talk."

"I'm not one for dating just casual sex."

"We make terrible role models." Itachi said with a smirk as he went back over to the stove.

"Thankfully Sasuke is smarter than us."

"There's still a chance for him to enjoy dating." Itachi added.

"With our DNA, he probably won't." Kakashi added.

Itachi nodded in agreement as he went back to cooking the meat. Sasuke and Shikamaru went outside and sat down on the patio couch. It was a nice day out and after spending so many hours inside at Shikamaru's it was nice to sit outside for a bit.

"What's on your mind that you didn't want Neji to know?" Sasuke asked knowing that there was something bothering Shikamaru.

"On the way back to the village Itachi spoke to me. He wants me to be one of the two ninjas he trains."

"I know; he spoke to me about it this morning. How do you feel about it?"

"I feel like there are other ninja that deserve this opportunity more than I do. It kind of feels like he's only picking me because of our friendship honestly."

"That's not the case. If Itachi wanted to train you because of our friendship then he would do it on the side. Itachi doesn't do things that are a waste of time. You are his first choice and that has nothing to do with me as I'm sure he told you. He sees something in you and he wants to train you so you can survive and reach your full potential. He sees something special in you and he wants to be a part of your growth."

"He did tell me he saw a lot in me and he said I had a different kind of strength. He believes that I could be Hokage one day. He said he would be proud to call me Hokage. I never thought about it. I've just been the lazy smart guy my whole life. I never thought about potential or what I could be doing in ten years."

"You would be a great Hokage. You have heart and a high intelligence you can't teach someone that. You can't teach someone to care and have determination. Anyone can learn how to fight, anyone can learn how to survive in extreme situations, but you can't teach someone what you have. That is what makes you valuable to the village. That is what peeks Itachi's interest in you. It has nothing to do with me and everything to do with how rare of a person you are. Itachi would be honored to train you and that isn't something that happens often. Itachi is picking Neji because of his fighting potential and how strong he is, but he's picking you because he would be honored to train you. It seems like it would be worth the risk of the villagers and fellow ninja talking trash to me. You have something that only two people in this world has with Itachi, his honor and complete loyalty. How can you say no to that?" Sasuke asked gently.

"I can't. I think I'm afraid to say yes. I know these past eight and a half months haven't been easy for you at all. It's just a little unreal at times though for me. If someone came up to me eight and a half months ago and said that all of this would have happened I would have thought they were crazy."

"I know, Chouji is banned, Naruto is back in the academy, I'm not a ninja anymore and Itachi is back. Not to mention Kakashi is my biological father. I keep thinking I'm going to wake up one day and all of this had been some dream. It's crazy when I think about how much has changed."

"How much is still going to change. Your brother, possibly the strongest ninja in the world right now wants to train me. I was second from the bottom in the academy. Naruto was the only one worse than me. I never thought Itachi out of all people would want to train me. He looks at me and sees a Hokage, that's insane." Shikamaru said in disbelief.

"You would be a great Hokage. You might be too lazy though, but Tsunade doesn't do much during the day if she can help it either so you might just fit right in." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"This blows my mind. I'm actually thinking about saying yes to Itachi."

"Then say yes. You would be retarded to say no."

"I know. I have to talk to my parents first though and make sure they are okay with it. I don't want to do something that they would hate me for. We have yet to speak about any of this. They have been quietly supportive and I don't know if that is a good thing or a bad thing anymore."

"Then talk to them. See how they feel. It's not like they don't know Itachi is here when you come over. If they had a problem with it I would imagine they would have said something by now."

"They would have I'm sure. I think they are just waiting until I am ready to bring it up. I don't have a problem talking about it, I've just been enjoying the quiet." Shikamaru said with a smile.

"Your parents can't be that bad."

"They aren't. You should meet them, they'd like that. They always ask about you and how you are doing. Maybe you can come over for dinner one night or we could all come here or something."

"Ya we could. If you are going to say yes to Itachi training you they would probably like to know him more."

"Probably. Maybe we should do it here that way if things go crazy we can always leave." Shikamaru said with a smirk.

"That's sounds like a good idea. See how they act when you tell them Itachi wants to train you first before you bring up the idea of dinner."

"I will when they get back in a few days."

"A few more days to enjoy the quiet before it all goes insane. Naruto will be back in a few days with Iruka. It's been nice with him gone."

"He's been gone for like three months hasn't he?"

"Ya Iruka finished up the classes and then they left. I think Iruka needed to get away more than Naruto did. The tension between Kakashi and Iruka was pretty intense. Hopefully these past three months have been long enough to calm both of them down. Maybe learn from all of this."

"Who knows with Naruto. He's either going to grow up and move on from it or he won't. Unfortunately we won't know which he is going to do until he gets back. Hopefully he has grown up since he's been gone and is ready to go back into the academy with determination to get out of it and not anger."

"I think he's still going to be angry at the situation. Angry that I didn't step up and say something to change what was happening. I'm not looking forward to this meeting when they get back. I really don't see it ending well."

"Probably won't, but at least it will be over and done with. Maybe with the other sensei being there we can bury the hatchet and everyone can be civil with each other."

"What about Chouji though? He won't be there, but Chouza isn't going to keep him locked down in his house forever. What's going to happen when he is allowed outside on his own again?"

"I have no idea. He's probably only grounded for six months. I overheard Ino talking with Sakura about how Chouji can come outside in a few weeks. That was a week ago."

"Great. I start school in two weeks, Naruto starts the academy in two weeks and Chouji might be off house arrest in two weeks. I can't wait for when the shit hits the fan." Sasuke said sarcastically.

"Hopefully it won't be too bad. Chouji and Naruto must have learnt something from all of this. Maybe they will just keep to themselves and stay away from us."

"You don't actually believe that though."

"No, but I am going to be hopeful none the less. There's no point in stressing about something that is still days or weeks away."

"Ya"

The backdoor opened and Itachi stood in the doorway as he spoke.

"Dinner is ready guys."

Sasuke and Shikamaru got up off the couch and headed inside. They all went over to the table and they sat down. This had happened multiple times in the past months where Shikamaru, Neji or both would be over for dinner or lunch. They all sat down at the table and began to eat. They talked about nothing practically for dinner just like they tended to do. It was a silent rule they had in the house. At dinner you talk about your day and simple things. Afterwards if you wanted to you could have a serious discussion when everything was cleaned up. Dinner was meant to be fun and a family time so they always tried to keep the conversation light. It also helped to give a break from all the stress in the day. Once dinner was done Sasuke started to do the dishes while Kakashi helped to dry them. Shikamaru had said goodbye, he needed to fill out his mission report for tomorrow.

"Itachi, can I talk to you for a minute?" Shikamaru asked.

"Of course." Itachi answered.

They both went outside to the front porch. Kakashi looked at Sasuke before he spoke.

"What was that about?"

"Itachi asked Shikamaru if he would be alright if he trained him." Sasuke answered.

"Well we saw that coming. What did Shikamaru say?"

"He told Itachi he had to think about it. When I spoke to him before dinner he was going to say yes, but he wanted to talk to his parents first to make sure they would be okay with it. That's what they are probably talking about right now."

"Well I can't imagine his parents would have a problem with it. Itachi would be a great teacher and he is the strongest in Konoha. It would be a great opportunity for Shikamaru."

"He was worried that people would think Itachi picked him because of our friendship. Itachi told him that wasn't the case and so did I. I just think it surprised him more than anything. Shikamaru doesn't see himself as the strong ninja type."

"Most who are intelligent have a problem with confidence in their fighting skills. Society has it set that you are only strong if you are physically strong. People forget the strength behind intelligence. Shikamaru just needs a confidence boost and I'm sure he will be amazing."

"He would be. I'm sure Itachi is going to help with that."

"He's good at being there for people." Kakashi agreed.

Outside on the front porch Shikamaru leaned against the railing before he spoke.

"I would like to accept you offer if it still stands."

"It will always stand. Are you sure?"

"I talked to Sasuke about it and he helped me realise a few things. I do want to speak to my parents about it when they return in a few days. I want to make sure they are supportive of it. I believe they will be, but I still think I should tell them first."

"Of course I understand that. I would wish the same thing for Sasuke if he was in this position. I am more than happy to speak to your parents should they wish it."

"They might just do that. I told Sasuke it might be a good idea to get everyone together one night for dinner. They always ask about Sasuke, but they haven't seen him yet."

"We should probably do that. I'm sure they do have concerns with my being around you."

"I don't think they do. They haven't said anything and if they did have a problem with it they would have said something very loudly by now. They are being quietly supportive. I just think if they are okay with you training me it might be a good idea for everyone to meet and have some form of a friendship. We're all going to be seeing a lot of each other. If everyone could get along that would make things easier."

"It would. When they do return we can do dinner or a lunch one day and see how it goes. Maybe they could come over for a BBQ something simple and not so formal."

"I think that would be a good idea. When are you going to speak to Neji about this?"

"I will when I see him next. I want to make sure he is who my second choice would be."

"I understand; he won't hear anything from me."

"I appreciate that."

"I appreciate the offer. I'm honored and I would be crazy not to accept it. I should get going I have that mission report to fill out for tomorrow."

"Be safe and I will see you soon."

"Thanks again."

"It's my pleasure."

Shikamaru smiled and headed down the front steps and down the street back to his place. Itachi walked inside to see Kakashi and Sasuke finishing up the dishes.

"How did that go?" Kakashi asked as he turned to face Itachi still drying a plate.

"It went well. He's going to accept my offer to train him. He just wishes to speak to his parents first to make sure they are okay with it. Shikamaru thinks it would be a good idea to have everyone together to meet soon. I said we could do a BBQ here one night."

"He was talking about his parents wanting to get together one night outside. I guess it was bound to happen sooner or later." Sasuke said.

"It's a good idea to get to know them. I know of them, but I don't really know them too well. Shikamaru does spend a lot of time here I'm sure his parents are interested in knowing us better." Kakashi said.

"Another ally is also not a bad thing right now." Itachi added.

"Ya I guess. Well a BBQ would be good, because then it's not so formal." Sasuke said.

"That is what I was thinking. So we can do something in a few days when they return and go from there." Itachi said.

Sasuke finished the dishes and dried his hands off with a different towel. Itachi could tell that something was bothering Sasuke so before Sasuke could sneak away Itachi spoke in a more serious voice.

"What's bothering you little brother?"

"Nothing" Sasuke said as he looked down at the towel in his hands.

Kakashi looked over at Itachi and they were both on the same page. Something was said while Sasuke and Shikamaru were outside earlier.

"Sasuke don't do that, don't close up. What's wrong is it school?" Kakashi asked gently.

"No I'm looking forward to school." Sasuke said honestly.

"What is it then?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke let out a sigh and he put the towel down on the counter behind him before he spoke.

"Shikamaru just overheard something a week ago. He told me about it when we were in the backyard. It's nothing it shouldn't be bothering me."

"But it is bothering you so it must not be nothing. What is it?" Kakashi asked gently.

"Shikamaru overheard Ino and Sakura talking. In a couple of weeks Chouji won't be grounded anymore. He'll be allowed outside on his own again. It's stupid, because it shouldn't bother me. It was bound to happen eventually."

"Just because it was going to happen one day doesn't mean that you don't have a right to feel bothered by it." Kakashi said.

"What bothers you about it?" Itachi asked.

"I don't know; the unknown I guess. Same with Naruto coming back. They will either have moved on and have learnt from this or they are going to be mad still and cause problems. I just… I don't want Shikamaru to be taking any heat from this because they can't attack me now. And I'm worried that Chouji is going to cause Shikamaru all this drama and problems once he can be outside by himself again."

"Shikamaru can handle himself and if Chouji or anyone starts to give him problems then we can deal with it. Hopefully they have learnt from all of this and are just going to focus on themselves. Unfortunately this isn't something we have answers for right now. We just have to wait and see what will happen when Chouji is no longer grounded and when Naruto returns. Don't stress over it little brother. It won't do you any good. Just try and focus on being happy about school and looking forward to that. The rest will work itself out."

"Itachi is right. Stressing over something that hasn't and might not even happen won't help and it isn't good for you. Just focus on the positives and not the unknowns." Kakashi added.

"Ya. I'm gonna go shower and then do some reading. Thanks for dinner." Sasuke said.

"No problem. You need to talk you know where we are." Itachi said.

"Ya. Good night."

"Night Sasuke." Kakashi said.

"Night little brother." Itachi said.

Sasuke headed upstairs to his room to grab a change of clothes and his small black pouch that he keeps in his bedside table in the back behind his books. He headed into the bathroom and locked the door. He placed his things down on the counter before he turned the shower on. Sasuke then turned his attention to removing his thick black bracelets. Underneath the two bracelets were multiple cuts and scars all in different stages of healing. Sasuke hadn't cut in about three days and he was actually feeling pretty good until now the reality had hit him. Naruto was coming back into the village in a few days. He would have to speak to everyone and tell them that he wouldn't be coming back to duty. On top of that in two weeks Chouji might be no longer grounded and who knows what he could do. Sasuke could feel the overwhelming of the situation hitting him and he needed that control. He needed that release to be able to breathe. So he picked up his small black pouch and took out the new razor blade he had. He brought it to his left wrist and made five cuts on it before he did the same to his right wrist. He let the blood flow from his wrists for a good ten minutes allowing his body and mind to go numb before he put the razor blade away and removed his clothing. He got into the shower and watched as the pink tinted water ran down his arms and into the drain. Sasuke knew he shouldn't be doing this, but a part of him couldn't see the harm. If it worked to help relieve the stress then why not? No one knew about this and he wasn't planning on telling anyone about it either. This was his secret, the only one he truly had at this point. It helped him be able to get through life so Sasuke didn't see the problem with it.

Once he was finished in the shower he got dressed and headed into his bedroom. He closed the door before he got into bed with the current book he was reading. He spent the rest of the night reading until he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later Shikamaru woke up to find his parents back in the village. His father was sitting down at the table reading the newspaper and his mother was in the kitchen cooking breakfast.

"Hey, when did you guys get back?" Shikamaru asked as he sat down at the table on the opposite side of his father.

His father put the newspaper down to look at his son.

"I arrived late last night and your mother arrived an hour ago."

"You must be tired mom."

"I am a little tired, but I figured I would make some breakfast for my two favorite men before I go and lay down."

"How was the trip?" Shikamaru asked his mother.

"It was very good and very relaxing, but I missed you both so it is good to be back home." Yoshino said with a smile.

"How was the mission dad?"

"It was a success and uneventful. How has the last week been for you? Any problems?"

"It's been good. I was on a quick mission a few days ago, but nothing since. I've been spending a lot of time with Sasuke in the last few days. I actually went with him three days ago to the next village over. Kakashi and Itachi came with us." Shikamaru started he wanted to see how his parents would react to him mentioning Itachi.

"Oh what for dear?" Yoshino asked as she flipped the pancakes.

"Well it's kind of a secret, but I guess after today it won't be so there's no problem telling you. Sasuke isn't going to be a ninja anymore. He's actually going to school and the closest academic academy is in the next village over. I went with them to check it out and be there for Sasuke."

"Good for him. He's a very bright boy he should be in school and not off on missions. The same goes for you, but I know you won't do that." Shikaku said.

"Is he ready for that though? It's only been eight months since everything that happened. I know that seems like a long time, but he truly didn't start to heal barely six months ago." Yoshino said with concern.

She brought over three plates and the utensils and placed them down on the table before she brought over the food. She sat down next to her husband as Shikamaru spoke.

"He feels like he is ready for it. He's really excited about it to. It's something he's always wanted to do and he's finally living his dream. He's truly happy about going. Kinda makes it hard to tell him no."

"It is early, but maybe it is what Sasuke needs. To be able to move on with his life and do something that makes him happy. If he's sure of this decision and is happy about it, I don't see any reason to tell him no. I'm sure problems will come up, but those can be worked through and they will happen regardless of if he is in school or not. He might as well go and enjoy life while he can." Shikaku said.

"How do Itachi and Kakashi feel about this?" Yoshino asked.

"They're worried, but they are being positive and encouraging of Sasuke. They truly don't care if he's a ninja or not they just want him happy and to follow his dreams. I think they know that problems could come up and they seem prepared for it." Shikamaru answered.

"When does he start?" Yoshino asked.

"In less than two weeks, on the third of next month. We went down there to pick out his courses and he got into the ones he wanted. He's going to be in first year, even though the aptitude test said he could be in third year. He wanted to be with people around his age and it would give him more time to take different courses."

"Well good for him. I'm happy for him. He's been through so much recently he deserves to have something good happen to him." Yoshino said with a smile.

"You said as of today it won't be a secret. What did you mean by that?" Shikaku asked.

"Secret might not have been the best word for it. It's not like we weren't allowed to tell anyone it's more that it's no one's business. Neji is the only other person who knows. Today though Iruka and Naruto are supposed to be back and Kakashi and Itachi thought we needed to have a group meeting to clear the air. They are worried about the tension within the group and what that could lead to. Chouji won't be there, but everyone else will. Itachi and Kakashi also think it would be for the best to just tell everyone at once that Sasuke won't be returning to duty. Some of them have asked about it, but Neji and I always just said we didn't know. Today everyone will find out though."

"And how does Sasuke feel about that?" Yoshino asked.

"Um you know I can see Sasuke's point. He doesn't feel like it's their business to know if he's coming back or not. I can see where he is coming from. He doesn't need to justify himself to anyone. At the same time I can see the other side of it; they do as fellow comrades should know he won't be returning. With that said though, Sasuke doesn't need to justify not coming back to them. The only person he has to justify it to is Tsunade and she completely understands and is supportive of Sasuke's decision. My concern is how some of them will take it. I know a few of them will be supportive and not care, but some might not like it."

"You are worried about how Naruto will react to this information." Shikaku stated.

"Ya I am. We don't know if he's grown up at all in the last three months that he's been gone. He might be coming back with determination to get through the academy or he could be coming back with resentment towards Sasuke. I don't know how Ino will take it or Chouji. I just don't want someone to start putting doubts in Sasuke's head and make him question this decision. I don't want then to guilt him into staying and I'm afraid some will try and do just that."

"So you don't let them. Sasuke has you and Neji, quite possibly the first two real friends he has ever had. You stand by Sasuke and you don't let anyone try and bully him into doing something he doesn't want. Something that will only make him miserable. Now I know we haven't spoken about this, but I think it's time we had a conversation about Itachi and the time you are spending over there around him." Shikaku said in a serious voice.

"It's not that your father and I don't like Itachi, we don't know him. We barely know Kakashi. We just feel that if you are going to be spending more and more time over there, which you are allowed to do of course. We want to at least meet with Itachi and Kakashi. We don't have to best friends, but your father and I feel that we need to at least meet with them and start to get to know them. With you boys being so close now." Yoshino asked.

"That's actually something I wanted to talk to you about. Itachi and Kakashi were thinking it would be a good idea as well to get to know you both. They suggested maybe a BBQ at their place one night." Shikamaru started.

"That sounds lovely to me." Yoshino said.

"I agree something simple like a BBQ is a good place to start. I want to make it clear; it's not that we don't like Itachi it's that we don't know him. We know he was on a mission and he would never hurt a child. It's not in his blood to hurt anyone under the age of eighteen. If he was it would have been Naruto or Chouji. We know you are safe when you are over there. We would still like to get to know them for our own piece of mind." Shikaku said.

"I understand and so do they. There is something important though that I need to speak to you about. It involves Itachi." Shikamaru said a little uneasy. He didn't know how much his parents would like the idea of Itachi training him. Shikamaru had thought more about this in the past three days and he truly did want to learn from Itachi. He was kinda looking forward to it, but he knew he couldn't do it if his parents were against it.

"What about Itachi? Has something happened?" Shikaku asked with worry and anger.

"No nothing bad happened. It's a good thing; at least I think it's a good thing. Itachi has been cleared by Tsunade to train two ninjas of his choosing. It can be anyone under Jounin status. Neji is his second choice and he is going to speak to him today about it. I was his first choice. He wants to train me personally." Shikamaru said in a serious, but cautious voice.

"Itachi wants to train you?" Yoshino asked surprised. It wasn't that she had a problem with Itachi or with Shikamaru being trained. It was more of the fact that Shikamaru wasn't the type of ninja who looked for training. He wasn't the type of ninja that other stronger ninja looked to train.

"He does. I know it's surprising I'm not the type of ninja that people think about. He says he sees a lot of potential in me. He thinks I could be Hokage one day. He really wants to train me to make sure I'm ready. I know you don't know him and don't trust him, but I would really like to at least talk about it." Shikamaru said.

"And what would this training involve?" Shikaku asked.

"The normal kind of training, chakra control, techniques, fighting and meditating. We would be going on missions together just the three of us in between going on missions that we normally would be going on. Itachi might have to do a mission that is too advanced for Neji and me so we would stay behind. Itachi has a lot of knowledge that he could use to teach someone and he wants to teach us first."

"And is this something you want to do?" Yoshino asked.

"Ya it is. I don't want to do it if you guys don't approve, but it's something I really do want to do. I know it's not my usual behaviour, but I can't keep slacking off. I need to get serious and start taking my training seriously. Itachi sees something in me, he thinks that I could be Hokage one day. I never thought about it, I don't have any goals in my life. Maybe it's time I did start to think about it and start to look towards a future. So yes this is something I really do want to do."

Shikaku and Yoshino looked at each other before Shikaku spoke.

"Your mother and I think it's a great idea. We just wanted to make sure that you wanted this. We had a feeling that Itachi might start to train you a few things, especially once you began to mediate. We've already spoken about it and it is perfectly fine with us. We want you to be safe and make sure you listen to Itachi. He will keep you safe so when he tells you to do something you do it understand?"

"Yes sir. You guys are really okay with this?" Shikamaru asked before he would allow himself to get excited.

"Yes we are sure if you are sure this is what you want." Yoshino said as she looked right at her son.

"I do want this. I didn't think I would ever want something like this. I've never thought about a future or what I would end up doing in five years. When Itachi told me that he saw potential in me, Hokage potential it got me thinking. Maybe I could be more than just the lazy smart kid. I'm not saying I want to be Hokage one day, but maybe the option is there."

"The option has always been there, you just didn't care to see it. We know you are lazy we have always known that. You have an easy going personality, but you are right. It's time to get a little more serious with your training. You need to be prepared for anything that might happen on a mission. I think what happened with Sasuke has truly opened your eyes to what could happen when you are out on missions. All your mother and I want for you is to be safe. If learning under Itachi will increase your chances of survival when you are out there then we are supportive of it." Shikaku said.

"Thank-you that means a lot to me that you guys are going to support me with this. I just hope everyone else will."

"You think they won't?" Yoshino asked.

"I don't know. Neji will be okay with it. I can't see him saying no to Itachi, this is like a dream come true for a ninja. To be trained by someone like Itachi, it's like winning the lottery. He's powerful, intelligent and comes from a great bloodline. There are a lot of people that don't trust him right now, because of where he's been, but he was out on a mission for these past six years. He's loyal to Konoha if he wasn't he wouldn't have gone through all of that for Konoha. I see that and Neji sees it, but I know most people in the village don't. Some ninja might have a problem with Itachi training anyone and they might think that Neji and I are traitors for being trained by him. I don't know what Naruto and Ino will think about it. I don't know what they are going to think about Sasuke no longer being a ninja. It's all up in the air right now and there's really no telling how anyone is going to react to all of this information."

"The only question that matters is, do you care what they think?" Shikaku asked.

"No I don't care what anyone thinks. It doesn't matter to me what anyone thinks. The only people that matter to me are you two and my true friends. After this I guess I will find out who my true friends really are and who aren't."

"Good for you sweetie. That is exactly how to look at this whole situation. Do what you feel is right and follow your own dreams. The same goes for Sasuke, he needs to follow his own dreams and who cares what other people say. All that matters is that you both are happy and if they are your true friends they will be supportive and happy for you." Yoshino said with a smile.

"Thanks Ma." Shikamaru said with a smile.

"When is this meeting going to be?" Shikaku asked.

"In about an hour. I told Sasuke I would meet him at his place and we would go over there together with Kakashi and Itachi. Kakashi has a mission almost right after so we don't want to leave it too late."

"I'll walk you over there so I can speak with Itachi and Kakashi before Kakashi leaves. Then when he comes back we can all get together for a dinner and get to know each other better." Shikaku said.

"Okay that sounds good. I really appreciate you guys being so understanding and supportive of this."

"You are our son and we just want you to be happy and healthy. It's a part of our job to make sure that you go after your dreams and your aspirations. Now I am exhausted so I am going to go to bed, but when I get up I want to hear all about what happens at this meeting."

"Ok Ma." Shikamaru said with a smile.

"I will see you both later then." Yoshino got up and gave her husband a kiss before heading up to their bedroom.

Shikaku finished his breakfast and turned his complete attention back to his son.

"Do you truly believe that Sasuke is ready for this? Ready for school and the responsibility?" Shikaku asked in a serious voice.

"I think Sasuke has always been the responsible one out of everyone in our age group, and even those that are older than us. Do I know if he is truly ready for the pressure and the crowd that school will bring? I don't know, but I don't think he does either or Kakashi and Itachi. I don't think this is something that we are going to know before he actually does it. Do I think it's the best time for him to go, maybe not, but I am his friend and I am going to support his decision. Like I said he's excited to go and he's looking forward to it. Itachi said he's never seen Sasuke this happy and excited about something in his whole life. How can I stand there and tell him not to go? How can I not support him in this when he truly wants this?"

"You can't, just like Itachi and Kakashi can't. To be honest I don't think it really matters if he's ready or not, because I don't think he'll ever be truly one hundred percent ready for this. No one would be. He's just going to have to do this and try and work it out as he goes. Problems will come up and he's going to have to deal with those problems. No amount of time will change that. I think it's a positive sign that he is looking forward to going and is happy about going. He seems to be making good progress and as his friend it's your responsibility to make sure he doesn't fall into trouble. Just like he would do the same for you."

"I know he would. He was completely supportive of Itachi training me. He could have said no to it or tried to talk me out of it. He didn't he told me to go for it and to not look back no matter what anyone says. He didn't have to do that. He's supporting me so I'm going to support him and be there if something happens."

"That's very grown up from both of you. It's not going to be easy, but if you both and Neji stick together you will be fine. Like you said this is the time where you will find out who your true friends are. We should get ready to go though, you don't want to be late even though Kakashi usually is." Shikaku said with a gentle smile.

"Ya I think Sasuke actually found out why that is, but he isn't sharing that information either."

"It's a personal reason that is all I know. It's Kakashi's story to tell he has his reasons, just like Sasuke has his for not returning to duty. As his friend it's your responsibility to make sure that no one in the group today tries to pressure Sasuke into going back to duty and not to school. Ninja or not you can't turn your back on your friends."

"I know and I'm not about to let anyone try and bully or pressure Sasuke into going back to duty. I know he truly doesn't want that and I'm going to make sure he stands by his decision and enjoys it. I'm not going to let anyone try and force him into changing his mind."

"Good, because this is Sasuke's decision and he shouldn't change his mind because others can't accept it. Now let's go and get ready and then we can leave." Shikaku said as he pushed up out of his chair.

They headed upstairs to get dressed and ready for the day. Shikaku was hoping he could come back later and get some sleep himself. He was tired from his mission and he just wanted to catch up on some sleep next to his wife. Shikaku knew he didn't need to walk Shikamaru over to Kakashi's and Itachi's place, but he wanted to start to make the effort of seeing them. They were Sasuke's parents and their sons were friends if not best friends. Shikaku wanted them all to get along to make it easier. He had done the same thing with Chouji when Shikamaru and him had become really good friends. It was just polite and proper to get to know the parents of your son's friends. Shikaku and Chouza have still spoken to each other over the last six months and Chouza had apologized endlessly for Chouji's actions. Shikaku had explained to Chouza that it wasn't his fault that his son had made those decisions and actions. Shikaku didn't hold any hard feelings towards Chouza or Chouji for what Chouji had done. Shikaku didn't approve of what Chouji had done to Sasuke and hurting his son in the process, but Chouji was just thirteen years old and he was a child by law, ninja or not. Shikaku knew that Chouji had some growing up to do and it would be a while before Shikamaru ever forgave Chouji, assuming he ever did. It was all up to Chouji how he was going to repair the damage that he had caused.

Once they were both dressed and ready Shikamaru and Shikaku headed down the streets for Sasuke's new home. Shikaku had never been there before, but he knew where they lived. Shikamaru had told him all about it, how the three of them were going to try living together. Shikaku and Yoshino had asked before in the past how it was going and Shikamaru said they were all getting along so that was good. Shikaku couldn't help, but wonder if that was going to continue once Sasuke went to school and both Kakashi and Itachi went back to missions. Sasuke was still a teenager and Shikaku was sure he would be trying to pull something eventually. Sasuke had been through a lot it would only be natural for him to act out every now and then, especially towards Kakashi. He was an easy outlet for his anger that he was feeling. Kakashi was blindsided when he found out that Sasuke was his son and so was Sasuke, but that wouldn't make it any easier. It was natural for teenagers to act out against their parents, but Sasuke had more anger in him after what he went through with Orochimaru plus finding out that Kakashi is his father. It would be all too easy to disobey Kakashi and push his limits. It was natural for Sasuke to think and feel like Kakashi would walk away once he became too much for him to handle. Not to mention that Itachi was bound to have his own problems after being in the Ataksuki for the past six years. Shikaku was curious to see how this would turn out, because the next year would determine if they would succeed or fail.

They arrived at the house and Shikamaru knocked. He knew that he could come in whenever he wanted, but he didn't do that often. He felt like he was invading their space and he didn't want to walk in if they were busy or having a private conversation. After a moment Kakashi opened the door to see Shikamaru and Shikaku standing there. Kakashi offered them a smile as he waved them in. Shikamaru and Shikaku entered the house and saw Itachi standing in the kitchen and he didn't look too happy. Shikamaru knew it wasn't because he was here with his father, so he figured it must have something to do with Sasuke.

"Good morning Kakashi, Itachi." Shikaku said politely, but he could feel the tension in the house.

"Morning Shikaku, how are you?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm well thank-you. Is everything okay?" Shikaku asked.

"Where's Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked.

"He's in his room." Itachi said tightly.

"Did something happen?" Shikamaru asked.

"Sasuke is just being a teenager and we talked about this Itachi a few days ago remember." Kakashi said calmly.

"I know we did, but I thought he would take it out on you, not me." Itachi said back.

"What happened?" Shikamaru asked.

"Last night Itachi got a summons to speak to the Council today in roughly an hour. Sasuke is upset about it, but he is also upset about what we are making him do today. We knew he would have moments of anger towards both or one of us." Kakashi said as he looked at Itachi.

"He's supposed to take it out on you, not me. I have no control over when I get summoned and when I don't."

"Why is he supposed to be taking it out on me exactly?" Kakashi asked slightly annoyed.

"You missed thirteen years of his life." Itachi said back.

"And you missed six." Kakashi argued back.

"You do realise this isn't helping right?" Shikamaru said to both of them.

"Why would Sasuke be upset about Itachi going to speak to the Council?" Shikaku asked.

"Because Sasuke is mad at the Council for what they made Itachi do and he's worried that they will make him continue his mission in the Ataksuki." Kakashi supplied.

"So he has a valid reason to be upset." Shikaku stated.

"I didn't say he didn't, but he doesn't get to take it out on me." Itachi said.

"What did he do?" Shikamaru asked.

"He called him an idiot and went to his room and refused to let Itachi in." Kakashi answered.

"That's it? From the way you are acting I would have thought it was more than that." Shikamaru said.

"It's the point of the situation. I'm not an idiot, I don't have a choice when I am summoned I have to go. I can understand that he doesn't like it, but I can't change it. Just like he can't go around avoiding the conversation of telling the others he won't be coming back to duty. They deserve to know and he needs to tell them that." Itachi said.

"And he is, but we can't expect him to be happy about it and not have a problem with you going to speak to the Council. He just got you back six months ago and he's not ready to let you go again. We haven't exactly done anything to ease his fears of you leaving, of either of us leaving. He knew we were going back to work, going back to missions but we've never sat down and talked about it with him. We have no idea what he is feeling with all of this, because we haven't asked him. Sasuke isn't just going to tell us how he feels all on his own you know that. We should have talked about it, as the adults we should have talked about this long ago." Kakashi said.

"You never spoke to Sasuke about either one of you returning to duty?" Shikaku asked.

"We've spoke of it, but never a full conversation. He knew I was going to be training two ninja and that Kakashi was going back to missions. We didn't surprise him with this he knew it was going to happen." Itachi said.

"But you never sat down and talked about what that will mean? How you are going to handle it if you are both away or if one of you gets injured?" Shikaku asked.

"No we never did that." Itachi said understanding where they went wrong.

"So he has a right to be upset right now." Shikamaru stated.

"We dropped the ball on this one." Kakashi said as he looked at Itachi.

"We can't afford to drop the ball with Sasuke. We can't afford to screw this up or we will lose Sasuke. It's too easy for him to fall back into bad habits where he keeps everything to himself." Itachi said.

"Kakashi, you have never raised a child before and Itachi, you haven't raised a child in six years. You are both trying to figure out how to raise a traumatized teenager you are going to make mistakes and things are going to slip. What is important is what you do to correct the problem. You can fix this by simply talking to Sasuke about what is going to happen before you leave Kakashi for your mission." Shikaku said.

"Shikamaru, can you go and get Sasuke out of his room please, we can't be late for this." Itachi said.

"Sure I'll be right back with Sasuke." Shikamaru said as he headed out of the kitchen and headed to Sasuke's room upstairs.

"We asked everyone to meet us at the training grounds, we can't be late for that. I have to meet with the Council almost right after, what is the latest you can leave for your mission and still be able to complete it on time?" Itachi asked Kakashi.

"I have to deliver a scroll to a village. I have to be there within the next four days it's a three day trip without any problems. I have to leave Konoha within the next four hours to be able to get there with extra time to spare in case something comes up along the way." Kakashi answered.

"Ok after this meeting I will go to speak to the Council, then the three of us are going to sit down and go over all of this before you leave. I don't think it should wait until you return."

"No I agree this shouldn't wait until I return. We need to have this discussion with Sasuke before I leave." Kakashi said.

"I'm not the best father in the world and I don't know everything or have all of the answers, but if either of you need to talk I am here for you both." Shikaku said.

"Thank-you." Itachi said.

"We appreciate that." Kakashi said.

"Shikamaru did speak to my wife and I about you training him Itachi and I wanted to come by to speak to you both myself. Yoshino and I both agree that Shikamaru being trained by you could be the best thing to happen to him. It's no secret that we worry about him when he is away on missions. If he is being trained by you then we know he is learning ways to help him survive. Plus being out on missions with you we know you will keep him safe. This is a great opportunity and experience for him. He is excited about it and for the first time he's thinking about his future and possible goals and dreams for it. You have given my son something that not even my wife and I have been able to give him, a future. Yoshino and I hope that we can all become friends, if nothing else for the sake of our son's friendship." Shikaku said.

"We would love to be friends with you and Yoshino. Shikamaru and Sasuke have become close, it's one of the few positive things that have come from what happened. I'm glad Shikamaru is in Sasuke's life." Kakashi said.

"Shikamaru is a good young man and one day he will be a great man. I'm honored to have him apart of Sasuke's life and I would love to train him. He has a great deal of potential in him even if it is untraditional potential. He's going to be great one day and I am happy he is a part of Sasuke's life." Itachi said.

"I think both are lucky to have the other in their life. I hope this meeting will go over well. Shikamaru told me this morning about Sasuke's decision. I'm glad that he is deciding to follow his dreams. All children no matter what their age is need to follow their dreams. If not then as adults we have done something wrong. I hope the others can understand that this is something Sasuke truly wants and are supportive of him." Shikaku said.

"So do we, but we both have a feeling that it won't go over that well. All we can do is try our best to be supportive of this and be there for Sasuke." Kakashi said.

"I'm not going to let anyone bully Sasuke into doing something he doesn't truly want to do. If he goes out there and his heart isn't into being a ninja he could get himself or someone else seriously hurt or even killed. I'm not going to put him in that position." Itachi said.

"And you shouldn't, no one should. Hopefully they will understand or come to understand that." Shikaku said.

"All we can do is hope." Kakashi said.

Shikamaru headed to Sasuke's room and knocked on the door and spoke at the same time.

"Sasuke it's me open up."

Shikamaru heard movement behind the door and after a moment the door was unlocked and opened.

"What did they send you up here to try and calm me down?" Sasuke asked as he moved away from the door and over to his window.

Shikamaru walked inside, but left the door open.

"Actually ya they did."

"Did they tell you what happened?"

"They did."

"Then you know I have the right to be upset with them."

"Yes you do have the right."

"They could send him away again. They could lock him away in jail for all we know. I know he has to go, but that doesn't mean he should go alone. He should be telling Tsunade and having her go with him. At least then we will know if something horrible happened to him. He's being reckless."

"He's being a ninja. The same type of ninja he has always been and has survived this long being." Shikamaru said calmly.

"I know, but being this ninja is what got the Clan killed. It's what forced him to hide and be an exile all for some mission. I know he did all of that to protect me, to keep me alive. Going to the Council isn't going to protect me. It's going to change everything. I just got him back and I might lose him all over again and it's like he doesn't even care. It doesn't even cross his mind that he could be gone again."

"I think it does cross his mind. I think he's trying not to stress and worry over it so you don't. I'm not saying they have done everything right and they aren't either. You three have a lot to talk about still with this situation and how you are going to handle it. They know that and I know you know that. You guys will work this out you just need to talk it out first. You have to let them know what you are feeling or they are going to assume you are okay with everything. They can't read your mind Sasuke you have to tell them."

"I'm not used to that." Sasuke said softly.

"I know, but you've been getting better with it over the last six months and in six months from now you'll be even better. It takes time and practice. You're used to being on your own and dealing with everything on you own, so are they. You guys are bound to come across problems, but you can make sure the same problems don't happen by talking about it. So come on we are going to be late and then you three have to talk this out before Kakashi leaves today and you know I'm right."

"Ya ok you're right. Let's get this over with, it's not gonna go well as it is."

"It might, we don't know what will happen."

"We both know not everyone will be happy and supportive of this."

"I know, but it doesn't matter what any of them think. It only matters what you think. Don't let them change your mind about this Sasuke."

"I won't. I want to do this and I'm looking forward to it."

"Good remember that."

They both headed out of Sasuke's room and headed downstairs to see the three of them still standing in the kitchen. Sasuke kept his distance from Kakashi and Itachi, but they weren't going to push right now. When this meeting was over they would all sit down and talk about what was going to happen with Kakashi and Itachi both returning to work. They would make this work and make it right.

"We need to leave right?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes we do." Itachi said.

"Manners Sasuke." Kakashi said as he looked right at Sasuke.

"Hello Mr. Nara." Sasuke said politely.

"Hello Sasuke. How are you today?" Shikaku asked nicely with a smile.

"Great" Sasuke said with a fake smile, but no one commented on it.

Shikaku didn't mind, he knew Sasuke was going through a hard time this morning and he didn't mind at all. He did have a teenager at home himself and even as laid back and lazy as Shikamaru was he still had his moments some days. It was natural for teenagers to test their parents and act out on occasion.

"We should get going, we don't want to be too late. Like Itachi said we did invite them to this meeting." Kakashi said.

"Has Naruto and Iruka returned yet?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm not sure they were supposed to be back this morning already so they should be here." Kakashi answered.

"If not then they will hear about it from the others." Itachi said.

"Alright" Sasuke said.

"I will see you back at home later son. I am going to try and get some sleep with your mother while we can." Shikaku said to Shikamaru.

"Okay Dad I'll see you in a little while." Shikamaru said with a smile.

They all headed out and Kakashi made sure the door was locked before the four of them headed left and Shikaku headed right to go to his house once again. The four of them headed down to the training grounds, but no one spoke. There wasn't truly anything they could say. It was too late now this was either going to be ok or it wasn't. Nothing they say could change that or make it better. They knew Neji wasn't going to care same with Shino and probably Kiba, but the others were a toss-up. They were either not going to care or they were going to be pissed. They arrived to training ground one and they saw that everyone was there including Naruto and Iruka. Surprisingly though Chouji was there as well standing next to Ino. Sasuke looked over at Shikamaru to see his reaction, but Shikamaru kept his face neutral and calm. He wasn't going to let anyone know that he was still upset with Chouji, it was implied, but he wasn't going to show it not here anyways. Sasuke knew this wasn't going to go over well no matter what anyone said. It was just going to be a fight and Sasuke just wasn't in the mood for it. He was sick of having to fight with people over what he wanted from his own life. He just wanted people who claimed to be his friend to support him and the others to just leave him alone. They approached the group and they all stood together. None of them were going to leave Sasuke's side with this.

"Kakashi, is there a reason we are all here?" Iruka asked.

"There is some information that the others need to hear and it was just easier to do it all at once then in sections. You don't have to be here if it's keeping you from something." Kakashi said calmly.

He wasn't going to start anything with Iruka, if Iruka didn't start anything with him. He didn't care about Iruka or his opinion of him and his parenting skills. Kakashi wasn't going to make this harder than it already was going to be for Sasuke, so he was going to play nice until Iruka did otherwise.

"What's so important that all of us had to be here?" Ino asked with attitude.

"Watch the attitude little girl." Itachi said in a deadly tone as he looked right at Ino.

"You've all been asking questions about when Sasuke will return to duty. None of us have said anything so we decided we would tell you all at the same time." Kakashi added before anyone could make another comment.

"Awesome so Sasuke is going back to duty. That's great." Naruto said with a smile.

"Why are you so happy? He's the reason you are back in the academy idiot." Ino said to Naruto.

"His own actions are what put him back in the academy it had nothing to do with me. I wanted to be left alone remember?" Sasuke said back with attitude of his own.

"Oh better watch that attitude Sasuke or big brother will give you a spanking." Ino said with a smirk.

"Ino grow up." Kiba said in Sasuke's defense before anyone else could comment.

"I'm not returning to duty so stop asking about it." Sasuke said just looking to get this over with.

"What? What do you mean you aren't returning to duty of course you are." Naruto said loudly.

"Sasuke you can't be serious, you're a ninja. If you don't return to duty what will you be doing?" Sakura asked clearly not happy or feeling very understanding today.

"I don't think it's any of your business what I am doing with my life, but I'm going to school in the next village over." Sasuke said with a slight attitude he truly wasn't in the mood for this.

"Shikamaru you can't actually be supporting him with this?" Ino said with attitude.

"Of course I support him with this. It's his life and it's his decision what he wants to do with that life. As a friend and a fellow comrade I support him one hundred percent."

"So do I." Neji said as he moved closer to the four of them.

"After everything he has done, you both are going to support him running away like a coward?" Chouji asked with disgust.

"I would watch your mouth if I were you young one." Itachi said with a deadly tone.

"Oh good big brother is going to fight your battles now. That won't get old at all." Ino said with attitude again.

"You're verbally attacking his brother what did you expect him to do?" Kiba said with his own attitude.

Kiba was really getting sick of the way everyone was acting towards Sasuke and Shikamaru. They didn't do anything wrong, it was Naruto and Chouji that were in the wrong, but yet they weren't getting any of the heat. Kiba was sick of it. It was Sasuke's life and what he wants to do with it is up to him and him alone. They should be supportive of his decision and not attack him over it.

"What kind of school is it?" Shino asked Sasuke calmly.

"Academic." Sasuke said tightly.

"I wish you luck." Shino said sincerely.

"Academic? You're supposed to be a ninja Sasuke so we can be on a squad together. You are a great ninja why the hell would you trade that to study books?" Naruto said.

"I like books. Just because you are good at something doesn't mean you want to do it forever." Sasuke said trying to get Naruto to understand. He really didn't care, but if Naruto understood then he would leave him alone and not try to change his mind about this.

"You can't just abandon the village." Tenten said.

"He's not." Neji said.

"He is. He's running away like a coward. So you had a tough mission that doesn't mean you just walk away and neglect the village. You're an Uchiha you shouldn't have a choice if you want to be a ninja or not." Ino said.

"Uchiha don't have a choice that's how we both ended up as ninja, but I am the head of the Uchiha family and I am starting a new law. We all fight for freedom, so children have a choice in what they want to do with their life. That is what you fight for, yet when one of those children decide to go after what they truly want you are not supportive. The freedom to live your dreams is what you all fight for. You should be supportive whether you agree with his decision or not." Itachi said.

"Kakashi-sensei you can't support this." Naruto said.

"Of course he supports it, that's his bastard child." Chouji said with disgust.

Itachi went to lounge towards Chouji, but Sasuke put himself in front of Itachi and placed his hand on his chest. Sasuke could feel Itachi's anger and he knew that in that moment Itachi would have hurt Chouji without a moment's regret.

"He's thirteen and an idiot." Sasuke said to both Itachi and Kakashi as he could feel both of their rage.

"Chouji what the hell are you even doing here?" Kiba asked with anger.

"I invited him. He's been locked inside for the last six months because of this one over there." Ino said as she pointed to Sasuke.

"He made his own choices not me. All I asked from everyone was to leave me the hell alone, but you guys couldn't even do that. It's not on me that he can't listen and follow orders that's on him. It's on both of them." Sasuke said with anger as he turned to face Ino and Chouji. Sasuke hadn't said much to any of them in the past eight months and now it was all starting to come out.

"Shikamaru, we are teammates and best friends how can you stand there and support him with this and not me?" Chouji said with anger.

"How can I support him? How could I possibly support you and your actions? You don't even see how what you did was wrong. We were best friends and then you betrayed and hurt me for no reason. We are no longer teammates you've been stripped of your ninja title and your chakra has been sealed. I won't feel bad for your mistakes and actions. I support Sasuke, because he is my friend and this is something he truly wants to do. So I support him completely with this." Shikamaru said with confidence.

"So do I. Sasuke is doing what he feels is best and what will make him happy. I support my friend." Neji said.

"But you have sworn an oath to protect the village. You can't just turn your back on the village." Lee said.

"I'll still train in case an attack happens on the village." Sasuke said.

"Then why don't you just go back to doing missions? What's the point in still training, but you won't be a ninja anymore?" Naruto said.

"Sasuke is still going to train in case the village is under attack and for self-protection. He will be doing it in between his homework and classes. He's not doing it for a mission or because that is the schedule. He doesn't need to go on missions in order to train." Kakashi said.

"You can't just walk away. I know what you went through was hard, but running away isn't going to help." Sakura said.

"I'm not running away from anything. I'm making the choice to be happy. I'm making the choice to follow my dream." Sasuke said annoyed.

"You are a good ninja, you're a genius in the ninja world. What makes you think you will even be able to handle an academic world? You're going to find out you aren't smart enough, fail and then come right back here to the ninja world. Why go through all of that? You just need to take it slow with missions and you'll be fine. You don't need to be dramatic and walk away only to fail and have to come back here looking for forgiveness. You're just letting Orochimaru win and being way too sensitive with what happened." Naruto said.

"I'm choosing to be happy Naruto. That's not letting anyone win." Sasuke said calmly just trying to get Naruto to understand where he was coming from.

"I think you should do what will make you happy." Hinata said softly.

"It's your life and you have to live it the way you chose to. I wish you luck and success." Shino said sincerely.

"Thanks." Sasuke said.

"You don't know if this will make you happy. You've been a ninja your whole life you can't just throw that away because you were tortured. Ninja go through it all the time. They have bad missions, but they don't let it stop them. You are looking for an easy way out and they are letting you." Iruka said as he pointed towards Itachi and Kakashi.

"So I should force him to do something he doesn't want to do, something that doesn't make him happy? That is what a good parent would do?" Kakashi said with anger.

"By letting him run from this isn't being a parent at all. Neither one of you know what being a parent is like. You can't let children just run away when something gets hard. You are allowing him to be a coward and to run from his problems instead of facing them." Iruka said.

"He is a coward." Chouji said with disgust.

"You always thought you were so much better than the rest of us and now that you got knocked down a few pegs you don't want to play anymore. You're being childish and it's pathetic." Ino said.

"That's not what he's doing at all. It's like none of you are listening to him. He's choosing to be happy and you can't even support that? Who cares if he's a ninja or not? It's his life and he has a right to choose what he wants to do with it. Would you be happy if people were acting like this if you decided to leave and do something else? You would be hoping they would support you and not attack you. Let him live his life the way he wants to. Let him be happy, because I can't actually remember a time where he has been. If anyone deserves to be happy it's him after everything he has been through." Kiba said.

"I'm really sick of people calling me a coward. I have survived something that most people wouldn't have. Something that none of you would have survived. I didn't give in no matter how much it hurt, no matter how bad the pain was I didn't give in to that sick son of a bitch. So you don't get to call me a coward. You don't get to pass judgement onto me, because for the first time in my life I am making a decision about my life. I am making the decision to be happy and not miserable. It's my decision and my decision alone. If you can't support it then shut the hell up about it, because I don't want to hear it. If you can't support me then you can get the fuck out of my life I don't give a damn. I'm sick of listening to this shit." Sasuke said with anger before he turned to walk away.

Shikamaru went to follow but Kakashi speaking stopped him.

"Don't let him go he needs some time to cool off."

"See he's being a coward. He's walking away from something instead of dealing with it." Ino said with annoyance.

"He's not running away from anything. You guys are the ones that aren't listening to him. If he wasn't returning to duty because of an injury none of you would care. You wouldn't call him a coward or be assholes about him not returning. He's making the choice to do something else with his life and that choice doesn't include any of us. He didn't even have to tell us anything as far as I am concerned. It's his life and has every reason to do whatever he wants with it. If you can't handle his decision then leave him the hell alone." Kiba said in Sasuke's defence before he turned to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked.

"I'm going to go and talk to him, because I have stood by and kept quiet for too damn long. Sasuke has my support and it's about time he knows it. The three of you need to grow the hell up. There's a reason you both were punished for your actions and clearly you haven't figured that out yet." Kiba said with anger before he turned and continued to walk away.

"Sasuke is the one that took things too far. He could have said something to Tsunade-Sama about Naruto and Chouji. He didn't need to let them be punished to the extreme level they were." Sakura said.

"Sasuke doesn't hold any power over what Tsunade decides. It was her decision and only she can change her mind. Nothing Sasuke or anyone would have said could have changed her mind. I was there she gave them both a chance to come clean and tell the truth they both continued to lie. They were punished for their actions and only they can make it right." Kakashi said.

"You stood there and didn't defend them either. You picked Sasuke over Naruto and Chouji because you found out he was your son. You didn't care about their feelings and how this situation was affecting them. You let your emotions get the better of you and Naruto and Chouji are the ones that paid for it. You know Naruto isn't a threat to this village same as Chouji. This was something that could have been dealt with quietly and peacefully. They were just confused about the situation and acting inappropriately, but nothing criminal. You let your emotions cloud your judgement Kakashi." Iruka said.

"Again with my parenting skills Iruka?" Kakashi asked annoyed.

"You are not a parent Kakashi. You think because you find out you have the same DNA as Sasuke that makes you a parent. You are not a father and I highly doubt you ever will be. Neither of you are a parent to Sasuke. He does what he wants and you just let him. You are letting him hide from this situation. You let him run away again when the others were telling him how they feel. You don't let him fight his own battles, but instead hide behind Itachi. I told you months ago and I will tell you again he needs tough love to move on from this otherwise he never will. The worst thing you could have done was move in together. It will never work and he is only going to fail his school and have to come back into the ninja world. He's not going to be able to handle it. Having to have a normal conversation and interact with people. He'll never be able to do it, because you both are allowing him to be foolish and act this way. He should have stuck up for Naruto as a teammate and friend, but instead he let him take the fall for something he was partly to blame for. Neither of you are parents and you don't know a single thing about being a parent." Iruka said.

"Those two made their choices. It's not Sasuke's job to protect them from their own mistakes outside of the field. They caused him pain, they made his anxiety worse and they lied to the Hokage. They got exactly what they deserved. You are the one that is not a parent here Iruka so if I were you I would be more concerned about Naruto and his life than mine and my family's life. Sasuke is well taken care of and he is allowed to make his own life decisions. I will not force him to be a ninja if he doesn't want to be and I will not let anyone else force him. If you have a problem with how we are raising him then you can look the other way, but I will not hurt my son for anyone." Itachi said with pure anger in his voice.

The others were shocked, they had never heard Itachi refer to Sasuke as his son before. They didn't even know what to say, but Iruka had no problem speaking up.

"I'm not one of these children Itachi you can't scare me. You both are blinded by your emotions and not doing what Sasuke needs you to do. You are making the situation worse by doing so. He's not your son, he's your brother the same brother you left six years ago to fend for himself. You can't baby him he needs tough love to get over this all you are doing is allowing this foolishness and others are the ones facing the consequences." Iruka said.

"We will handle Sasuke. If I were you Iruka I would be more concerned about Naruto. He's the one that needs to grow up. We will handle our son." Kakashi said with anger to his voice.

"You both need to get out of this delusion that Sasuke is both of yours son. He's not and you are only going to make him worse with the way you are acting and treating him. Naruto will be fine, he's young and he will mature with time. He knows what he did was wrong and he won't be in the academy for long. I just hope he doesn't end up back on your squad, because clearly you are not there to protect your team members. Come on Naruto we have chores to do before you begin the academy next week." Iruka said.

"I'll see you guys around." Naruto said clearly not happy about how this meeting went.

Naruto and Iruka headed away from the group, but the conversation didn't seem to want to end.

"Are you really going to stand by him and not me?" Chouji asked with anger.

"You made the choice for me when you decided to lie and betray my trust. Chouji this isn't some little white lie that I could overlook, that I have overlooked over the years. You screwed up big this time. You did something criminal. You hurt not only Sasuke and caused him to have an anxiety attack, but you hurt me. You let your jealousy get the better of you and tried to ruin my friendship with Sasuke after I told you to accept it. You betrayed me and you hurt me so no I can't stand by you, because you don't even understand what you did was wrong. You don't even see where you went wrong. I'm standing by Sasuke on this and I support him completely. You and I, we have no friendship anymore and I highly doubt we ever will." Shikamaru said honestly.

"You turned your back on us Shikamaru. You were never around you were always out on a mission or with Sasuke, yet you are surprised that your best friend was feeling hurt and jealous? You didn't exactly make it easy to accept you being around Sasuke when you just completely neglected our team. All for someone that doesn't even care about his own village anymore. You should have just told Sasuke you weren't going to entertain him anymore and came back to your team, because then none of this would have happened. You could have prevented this and you chose not to." Ino said with attitude.

"It's not my fault you both couldn't accept my friendship with Sasuke. Good friends would have, good teammates would have. You both made the choice to assume Sasuke was playing some kind of game. That I couldn't see through his deception, but I guess I couldn't see through yours. I'm not going to keep repeating myself. I'm not to blame for your actions. I'm not to blame for the way you both reacted to a situation that's on you. I'm not going to force Sasuke to do something he doesn't want to do. I support him in this and I always will. If you can't accept that then there isn't anything more to say." Shikamaru said calmly, but Kakashi and Itachi could tell he was upset and angry.

"Shikamaru they are your teammates you have to make it work. They do make some valid points. Sasuke did let this go too far he could have said something to stop all of this from happening. Naruto and Chouji made a mistake, but they didn't deserve this. You have to at least see that Sasuke did let this reach this level." Sakura said.

"All Sasuke asked was to be left alone and Naruto couldn't even respect that, most of you didn't. He needed time to get his mind around what happened to him. All he asked was for time to be left alone so he could heal. It wasn't an outrageous request and as his teammates and comrades you should have granted him his request. You should have respected it. Sasuke and Shikamaru are not to blame for the actions of someone else. Naruto and Chouji both knew Sasuke wanted to be left alone and for their own selfish reasons they didn't respect that. The only people to blame for their actions is Naruto and Chouji." Kakashi said.

"I support Sasuke in his decision. It doesn't affect me and I hope everyone can accept it and move on from it." Shino said.

"I don't like that he won't be returning to duty, but at least he is still going to train to be there for Konoha should war happen. I can respect that." Lee said.

"I really don't care as long as I don't have to keep listening to this crap." Tenten said.

"I hope everything will work out." Hinata said softly.

"You are all free to make your own decisions, but remember Sasuke is a civilian now so watch how you treat him." Kakashi said.

"What is that a threat?" Ino asked with attitude.

"No it's a fact. Sasuke is a civilian the papers have already been signed, they have been signed a long time ago. So if you attack him or try anything to hurt him you could be facing criminal charges. I suggest those of you that have a problem with this to go and think about it before you let it blow out of control. Two of you have already made life altering decisions because of your choice to be stupid and let petty feelings cloud your judgement. I would hate for anyone else to suffer the same fate." Kakashi said.

"You can all leave and take what you want from this conversation." Itachi said as he looked right at Chouji and Ino.

Everyone started to walk away except for Neji and Shikamaru. They figured they would hang back and see what they should do about Sasuke walking away.

"Well that went worse than I thought." Neji said once they were all alone.

"I was hoping it would go over a little better than that. How are you feeling Shikamaru?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm upset and angry, but I had a feeling I would be once I saw Chouji standing here. I'm more upset at what they all said to Sasuke. The last thing he is, is a coward. After everything he has been through he is anything, but a coward. All of this just because he wanted some time to figure out how to handle what happened to him. It's stupid that all of this happened and for nothing." Shikamaru answered.

"It was all for nothing. Sasuke had a reasonable request and if they had all just respected it and accepted that you were friends with Sasuke as well as them then this wouldn't have happened. Sasuke wouldn't have returned to duty, but maybe they would have been more understanding of it. The four of them are still angry over what happened with Naruto and Chouji that they aren't seeing straight. It's pointless." Neji said.

"It is pointless and unfortunately Sasuke and Shikamaru are the ones that are paying for it. They won't be able to take it out on Sasuke they might turn their angry completely towards you." Itachi said as he looked at Shikamaru.

"I don't care I can handle myself. I just don't want them coming after Sasuke. I know he can defend himself, but he shouldn't have to deal with it on top of everything else he has to deal with. We still have no idea how well school is going to go over." Shikamaru answered.

"I think it'll be fine he just needs some time to adjust to it. Once he gets used to the schedule he should do great." Neji said.

"I'm sure Sasuke will be fine. He's a genius and not just in the ninja world as Naruto seems to think. He will excel and I'm sure he will enjoy it." Kakashi said.

"I know something I am looking forward to, and that is training with you. It should help keep some of the heat off from me too." Shikamaru said with a smile as he looked at Itachi.

"Itachi is going to train you?" Neji asked surprised.

"He is. He offered to train me as one of the ninja he is taking on." Shikamaru answered.

"Good for you. Who is the other?" Neji asked Itachi.

"You are actually, assuming you agree." Itachi answered.

"Me?' Neji said surprised.

"Why are you surprised? With Sasuke no longer a ninja you just became the village's number one prodigy." Shikamaru said.

"What makes you think I wasn't when Sasuke was a ninja?" Neji said with a smirk.

"Keep telling yourself that." Shikamaru said with a smirk back.

"Getting back on track. As you know Tsunade has granted me the right to privately train two ninja and I have chosen Shikamaru who has agreed and the other was yourself. You don't have to agree it's completely up to you. I will tell you the same thing I told Shikamaru I would be training you both and the three of us will go out on missions together. There will be times when I need to go out on solo missions and you both need to lead other squads on missions. Shikamaru you will still be a Chounin and Neji you will still be a Genin, but you will be granted other privileges. There might come a time when you both need to be leading squads on A-Ranked missions, it's to help you get used to being in a more leadership role within the village. I will be training you on your fighting and techniques, but I will be focusing more on training you on how to survive out on hard missions. How to lead and motivate your squad. It will be hard work and not a decision you should make lightly, either of you." Itachi said calmly.

"I have thought about it and I spoke to my parents about it. They support me with this. I want to do this." Shikamaru said sincerely.

"It's an honor to be trained by you Itachi. There isn't anything to think about. I would be honored to be trained by you." Neji said sincerely.

"Very well then in a week we will begin training. You both should know that by agreeing to this the others could have a problem with it and take it out on you. The same goes for enemies. By being trained by me you are putting a target on yourselves and opening yourselves up to being attacked by one of my enemies. You have to be prepared for that outcome." Itachi said seriously.

"I know it could happen, but it could happen with my being friends with Sasuke. I'm not going to let unknowns stop me from doing what is right and something that would be a great opportunity for me." Shikamaru said.

"I was born into enemies, a few more won't bother me." Neji answered.

"Looks like you have your own squad Itachi." Kakashi said with a smile even though no one could actually see it.

"Looks like it. Good it should be interesting. We start in a week when Sasuke goes to school." Itachi said.

"I should go and find him, see how he is doing. He's not too sure about Kiba there's no telling what could be happening right now." Shikamaru said.

"I'm sure it's fine, but you should go and find him. Itachi you have that meeting you need to get to. I will go back home and see if Sasuke is there." Kakashi said.

"I'll meet you back at the house as soon as I can. This meeting won't take long at all." Itachi said.

"Good I'll see you shortly then. I should be back before Sasuke goes to school. I want to be here for that so I am going to do everything in my power to make sure that happens. If I don't see you both before I leave today have a good week and be safe." Kakashi said to Neji and Shikamaru.

"Be safe and we will see you when you return." Shikamaru said.

"Be safe Kakashi-sensei." Neji said.

"Come on Neji let's go find Sasuke." Shikamaru said to Neji.

"I'll see you both later." Itachi said to Neji and Shikamaru.

"See ya." Shikamaru said.

"Goodbye Itachi-San." Neji said.

The four of them headed off in their own directions. Itachi had to head to the Hokage Tower to speak to the Council. Kakashi headed back to the house in case Sasuke went there. While Neji and Shikamaru headed to where Sasuke usually went when he wanted to be alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke headed over to one of the older parks that wasn't used very often. Around the park was a wall that only went up to his hips. He went over to the wall and hopped up and sat down with his back against one of the pillars. He brought his legs up and put them up close to his chest, but not all the way against it. The park was empty and it was peaceful. It was the main reason why Sasuke enjoyed coming here so he could be alone and think. Most of the children in this area of Konoha had either grown up or they had moved to another area. So most of the time it was empty and if not only a few children were found playing here. Sasuke leaned his head back and closed his eyes to try and get his mind to focus. He didn't want to admit that what the others had said was affecting him. He knew he wanted to be at school where he didn't have to worry about blood and death anymore. He had always wanted to be in school and now this was his chance to finally chase after his own dream and not what was expected of him. He was looking forward to going to school. It was more that they were calling him a coward. Sasuke didn't think what he was doing would be cowardly, but maybe it was. Sasuke could see how it would look like he was running away from being a ninja, from missions, but he wasn't. What happened to him just made him want to go for his dream. It finally gave him an excuse to admit that he wasn't happy as a ninja and he wanted more from life. Sasuke didn't think there was anything wrong with wanting to be happy, but now he was doubting himself. Now he didn't know if he was supposed to keep being a ninja and just try to figure out how to be happy in that life, instead of looking for another one. Before this meeting Sasuke was sure of himself and he never thought he would be doubting himself or his decision, but now he was.

Sasuke just wanted to be happy and he couldn't understand why Naruto and Sakura couldn't at least see that. He knew they might have a hard time accepting it, but he didn't think they would react this way. He didn't think they would be upset and mad with him still. He didn't do anything wrong yet he was the one being treated like a traitor. Sasuke never expected Chouji to be there either and he knew Shikamaru didn't know. Chouji was still very angry with both of them and Sasuke felt bad that he had come between that friendship. Best friends since they were six years old. They had been through rough missions together and survived together. Sasuke felt horrible that he had broken that up, that he had destroyed that friendship. In a way Sasuke couldn't blame Chouji for hating him so much, because in Chouji's eyes Sasuke was the enemy and the one at fault. Sasuke took something from Chouji that he probably would never get back. Sasuke had pushed Chouji into his actions and as a direct result Naruto got pulled in by his own stupidity. Now two ninjas were no longer on active duty. Chouji would never be a ninja again or be able to use his chakra and Naruto was being placed back in the academy. Sasuke knew that Naruto didn't mean to hurt him. He was just being Naruto. Naruto wasn't that street smart, or smart in general. He didn't have common sense and as a result of that he made a lot of common mistakes. Naruto had a lot of potential and he was getting stronger. He didn't deserve to be in the academy again. Sasuke didn't know what to do, but he felt like he had to try and make it right. He just wanted to move on from all of this so everyone could go back to normal and get along. If nothing else he wanted to make things easier for Shikamaru, because he was taking even more heat from this than he was.

Sasuke was snapped out of his thoughts when Kiba spoke.

"Hey Sasuke."

Sasuke looked over at Kiba who was leaning on his right side against the wall facing Sasuke.

"What do you want Kiba?" Sasuke asked clearly on guard.

Kiba didn't care if Sasuke didn't trust him just yet, he was going to get his trust. Kiba didn't like Sasuke in the academy, but that was because he judged him before he ever got to know him. Kiba wasn't going to keep making the same mistakes. He wanted to show Sasuke that he could be trusted and that he could be there for him. Sasuke had been through a lot, a lot that Kiba would never have survived. Sasuke was a fighter and he never gives up. Something Kiba could admire, something anyone could admire.

"I wanted to come and see if you were okay." Kiba said as he brought himself to sit up on the wall with his legs hanging over the side.

"Why do you care? Let's be realistic here Kiba you have never liked me, now all of a sudden you care. I don't need your pity and I don't need you to treat me differently because of what happened. So let's just cut the crap already and you can go back to hating me for no reason." Sasuke said with attitude. He truly wasn't in the mood to deal with someone that changed because of what happened to him.

"I don't pity you. I admire you." Kiba said honestly.

That caused Sasuke to look at Kiba and he could see it in his eyes that Kiba actually meant what he said.

"Sasuke you went through something horrible and ya it's changed how I look at you, but not in a bad way. I was jealous of you in the academy and I treated you like shit because of it. You were gifted and all of the girls chased after you and you didn't even acknowledge them. We were all jealous of you and a lot of us treated you the wrong way. I've always looked up to you, but after what happened I admire you. I admire your strength and courage. I admire your will to survive. Sasuke most people wouldn't have survived what you went through. You won't get any pity from me. I want to start over with you. I want to be your friend and I know it won't happen overnight, but I would at least like to start. I'm not here to hurt you or upset you. I just thought maybe you'd want to talk and I know you talk to Shikamaru and Neji, but maybe you want to talk to someone who isn't them. I can go if you want. It's up to you." Kiba said as he looked right at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked over at the park for a moment while he tried to get his thoughts in order. He didn't know if he should trust Kiba, but Neji and Shikamaru had said he had been asking them about him. He had been keeping his distance and not bothering him when he was outside alone. Kiba was right trust had to be built and it couldn't happen overnight, but maybe he could be another friend. Sasuke never cared for friends, but after finally having one with Shikamaru and then Neji, Sasuke could see how it was nice to have friends. Sasuke turned his head back to face Kiba as he spoke.

"What if they are right? What if I am taking the coward's way out of this situation? I don't feel like I am, but what if I am?" Sasuke asked with a hint of sadness to his voice.

"You aren't Sasuke. Sasuke the last thing you are is a coward. Look at everything you have survived in your life. You could have given in at any point in your life and I truly don't think a single person could have blamed you. You could have given in eight months ago and no one would have said anything. You are not a coward and you have every right to go and try to be happy. If going to school is going to make you happy then I think you should go to school and be happy. Sasuke you aren't running away you aren't taking the coward's way out. You have the right to leave duty and do something else just like everyone else does. Don't let what they say change your mind."

"What if Naruto is right? What if I'm not smart enough for this? I've never even thought about not being smart enough for it, but what if I'm not then what?"

"Sasuke I think you'll be fine. You are a genius and that doesn't just work in the ninja world. You can do this and if you need help understanding something then you ask a teacher or Kakashi or Itachi. There are people there to help you understand the work and you won't be the only one that needs the clarification. You just need to believe in yourself and you will make it Sasuke. What year are you going into?" Kiba asked looking to try and get Sasuke to look forward to school again.

"First year, there are four years in total. I'll be with kids my own age mostly."

"That's good that you can be around kids your own age. You can make friends that aren't ninjas. This is a whole new experience for you Sasuke and it's natural to second guess yourself and worry about it, but you can do this. Just take it one day at a time and see how it goes. Don't stress over it, especially because you haven't even been there yet. You survived all that shit that happened to you eight months ago, you can survive school." Kiba said sincerely.

"I just don't want to do this only to fail. I can't be a ninja anymore I can't do it. I've never wanted to do it, but I did because I didn't have a choice. Now I do have a choice. I didn't expect them all to react that way. I thought Naruto would be upset and he would eventually understand, but he just didn't and I really didn't expect Chouji to be there."

"Ya we didn't either. They didn't react the best way, well not all of them did. Shino, Hinata and Tenten don't really care. I think Tenten is just sick of hearing about it to be honest. Sakura will come around and so will Naruto. Ino is standing by Chouji because he was her teammate and she's upset with Shikamaru right now. They will all get over it and move on to something else. You just have to be patent. You'll be old news soon enough. Going to school is a fresh start for you Sasuke, you can go and no one will know what happened eight months ago. You can just be yourself and not have to deal with judgements from people because of your name. You'll be like everyone else. It'll be good for you and I hope you enjoy it. What are you looking to major in?"

"Criminology. I want to be a detective and maybe get the police station back up and running. I don't know though I guess I'll see how it goes. I am looking forward to it. I want to go I just don't want to feel guilty about going. I'm still going to train in case the village is attacked. I didn't think what I am doing could be interpreted as an act of betrayal."

"It's not an act of betrayal. Sasuke you have every right to walk away. It's not like you are quitting in the middle of a war or a mission. It's your choice and your life if you want to do something different. If you had been injured and couldn't return to duty they wouldn't be saying this shit. They are just pissed off at themselves for what happened that they are taking it out on you and Shikamaru. You guys didn't do anything wrong and you have every right to go to school. Don't let them change your mind. You need to do what you want to do. You need to do what will make you happy. As your teammate they shouldn't have attacked you that way. They should have been supportive. It's not fair to you to make you do something that won't make you happy. It's dangerous for you to be in the field if you don't truly want to be there. Don't let them bully you into doing something that you don't want and is dangerous for not only you, but everyone on your squad Sasuke."

"I know, I know. I just… I just want to be me and not what everyone expects me to be. Why is that so much to ask for?" Sasuke asked softly.

"It's not Sasuke." Shikamaru said.

Sasuke and Kiba turned to see Shikamaru and Neji walking closer to them. They were close enough to hear Sasuke and they made the rest of the way over to them.

"It really seems like it is." Sasuke said back.

"They're idiots. Screw them and what they think. Screw what everyone thinks it doesn't matter. Let them be stupid and jealous and petty it's their loss not yours. If they can't accept it then fuck them." Kiba said.

"Sasuke despite Kiba's colorful words he's right. You can't live your life doing what will make other people happy. You have to do what will make you happy. It's your life and the only person you can live it for is you." Neji said.

"I knew some of them wouldn't care what I do and I knew some of them would react badly. I just didn't expect them to be that bad. I just don't get it. If they had come to me and said the same thing I would have been supportive. I wouldn't have gone out of my way to be supportive, but I wouldn't have drilled into them. I'm going to school it's not like I'm leaving and joining forces with the enemy." Sasuke said.

"They will either come around or they won't, but you can't worry over it." Shikamaru said.

"Ya and in the meantime they are going to turn against you. Ino has already made it difficult to work with and now she's going to be even worse. Maybe I should talk to Tsunade and see if she can loosen the punishment." Sasuke said.

"You didn't do anything wrong Sasuke. They were the ones that didn't follow orders that's on them and not on you." Kiba said.

"I know, but the situation got blown way out of proportion. They are thirteen and not forty everyone makes mistakes, but especially our age. Part of what Sakura said made sense, I didn't exactly speak up when I found out what their punishment was. I know Naruto would never do anything to betray the village. He knows he messed up. Putting him in the academy just seems extreme for his part in the situation." Sasuke said.

"It's up to Tsunade to decide what his punishment is and if he has learnt his lesson. If talking to her is going to make you feel better than I think you should do it. It's up to her though with what happens." Shikamaru said.

"I know it is, but I never said anything six months ago and I should have. Maybe doing it now will help resolve this. I just want this over with already and everyone can go back to their lives. If this could help with that then I have to try." Sasuke said.

"Then speak to Tsunade and let her know how you feel about this situation. Maybe she will listen to you." Neji said.

"Maybe. How are you doing?" Sasuke asked Shikamaru.

"I'm pissed, but I'll get over it. I didn't expect Chouji to be there, it took me by surprise. Ino and Chouji are still mad at me, but I don't care. I didn't do anything wrong. You didn't do anything wrong. Naruto and Chouji did something wrong and they got punished for it. It's on them and not on us. They will either get over it or they won't. I don't care what they do, because I am not going to spend the rest of my life being mad. I'm moving on to a new chapter in my life and I'm looking forward to it. If they don't like it and want to cause problems then I'll just have to remind them how I out rank them." Shikamaru said.

"They were your friends, your teammates. You can't tell me it's just that simple to walk away from them." Sasuke said.

"It's not, but they did it to themselves. Chouji did what he did knowing it would hurt me, but he didn't care. Ino doesn't stand by me when I have done nothing wrong, but be there for another comrade. If they can't accept my past and present decisions then they were never truly my friends and I don't need fake friends in my life and you don't either." Shikamaru answered.

"What new chapter in your life are you starting?" Kiba asked.

"Itachi has been granted permission by Tsunade to take two existing ninja and train them. He's chosen myself and Neji to train. We will be trained by him and going out on missions together. I'm looking forward to it." Shikamaru answered.

"You said yes?" Sasuke asked Neji.

"I did. It's a great opportunity and I'm not about to pass it up." Neji said.

"That's awesome you guys. That will be great for you both. You guys will do great. When do you start?" Kiba asked.

"In a week after Sasuke gets to school. I think Itachi is afraid of being stuck on a mission and missing it." Shikamaru said with a smile.

"I'm thirteen he doesn't need to stay because of me." Sasuke said as he rolled his eyes.

"I know, but he's excited for you two. Even if he doesn't show it. He wants to be here so he can make sure you get sent off ok and to hear about it when you get home. He's being a brother." Shikamaru said.

"I think Itachi is a little afraid of you going to school. He's had you close to him for the past six months. This is all new to him and he just wants to keep you safe." Neji said.

"He's been through a lot in the last six years. I'm sure he's been enjoying this time off though." Kiba said.

"He has been. He's had a few nightmares and rough nights, but he's doing pretty good." Sasuke said.

"That's good that he's been able to adjust to being back. I know it couldn't have been easy being surrounded by a bunch of S-Class criminals at that age." Kiba said.

"He doesn't talk about, but that's just how Itachi is. I should get going and speak to Tsunade. Itachi won't be long at his meeting hopefully and we can talk about it when he gets back." Sasuke said.

"Ya he left the same time we did and Kakashi headed back to the house." Neji said.

"Do you want us to come with you?" Shikamaru asked.

"No this is something I have to do myself, but thanks." Sasuke answered.

"No problem." Shikamaru said back.

"If you ever need anything Sasuke I'll be around. Maybe we can hang out before you have to start school." Kiba said.

"Ya sure we can do that." Sasuke said back.

"Great you know where to find me." Kiba said as he got off from the wall.

"Thanks for what you said." Sasuke said sincerely as he got down himself.

"It's no problem, you would have done the same if the situation was reversed." Kiba said.

"Where are you off to Neji?" Shikamaru asked.

"Back home to inform my uncle that Itachi will be training me. Yourself?" Neji asked.

"I figured I would go home. I'm sure my parents will want to know how it went." Shikamaru answered.

"I'll see you guys later." Sasuke said with a wave as he headed off in the direction of the Hokage Tower.

"See ya Sasuke." Kiba said after him. "He's going to be okay right?" Kiba asked once Sasuke was gone.

"He'll be fine he just needs some time." Shikamaru answered.

"How are you doing with all of this?" Kiba asked Shikamaru.

"I'll be fine I just need some time to deal with what was said. I meant it though, I'm not going to let anyone change my mind on my life decisions. I'm looking forward to training under Itachi. It's a great opportunity and it's something I truly do want to do." Shikamaru answered.

"No that's good that you are looking forward to it. You should be looking forward to it and who cares what other people say. If they can't get over it and accept it then you don't need em in your life." Kiba said.

"Kiba is right we just have to remember who are true friends are and who the false ones are. I need to go though and speak to my uncle about Itachi training me. He won't have a problem, but I still out of respect need to discuss it with him." Neji said.

"Good luck. I'm going to go home and speak to my parents about the meeting." Shikamaru said.

"I'm gonna go and hide at my place. I'm sure a few of the others will still want to talk about the meeting and I have no interest in dealing with that shit again. I'll see you guys around." Kiba said.

"See ya Kiba." Shikamaru said.

"Goodbye." Neji said.

The three of them headed off to their homes and they were all hoping they wouldn't have to deal with anyone along the way. Sasuke headed towards the Hokage Tower. He didn't know if Tsunade would even hear him out, but he was hoping she would. Sasuke just wanted this all to end so he could move on with his life. So Shikamaru could move on with his life and not have to deal with it. Sasuke got the Tsunade's office and he knocked on the door. After he was allowed to enter he went inside to see Tsunade sitting behind her desk working on paperwork. She looked up when the door opened to see Sasuke standing there.

"Sasuke what can I do for you?" Tsunade asked calmly.

"I was hoping I could speak to you for a moment." Sasuke said politely.

"Very well. What is on your mind?"

"I understand you had a reason for the level of punishment that Naruto and Chouji received. I was hoping to speak to you about it."

"What about it?"

"Six months ago I didn't really say anything about it and I should have. I feel like the situation was blown out of proportion because of what happened to me. I would like to request that you reconsider your punishment on them."

"That's a very interesting statement from the victim of their actions."

"I'm not a victim. Naruto and Chouji just made a mistake they are thirteen and mistakes are going to happen. I feel that because of what happened to me Kakashi and your actions were more harsh then they would have been had I not gone through what I did."

"They both refused to follow orders, not only Kakashi's but mine as well. That can't go ignored and unpunished Sasuke."

"I understand that, but they have been punished. I'm not saying you let Chouji return to duty, but sealing his chakra seems extreme. He didn't betray the village he just let his emotions get the better of him. As for Naruto he was just doing what he thought was right by protecting another comrade like we were taught. He's been off for six months now, he hasn't been able to train or go on missions he's learned his lesson. I truly believe he would never betray the village or its secrets. He was just protecting a fellow ninja. He knows why what he did was wrong and he won't make that same mistake twice. Having Naruto in the academy is a waste of his potential, especially with the Sound and the Ataksuki out there. I'm just asking for you to consider it."

Tsunade looked at Sasuke for a moment before she spoke.

"I'll consider it, but I make no promises Sasuke. I will speak to the both of them and see if they have learnt anything or not. That's all I can give you right now."

"I understand and I appreciate you hearing me out at least."

"Is everything alright Sasuke?"

"Everything is fine. The others know I'm not returning to duty it went as well as to be expected. I'm still standing by my decision and I'm still looking forward to going to school next week."

"Good as you should be. I hope it goes well for you."

"Thank-you Tsunade-Sama."

"Keep me informed with how it goes over. I hope you enjoy it."

"I will. Thank-you for your time."

Tsunade just gave a nod and Sasuke took his chance to leave. Sasuke headed out of the office and headed back down the street to his house where he could wait for Itachi to get home.

Itachi headed down the streets to reach the Hokage Tower where he would meet the Council in the basement. Danzou liked to be down in the basement, because it was the furthest away from Tsunade and her eyes. Down there he could do whatever he wanted and he wouldn't have to deal with Tsunade. Danzou enjoyed having the power and Itachi was sure if he could get away with it he would have killed Tsunade long ago and took her place. Itachi knew that Danzou was going to try and get him to go back to his mission or back to the ANBU, but Itachi wasn't going to give in this time around. He had to be there for Sasuke and to look out for him. Sasuke needed him and he wasn't going to put anything above his brother again. Itachi arrived to the Council's office and he knocked. Once he was told to enter he walked in to see that it was only Danzou sitting there in his chair. On the other side of the desk there were no chairs just like Itachi remembered. Itachi approached the desk and stood there in front of Danzou.

"You summoned me." Itachi said.

"Show some respect Itachi I am still in charge." Danzou said in a deadly tone.

"I am no longer in the ANBU. The Hokage is my boss now. Why did you summon me?"

"You left your mission. The same very mission I sent you on to keep this village safe yet you left it to deal with your brother."

"The Hokage granted me the permission to leave my mission. I have sat down with her to discuss everything that I have seen and all of the information I had on the organization. The mission is labeled as complete. Last I checked the Hokage out ranked everyone within this village."

"That may be true, but it was my mission that I sent you on. You should have cleared it with myself first and been debriefed by myself. I do not like the little game you are trying to play here Itachi. I am still in charge of ANBU and you will return to duty here within the organization. I have heard how you want to train your own ninja and I will not allow it."

"The Hokage has already cleared it and made it official. I don't work for you Danzou I work for the Hokage. I will be training my ninja and I will never return to the ANBU. You can't make me return either so if that is all then this meeting is over."

"You would be wise to remember Itachi that I do not just run the ANBU. It is also my job to make sure the children within the village are taken care of and not being neglected and abused. You and Kakashi have taken custody of young little Sasuke. I will be keeping a very close eye on him and his behaviour. If I feel that something is wrong or he is not being taken care of properly I will have no choice but to have a social worker assigned to him." Danzou said with a smirk.

"Are you threatening me Danzou?" Itachi asked in a deadly tone.

"I am just informing you of how it works. It would be wise for you to not cross me. I would hate for little Sasuke to be removed from the home because you and Kakashi can't take proper care of him."

"Sasuke is well taken care of so I have no worries about anyone checking in on him. Just like I have no problem finding a spot for your body. I have already killed to keep Sasuke safe Danzou, my own family was killed to keep him safe so killing you will be no trouble at all. I wouldn't cross me if I were you Danzou. I have better things to do then stand here and listen to you trying to grasp at straws. You and I both know you hold no power over me."

With that Itachi turned to leave Danzou sitting there to stew that he didn't get things the way he wanted them. Itachi headed back towards the house. He could feel that Sasuke was almost there himself and he was glad that he could feel that Sasuke was doing well. He didn't feel as troubled as he had earlier and that made Itachi feel less tense. The problem was Itachi knew that what Danzou said was true. He could call a social worker to check in on Sasuke whenever he wanted. If Itachi and Kakashi gave Danzou any reason to call a social worker then he will. Itachi also knew it wouldn't be someone easily fooled it would be the hardest social worker they had and that worker would put them through the ringer just because he or she could. Itachi knew Sasuke would have problems once he started school. Itachi knew that Sasuke wasn't going to always be okay he was just going to hope that Sasuke wouldn't have any huge problems that would be noticeable to everyone else. If they could keep it within the house they should be fine. It wasn't something that Sasuke needed to worry about, but it was something that Kakashi needed to know about.

Itachi arrived at the house just as Sasuke was walking up the steps. Sasuke turned to look at his brother as he had felt him coming down the street. Sasuke gave Itachi a small smile as he approached.

"How are you feeling?" Itachi asked with concern.

"I'm fine. What happened with the Council?" Sasuke asked in a hurry obviously worried about what the answer would be.

"Let's go inside and talk about it with Kakashi little brother."

"Is it bad?" Sasuke asked with a slight fear to his voice.

"No it's nothing bad at all. I promise everything is going to be fine."

They both headed inside to see Kakashi pacing around the living room. Kakashi stopped when the door opened and Itachi and Sasuke walked inside.

"Sasuke how are you?" Kakashi asked with concern just like Itachi had.

"I'm fine. So what happened?" Sasuke asked as he looked at Itachi.

"Let's all sit down and we can talk. We have a few things we need to discuss quickly so Kakashi can leave for his mission. The sooner he leaves then the sooner he will be back and he can be back for your first day at school." Itachi said.

"You might not be back in time?" Sasuke asked Kakashi he was trying to sound calm like it didn't bother him, but Kakashi and Itachi could hear the slight worry in his voice.

"Nothing is going to keep me from being back in time. I'll be here for when you go." Kakashi said reassuringly.

The three of them went to sit down Sasuke sat down in the chair and Kakashi and Itachi sat down on the couch.

"First, it was just Danzou and he wanted to convince me to join the ANBU again and I turned him down. He wasn't happy about it, but there is nothing he can do about it. That's all that happened. I'm still going to be training the other two and nothing is going to change. I'm not going back to the ANBU." Itachi said.

"So you don't have to go back to the Ataksuki?" Sasuke asked.

"No I don't. Now we do need to talk about what is going to happen now that you are going to school and Kakashi and I are going back to work. There will be times when one or both of us won't be here. How do you feel about that Sasuke?" Itachi asked.

"I knew it was going to happen it's not like it's coming out of nowhere Itachi."

"We know that, but you must feel something about it." Kakashi pressed.

"I don't know I'm worried but it's normal to be. I just don't want to come home one day to find out you both have been killed. I hate knowing you have to go, but you both are strong so I know you can handle any situation so that helps." Sasuke answered honestly.

"For a little while until you get used to being in school we won't be going on missions at the same time. We'll be rotating our missions to make sure that one of us is here with you until you get used to being in school. We also have to get used to this situation as well. We haven't been on missions in six months either. We wanted to take this time to make sure you were doing okay and moving on from everything that happened. It's going to take some time for all of us to get used to this situation." Itachi said.

"It's important for not only you to be honest, but us as well. We have to all be honest with each other and with how we are feeling. We don't ever want you to hide your feelings from us Sasuke. We want to know what you think and what you are feeling. It's important you do that with use especially with you starting school. I know you feel fine right now, but you might have days where you feel like it's going to be too much. On those days especially you need to be honest with us so we can talk it out." Kakashi said.

"I know and I'm trying to do that. I'm not going into this with blinders on. I know there will be days that I have a problem with something. I'm not naïve and believe it's all behind me. I'm just not going to let that stop me from doing this." Sasuke said.

"And we don't want you to. We just need you to be honest and upfront with us about how you feel and if something is bothering you with school or someone is bothering you. That goes for the others as well. What they said bothered you we know that." Itachi said.

"Ya it bothered me, but I already spoke to Kiba, Shikamaru and Neji about it. I'm fine I don't like that they reacted that way, but I'm not going to let it change my mind. I went and spoke to Tsunade though and told her what I thought about the situation. I should have done that months ago." Sasuke said,

"What did you tell her?" Itachi asked.

"That Naruto and Chouji were thirteen and they were bound to make mistakes. That Naruto has too much potential to be sitting in the academy. That he was only doing what he believed was right by protecting and standing by a comrade. I said that he has learnt that what he did was wrong and that I don't believe he would do it again. He's been on suspension for six months with no missions or training. I think he's learnt a valuable lesson and won't make the same mistake twice. As for Chouji I said he wasn't a threat to the village and doesn't need his chakra sealed. She said she would think about it and speak to them both before she made any decisions."

"That was very grown-up of you Sasuke. Do you mean it or are you just looking to create peace?" Kakashi asked.

"Both. I do believe that Naruto has learned a lesson and he won't do it again. He does have a lot of potential and leaving him in the academy is a waste of a resource especially with everything that could happen. Chouji isn't a traitor he's not a risk to the village so he shouldn't have to have his chakra sealed. It's been six months for both of them and I think they have learnt some lesson. I think Chouji was just putting up a front today. I don't think he truly feels what he said he was just upset and he didn't want to show that he was sad about everything. Sad about losing his friendship with Shikamaru and he is just going about it the wrong way. It can't be easy to lose a friendship that you've had for six years. I could have stepped in and said something six months ago to help settle this without going to the level Tsunade went to. I want peace and I want this to be over with. Maybe now that will happen if nothing else at least I tried." Sasuke said honestly.

"It's up to Tsunade what will happen and what she will decided. You can say you tried to repair the damage that was done. It's not your fault all of this happened though Sasuke and it's important that you not only know that but understand it as well." Itachi said.

"I know it wasn't, but that doesn't change that I could have said something to Tsunade about it." Sasuke said.

"It wasn't on you to speak up for them. Their actions did all the talking Sasuke. If this was something you needed to do then we support you and from here on out it's up to Tsunade what she decides to do with them." Kakashi said.

"So nothing else happened with Danzou? He just wanted you to join ANBU?" Sasuke asked.

"That's all little brother."

"But you would tell me if something else happened right?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes I would. Nothing else happened." Itachi said reassuringly.

"Ok" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke you still need to get your art supplies do you not?" Kakashi asked.

"Ya I haven't done that yet."

Kakashi handed Sasuke some money as he spoke.

"Go get what you need and what you want for school. You shouldn't wait till the last minute to get your supplies."

"I have my own money you know." Sasuke said he still wasn't used to taking money from Itachi and he had never taken money from Kakashi before.

"I know you do, but kids don't buy their school supplies." Kakashi said.

"You might as well take it you won't win against him. He's a stubborn old man." Itachi said with a smirk.

"Excuse me?" Kakashi said with his eyebrows raised as he looked at Itachi.

"Thanks." Sasuke said awkwardly as he took the money that Kakashi was offering.

"Is your hearing going as well?" Itachi joked.

"I would watch it if I were you Itachi. I will kick your ass."

"You haven't been able to do that yet." Itachi said back.

"Okay I'm gonna leave you two alone to bicker like an old married couple." Sasuke said.

"Excuse me?" Both Itachi and Kakashi said at the same time as they looked over to Sasuke to see a smirk on his face.

"I'm gonna go and get my supplies. I'll see you back in a week right?" Sasuke asked Kakashi.

"Five days tops. We'll have the weekend together to get everything organized and setup. We can also have that BBQ with the Nara's at the same time if everyone is here." Kakashi said.

"Ok be safe and I'll see you when you get back."

"I'm always safe Sasuke and I'll see you soon." Kakashi got up and went to give Sasuke a hug.

It was new for the both of them. Neither were very touchy feely, but Kakashi knew it was important to show Sasuke that he did love and care about him. Sasuke hugged him back and the hug only lasted a few seconds before they both pulled back.

"I won't be long." Sasuke said to Itachi.

"Take your time little brother." Itachi said with a smile.

Sasuke headed out of the house and Kakashi waited until the door closed to turn around and face Itachi completely.

"You lied to him. I thought you said you never would do that to him again." Kakashi said calmly.

"I know and I hate lying to him, but I don't want him to worry and stress over this."

"What else did Danzou want?"

"He wanted me to be in the ANBU and he was upset that he wasn't the one to label my mission complete and debrief me. He wanted to inform me that he was also in charge of making sure the children in the village weren't neglected or abused. He said that we are both new at raising a child and if he sees that Sasuke is having problems and we are not taking proper care of him he will inform a social worker."

"And knowing Danzou this worker will be a real asshole who will do whatever Danzou wants. Even take Sasuke from us." Kakashi said understanding just where this situation could lead.

"Exactly. I know we can handle Sasuke and raise him right. I'm concerned that when he goes to school and we go back to work that things will slip. That we will get too busy and Sasuke won't come and speak to us. I'm concerned that we will drop the ball with Sasuke on something important and a social worker will be coming to our door and taking him away."

"We can be careful Itachi we have to be. Danzou will get over it eventually we just have to wait him out. We'll keep a close eye on Sasuke and make sure that nothing slips. We can't afford not to."

"I know we can't. If Danzou tries to take him from me I will kill him." Itachi said with a dead serious tone as he looked right at Kakashi.

"You would have to beat me to him." Kakashi said right back and Itachi knew he meant every word. "We will be careful with Sasuke. Shikamaru and Neji are also looking out for him. We aren't alone in this Itachi. Sasuke will be okay and we won't let anyone take him from us."

"I shouldn't have lied to him, but I don't want him to worry every day that he is going to do something to cause a problem within our family. I just want him to be a kid and enjoy going to school. I want him happy that's all I care about."

"That's all I want to. You made the right choice in not telling him. He doesn't need to worry about this."

"I'll keep a close eye on him while you are gone. You need to get going or you won't make it in time."

"I'll be back before he goes to school. I'm not missing that."

"I know you will be. Be safe and I'll see you in roughly five days."

"Be careful Itachi."

"I will be. He'll be fine."

"I'll see you when I get back."

Itachi just gave a nod and Kakashi gathered his gear and headed out for his mission. Kakashi hated that he had to leave, but he knew he needed to go back to work to make sure Sasuke was taken care of. He still had bills and responsibilities to take care of. He couldn't afford to stay home for the rest of his life. Plus he was a ninja and it will be good to get back into the routine of going out on missions. At least this time when he comes home it won't be to an empty house it will be to the house where his new family is.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chouji headed inside his home just after five. He had been out doing something and he was quiet proud of himself. He had figured out a way to get to Sasuke and he was going to make sure that this time Sasuke never saw it coming. He walked in to see his father sitting down in the living room reading the newspaper. His mother had been away for the last week visiting family at another village. Chouji walked in with a smile on his face and went and sat down beside his father on the couch.

"Good evening father."

"Chouji just where have you been?" Chouza asked as he put the paper down.

"I had that meeting with the others and found out that Sasuke won't be returning to duty and is actually going to an academic academy in the next village over."

"Really well that's unfortunate that he won't be returning to duty, but if it's something he wishes to do then I hope it goes well for him. What did you tell him?"

"I didn't really care. It's his life. Shikamaru is supportive of him and besides it's not really my business. It did get me thinking though. I went to the academy and spoke to them. They gave me a test to see if I even qualify and I do. I could start in the first year and they told me what courses were still available that I could take. All I need is a parent's signature and I can go next week."

"You want to go to an academic academy?" Chouza asked skeptically.

"I know it doesn't really seem like something I would normally do, but Sasuke got me thinking. I can't be a ninja anymore and I know it's my fault, but that doesn't mean my life has to be over. I can still get a good job and have a good career in something else. I looked at the courses and some of them are pretty cool. I don't know what I would want to do, but it would give me options to be more than just some store clerk. Please father I really want to go and try and make something of my life."

"You truly want to do this?"

"I do."

"And what if you and Sasuke have the same class? What if you see him in the halls?"

"Nothing. I'm not going to do anything to Sasuke. I'm going to respect his wishes and just leave him alone. I'm not doing this to hurt or upset him. I want to have a future again and this might be the only way I'll ever have one. Please father let me do this. I'll even pay for it with my own money that I have saved up from being a ninja."

"I want your word that you truly want to do this and it is not some sick plan of yours to hurt Sasuke because you blame him for what happened."

"I give you my word father it's not. I could have a future again don't you want me to?"

"Of course I do. I just never expected this from you. Do you have the paperwork?"

"Right here."

Chouji handed his father the paperwork and all of the information that the academy had given him. Chouza looked through all of the information and he had to admit it did sound good. It was a high academy and Chouza knew there were only a handful in the world that catered to those that weren't interested in store work or ninja work. It would give Chouji the chance at a better future and life. It would give him a fresh start and maybe he would be able to make friends outside of the ninja world.

"Alright you can go. Your mother and I will pay for it. It's your education and we fully support your decision to go. Pick your courses and tomorrow go and submit them with the paperwork. I will also be going with you to speak to them. Can you live here and still go there?"

"Ya I can. They do have a dormitory, but that's only for the students that live far away. I can just walk every day and it's only like twenty minutes from here."

"Very well I'll inform your mother when she comes back in a few days. I'm sure she will be supportive and fine with it. Tomorrow we will go and hand in your course choices. I want to make this very clear to you Chouji. If I hear that you have started anything with Sasuke I will pull you out and lock you away in this house for the rest of your life. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes father. I won't I promise."

"Very well go pick your courses then."

"Thank-you father. I promise you won't regret this." Chouji said with a smile.

It was the first smile that Chouza had seen in six months and it helped to make him feel like he was doing the right thing. Chouji grabbed the course list and headed upstairs to his room. He knew his father would agree to this. Just like he knew that Sasuke will never expect him to be in the school. Chouji knew he would be able to find at least one class that Sasuke would take and be placed in the same one. He was going to make sure Sasuke got what he deserved and he was going to do it right under his nose. He screwed up last time, but this time around he wasn't going to make the same mistakes. Sasuke was going to pay for what he did and Sasuke was going to make it possible for him and Shikamaru to be friends once again.


	3. Chapter 3

It was Sunday morning at ten and Sasuke was sitting in the kitchen on a stool at the island. Today was the day that the Nara family was going to come over for a BBQ. Sasuke didn't know how well this would go over or how weird this was. Sasuke and Shikamaru were best friends now so it made sense that Kakashi and Itachi would want to get to know the Nara family. Itachi was going to be training Shikamaru so Sasuke could understand the need for everyone to get to know each other and be friends. Kakashi was supposed to be back Friday some time and he had yet to arrive back. Sasuke couldn't help, but worry that maybe something happened to him or he was alright and wasn't going to make it back in time for tomorrow. Sasuke didn't understand why he cared. Just because they shared DNA didn't make Kakashi his father so Sasuke didn't understand why he cared if Kakashi was fine or not. Sasuke had Itachi he didn't need a fake connection with Kakashi. They had gotten closer in the past six months, but that didn't mean that Sasuke loved Kakashi or Kakashi loved him. Sasuke was still being careful where Kakashi was concerned. He knew that once they had time alone they would truly see if Kakashi was real or not. Itachi came into the kitchen to grab some coffee. Itachi had been telling Sasuke that Kakashi was fine and he would be here for him. Itachi was hoping that Kakashi would make it back, because he didn't want to have to go through this BBQ alone. He wasn't good at social interactions and he didn't want to do or say anything to make the Nara's not like him. Sasuke and Shikamaru were best friends and if they didn't get along it was going to make other situations and events very awkward.

"He'll be here Sasuke." Itachi said as he came up next to Sasuke.

"Look, don't get me wrong I'm fine with him being around, but you're the one that I love. You're the one that matters to me. I'm glad you're here because as silly as it may sound I really don't want to go tomorrow without knowing you'll be here when I get home."

"That doesn't sound silly at all little brother. I want to be here too it's why I'm only doing in village training tomorrow with Shikamaru and Neji. I want to be here for when you get home because I love you. Just like Kakashi will make sure he is here for when you get home tomorrow. He loves you. I know it's awkward and weird right now, but it will get easier. You'll find a place in your heart where Kakashi will fit. It's just going to take time." Itachi said with a small smile.

Just then the front door opened and Kakashi came walking in. He had a smile on his face as he walked in. He was also covered in dry mud and they could smell him from the kitchen.

"Yo." Kakashi said with a wave of his hand as he closed the door.

"You reek." Sasuke said with his nose scrunched up.

"Yes I do. That is the smell of dry mud." Kakashi said with a smile as he headed into the kitchen and opened the fridge to grab a water bottle.

"Why are you covered in mud?" Itachi asked as he backed away from Kakashi slightly so he wouldn't have to smell him.

"The day I arrived I handed the scroll over to the village leader. It had been raining for a good week straight there and it caused a mudslide to happen while I was there. People were trapped so I stayed to help get the people out of the homes that were just buried from the mud. You wouldn't believe what my hounds look like." Kakashi said as he took a drink from the bottle.

"You aren't washing them here right?" Sasuke asked.

"They washed off in the river before I released them. How was your week?" Kakashi asked.

"Ya I can't talk to you while you smell this bad." Sasuke said as his scrunched his nose again.

Kakashi chuckled. "Is the BBQ still on?"

"It is. Get clean then afterwards we can all go out and get what we need for it." Itachi said.

"Sounds like a plan. Give me fifteen minutes to get cleaned up and unsmelly." Kakashi said and they could see his smirk under his mask.

Kakashi headed towards the stairs and up to his room so he could grab a change of clothes before he went into the bathroom to shower.

"See I told you he would be fine and be back." Itachi said with a smile.

"And I told you that I only need you. You're the one that I look to and not him. No one can replace you."

"I know that, but it's important that you give Kakashi a chance for me." Itachi said gently.

"Why?"

"Because one day I might not be here and I would like to know that someone else is in your life to be there for you. Kakashi is a good man. So try for me please."

"Fine for you I will, but you can't make us close. We either will or we won't be."

"I know. All I'm asking is that you try. With me being away on missions again and Kakashi staying here it would be a good time for you both to get to know each other better. And not just the small things."

"I'll try that's all I can do."

"It's all I ask. Now get ready and we will head out once Kakashi is no longer smelling." Itachi said with a smile.

"That might take a while, but I'll get dressed." Sasuke said as he got off the stool and headed up the stairs to get dressed.

Itachi drank his coffee while he waited for the other two to be ready so they could go out and get what they needed for the BBQ. Twenty minutes later they were all dressed and ready to go. They headed out and went down the street for the grocery store.

"So how was your mission aside from the mud slide?" Sasuke asked trying to make conversation.

"It went well. The trip was easy. The mission would have been easy if it hadn't been for the mudslide the mission wouldn't have been a problem. Thankfully the mudslide happened when I was there otherwise people could have died before they were ever rescued. I made some clones and we were able to get everyone out. Some had some serious injuries, but everyone is expected to make a full recovery."

"That's good. Mudslides can be very dangerous. When I was in the village of Rain they happened quite often and they are nothing to take lightly. People have drowned in them just as easily as a flood." Itachi said.

"What about you two? What have you been up to the past week?"

"Not much just the usual." Sasuke said.

"Tsunade has been working on having the paperwork finalized for Monday. Sasuke has been spending the week with Shikamaru and Neji." Itachi said.

"Has there been any trouble within your old group Sasuke?" Kakashi asked with concern.

"Not with me. Shikamaru hasn't really spoken about it on his end. We just hang out watching movies mostly." Sasuke said.

"That's good that no one has said anything. What about with Tsunade did she speak to them?" Kakashi asked.

"If she has she hasn't spoken to us about it. She is probably waiting to see how they react to Sasuke going to school first. That will be the real test to their growth or not." Itachi said.

"I hope they handle this maturely and like the young ninja they are supposed to be. Hopefully the past week has given them the chance to get over the shock and have moved on." Kakashi said.

"Only time will be able to give us that answer." Itachi said.

They arrived at the grocery store and began to gather the things they would need for tonight.

"Is Neji going to be joining us?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm not sure. He's here in the village, but I didn't know if you both would be okay with that or not? It's not exactly a normal situation. I've never had a friend's parents coming over to meet my parent. Is it rude to invite someone else or is it rude not to invite him?" Sasuke asked slightly confused as he grabbed a melon.

Kakashi did his best to ignore the pain that Sasuke's words had brought him. It wasn't that he didn't know if Neji should be there, it was that he had said parent and not parents. Kakashi knew that Sasuke didn't think of him as his father, but it hurt to hear him say it. Over the past six months Sasuke had been getting closer to him and also pulling away at the same time. Sasuke wanted Kakashi to be there, but it was clear he was afraid that Kakashi was going to leave so he was protecting himself from potential heartache. Kakashi couldn't blame him for it and he completely understood, but it still hurt to hear Sasuke say parent and not parents. Kakashi was hoping that would change one day and one day soon.

"I think the more the merrier. It would make it less awkward maybe less pressure if someone else is there." Kakashi answered.

"I think you should invite Neji. He's going to be around a lot more than he already is because I'm going to train him. You should invite him. Kiba is also back in the village you could invite him too if you want. You hung out with him and Shikamaru the other day and you said everything was fine." Itachi said.

"You saw Kiba? Why didn't you tell me?" Kakashi said with a smile.

"Nothing happened we just all hung out watching a movie over at the house." Sasuke said with a shrug.

"How was it? You and Kiba were never exactly a likely friendship." Kakashi said.

"It was fine. He stuck up for me at the meeting and it wasn't awkward like I thought it would be. I don't really know him that well. We don't really talk about anything serious or much at all really. Shikamaru and Neji said that he had been a silent supporter of me during the past six months. They thought I should give him a chance and that's what I'm doing." Sasuke simply said.

"What is he like?" Itachi asked as he hadn't really had much of the chance to speak to Kiba or even really see him around Sasuke outside of the meeting that didn't go well.

"I always thought he was like Naruto, but he hasn't acted that way in the past six months. He actually gave me the space that I asked for and according to Shikamaru and Neji he defended me when others starting talking badly about me. I think the mission made him mature faster than he normally would have." Sasuke answered.

"Maybe you should invite him and see how he interacts with the three of you." Itachi said.

"You mean invite him so you can see how he interacts with me and you can size him up to scare him." Sasuke accused.

"That's exactly what I mean. You don't have to if you don't want him there, but the offer is there." Itachi said.

"Kiba seems like a good young man and I would agree that the mission pushed him further into maturity than he would have been if it didn't happen. I think Kiba could use the interaction with more mature people around his age just like you benefitted from it with Shikamaru and Neji." Kakashi said.

"That actually makes sense." Sasuke said with a shrug.

They finished gathering their groceries and once they finished paying for them they grabbed the bags and headed back out towards the house. They were half way there when they saw Neji and Kiba walking down the street towards them. Sasuke stopped when they got close enough and Kakashi and Itachi stopped beside him.

"Hey Sasuke, Itachi-San and Kakashi-Sensei." Kiba said.

"Hello." Neji said.

"Hello you two. How are you both?" Kakashi asked.

"We're good. Yourselves?" Neji asked.

"Just out getting food." Kakashi said.

"Hey um what are you both doing later?" Sasuke asked.

"I got no plans." Kiba said.

"I'm free as well." Neji said.

"Do you feel like coming over for a BBQ later? Shikamaru is going to be there with his parents to get to know Itachi and Kakashi better." Sasuke said.

"That sounds interesting." Kiba said with a smile.

"They want to make sure he's not a sadistic serial killer pretending to be good just so he can kill off the potential threats." Sasuke said with a smile as he looked at Itachi with mischievous eyes.

"That is not why and you know it." Itachi automatically said in his own defense.

Kakashi let out a small chuckle.

"What are you laughing at? They want to get to know you too. It probably has to do with the fact that you hide three quarters of your face from society. Nothing screams serial killer more than someone who hides their identity from the world." Itachi said back and Kakashi just rolled his eye.

"So BBQ eh? Sounds like fun what time?" Kiba asked with a smile.

"Five or so." Sasuke replied.

"I'll be there." Kiba said.

"I'll come as well mostly to watch and see what happens." Neji replied honestly.

"We will see you both later then." Kakashi said with a smile.

"See ya later." Kiba said.

"Goodbye." Neji said.

"See ya." Sasuke said as they started to head back down the street to the house.

"They know I'm not a serial killer." Itachi said.

"I know it was a joke relax." Sasuke said lightly.

"I know, but I just want to clarify that they know I'm not going to go crazy and kill their son. They just simply want to get to know Kakashi and I better because of the amount of time you two spend with each other. It's a very responsible thing to do." Itachi said.

"Again it was just a joke try and relax people are going to think your nervous. Which is ridiculous because you've spent six years living with S-Class criminals. There isn't a reason why two parents would make you nervous." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"I'm not nervous, but I can understand where they are coming from. If someone like me was going to train you I would have suspicions and be concerned. It's very reasonable." Itachi said.

"Ok I'll stop bugging you about it." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, are you all set for school on Monday?" Kakashi asked changing the subject to help Itachi out.

"Ya I think so. I won't know until tomorrow at school if there is anything else I need to get or do. They supply the books, but I have to pay a deposit on them."

"Yes the hundred dollars." Kakashi said.

"I already gave that to Sasuke. Plus I figured since you would be going to an academic school it might not be a bad idea for us to go out later and do some clothes shopping. You should get more casual clothes than ninja gear." Itachi suggested.

"I hate clothes shopping." Sasuke complained.

Itachi let out a small chuckle before he spoke, "You always have, but you should get some jeans and t-shirts and a new jacket wouldn't hurt. You don't need to be dressed ready to go into battle at any second anymore. You should embrace every aspect of this life."

"It wouldn't be a bad idea Sasuke. You could find what your look is now that you don't have to be ninja ready." Kakashi said.

"Fine, but if I say no to trying it on no one gets to make me."

"Deal." Itachi and Kakashi both said at the same time.

They had learnt it was just easier to take their small win and roll with it. They also wanted Sasuke to be able to find his own look and that wouldn't happen if they forced something onto him.

"Why don't we drop these off and then we can go and afterwards we can grab some lunch before he have to start getting everything ready?" Kakashi suggested.

"Fine, but I mean it no bright clothes." Sasuke said.

"We promise we will not make you look like Gai or Lee." Kakashi said with a smile.

"That's a good way to get beat up." Sasuke grumbled.

"You are not going to get beat up. You are going to fit in and find some great friends. You are Uchiha Sasuke and you can do this." Itachi said with confidence in his brother.

"Can I beat people up?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

"What? No and you know that." Itachi said.

"I know don't worry I'm not going to turn into some school bully, delinquent. I'll be fine."

They headed inside and went into the kitchen.

"Let's put these things away and then we can go. There are a bunch of shops that will work for clothing." Kakashi said.

"This is going to suck." Sasuke said as he put the fruit away.

"You don't know that. You might surprise yourself and enjoy finding a new look." Kakashi said.

"If nothing else try and be positive it won't kill you." Itachi said with a smirk.

"Ya like you going out on a date won't kill you." Sasuke said back with a smirk.

"I just don't think it's a good idea to be dating anyone right now." Itachi said.

"And who is this?" Kakashi asked with a smile.

"This woman who has been hitting on Itachi for the past week." Sasuke said.

"She's the librarian and every time I go in there she flirts with me." Itachi supplied.

"She's very attractive and only a year younger than you. Why not give it a shot?" Kakashi asked.

"Because I don't want to date anyone right now. I want to focus on my new job and getting back into the routine. It's not like you have dated anyone in the past six months." Itachi said.

"I'm not much of a dater, I'm more of a friends with benefits man." Kakashi said.

"Wow such great role models. The one has no interest in dating and the other prefers emotionless hook ups whenever the need rises. These are the people I'm supposed to learn how to have a stable and healthy relationship from." Sasuke said as he rolled his eyes. "I'm going to get my money." Sasuke said as he headed out of the kitchen.

"You are not buying your school clothes." Itachi automatically said.

"Hell no I am buying my own clothes that way you don't get an opinion." Sasuke said as he headed up the stairs.

Itachi let out a sigh before he spoke. "He's right you know. We're not much of role models outside of the ninja world."

"We'll figure it out as we go along. What type of style do you think he'll have?" Kakashi asked with a smile.

"Punk definitely."

"Really? I would have thought it would be more preppy."

"No, there's no way. He'll go punk."

"Care to make a wager on it?" Kakashi asked with a smile.

"You want to bet on what style Sasuke is going to have, are you Tsunade now?" Itachi said with a playful smile.

"No and it's just a friendly wager, loser buys lunch."

"Alright you are on."

Itachi and Kakashi both shook hands and finished putting the groceries away as Sasuke came back down the stairs. Once the groceries were put away they all headed out of the house and down the street to go to the clothing shops. They arrived at the first shop and both Kakashi and Itachi stood back to let Sasuke walk around the shop looking at different piece of clothing. They allowed him some time as they knew this was important for Sasuke to do himself. He was going to find a new style, one that was his own for school tomorrow. He was starting a new chapter in his life and he needed to do it as truly himself and not someone else. After a look around the store Sasuke picked up a few different styles of jeans in different shades of blue, black and grey. He grabbed a few t-shirt and a black and silver studded belt. The second Kakashi saw the belt he shook his head as he knew he had lost. Sasuke went into the changing room and Itachi whispered.

"I told you."

"Son of a bitch. I really thought he would go the preppy way."

"Why?"

"He's always been serious about being a ninja and his learning. I figured he would translate that into his clothing."

"No he's always had this rebel child in him."

The door opened and Sasuke walked out in black jeans with a few rips in them, he was wearing the studded belt with a black shirt that had a red dragon on it. He was also wearing his wrist bands to cover the cuts on his arms.

"Looking good little brother. How do you feel?" Itachi asked with a smile.

"Feels good. I like it. What do you think?"

"Looks good." Kakashi said.

"Looks like you." Itachi said.

Sasuke gave a nod and headed back into the change rooms. They spent the next hour going from store to store and Sasuke was picking up different articles of clothing. He got a bunch of different jeans and shirts. He also got a black leather jacket that went to his hips with a studded skull on the back. He picked up a few other belts, some more styled wrist bands and black high top shoes. He also got a black over the shoulder book bag for school with a dragon on it. They went for lunch and Kakashi paid as he lost the bet and when they got back home Sasuke went and put his new clothes away. He also got his book bag ready for tomorrow. He had all of his art supplies, notebooks and pencil case. Tomorrow he would get his locker and his books. Once everything was put away they still had a couple of hours before they needed to get things ready for dinner so Sasuke grabbed his sketch book and pencils and headed out into the backyard. He sat down on one of the chairs and started to sketch the face of a beautiful woman where the left half was a skull and the right half was a beautiful woman with a rose around it as a background, but the rose on the left half of the page was wilted with blood dripping down it.

Kakashi and Itachi were in the kitchen working on getting things for the BBQ ready. Kakashi looked out the window to see Sasuke sketching in his book.

"When did he start doing that?" Kakashi asked Itachi.

"Doing what?" Itachi asked as he came over to Kakashi to look out the window.

"Sketching. When did he start that?" Kakashi asked.

"About a week ago he came home with a sketch book and sketch pencils. He used to draw when he was little. He said he got out of the habit of doing it. He's taking an art class now and I think he wanted to practise getting back into it. He's really good I've seen a couple of them. A little disturbing though."

"How so?" Kakashi asked with concern.

"One was of a beautiful scenery with flowers and trees with a river going through it, only the river was red and underneath was the body of a boy, you could just make the boy out and he was clearly dead. Very well done he's very talented, but a little disturbing."

"That's a lot disturbing. Are they all like that?" Kakashi asked with concern.

"No there is one of an eagle, one of a tiger. My favorite is the one with the ying and yang sign with two dragons going through it to create the symbol. So not all of them are disturbing. I think it depends on his mood at the time." Itachi said as he started to cut up some veggies for the salad.

They were going to do BBQ chicken breasts with salad and rice.

"I guess if he is going to have an outlet for his anger or pain after what happened drawing isn't the worst thing he could be doing." Kakashi said.

"It's a good thing. He's getting it out in his own way. And they really are very well done you could sell them."

"As long as the teacher thinks that and not that he's a serial killer in the making."

"He won't be the only one to have darker drawings. How are you feeling about him going to school?"

Kakashi let out a sigh before he spoke. "You know six months ago when he said he wanted to go I was happy for him. Now that tomorrow is his first day I'm nervous and afraid for him. I keep thinking that someone will know who he is and what he went through and it will be hell for him. I want him to have a good time and to enjoy it. I just hope he can handle it. What about you? How are you holding up with all of this? Six months ago you were just getting out of a mission and back into the village. This is a huge change for you." Kakashi said with concern.

"It's different, but not in a bad way. I never thought any of this would ever be happening, but I am glad that he is going to school and getting the chance to live his life the way he wants to. It's an adjustment to being back into the village as a normal ninja and no longer being undercover as a spy. I'm excited for him, but at the same time I will breathe easier once he is home tomorrow."

"I know what you mean. I just want his first day to go well so he will be excited to go back and he will feel like he made the right choice. I think he's worried that he will fail and have no choice, but to go back to being a ninja. I don't want him to fail in school. He's finally taking a step in the direction of his dream. I just want him to be happy and to achieve everything he wants to."

"So do I, he deserves that much."

There was a knock on the door and both Kakashi and Itachi looked at each other with fear. They had faced down dangerous S-Class criminals and had their life on the line more times than they can count. Not to mention they survived a Ninja War. Yet they were terrified of two parents.

"God I hope that is not them." Kakashi said honestly.

"It's only four-thirty it's probably not them." Itachi said.

"Well you answer the door and I will turn the BBQ on to get it warmed up." Kakashi said with a smile as he headed out of the kitchen and towards the patio door.

"Coward." Itachi said under his breath as Kakashi ran to the back door.

Itachi wiped his hands on the dish towel before he headed over to the door and opened it. He was relieved to see that it was Kiba and Neji standing there and not the Nara family. Kiba smirked at the obvious relief on Itachi's face.

"Nervous Itachi?" Kiba asked with a smile.

"I am one of the world's most powerful and dangerous ninja I don't get nervous." Itachi said defensively.

"Tell that to your face." Kiba said with a smirk.

"Sasuke is out back go annoy him or better yet Kakashi." Itachi said as he let Kiba and Neji into the house.

"Do you need any help Itachi-Sensei?" Neji asked.

"No it's alright Kakashi and I have it." Itachi said politely.

Neji and Kiba headed to the patio and headed outside. They saw Kakashi getting the BBQ started and heating up. Sasuke was sitting in one of the chairs with his sketch book. Kiba didn't know that Sasuke could draw and he was curious to see how well he was at it. Neji on the other hand couldn't help, but be a little worried. Sasuke had started to sketch a week ago and Neji had seen some of the drawings and they did get to be pretty disturbing. They went over to Sasuke and they sat down on the couch. Sasuke looked up when he heard Neji and Kiba coming over. He gave them a small smile as they sat down on the couch.

"Hey Sasuke. I didn't know you could draw." Kiba said.

"I used to when I was younger and then I got out of the habit of it. I'm taking art in school so I picked it back up."

"Can we see?" Neji asked.

"It's not done yet." Sasuke said as he turned it around.

Both Kiba and Neji could see that half of the face was a skull and the other half was looking like a woman. It was different and not what Kiba expected.

"Looks cool." Kiba said.

"It's different." Neji said.

Sasuke gave a smirk as he turned the book back around and went back to drawing.

"You always say that." Sasuke said to Neji.

"I never know what to say about your work Sasuke. It's always very well done, but sometimes you draw some interesting things." Neji said carefully.

"Everyone does. People draw things that don't look like anything. It's all perspective." Sasuke simply said.

"I think it looks cool." Kiba said.

"Kiba annoyed Itachi." Neji said changing the subject.

"Really how?" Sasuke asked as he looked up.

"He looked so relieved when he answered the door and saw that it was us and not Shikamaru and his parents. I made a comment about him being nervous. He said that he was a powerful and dangerous ninja; that he doesn't get nervous." Kiba said with a smirk.

"He did look a little relieved when it was us though." Neji said.

"Probably. Itachi has never meet parents before so it's completely out of his comfort zone." Sasuke said.

"I'm sure he will be fine." Kiba said.

"Probably." Sasuke said as he was looking down at his sketch.

A moment later Shikamaru walked out into the backyard and headed over to them. He looked over Sasuke's shoulder to see what he was drawing. Sasuke stopped to move his hand out of the way so Shikamaru could see it. Sasuke looked up at Shikamaru to see what he thought.

"That's neat and not as disturbing as the last one that I saw." Shikamaru said before he sat down in one of the chairs.

"My drawings are not disturbing." Sasuke said in his defense.

"You sketched a beautiful meadow with a red river flowing through it with a dead boy in the water."

"Ok that's creepy." Kiba said.

"Death can be found in beautiful places. It's not disturbing it's life and reality."

"Remember that when your art teacher pulls you aside to ask if you are a serial killer in the making." Shikamaru joked.

"They will probably already do that once they all find out who my father is."

"Itachi is not a serial killer." Neji said.

"No, but people make the assumption that he is. He was on a mission, but that doesn't mean much to people outside of the ninja world and even some within it." Sasuke said.

"People always talk about things they don't understand. He was on a mission, but he was still living with S-Class criminals for nine years. People just need some time to get used to him being back in the village." Neji said.

"He was on a mission and went through a lot to protect the village and other villages. He deserves their trust and faith." Sasuke said.

"He has trust and faith from the people that matter to him that's what matters." Shikamaru said.

"Ya everyone else will get used to him being here. He's going back on missions tomorrow isn't he?" Kiba asked.

"We have our first day of training together." Neji said.

"Nervous?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

"I am. It sounds like it's going to be a lot of work." Shikamaru said.

"I'm looking forward to it. Imagine all of the things we can learn from him. He knows hundreds of techniques from his Sharigan." Neji said.

"He knows thousands actually." Sasuke corrected with a proud smile.

"Man could you believe that? Being able to call on thousands of techniques when you are in a fight. Imagine the confidence you would have. Kakashi is the same way with his too. Man I like Kurenai, but you, Naruto and Sakura got the cool sensei. If you get over the fact that he is always late and you only see like a quarter of his face all the time." Kiba said.

"I've seen his face so has Itachi and you get used to him being late. He was two days late getting back from his mission today." Sasuke said.

"When have you seen his face?" Kiba asked.

"He doesn't wear a mask around the house. Its… I don't know kinda this silent agreement we all have with each other. There's no hiding or masks allowed in the house." Sasuke said with a shrug.

"I think it's good for a person to have some place where they can just be themselves and not have to worry about judgements." Neji said.

"Why was Kakashi two days late getting back from his mission? He's never that late." Shikamaru asked.

"When he got there it had been raining pretty heavily for a week. The rain caused a mudslide to happen just when he completed his mission. So he stayed to help get people out that were trapped. He said no one was killed. There were a lot of injuries though and he came back covered in dry mud and he reeked. Itachi was even moving away from him." Sasuke answered.

"Must have been bad. It's good that he was there to help though." Shikamaru said.

"Ya he was able to help and no one died so that's good." Sasuke said.

"Must have worried you though, him being two days late." Kiba said casually.

Kiba didn't know how close Sasuke and Kakashi were. He knew they were sorta close when they were student and sensei, but now they are related, father and son. He didn't really know how well that was going over between the two of them.

"Ya…I don't know maybe. I didn't really think too much about it." Sasuke said with a shrug.

The truth was he was worried about it. For two days it felt like he couldn't breathe because he thought Kakashi was seriously hurt or dead. He knew Kakashi would leave eventually. It was bound to happen. He wasn't around when he was little so why would he be around now that Itachi is back? He was going to leave eventually. He would get sick of having to be around a teenager with problems and he would move out and Sasuke would hardly see him. He didn't want to let Kakashi any closer to him, because losing him would hurt too much if he did.

"How have the two of you been getting along?" Shikamaru asked.

Shikamaru knew that Sasuke had been keeping Kakashi at a distance. They had had a few conversations about it. Shikamaru was confident that Kakashi wasn't going to be walking away. He wasn't sixteen anymore, he was an adult and he seemed to genuinely love Sasuke. Sasuke was still hesitant to let Kakashi get much closer to him. He was always thinking Kakashi was going to walk away when he got sick of him. Shikamaru didn't know how to prove otherwise to Sasuke and really only time could prove that.

"Fine." Sasuke said with a shrug.

"It must be kinda weird though for you. I mean I know you've had six months to get used to it, but still out of nowhere you find out you have a father." Kiba said.

"I've always had a father. My father was out on a mission. DNA doesn't make Kakashi my father. Itachi is my father and my brother, it's complicated but it works for us. That doesn't change all of a sudden." Sasuke said with an edge to his voice.

"Hey I didn't mean anything by it Sasuke. I haven't really spoken to you much in the last six months. I've been respecting your space. I didn't know I'm sorry." Kiba said calmly.

"It's fine." Sasuke said calmly as he went back to sketching.

Shikamaru gave Kiba a reassuring smile and Kiba knew he didn't royally screw up. Shikamaru couldn't help, but wonder how well his parents were making out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Just before five there was another knock on the door and Itachi looked at Kakashi and spoke.

"Don't even think about running away this time." Itachi said in a deadly voice.

"I'll go get the door." Kakashi said with a smile.

"Why don't you do that." Itachi said back with a glare.

"So that's where Sasuke gets that look from." Kakashi said as he headed out of the kitchen and over to the front door.

Kakashi opened the door and saw Shikamaru and his parents standing there. Kakashi gave them a smile as he spoke.

"Hello please come in."

Shikamaru and his parents walked into the house and Itachi came out of the kitchen.

"Nara Shikaku, Nara Yoshino, it's a pleasure to meet you both." Itachi said politely.

"No need to be so formal Itachi. It's good to officially meet you." Shikaku held his hand out and Itachi shook it.

"We've heard a lot of good things about you from Shikamaru. He's really taken to you, which is very uncommon for him." Yoshino said with a smile.

"I'm standing right here." Shikamaru said calmly.

"You're lazy and you know it, but we love you none the less." Yoshino said with a smile.

"Where's Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked.

"He is out back with Neji and Kiba." Kakashi answered.

"I'm gonna go say hi." Shikamaru said as he headed to the patio door.

"Is there anything we can help with for dinner?" Yoshino asked.

"No it's almost all ready to be cooked. Kakashi has the BBQ heating up and the salad is almost ready. Would either of you like something to drink?" Itachi asked.

"I wouldn't mind a cup of tea." Yoshino said with a smile.

"I'll put the kettle on." Kakashi said.

They all headed over to the kitchen and Kakashi went and put the kettle on while Itachi finished up getting the salad ready.

"Is Sasuke excited for school tomorrow?" Shikaku asked.

"He seems to be. It's a little hard to tell when he is excited as it doesn't happen very often. He seems to be looking forward to it anyways." Itachi answered.

"He seemed to be happy earlier today when we went clothes shopping." Kakashi added.

"Clothes shopping? Shikamaru hates going clothes shopping, he always has." Yoshino said.

"Sasuke does too, but this time around was a little different. I suggested that he buys clothes that are more about who he is rather than ninja clothing. He got to look around and try on different clothes and discover his own style. He seemed to enjoy it." Itachi said.

"It's good that he is doing this experience all in. He could have just held back and kept to old habits, but he's not. He's doing this with an open mind and living this experience to the fullest. All good signs." Shikaku said.

"It is a good sign. We were worried about how he would handle this, especially the closer it got to his first day. He seems to be handling it very well and he seems excited for tomorrow. I think there is a little nervousness under the excitement, but he's handling it very well." Kakashi said.

"How are you both handling it?" Yoshino asked with concern.

The kettle boiled and Kakashi got four mugs down and poured the tea into each mug as Itachi spoke.

"I'm worried about him. I know he has already been to the academy so it's not technically his first day of school, he's already been through school, but it doesn't feel like that. He's going to a different village every day to a school filled with strangers. I just want him to fit in and be happy and not regret his decision."

"It's nerve racking. It shouldn't be because he's not going off on some solo mission. He's faced enemies before and has survived. Yet him going to a different village every day, traveling alone makes me nervous." Kakashi said as he placed the mugs down on the island for everyone.

"It's natural to be nervous this is a new experience for the both of you. You're allowed to be nervous and worried about him. He's going to be alone all day in a different village, one that the both of you don't really know. Any parent would be worried." Yoshino said.

"I don't think Sasuke would classify me as a parent." Kakashi said sadly.

"It takes time. How is he with you?" Shikaku asked gently.

"He's touch and go. Sometimes I think I am finally making progress only for him to take three steps back. We've talked in the last six months and I've told him things about me and my past. He's told me a few things about himself. He won't let me get close though." Kakashi answered.

"He's still waiting for the day when Kakashi has enough and walks away." Itachi added.

"And telling him that you aren't is not going to do much he won't believe it. All you can do is continue to be there for him and show him that you aren't going anywhere." Yoshino said sympathetically.

"Exactly. It's taking time, but I'm hoping that he will realise soon that I am not going to be walking away. Itachi and I are going to be rotating missions so one of us is always here for him for a little while. At least until he gets used to being in school." Kakashi said.

"I think it would be good to have someone home with him. You don't know how he is going to react to being in school just yet. He could still have problems after everything that happened to him." Shikaku said.

"And we're going to be keeping a close eye on him. We know things could come up and we want to make sure we handle them right away instead of letting them fester." Itachi said.

"You three are going to be fine. You will figure it out just like every other parent does." Yoshino said.

"And if you ever need any help you can always come to us. I'm sure between the four of us we can find a solution." Shikaku said.

"Thank-you we appreciate that." Itachi said with a small smile.

"Raising a child is never easy, especially one that has been through what Sasuke has been through. It's important that you both have friends that you can talk to just like Sasuke does. Parents need breaks too." Yoshino said.

"Thank-you your support means a lot to us. Especially because Sasuke and Shikamaru have become best friends one of the few good things to come from the situation. I just wish the other teenagers were like Shikamaru." Kakashi said.

"Are they still giving Sasuke a hard time?" Shikaku asked with concern.

"Not that he has said anything and he would have said something. Still it was upsetting to him when his old team didn't stand by him. He was surprised that Kiba did stand up in his defense and by him." Itachi said.

"Hinata, Shino and Tenten don't seem to be going one way or the other. They just seem to want to get passed everything and move on already. They said they were happy for him and wished him luck though. Sasuke was more upset about how Naruto and Sakura handled the situation. He was hoping for their support. He was also upset for Shikamaru with how his team is reacting to everything." Kakashi added.

"Well it's not his fault for what happened to him. He most certainly didn't ask for it nor did he want it. All he asked for was some time to get passed the worst of it and that was not too much to ask for. They should have respected him better than that." Yoshino said with annoyance in her voice at the other teenagers.

"They should have you're right. Maybe it's their age that is stopping them from seeing where they went wrong, maybe it's just how their mind is. Either way they should have understood that Sasuke needed some time to himself to get his head around what happened to him. It's not something you can just magically get over. He's still not over it yet, but he is able to deal with it and live from day to day. He still doesn't really talk about what happened to him. It's still a hard subject for him and it's going to take time before he is able to talk about it. I think he was just hoping that Naruto and Sakura would be more understanding and supportive of him after everything they had been through." Kakashi said.

"Sasuke even went and spoke to Tsunade last week after the group meeting. He wanted to see if she would reconsider her punishment on both Naruto and Chouji." Itachi added.

"Why would he do that?" Shikaku asked surprised.

"Sasuke felt like at the time the punishments were given he didn't say his peace. He wanted Tsunade to know that Naruto was just doing what he thought best and that Sasuke believed he would never put the village in danger. He said that Chouji was upset and Sasuke could understand why he was angry at him. He wanted Tsunade to reconsider her punishments for them. She said she would speak to them both and then she would decide. We haven't heard anything about it since." Itachi explained.

"Sasuke didn't do anything wrong though. It's not his place to stand up for the two people that hurt him. I can understand his loyalty to Naruto, but Naruto lost that loyalty when he didn't respect Sasuke and what he needed. Naruto should have known better and that is why he was placed back into the academy. Tsunade made the right decision. Hopefully the academy will set Naruto straight and he will mature and grow up. As for Chouji he did what he did out of cruelty and malice. Chouza was disgusted by it and he and I spoke about it quite a lot. He felt horrible for the pain his son caused Shikamaru. He didn't even try to defend Chouji's actions. Sasuke is not the one that has to try and make peace." Shikaku said with anger.

"He's not, but he just wishes that everything could go back to normal and all of the teenagers would go back to being a solid alliance. They haven't always liked each other, but there was no shadow of a doubt that they wouldn't be there for each other when they needed someone." Itachi said.

"What bothers Sasuke I think the most is that if he was in their position he would have respected their wishes no matter what he felt. And he just thought he would get that same courtesy from them. It's upsetting to him that he didn't have their respect enough for them to give him space. They all respect his ninja abilities, but they don't seem to respect him as a person when he thought they did." Kakashi added.

"It's not fair to him. He didn't ask for any of this to happen and then to have to worry about the people he thought were his comrades and his friends. Only to have one of them print his personal information out there in the newspaper for everyone to see. He should have had more common sense than that." Yoshino said with disappointment.

"It's not an outcome we ever expected to deal with, but Sasuke seems to be handling everything well." Kakashi said.

"He seems to be doing very well. Hopefully he won't have too much of a problem adjusting to school. It's good that he is going to chase after his dreams." Yoshino said.

"What is he going to be studying?" Shikaku asked.

"He wants to be a detective and open the police station again. So he is taking intro to Criminology, Chemistry, Biology, Psychology, Literature, Math, Art and Creative Writing." Itachi said.

"That's an impressive bunch. He's going to be busy with homework that's for sure." Yoshino said with a smile.

"He knows. He wanted to take those ones and see if he liked any of them. He wanted to take courses that would help him with being a detective." Itachi said.

"I just hope he doesn't need help with his homework." Kakashi said with a smile.

"No kidding. I wouldn't even be able to understand half of that. Good for him though for taking on that work load. Other students are probably taking easier courses that won't do much for them once they finish." Yoshino said.

"Sasuke is very bright I am sure he will manage perfectly well. Besides you don't take all eight at the same time. You do four for five months than the next four for another five months. So it won't be that bad." Shikaku said.

"Well that's good. Does he know what courses he has first?" Yoshino asked.

"Art, Literature, Math and Chemistry. So the two should be pretty easy as Sasuke loves to read and to draw. He was glad he got Math and Chemistry together because there is a lot of math in chemistry so he was happy to get them done together." Itachi said.

"Well we wish him well." Yoshino said with a smile.

"Shall we head outside and I can get the food on the BBQ?" Kakashi suggested.

"Yes we should. I'm sure the boys are out there right now taking bets on who will survive." Shikaku said with a smirk.

"We've never really done the whole meeting other parents thing." Kakashi said with a chuckle.

"It's not meeting other parents, it's meeting new friends." Yoshino said with a smile.

"We're honored that someone as talented as Itachi is interested in training our son. And it helps us to know that he is in perfectly capable hands when he is out on missions." Shikaku said.

"We've been a little anxious with him being back out on missions after what happened. It's a great relief to know that someone as powerful as you are Itachi will be training him and out there with him." Yoshino said.

"I'll do everything I can to make sure he is kept safe and he is ready for whatever comes his way. I've never taught before, but I am looking forward to the opportunity and to the experience of it. if I get stuck I am sure Kakashi will give me some pointers." Itachi said back.

"I will, but you won't need them. You are going to do great tomorrow." Kakashi said supportingly.

"Thank-you." Itachi said back.

Kakashi picked up the plate with the chicken and they all made their way out into the backyard to start cooking. They spent the next three hours having dinner and just relaxing out back. Sasuke found that it wasn't as bad as he expected it to be and he enjoyed the time with Kiba, Neji and Shikamaru. Once everyone had left and everything was cleaned up Sasuke went upstairs to get his book bag ready for tomorrow. He also had decided on what he was going to wear. He was looking forward to going tomorrow and he was hoping everything went well. Sasuke was sitting down on his bed reading the end of one of his books when there was a knock on his door.

"Come in." Sasuke said as he looked up.

Kakashi and Itachi came walking into the room and they went over to the bed. They both sat down and Sasuke saw that Itachi was holding a gift box.

"Kakashi and I just wanted to talk to you real quick before tomorrow. We are going to let you walk there by yourself as we promised. But if you feel overwhelmed and you need to get out for a few minutes then you need to make sure you do it. We didn't tell any of your teachers that you have been through something because we wanted you to have a clean slate. However, we don't want you to push yourself and have problems come up. Kakashi and I are trusting you to be responsible and put your health first. Ok?" Itachi said in a serious voice.

"I promise. I'll be fine stop worrying so much." Sasuke said gently.

"I will always worry about you that is never going to change. We just wanted to make sure you understood that we care about your health first and not your courses." Itachi said.

"I know I promise if I felt like I can't breathe I'll take a walk." Sasuke reassured them.

"Good now we got you something for your first day of school." Itachi said as he handed Sasuke the gift box.

"You guys didn't have to get me anything." Sasuke said as he took the gift box and went to open it.

"We know. We wanted to. It's just something you can wear with pride in a new way." Kakashi said with a smile.

Sasuke opened the box and he looked down to see that there was a black belt with an Uchiha symbol as the belt buckle. There was also a black leather wrist band with the Uchiha symbol on it as well. Sasuke smiled when he saw it.

"Thank-you that's really cool."

"You're welcome. How are you feeling about tomorrow?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm feeling good. I'm just finishing up this book so I can be ready for whatever I need to read."

"Nervous?" Itachi asked.

"A little, but it's a good nervous. I'm excited for tomorrow to happen." Sasuke said with a smile.

"Good. If you need anything you know you can always come to us." Kakashi said.

"I know. I'm good really." Sasuke said with a smile.

"Alright we will get out of here then so you can read the rest of your book and we will see you in the morning." Itachi said as he got up off the bed.

"Thank-you for the gift it's cool." Sasuke said.

"We're glad you like it. Sweet dreams Sasuke and we will see you in the morning." Kakashi said.

"Good night little brother." Itachi said.

"Good night you guys."

Kakashi and Itachi headed out of the room leaving Sasuke alone. Sasuke put the gift down on his dresser before he went back over to his bed and picked up his book. He was looking forward to tomorrow and he just couldn't wait to go to school and start his new life.


	4. Chapter 4

It was seven in the morning the next day and Sasuke was just waking up. His alarm had just gone off and Sasuke didn't have a problem turning it off. He was excited and nervous for his first day in school. It would be different, but Sasuke was looking forward to it. Sasuke got up out of bed and he headed down the hallway to the bathroom where he could shower. Sasuke removed his shirt and he looked down at his wrists. They were both covered in cuts and healing cuts that Sasuke knew he would need to hide. He wasn't taking any classes where he had to show his wrists so Sasuke wasn't worried about it. Sasuke got into the shower and made sure it was once again hot. Sasuke didn't waste much time in the shower as he still had to get something to eat before he headed out for school. After he was all washed Sasuke got out and dried off. He grabbed his sleep clothes and made his way back to his bedroom. Sasuke closed the door and went over to his closet to find something to wear. He pulled out a pair of faded blue jeans with a few stylish rips in them, a black t-shirt, his leather jacket, a studded belt and his back converse shoes. He got dressed and put on a black wrist band on his left wrist and his new Uchiha wrist band on his right wrist. Once he was fully dressed Sasuke grabbed his book bag and headed down the stairs.

Sasuke headed into the kitchen to see Itachi and Kakashi already up and dressed. Kakashi was making breakfast while Itachi was reading the paper. He looked up once he felt Sasuke coming towards them.

"All set little brother?" Itachi asked with a smile as he looked Sasuke over.

"I am, are you?" Sasuke asked with his own smile.

"I am." Itachi said.

Kakashi placed a plate down on the island counter in front of Sasuke as he spoke.

"Morning. You need to eat something before you head out." Kakashi said with a smile before he turned back to the kitchen counter to grab the other two plates. He set one down in front of Itachi before he sat down himself.

"Scrambled eggs and homefries yum." Sasuke said as he grabbed the ketchup and put some on his plate.

"You are going to miss my cooking while you are at school." Kakashi said.

"I'm sure I'll manage with cafeteria food."

"You have everything you need?" Itachi asked.

"Yes I do."

"You remember the way?" Itachi asked.

"Yes I still remember how to get there." Sasuke said with a smile.

"And you are sure you don't want me to go with you? I don't mind walking you there." Itachi said.

"I will be fine Niisan don't spend all day worrying about me please. You have your own big day with your first day of training with Neji and Shikamaru. Focus on that and not on me please."

"I will try my best. Kakashi what are you doing today?"

"Nothing much. I have a report to write and then I am going to do some cleaning and yard work. I could make something for dinner if either of you have any requests."

"It doesn't matter to me." Itachi answered.

"Chicken casserole?" Sasuke suggested.

"Ya that sounds good. It's been a while since we've done that." Kakashi said.

"And it lasts for a few days." Itachi added.

"I'll pick up the stuff we need and I'll make it for dinner. You are done school at three so I can have it ready for five. You should be done by then with training Itachi?" Kakashi asked.

"I plan on being done at three so I can be here when Sasuke gets back from school. By three-thirty." Itachi said as he looked at Sasuke.

"I'll try not to doddle, but I might be a little late if it's busy getting out of there."

"Fine, four o'clock." Itachi said with a smirk.

"You do know that once I make friends I might stay late to hang out with them." Sasuke said.

"I thought you didn't like friends little brother?" Itachi said in a teasing manner.

"Shikamaru and Neji aren't so bad, maybe someone at school will be too. You both want me to act my age isn't friends part of that?" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"It is and we would love for you to have friends. Just make sure they are the right friends and good people." Kakashi said with a warm smile.

"I swear I won't make friends with serial killers posing as students."

"Smart ass." Itachi mumbled.

Sasuke finished his breakfast and brought his plate over to the sink and placed it down.

"I gotta go. I will see you both tonight." Sasuke said as he went over to Itachi and gave him a hug and Itachi hugged him back as he spoke.

"Be safe please. And if you have any problems with anxiety just find a quiet place where you can be alone for a little while. Remember what you are supposed to do to calm yourself down." Itachi said with worry.

"I'll be fine I promise. I love you Dad." Sasuke said as he pulled back.

"I love you Son. Have a wonderful day."

"See ya Kakashi." Sasuke said with a smile.

"Have a great day and I can't wait to hear all about it." Kakashi said with a smile as he wished that Sasuke would have hugged him as well. Kakashi knew it was going to take time and he was okay with that most days, but some days he wished Sasuke would call him Dad and initiate a hug with him.

Sasuke gave a smile and headed out of the house once he put on his jacket and grabbed his book bag. Itachi got up and put his plate in the sink as he spoke.

"Give him time. He'll come around."

Kakashi let out a sigh and went to put his own plate into the sink.

"I know he will, but some days it feels like just when I finally get him to take a step forward he takes three steps back. I don't know if I should push or not with him."

"He just needs time. I know it's been just over five months since he found out you are his biological father, but with Sasuke it takes a long time with major change for him to adapt. He's still waiting for you to walk away one day. You need to be prepared that once I am gone on missions and it's just you two he might test you a little bit."

"I figured he would be. You are the authority figure in his mind and with you away there could be times when he tests the boundaries. I'll handle it as situations come up. I'm not going anywhere and in time he'll see that."

"He will see that. I know it's hard on you. You want that connection with him and he's holding back. He'll come around though and he does care about you and want a relationship with you. If he didn't we wouldn't be living together. So that is a good sign."

"It is a good sign and I am thrilled that I can spend this much time with him and interacting outside of the ninja world with him. I just need to remember to have patience and wait for him to come around."

"He will one day. Probably when you least expect it." Itachi said with a small smile.

"Knowing Sasuke I wouldn't doubt it. How are you feeling about today? You are only training, but still it's the closest thing to a ninja duty that you've had in almost six months." Kakashi asked with concern.

"I'm looking forward to it. A slow drive back in. I am worried that I'll forget that I am not in the Ataksuki anymore and that this is a village. I don't want to teach them something that is illegal or frowned upon. It's a different dynamic and it will take a little adjustment period."

"It's understandable that you would have some uncertainty about it. You spent six almost seven years living with S-Class Criminals. You've been in survival mode just to be able to make it each and every day. No one can hold it against you for having some issues adjusting back into a village setting. You seem to be doing better. I know you've suffered with some nightmares since being back. Your insomnia seems to be under control too."

"It is. Having Sasuke back in my life has helped a great deal. I hope he loves every second of today. I really hope it goes perfect for him."

"I'm sure it will. He seems really positive about it. I'm sure when he gets home he will be talking our ears off about his day and I will gladly listen to him for hours." Kakashi said with a smile.

"Me too. I hope you are right."

"I'm always right. Don't you know that by now?" Kakashi said with a smirk.

"Ya ok. You think because you can cook that you're the cool Dad." Itachi said as he rolled his eyes.

"I can also bake." Kakashi said with a smile as he went over to the coffee maker.

"Whatever he doesn't like sweets and I teach him how to kill people in thirty ways." Itachi said with a smirk of his own.

"You know thirty ways to kill someone?" Kakashi asked slightly surprised.

"I know how to kill someone in forty-two ways and over two hundred ways to torture someone without them dying. Just wishing they had."

"Well aren't you just deadly. That will be great for parent/teacher night."

"They will never say a bad thing about him or give him a failing grade."

"I don't think he would appreciate it."

"Not likely. He's so stubborn sometimes."

"It's genetic."

"So it's all your fault then." Itachi said with a smirk.

"Because you're not stubborn at all." Kakashi said sarcastically.

"I have to get ready for work. Some of us take being on time seriously." Itachi said as he pushed off from the counter and headed towards the stairs.

"Fine go and work. I'll be here cooking and cleaning." Kakashi called back to Itachi.

"That's why I wear the pants in this relationship." Itachi said with humor in his voice.

"Ass." Kakashi called back and he shook his head as he heard Itachi's laughter as he went up the stairs.

Kakashi was glad that Itachi was starting to open up to him more and being more himself now. At first it was a little rough when they first started to live together. Itachi was very closed off just from a life of not being able to express who he was. He spent a decade lying to his family and criminals. Now he was better adjusted to being back in the village and being around people who care about him. It was nice to see Itachi coming into his own more and more. There were many times when Kakashi would wake up in the middle of the night because of the nightmares that Itachi was having. Itachi would go a couple of weeks without proper sleep from the insomnia he was suffering from. Now he seemed to have it under better control and Kakashi was happy for Itachi. Sometimes it got pretty bad between Sasuke's nightmares and Itachi's. The two brothers would spend many nights in the other's room so they didn't have to suffer alone.

At times there was a jealousy in Kakashi, a small one, but it was still there. He wanted to be that person for Sasuke. He wanted to be the one that Sasuke came to when he was having a nightmare or a problem. He wanted to be that parent in Sasuke's life just like Itachi was. Kakashi knew he would never be able to replace Itachi and he was perfectly fine with that. He had long ago accepted it. But he still wanted to be important and matter to Sasuke. Kakashi was hoping that one day he could be that person for Sasuke and be there for him. That Sasuke would come to see him as a father figure and not just another adult in the house. Kakashi knew it would take time, but it was getting harder and harder to wait for the day when Sasuke finally accepts that Kakashi wasn't going to be leaving him. All Kakashi could do was hope that they would get close and Sasuke would see that he wasn't going anywhere. Kakashi let out a sigh as he turned the water on to start the dishes to get it cleaned up before he would go and get the food for dinner tonight. He wanted to do some yard work and clean up the place a bit. He had to write his report, but he could do it tonight easily enough if he didn't have the time. His reports were always late anyways so it wasn't like Tsunade was counting on it coming in on time. Kakashi knew it would only take about an hour so he got to work on doing the dishes before the rest of the stuff he wanted to do today.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke arrived at the town and he made his way towards the academy. He was getting more nervous and excited the closer he got. He was hoping that he was going to be able to do this and not fail miserably. Sasuke knew he just needed to take this one class at a time and see how it goes. That first week was going to be an adjustment period, but afterwards Sasuke was confident that he would be alright. Sasuke arrived at the academy and he headed up the front steps with everyone else. It was busy already and Sasuke was thankful that he had gone on the first to come in and get his books, locker and time table. He had his text books in his locker and his schedule was in his pocket. Sasuke headed for his locker so he could put his art supplies into it before he headed down to his first class, which was English Literature. He didn't have a textbook for that class because it was more about reading different books and writing papers on them. Sasuke was looking forward to seeing which books they would be getting to read this semester. Sasuke made his way through the crowd and got to his locker. It was getting really busy, but Sasuke was finding himself doing okay in the crowd. Sasuke put his art supplies away in his locker before he grabbed his textbook for Math as that was his second class before lunch. He didn't want to have to come back to his locker as the classroom was on the other side of school and you only get five minutes in between classes to get to your next class. Sasuke closed his locker and made his way through the crowd and towards his first class. It was on the third floor and once he got up there he made his way down the hallway until he reached his classroom. He went in and sat down in an empty desk that was about halfway up and on the left side of the class room at the edge. There was already ten other students here in the room and some of them looked to be around fourteen and others around sixteen or seventeen. Sasuke was glad he wasn't the only thirteen year old in the class at least.

Sasuke looked around and saw that some people were talking to those closest to them. Sasuke was never good at this part. He was never good at making friends. With Shikamaru he just refused to leave him to his own misery and with Neji he came with Shikamaru and Shikamaru was the one that helped the conversations along. It just sort of happened and he didn't have to do much for it. Now he was here on his own and he would need to figure out how to do this. Sasuke saw someone walking into the classroom and headed over and sat down behind him. He was older, Sasuke figured he was about sixteen. He had white hair that went just past his chin and purple eyes. Sasuke felt a tap on his shoulder as the man behind him spoke.

"Hey what's your name? You look familiar."

Sasuke turned around and answered the guy hoping that he hadn't recognized him from the papers.

"Uchiha Sasuke. You?"

"Hozuki Suigetsu. Uchiha eh? You're from Konoha right?" Suigetsu asked now clearly interested.

"I am. Where are you from?" Sasuke asked slightly guarded.

"Village of the Mist. You've been there right? You're a ninja, you fought Haku and Zabuza." Suigetsu said with a grin.

"Ya I did. How do you know that?" Sasuke asked still guarded. He wasn't expecting to find anyone that even knew the name Uchiha, let alone someone from the Mist.

"Are fucking kidding me right now? Fuck man you're a legend at home. This is awesome. Why are you here? Are you on some secret undercover mission? Is there like a serial killer or something working here?" Suigetsu said with a huge grin.

"No I go to school here now. I'm not a ninja anymore."

"Really? Why not?"

"Something really bad happened to me and I just couldn't do it anymore. So I decided to come here. I still train just in case, but I'm not classified as a ninja anymore."

"Shit that's too bad man. That's cool though that you are going here now. I've seen a lot of bad shit happen back home and I know what it's like for some people. Some people just never come back from it. Do you live in the dorms with being so close to home?"

"No I live at home with my older brother and my former sensei."

"Who's your brother?"

"Itachi."

"Holy shit. He was an S-Class Criminal. Fuck he's allowed to be in the village?"

"He was on a mission and when it was completed they let him back in."

"That's cool. Man it would awesome to be a ninja if I was different."

"You didn't go into the academy back home?"

"Naw didn't want to. They wouldn't let me in even if I wanted to."

"Why not?"

"My older brother and me we were born under a bad sign. Everyone believed we were the second coming of the demon also known as Zabuza. Something about the way we looked. My brother thought it was fucking awesome and he hung around with Zabuza and the other Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. I hung around them too, because all I had was my brother. We didn't have anyone else and it was better to crash on the floor at one of their places compared to sleeping out on the streets. It gave me a bad rep though and the academy wouldn't let me in. By the time I was thirteen most of the Swordsmen were all dead except for Zabuza. My brother was killed right in front of me and from that point I swore that I would find all seven swords and keep them for myself. So no one could ever recreate the Seven Swordsmen." Suigetsu answered honestly.

"Wow. I'm sorry you had to go through that. I know what it's like to watch someone you love die. It's never easy."

"Ya I guess you would know about that eh? It's all good. It was rough for a little while, but I met my two best friends Karin and Juugo and we made our own family."

"That's good. Where did you meet them?"

"I'll tell ya later. Hey when is your lunch third or fourth period?"

"Third."

"Good so is ours. You're hanging with us. There is no way I am going to let a legend like you get stuck with the nerds. What is on your schedule?"

"I have Math next then Chemistry and Art. You?"

"Damn aren't you smart. Well Uchihas are geniuses so I guess it would make sense to transfer over to school. I have Math next too then Woodshop and Plumbing. We can suffer through Math together." Suigetsu said with a grin.

"Deal. How did you end up here?"

"The three of us decided to head out and try something new. The Mist village was all for getting the three of us out of there. They took up a fund and sent us here. We rent a house in the village. The three of us do odd jobs to pay for it. We also get money from the village because we are orphans. It's not much, but it's our home and we don't have to worry about anyone kicking us out."

"A serious comfort that most don't understand."

"Exactly. Fuck man they are going to freak when they find out who you are. This is awesome and you are going to have a shit load of fun."

"I'm not here to dick around though."

"I figured as much and I respect that man. You won't hear any shit from us. We respect each other and what each of us do."

"Cool." Sasuke said with a small smile.

The teacher walked into the room and closed the door. Sasuke turned around so he could see the teacher and listen to what he had to say.

"Good morning class. I hope you all are ready for this semester. I am your teacher Mr. Hisho Yukro. I am going to be teaching you about English Literature. There will be a great deal of reading in this course in case the name didn't give it away. You are to be reading a new book every month that I have assigned you and each book you will write a five thousand word essay on it. The essay topic will vary depending on the book and the lesson associated with that book. During class time you will be here and we will be discussing other books that have to do with the lesson, but you do not need to read. I will be giving out bonus marks to those that decide to read those books and write a thousand word report on how that book relates back to the weekly lesson. All bonus reports will be due at the end of every month along with your essay. Are there any questions on that?"

A girl with black hair raised her hand.

"What's your name?" Mr. Yukro asked.

"Misto Katrin Sir."

"What's your question?"

"How much is each bonus report worth?"

"Up to five percent. And for those of you trying to figure out what would happen if you got a hundred percent in my class plus you had bonus reports. Assuming you were even able to obtain a hundred percent mark in my class any class that offers bonus marks has a special honor roll system. If you are able to obtain over a hundred percent you will be presented by the Academy Dean with a special award for each class that you obtain an over perfect score. So for those of you that are very anal and high achieving you have something to look forward to and strive towards. No one has ever received an award from one of my classes. I grade hard and I expect the best out of each of you. The closest any student has gotten in my class to perfect is an eighty-three. With that being said I wish you all luck. Now attendance, you must be here in class eighty percent for the whole semester. Which means if you miss more than twenty percent of this class you will fail automatically. You are here for five months so it works out to one class a month. Obviously there are exceptions like being sick. If you are sick that you miss more than one day in a row you need to provide a doctor's note to confirm. That is the academy's policy that you all should be aware of as it was in your welcome packages. If you are late for my class you have missed it. I don't accept anyone being late. If your assignments are even one minute late they will be counted as a zero. That is also an academy policy so make sure you are on top of your game if you wish to survive here."

Mr. Yukro went over to his desk and picked up a box that held novels in it. He grabbed some as he placed the right amount on the front desk of each row so the books are passed down to the next person. He spoke as he did this.

"This is Impulse by Ellen Hopkins. It is a dark read, but a good one and it fits perfectly with our lessons. And yes it is a large book, all six hundred and sixty-sixty pages. You have a month to read it and write a report. The report is due on the thirtieth at the start of class. This book is about three people who have all tried to commit suicide in different ways. They all end up in a psychiatric hospital and they band together to try and recover and find happiness. So this month's lesson is about overcoming hardships and how some people make it and others don't. Your essays are going to focus on how realistic the writing is and if it is effective. Does it make you feel something? Do you feel for the characters? Are they relatable to you? Tell me what you think about it, but you have to back it up with data from the book. I will show you how I want you to site everything. You are allowed to take quotes from the book, but again you have to site the page number where you found it. I will go over all of that with you today and I have a handout for you to refer to later. This week's book that we will be discussing is also written by Ellen Hopkins and it is called Perfect. We will go over that starting tomorrow and for those that are interested in the bonus marks you can get it at the school library. The report is to be about expectations and how they can affect us negatively. It's also over six hundred pages so good luck if you wish to read it. Any questions?"

When no one put up their hands Mr. Yukro turned to the board to begin going over how he wants everything sited and formatted. Sasuke opened his binder and took notes on everything. He also wrote down the other book and what the report was to be about. It would be a lot of extra reading, but he read fast and he also loved to read. Sasuke figured he would try to complete as many bonus assignments as he could just so he could keep a higher grade. Once the class was almost over Mr. Yukro handed out the reference page and one other page as well that Sasuke put into his binder.

"That second page for those of you who are keeners and want to work ahead. That is all of this semesters assignments and books we are going to be reading and discussing. It also includes the bonus assignments as well with all of the due dates. You will also notice that ten weeks into the semester, the half way point, there will be a mid-term. It will be about all of the class discussions and lesson from now until the week before the mid-term. We will spend that week of the mid-term doing a review of everything. It will be written on the Friday. That Friday you will only have mid-terms for all of your courses. You get the following Monday off and then you are back here Tuesday. Once is semester is over you will get two weeks off before the next semester begins. Any questions before the bell rings?"

No one raised their hands so he continued.

"Have a good rest of your first day and I will see you all here tomorrow morning."

Sasuke closed up his binder and made sure his book was inside it. He stood up as Suigetsu did the same and they made their way out of the classroom before Suigetsu spoke.

"Fuck man. I thought this class was going to be a bird course. It's why I took it. I just thought I would have to read a couple of books and talk about them. Not read over sixty hundred and sixty pages in a month. Fuck."

"It is a lot of reading. And it's about suicide. I didn't think they would be able to have us read books that dark. Not that it bothers me, but did you see some of the other's faces. They were clearly uncomfortable with the idea."

"Dark shit doesn't bother me, I mean I lived it. But I see your point. Some of those nerds and sissies were squirming in their seats. I would be shocked if they ended up reading the whole thing and not just faking it with the essay. He seems like a total fucking hard ass too. Fuck man this is gonna be brutal. I just hope Math isn't as bad."

"Are you good with numbers?"

"Don't know. I'm good with figuring out how to pay rent and shit. The thing I like about the idea of Math is that it's always the same. Once you figure out how to do one formula then you just do it for all of that lesson. It's not always changing from one question to the next ya know?"

"Ya I get that. Once you understand that formula you just plug everything into it and solve. It shouldn't be too bad."

"I wonder how Karin and Juugo are making out."

"What were they taking?"

"I don't know. I thought Juugo would have been in Lit. he likes reading and all that calm and quiet shit. He's got anger issues so he tends to mediate and do shit that keeps him calm. Karin is into the sciences so she might be in your Chemistry class. You might luck out and be lab partners. Oh Juugo might be in your Art class he likes to draw to keep calm too. So you might luck out and have a friend in each class."

"That would be nice. You never know who you are going to meet. My older brother is pretty certain I am going to make friends with a bunch of serial killers." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"That would be the worst fucking luck. Trust me from someone who lived around serial killers they don't show up in places like this. Unless they want to have some mass killing."

"That's true. I think he's just nervous. It's been a lot of change for him in a short period of time. He's adjusting to being back in the village after being with S-Class criminals for so long." Sasuke said as they walked into their Math class.

They headed over to the same seats that they were sitting in during their last class. Sasuke figured they would work because in his last class he could see the board and hear the teacher without having to be so close to the front of the class. Suigetsu sat down behind Sasuke once again. They watched as more students came into the room and Sasuke was shocked when he saw Chouji walk into the room.

"Are you kidding me right now?" Sasuke said with anger in his voice.

"What's up?" Suigetsu asked as he looked to see where Sasuke was looking.

He saw a larger guy around the same age as Sasuke coming over to them. He could feel Sasuke's anger and annoyance in him. Suigetsu wasn't a ninja, but that didn't mean he didn't know how to do techniques and use chakra. He just wasn't as trained as a normal ninja. He didn't have any desire to be going out on missions, but he wasn't going to be weak and defenseless either.

"Who's he?" Suigetsu tried again as the Chouji came closer.

"Chouji. He was a ninja from my village until he was stripped of his duty and his chakra sealed away."

"Damn what did he do?"

"Long story." Sasuke said with an edge to his voice.

"Hello Sasuke." Chouji said.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sasuke said with anger all throughout his voice.

"I go here now. I didn't know you would be in this class. Look, I'm not looking to cause any problems. I want a fresh start. I'm sorry for everything that happened between us. I'd really like it if we could just be civil and make this work." Chouji said calmly.

"I can't change that you go here, but I don't have to talk to you. So I suggest you stay away from me. An "I'm sorry" doesn't change what you did or all of the pain you caused, especially to Shikamaru. He didn't deserve that. So you go on living your life and I'll go on living mine and you can stay the hell away from me."

"Sasuke." Chouji tried, but he was cut off by Suigetsu.

"He said stay away from him. I'd highly recommend that you do just that boyo."

Chouji looked over to Suigetsu and saw the danger in his eyes. Chouji just moved away and headed to the other side of the room and sat down.

"You're gonna have to explain that shit to me." Suigetsu said.

"It's a long story and part of the reason why I'm not a ninja anymore. Basically he lied to my one teammate and that lie caused my teammate to hurt me. He also put in my private information into the local newspaper for all to read. It caused Shikamaru, my best friend, a lot of pain and upset. It still is, because now our once close group is now divided and with me not being a ninja anymore Shikamaru is taking a lot of shit for it." Sasuke explained.

"What's his problem with you that he would do that? He seems like a sissy to me."

"Shikamaru and him used to be best friends since they were seven. Shikamaru was spending a lot of time with me after I went through something. Chouji got jealous and tried to ruin our friendship by what he did. It didn't work and Chouji was stripped of his status like I said because of it all. He's not a threat he's just an annoyance at this point and I'm still angry at how he treated Shikamaru."

"He better stay the hell away from you then if he knows what is good for him." Suigetsu said in a deadly tone.

"It'll be fine." Sasuke said as the teacher came into the room.

Sasuke turned to face the front of the room once again and he opened his binder so he could take notes. He didn't know if he would be any good at Math, but he knew he would need it in Chemistry so he wanted to make sure he understood it. He was also doing his best to ignore the fact that Chouji was now in his school and in his class. Sasuke didn't know how he felt about it other than annoyed and angry that he would have to see him once a day in class. Sasuke did his best to ignore Chouji and the emotions attached to that situation and focused on the lesson. Once the class was over it was time for lunch. They had an hour and ten minutes before they would have to go to their next class. Half of the school would go for lunch this period and the other half would go on their next period. Sasuke and Suigetsu got up and headed out of the classroom.

"That wasn't too bad." Sasuke said.

"Ya it was alright. It wasn't a six hundred page book to read at least. Though the fifty questions for homework sucks. How the hell are we supposed to get this shit done in one day?" Suigetsu complained.

"We'll just have to figure it out. It might not be too bad once we get used to it. Plus the weekends."

"Maybe for you, but I work on weekends. It just means I can only do what the required amount is and not worry about any bonus marks. Not that I really care. I'm here for Woodshop and Plumbing. I want to build houses after this. You can make good money doing that."

"And you can be your own boss."

"Exactly. What about you?"

"Detective. We used to have a police station that was run by my family. I'd like to open it back up one day."

"Shit that's cool. That's why you got the Chemistry class."

"Ya and next semester I have intro to Criminology, Biology and Psychology."

"You are going to drown in homework." Suigetsu said as they reached Sasuke's locker.

"I didn't think it would be too bad, but now I'm thinking it might be. I'm going to see if I can get my textbooks early so I can start reading them ahead a little."

"How are you going to be able to read more books?"

"I read really fast and I don't work on weekends so I can just do homework for like six hours if I want to." Sasuke said as he put his books and bag into the locker before closing it. They then headed off to Suigetsu's locker before they would head into the Cafeteria.

"Ya that's true. That sucks for you though. I have pretty easy courses that don't require work outside of class time, except those first two."

"It'll be fine. I can make it work. I want to do this and I'm not one to shy away from a lot of work."

"Being a ninja I would imagine you do well in stressful situations." Suigetsu said as they got to his locker and he put his books away.

"Tends to come with the job."

They headed towards the Cafeteria and Sasuke and Suigetsu waited in line to grab some food for lunch. Sasuke didn't know what they had and he was glad to see that they had rice and mushroom chicken. Sasuke ordered some and they both waited for their food.

"So how old are you?" Suigetsu asked.

"Thirteen. You?"

"Sixteen. Karin is sixteen and Juugo is eighteen. We're all in our first year. Karin wants to be a Scientist and Juugo just wants to find something that will help him with his anger and be able to make decent money."

They took their food and Sasuke followed Suigetsu over to a table where he saw a red haired woman and a short brown hair man. Sasuke figured this was Karin and Juugo. They went over to the table and they both sat down. Suigetsu spoke as they did.

"Sup guys. This is Uchiha Sasuke. He's in my first two classes."

"Uchiha?" Juugo said as he looked up from his food.

"As in The Uchiha Sasuke? The one that helped kill Haku and Zabuza?" Karin asked amazed.

"I was on the squad I didn't physically kill them. My Sensei Kakashi killed Haku by accident and Zabuza died from injuries from the fight with Kakashi." Sasuke explained.

"Still you fought them." Karin said.

"I did. I fought against Zabuza with my two teammates to get Kakashi out of his water prison. Then I fought Haku one on one until I technically died."

"Wait you died? Shut the fuck up. How?" Suigetsu asked now very interested.

"He used his mirror prison technique on me. Have you heard of it?"

"Ya he was known for that shit." Suigetsu answered for the rest of them.

"I hadn't awaken my Sharigan yet so when I was fighting him it got intense. Then my stupid teammate came into the mirror prison to tell me he had a plan. He's an idiot and then we were both trapped in it. I was able to awaken my Sharigan in battle and my teammate passed out from too much chakra use. Haku went to kill him with one of his needles and I put myself in front of it. I took one of his needles right through my heart and I died for a few minutes. It was an effect from the needle apparently. I work up a few minutes later and everything was over." Sasuke explained.

"That's fucking insane man. You actually died and came back to life. Fuck that's crazy." Suigetsu said.

"That must have been awesome to be in a fight like that. And to awaken your eyes during battle that's impressive." Karin said with a smile.

"It must have been difficult for you to fight like that. To know that your opponent was prepared and willing to kill you. It can't be easy." Juugo said with sympathy.

"It can be hard, but that was the life and we were all prepared for it since we were six or seven years old. Some were younger. My brother was a ninja at just seven, my Sensei was a ninja at five."

"Holy shit. I couldn't imagine being a ninja at that age. That's nuts." Karin said.

"That would be intense. Shit five years old and you'd have to go up against people four or five times your age. Shit he's got real talent." Suigetsu said.

"He's very strong and very impressive."

"What's his full name?" Juugo asked.

"Hatake Kakashi, he's known as the Copy Ninja." Sasuke said.

"Oh shit him? I didn't know that was his name. In the Mist we just heard of him as the Copy Ninja. Fuck that's wild that you had him as a Sensei and your older brother is Uchiha Itachi. Fuck you must be kick ass in a battle." Suigetsu said.

"Uchiha Itachi is your brother? Of course I should have made that connection Uchiha and Uchiha after all. Stupid of me. He's so dangerous and dark. I heard he was on a mission with S-Class Criminals for like six years. Imagine the shit he could do." Karin said with dreamy eyes.

"He must be having a difficult time adjusting to a normal life once again." Juugo said.

"He's doing really good actually."

"That's fucking awesome that you are here in school. We are gonna have so much fun. What classes do you guys have next?" Suigetsu asked Karin and Juugo.

"I have Chemistry then Biology." Karin answered.

"I have History and then Art." Juugo answered.

"Oh see I told you, you would probably have one of them in a class." Suigetsu said with a smirk.

"You have those classes?" Karin asked.

"I do."

"Cool we can be in Chem together. Maybe we can be lab partners. Hopefully we get to pick." Karin said with a smile.

Suigetsu looked over and saw Chouji sitting down at a table with a few other people and they were talking.

"Looks like fuck face has the same lunch as us."

Sasuke looked over at where Suigetsu was looking and he just looked back to the others.

"It's fine as long as he stays away." Sasuke said.

"Who is he?" Karin asked as she turned around to see who they were looking at as did Juugo.

"No one important. There was a situation between us and he was stripped of his ninja status and had his chakra sealed off back in my village. I didn't expect him to be here that's all." Sasuke said.

"I get the feeling that he's not going to respect that." Suigetsu said with his own anger.

"It's not a big deal. If he wants to start something I will deal with it, but I doubt he will." Sasuke said.

"So you and him have problems?" Karin asked.

"He put some personal information of mine into the local newspaper. By doing so he really hurt my best friend, who was on the same squad as him and they had been best friends since they were six. Chouji became jealous of mine and Shikamaru's friendship and acted out. As a result he was stripped of his ninja status and had his chakra sealed away. Shikamaru and me are now best friends, but the situation caused a lot of tension in our group and now it's divided and hostile. Shikamaru takes a lot of the heat and anger because I am not a ninja anymore and they can't take their anger out on me." Sasuke explained.

"And now he is here." Juugo said.

"Ya apparently. A week ago he still hated me and was against me being here and now he is here and wants us to be civil." Sasuke said.

"I don't trust him. No one changes their mind that fast." Suigetsu said.

"There's nothing anyone can do about it. He's allowed to be here. As long as he keeps his distance and doesn't start anything then it's fine. How did you three meet? Are you from the same village?" Sasuke asked getting the conversation away from him.

"Well it started with Juugo." Karin began.

"Started?" Sasuke asked confused.

"All three of us have something special about us. Something that makes us unique. We could have been ninjas if we had wanted to be, but none of us did. That didn't stop people from being interested in us. Juugo was the first one of us to get captured by Orochimaru." Karin started.

Sasuke felt all of his blood in his body freeze at the mention of Orochimaru. He didn't know what was happening right now, but he just couldn't believe that out of every single person in this whole place he met three people that had known about Orochimaru.

"What?" Sasuke said with fear barely able to get the words out.

"Juugo has anger, but it's not from a hard life. He was born with this thing inside of his blood that makes him go dark. He's been able to learn how to control it and he's always looking for new ways to do that. He's also tall because he can absorb chakra and that gives him the extra height. He can also give it to someone if they are running too low and it will make him shorter and smaller until he absorbs more from nature or someone. He was abandoned when he was just barely three by his parents and he lived on the streets. He doesn't know his last name or what Clan he is even from. He's never been able to find anyone else like him or had heard of anyone like him. When he was ten Orochimaru heard about him and captured him. He put Juugo in a cell and began to run experiments on him. He was able to make some special seal from Juugo's blood, the curse mark." Karin explained.

"It makes…" Juugo started, but Sasuke cut him off.

"It gives you extra charka, but it's dark and it can poison your mind and feed into your anger. Most people die from getting it and those that don't have to fight against its poison for the rest of their lives. By using the charka from it, it can shorten your life and make your body depend on it rather than your own."

"That's right. You've heard of it?" Juugo asked.

"Ya I have. I didn't know it came from a human experiment though."

"I was there for almost five years." Juugo said.

"I was next. I have healing blood. If you drink my blood it can heal your injuries and save your life. My parents were poor and when they found out that I could help heal people when I was five they started to sell my blood out to people. They also allowed complete strangers to bite me. Word got out and Orochimaru found me when I was eleven. He killed my parents and captured me. I was put in a cell and Juugo was across from me. He ran experiments to try and see if he could recreate my blood within himself. I don't tend to get sick and if I get injured my body naturally repairs itself. It's pretty hard to kill me, he tried believe me."

"Then I got captured when I was twelve. I can turn my body into water and Orochimaru wanted that ability. Plus the whole Second coming of the Demon thing. I was there for a year, before I was able to get free. But at that point I had come to know these two and I got them out. Afterwards we stuck together and went back to the Mist for three years." Suigetsu said.

"That's how Juugo and I know about you and your squad killing Zabuza, we were there at the time. We got a place together and we've been together ever since." Karin said.

"There have been others that have crashed at our place before. Others that had escaped from Orochimaru's cells and needed a safe place to be to heal up and then be on their way. We're not looking to be ninjas or to fight. We don't have the desire to do that shit, but we have never turned away from someone that needed help. Especially someone that went through those cells like us." Suigetsu said.

"So you've heard of Orochimaru?" Karin asked.

"Um…ya. Have you heard of the Chounin Exams?"

They all gave a nod and Sasuke continued.

"It was during the second part of the Chounin Exams about a year ago now. He attacked my squad and in the process he put the curse mark on me."

"You survived. I've never met anyone who had." Karin said shocked.

"I thought so. I can feel it in you, but it's not as strong as the others." Juugo said.

"Kakashi put a seal around it that feeds off of my will power. As long as I want the seal blocked it will stay blocked. But if my will power fails then it will come out. I haven't had any problems with it."

"Are you okay? You seem to be really upset. I can see it in your eyes. And when Karin said Orochimaru's name you got a little pale there." Suigetsu said with concern in his voice.

Sasuke let out a shaky breath. This wasn't something he wanted to talk about, especially when he was here to avoid all of this and just be himself. He didn't know how he felt about finding three people that had been captured by Orochimaru, just like himself had been. They seemed to be so normal now though and in good places. Sasuke couldn't understand how they were fine with everything even after how long they had been trapped by Orochimaru.

"It's nothing, especially compared to how long you guys had to deal with Orochimaru." Sasuke said.

"You don't come across as the type of person that gets upset over nothing. It's obviously not nothing to you. What happened?" Karin asked calmly.

"Um… just over six months ago I was home when I was captured by a ninja. I didn't know who it was at the time and I still don't know who it was. I woke up in a room chained down to this table. I was in the Sound. This ninja tortured me for a week straight before Orochimaru got his hands on me and did his own torture. A squad had come to try and get me out on that first day, but they got captured as well and spent the week in a cell together. They were able to kill the one ninja guarding the cell and they got me out of there. I almost died and spent three weeks in the hospital in a coma basically and another five months healing from the physical damage." Sasuke said with hurt in his voice and the three of them could tell what part he left out. They knew what Orochimaru was capable of and they could only imagine what horror he had put Sasuke through.

"I'm sorry Sasuke. So that's why you stopped being a ninja." Suigetsu said with understanding in his voice.

"I couldn't do it anymore. I never wanted to be a ninja to begin with, but with my name it wasn't really an option. After what happened it seemed like the right time to follow my own dreams and do what I really wanted to do. Itachi supported me completely and so did Kakashi. Shikamaru, was the leader of the squad it was his first mission as a Chounin and it obviously didn't end well. Him and four others all saw me being tortured for that week and after I was released from the hospital I didn't want anyone around me. Most of them understood, but a few didn't. Shikamaru came over one day and just refused to leave. We talked about nothing basically and ever since we've been friends and now best friends."

"And somewhere in the middle of all of this fuck face made everything worse by putting some of your personal information into the paper." Suigetsu said.

"He did. Now everything is intense between the groups, but hopefully it will get better."

"I heard Orochimaru was killed." Juugo said.

"He was by Itachi before Itachi's mission was classified as complete."

"So he really is dead? Thank fuck for that. One less thing to worry about. We don't have to keep looking over our shoulders just waiting for him to show back up." Karin said.

"Won't that start a war with the Sound and Konoha?" Juugo asked with concern edging his voice slightly.

"Most likely, but they were almost at war anyways when they captured me. Orochimaru has had a problem with Konoha for decades it's been coming for a long time." Sasuke said.

"That's fucking insane. What the fuck are the odds that we would find someone else that had been captured by that snake? Fuck man that's crazy." Suigetsu said.

"Well you are one of us now. We all have to stick together." Karin said.

"How are you guys okay after being there for so long?" Sasuke said amazed.

"We weren't right away. It takes time. This all happened to us three years ago. This happened to you just six months ago. It's going to take time." Karin said.

"Ya and being around these two really helped me. It helped being around someone that understood how I felt without even having to say it out loud. We understand how you feel and we can help ya through it." Suigetsu said with a smile.

"Trust me we have all had a lot of nights where we didn't sleep and days where we didn't even eat or leave our bed. Sometimes we still have nightmares, but we were able to accept what happened and move on from it. Now we are looking to get the education we need so we can work and make good money." Karin said with a smile.

"What would you like to do once you graduate Sasuke?" Juugo asked.

"I want to reopen the Police Station within Konoha. It's always been run by my family and I would like to continue that."

"That sounds cool." Karin said with a smile.

"The bell is gonna ring soon, we should start heading out." Suigetsu said.

"What do you have next?" Karin asked Suigetsu.

"Woodshop then Plumbing."

"I'll see you in Art Sasuke." Juugo said.

"Ya I'll see you there." Sasuke said back.

"Where's your locker?" Karin asked Sasuke.

"Second floor, you?"

"Second floor so perfect. Let's go get our books then and head to class." Karin said as she got up.

They all got up and brought their garbage with them to throw out before they headed out. Before they spilt off Suigetsu spoke.

"I'll see ya tomorrow if I don't see you at the end of the day. Karin, make sure you give him our address so he can come over and hang."

"I'll give it to him." Karin said.

"I'll see you later." Sasuke said with a smile.

"See ya man." Suigetsu said as him and Juugo headed down the hall while Sasuke and Karin headed towards the stairs.

"So I'll write our address down for you, but it's just on the main road house number thirty-nine. It's this pale yellow color. We have a three bedroom and a full basement that we use a lot as just a hangout area. There's a pool table down there. We tend to hold a lot of parties usually and invite like everyone. We're gonna have one this weekend that you need to totally be there for."

"I'll see. I'm not one for parties."

"Have you ever been to one?"

"No, I'm not very social typically."

"Well you have to come, even for just an hour. If you don't like it then you can leave I swear. We won't hold it against you."

"I'll talk to my brother about it and see if he would even let me go."

"Is he like the overprotective type? From what I heard about him through the Sound he's deadly."

"He is deadly to those that hurt people he cares about. And he can be overprotective, but that's just in his nature. He doesn't want me to get hurt. He sacrificed a lot just to keep me safe. I try not to let him down."

"Well ask him and see if he will let you come out." Karin said as they stopped at her locker for her to get her books.

Once Karin got her books they went to Sasuke's locker next before they headed down to the classroom. They walked in and saw that each section had two stools so they would be getting lab partners. Karin and Sasuke went to sit down together and Sasuke was hoping they could pick their lab partners. Karin seemed intelligent and interested in the science so Sasuke was hoping she would be able to handle the work and would be interested in completing it.

"Seriously?" Sasuke said more to himself as he saw Chouji walking into the room and heading over to sit on the other side of the room.

"So that's two classes you have together. Did you tell him what you were going to take?" Karin whispered to Sasuke as she kept her eyes on Chouji.

"No. Only a handful of people knew and they wouldn't tell anyone. This is just bad luck."

"Hopefully he is here because he wants a fresh start and isn't here to cause shit."

"It's probably the first one. His father was pissed with what happened and the disgrace it brought his family's name. He would have made sure Chouji wasn't doing this out of spite or revenge."

"He better keep his mouth shut then."

The teacher came into the room and it was a woman this time around. She went to the front of the class as she spoke.

"Alright class, good afternoon. I am Ms. Sukki and I will be your Chemistry teacher. First thing is first do not get comfortable you will be moving. I have assigned each of you a lab partner and he or she will be your partner for the rest of the semester. We only do partner assignments which I will get into with you. Now for the partnerships I just went from whoever was on the top of my list with the last person on the list and went on from there. It is all alphabetical by last name. I'll give you your partners and then you can move. So the first partners will be in this first spot and it will go down the line from there so you all will be in order."

"What's your last name?" Sasuke whispered to Karin.

"Uzumaki so we won't be partners." Karin whispered back.

"Wait what?" Sasuke asked shocked.

"Because we are both U's."

"No your name is Uzumaki?"

"Ya why?"

"My one teammate his name was Uzumaki Naruto. He thought everyone in his Clan was long dead."

"Huh so did I."

"You didn't grow up in Konoha?"

"No in the Hidden Village of Grass. Wow. I wonder how we are related."

"That's crazy."

"Next partnership will be Uzumaki Karin and Aikerman." Ms. Sukki said.

"See ya." Karin said.

"Next will be Uchiha Sasuke and Akimichi Chouji." Ms. Sukki said.

Karin turned to look at Sasuke and mouthed, 'seriously?' When neither of them moved Ms. Sukki spoke.

"Is there a problem gentlemen?"

"I can't be partners with him." Sasuke simply said.

"And why is that?" Ms. Sukki asked calmly.

"There is a bad history between us. It's personal reasons, but I can't work with him Ma'am." Sasuke said calmly.

"Well this is the perfect opportunity for you both to put that bad history behind you and work on building a healthy civilized association. This is about starting over and moving on in your life. All the more reason to put bad blood to rest. So if you both would please move to the section you will be in for the semester so I can continue on." Ms. Sukki said and Sasuke knew she wasn't going to change her mind no matter what he said.

Sasuke needed this course though so he didn't have a choice. He got up and went over to the empty work station and Chouji did as well. Sasuke sat there and he didn't even look at Chouji. This was not what he wanted to deal with and he really didn't like the fact that he knew Chouji wasn't very smart or had much of an interest in working. Sasuke knew he would be doing most of the work and there was nothing he could do about it. Once Ms. Sukki finished going through the partnerships she spoke.

"Now assignments. You will have a new assignment each week. You will do the experiment on Mondays and then you will have a written report on the results of the experiment due on Fridays. Mondays will be used as class time for the experiment and then throughout the week we will discuss our lesson and what the experiment will be about. It will be a week ahead. So this week we do not have an assignment. We are going over the lesson for the assignment you will be given on next Monday. On next Tuesday we will begin our lesson for the following week. So you will always be a week ahead and an assignment will be given after the lesson is taught. Do you all understand what I am saying about this?"

Karin raised her hand and spoke once Ms. Sukki nodded at her.

"How long is the report?"

"I will go over that with you today and all of the formatting that is required. The reports are scientific reports so they are formatted differently than your typical report. They are roughly a thousand words, but there is no maximum or minimum. It is all about the level of work you put into the assignment and the written report. You'll see what I mean when I go over it with you. Each month you will also have a test that will cover everything I have taught in the month. Half way through the semester there will be a mid-term that will cover everything I have taught up until that point. Same rules and policies apply for absences and late submissions as they do in all of your classes. So if there are no other questions let's begin on the formatting I want for the reports."

Sasuke opened his binder and turned to that section within it. He began to write notes so he could do it properly and not have to lose marks because it wasn't done right. Sasuke was not happy at all that he would be stuck with Chouji, but he couldn't do anything about it now. All he could do was focus on his work and do his best to get a good grade. Sasuke wasn't going to let Chouji screw this up for him. Once class was done Sasuke grabbed his binder and made his way out of the class before Chouji could say anything to him. Karin walked out of the room and over to Sasuke as he headed down the hallway to his locker.

"That really sucks that she wouldn't let you guys have different partners. What is that shit about how you have to put the past behind you. She doesn't know the situation and doesn't have the right to assume it's nothing." Karin said.

"I know, but I don't want the teachers knowing my situation. I just want a fresh start and to be myself here. I'll just have to make it work. Hopefully it won't involve much."

"Alright well I will see you tomorrow or after school if I catch you before you leave. I gotta get to Biology. Have fun in Art with Juugo."

"Thanks, see ya."

Sasuke grabbed his art supplies and headed down to his art class. Once there he walked in and saw Juugo sitting at one of the easels in the room. It was set up as a circle around the room and Sasuke went over and sat down beside Juugo.

"Hello Sasuke. How was your last class?" Juugo asked.

"It was fine. Chouji was in it and we got stuck together as lab partners. So that should be interesting."

"Did you ask the teacher to switch?"

"I did and she wasn't going for it. It's fine I'll just deal with it. How was your last class?"

"It was well. I enjoy History. It is a lot of reading and I enjoy learning about the past and other's actions."

"Have you done art before?"

"I draw mostly just for myself. Something I picked up in my time in the Sound. It was a way to pass the time and keep sane. I am looking forward to learning more techniques. How about yourself?"

"I did it when I was younger as a way to escape. I got out of it once I became a ninja and got too busy with training. I've been practicing for the last couple of weeks to get back into it."

"A means of an escape is always a good thing to have. Sometimes life gets to be too much and an individual needs to be able to have their own peace of mind even just for a few minutes."

"I couldn't agree more."

Sasuke saw that Chouji walked into the room and went to sit down across from where Sasuke and Juugo were on the other side of the room.

"Three out of four. That seems too much like a coincidence." Juugo said to Sasuke.

"It has to be. He wouldn't have known which courses I was taking. Maybe they were the only ones available with how late he signed up for."

"It's possible."

The teacher walked into the room and Sasuke turned his attention to her. He wanted to forget about Chouji and just focus on the class. He really loved Art and he just wanted to escape and Art always did that for him. In this class he was just going to be another learning artist and try to better his skills. Sasuke blocked out the world and just focused on the teacher and what she was saying to them. When the class was over Sasuke took his things and headed out. He had to do a drawing for his class that was due on Monday. He would need to apply the techniques that she was going to show them throughout the next few days before they would get class time to work on it. Sasuke was really looking forward to the assignments so he could learn new techniques. They were also going to be working with pastels and that was something he had never done before. Sasuke headed to his locker and grabbed his Math textbook and his Literature book before he headed to the library to pick up the bonus book. Once he had it he put it in his book bag and headed to the front door. When he got there he saw that Suigetsu was standing out front waiting for Karin and Juugo. Sasuke headed over to him and Suigetsu smiled.

"Hey man. How was your last two classes?"

"They were okay. Chouji is in both of them and I got stuck with him as a lab partner. The teacher assigned the partners and she wouldn't let me switch even though I said there was a bad history between us. She said it was the perfect opportunity for us to work passed it and be better people basically."

"That fucking sucks. How is it he is in three of your classes? That's fucking weird."

"That's what Karin and Juugo said, but there is no way that he could have known what my courses were. It's possible they were just the last few courses open because of how late he was at registering. I don't know him that well he might have an interest in those subjects."

"Maybe, but that seems fucking too coincidental to me. He better not start shit with you. You are one of us now and we don't let anything happen to one of ours."

"Even if he did I can defend myself. I just don't want it to have to come to that. I don't know what his intentions are or why the change of heart, but I'm not going to go looking for trouble."

"Who's trouble?" Karin asked as her and Juugo came over to them.

"Fuck face and how he is in three of Sasuke's classes." Suigetsu answered.

"He's in your Art class too? Fuck off. How is that possible?" Karin asked.

"In a lot of ways. I was just saying I'm not going to go looking for trouble. If Chouji doesn't do anything, then I won't either."

"That is a good way to look at this situation." Juugo said.

"He better not start anything." Karin warned.

"I really don't think he will. Chouji never had much in the sense of courage. It'll be fine. I need to get going home."

"We'll walk you out. Our place is on the way I can point it out to you." Suigetsu said.

Sasuke gave a nod and the four of them headed down the stairs and then down the street.

"This Saturday we are going to be having a party. The first of the year. You better be there. It starts at nine, but come by whenever you want. The door is always open." Suigetsu said.

"Karin told me about it. I have to talk about it with Itachi and see how he feels."

"That's cool. I'm sure he gets real worried about you." Suigetsu said.

"He does. This is all new to him so he needs to get used to it. I'll see what he says and if he says yes then I'll come. I don't know how long I'll stay though. I'm not one for parties."

"He's never been to one yet." Karin added.

"It's cool. Come by and if it's not your scene or makes you uncomfortable then you can leave. It's not a big deal and we won't hold it against you. All of us had a hard time with crowds afterwards too for a while." Suigetsu said.

"You guys all seem to be good with them now."

"We are, but it took some time and work to get back into the crowd scene. You'll get there. You survived today without any major breakdowns so you are better than you seem to believe you are." Suigetsu said with a smile.

"That's true I didn't have a meltdown which is a good thing. Itachi and Kakashi were worried about that."

"See you'll be fine at a party. That's our place. There's a spare key under the mat in case you want to come by and we aren't there or it's late at night. You might get into a fight with your brother or something and need a place to crash. You can always come by. Like I said you're one of us now and we protect and take care of our own." Suigetsu said.

"I'll remember that, but I don't see me and Itachi having an argument where I would leave for the night. It's just not something that happens between us. I appreciate it though."

"No problem." Suigetsu said as they made their way to the entrance of the village.

"We'll see you tomorrow Sasuke." Juugo said.

"See ya tomorrow man." Suigetsu said with a smile.

"Have a safe trip back." Karin said with a smile.

"I'll see you three tomorrow. Have fun reading that book Suigetsu." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Fuck I forget that book in my locker." Suigetsu complained.

The three of them gave a chuckle to that and Sasuke waved and he turned to head down the forest road back to Konoha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was just before three thirty when Itachi walked through the door with Neji and Shikamaru. They both wanted to know how Sasuke's first day went at school as well so they were going to come by and see how it went. They walked inside and they saw Kakashi in the kitchen just getting dinner ready to go into the oven. Kakashi smiled at the others through his mask. He had a feeling they would be having company for a little while so he made sure he put his mask back on before it was three just in case.

"He's not here yet Itachi." Kakashi said with a smile as he saw Itachi was looking around.

"He should be here soon though." Itachi said with a slight worry in his voice.

"He'll be back shortly. Don't worry so much your hair will turn grey."

"Funny." Itachi said dryly.

"How was training?" Kakashi asked as he finished getting dinner ready and went to put it into the oven.

"It went well." Neji answered.

"And no one gave us any problems." Shikamaru added.

"What did you teach them?" Kakashi asked Itachi.

"Nature's chakra and how to control it." Itachi answered.

"It's something I need to work on more." Shikamaru said.

"It was rather difficult. I didn't expect it to be. It will be helpful in battle if I can rely on nature's chakra and not my own." Neji said.

"It is very difficult to master, but if you can it is vital to being able to win against stronger opponents." Kakashi said.

"I can see how it would be very strategic to have in battle. It would be unexpected." Shikamaru said.

"It would be. Not many have been able to master it. Itachi has been working with Sasuke on it as well. He enjoys it. He finds the work peaceful." Kakashi said.

"He enjoys meditating so I would imagine he would." Shikamaru said.

Itachi kept moving around and it was obvious that he was anxious for Sasuke to be coming home now.

"Would you relax. He will be home when he gets home." Kakashi said teasingly.

"I know he will be. He should be here any minute now." Itachi said.

"You do know that there will be days where he doesn't come home right away. He could be working on a project or hanging out with his friends. The friends we encouraged him to be making." Kakashi said.

"I know, I know. I want him to enjoy life and have friends, it's just going to take me a little while to get used to it." Itachi said in his own defense.

"We'll he obviously made it the whole day, which is a good sign." Shikamaru said.

"It is a good sign and hopefully he had a great day." Neji said.

"I am sure he did. Are you both staying for dinner?" Kakashi asked.

"I can't I promised my parents I would be home to tell them what happened today." Shikamaru said.

"My Uncle is expecting me for dinner as well, but thank-you." Neji said.

"Anytime you both know that." Kakashi said with a smile.

"Finally." Itachi said and they all looked to him. Kakashi just smirked as he had long ago accepted how strong Sasuke's and Itachi's connection was.

The front door opened and Sasuke walked in. Everyone looked at him and Sasuke just smiled as he spoke.

"I'm alive it's okay." Sasuke said teasingly as he went over to the island and placed his book bag down on the counter. It made a loud bang and Shikamaru spoke.

"What the hell do you have in that thing? Rocks?"

"Nope just books, only three of them actually. My English Literature teacher might be legally insane. He has us reading a six hundred and sixty-six page book within the month and there are four bonus books we can read. One of them is over six hundred pages as well."

"Holy crap." Shikamaru said.

"I read fast though so it might not be too bad." Sasuke said.

"So it went well today then little brother?" Itachi asked.

"Um… it was interesting and definitely not what I expected it to be." Sasuke said as he went over to the fridge to grab a drink of water.

"What does that mean?" Kakashi asked with a slight concern to his voice.

"Is dinner cooking? I'm starving." Sasuke asked as he went over and sat down on the counter top and opened his water bottle.

"It's in the oven it will be ready for five. Now spill." Kakashi said.

"Alright, alright. So my first class is English Literature. And my teacher went through some of the policies and rules of the academy. We have to attend eighty percent of all of our classes and if we miss more than the twenty percent we are at risk of failing the course. If we are sick for more than one day we need to provide a doctor's note so it doesn't count against us. If you are late for class without a valid reason then it will count as a no show. If you hand in your assignments even one minute late they won't take them."

"Wow that's intense." Shikamaru said.

"It is, but if you do your work then you don't really have any reason to worry right. He also gave us all a handout for how he wants his reports formatted and all of the semester's assignments and books so you can work ahead if you want. I like that, because if you read fast like I do then I can work on the books ahead in case something comes up. Each bonus assignment you get it worth up to five percent that is added to your final mark at the end. Plus if you get higher than a hundred percent on your final mark you get a special award from the academy Dean, which is cool but apparently really hard to obtain. He's never had anyone do it in his class before. The highest any student has gotten is eighty-three."

"He sounds tough." Neji said.

"He seems like it, but if you follow his formatting and do your best it shouldn't be too bad. At least I hope not. I made a new friend in my first class and he was also in my second class and we have lunch together where I met his two other friends and I have each of them in my other two classes. So I made three friends at least."

"Good for you little brother. I'm proud of you." Itachi said with a smile.

"Thanks. So my second class was Math and it was fine. I have fifty questions for homework tonight, but it wasn't as bad as I thought it might be. The formula for this lesson is really easy. I can have it done before dinner is ready easily enough. Let's see what happened in that class? Oh ya someone interesting is in my class. You'll never guess who." Sasuke said calmly.

"Who was it?" Itachi asked not knowing if he should be concerned or not.

"Chouji." Sasuke stated with annoyance.

"What?" Shikamaru asked shocked.

"Are you kidding right now?" Neji asked.

"Nope I'm dead serious. He is in my school and in three of my classes and on the same lunch period as me. We're even lab partners for the whole semester in my Chemistry class." Sasuke said clearly not happy about it.

"Wait, how is that possible? When did he decide to go to the academy and how the hell did he get into three of your four courses this semester?" Kakashi asked with anger.

"I don't know. He must have registered within the past week and how is he in my classes I don't know. Either they were the only ones open or he picked them out of interest. Either way he's in three of them and we are lab partners."

"Did you tell the teacher that you needed a new one?" Itachi asked with anger.

"I told her that we had a bad history together that I needed a new one. She said that this was the perfect opportunity to put our bad blood behind us and learn how to move forward with a civil association. She's not changing the partnership so I'm just going to have to deal with it and hope for the best. We have to do an assignment each week together. One part is in the lab and the other part is a written document that we write together. I'm probably going to get stuck doing all of the work." Sasuke said as he rolled his eyes.

"Did he say anything to you?" Shikamaru asked.

"In Math he came up to me and said he wanted to be civil with each other. I told him to stay the hell away from me. That's all he said. He didn't even say anything in Chemistry."

"Do you want me to talk to the teacher and have her assign you someone new?" Itachi asked not wanting to overstep.

"Honestly, I don't think it would change anything. Even if you told her what happened to me, which I don't want anyone knowing and treating me differently for, I don't think she would care. She would probably just say that it was an even better opportunity for us to make peace with each other. I'm stuck with him there's nothing I can do about it or you." Sasuke answered.

"I still don't see how he got three of those courses. He doesn't come across as someone interested in Chemistry or Math. I could see Art because it has been known as something easy and you can't really fail if you try. But Math and Chemistry that is hard work for someone to pick. Chouji doesn't come across as someone that would do that." Kakashi said.

"He's not he's lazy like I am. I wouldn't do it either even if they were the only ones. I would find something else. I don't trust him." Shikamaru said.

"It doesn't matter I can't change it now so I'm just going to have to put up with it." Sasuke said.

"That's unbelievable that he was able to get three of your courses, but how would he have known?" Neji asked.

"He wouldn't have been able to. You guys are the only one that knew what I was signing up for. He couldn't have known. It's just bad luck there isn't anything I can do to change it. It'll be fine."

"I can't imagine after how he reacted to finding out you were going to the academy and not being a ninja anymore that he would just go and register himself at the same academy. Something doesn't feel right." Shikamaru said.

"You think he did it to hurt Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't know why he did it, but I find it hard to believe after how he acted when Sasuke announced his plans that he would turn around and do it himself." Shikamaru said.

"Maybe his father registered him and wants him there. Chouji can't be a ninja anymore so it would make sense that his father would want him to be doing something." Sasuke said.

"You really don't think he is doing this as a way to hurt you?" Neji asked.

"I think it doesn't change what is happening. It doesn't change that he is going to be there and so will I. Maybe he has good intentions of being a better person now and moving passed everything, maybe he's doing it to try and hurt me. It doesn't matter because we can't prove either one of those options. I need to focus on my school and what I am going there for. If something happens then I'll handle it, but I can't keep spending every day wondering if he is going to do something stupid again. I need to live my life for me and not for the actions of others." Sasuke explained.

"And that is very grown up of you Sasuke. You are right you need to focus on the reason why you are going to the academy and not for the reasons of others. Did you have a good day even with Chouji there?" Kakashi asked.

"Ya I did. Art was amazing I've really missed it. Oh that reminds me, can I paint my room?"

"As long as you don't paint any skulls on the walls." Itachi said.

"No skulls or dead things I promise." Sasuke said with a smile.

"I don't see why not. It's your room do what you would like with it." Kakashi said.

"Within reason, I don't want any blood rivers on your walls." Itachi said.

"I didn't have any plans of doing that."

"Was it really crowded in the halls and classes?" Neji asked.

"It was a little crowded in the halls in between the classes, but it wasn't too bad. They spilt half of the school up for lunch so it's not too bad to get your food in the cafeteria and they have pretty good food. The class sizes aren't too bad I don't think. About twenty of us, some are less like my Chemistry and Art class there is only twelve of us. I didn't have any problems all day."

"Good Sasuke. That's awesome you had a good first day and that you made friends." Shikamaru said.

"How was training?" Sasuke asked.

"It was good. Itachi is teaching us how to control nature's chakra." Neji answered.

"And no one tried to kill us or gave us any problems." Shikamaru added.

"So a success then." Sasuke said with a smile.

"It went very well. They both are great students." Itachi said with a smile.

"Thank-you Sensei." Neji said.

"Thanks Sensei." Shikamaru said.

"Wow is that weird to hear?" Sasuke asked Itachi with a smile.

"It will take some getting used to." Itachi said.

"Alright I better start heading out to go home. I'm glad today went really well Sasuke." Shikamaru said.

"You too."

"I'll see you tomorrow or the day after I know you have homework."

"Lots of reading apparently." Sasuke said with a smile.

"Enjoy. See you tomorrow Sensei." Shikamaru said.

"See you tomorrow Shikamaru."

"I'm going to leave as well. I'll see you around Sasuke."

"See you guys later."

"Goodbye Sensei, Kakashi-Sensei." Neji said.

"Have a good night you two." Kakashi said.

"See you Kakashi-Sensei." Shikamaru said.

"Goodbye." Itachi said.

Shikamaru and Neji headed out of the kitchen and out of the house to head home. Sasuke got down off the counter and grabbed his book bag.

"And where do you think you are going?" Itachi asked.

"To my room to do my Math homework. Dinner won't be done till five."

"Oh you think you can just leave without telling us about your new friends?" Itachi asked with a smile.

"No I just figured I could do my homework before dinner and tell you at dinner. It's more fun making you wait." Sasuke said with a smirk as he headed towards the stairs to go up to his room.

"He's really not going to tell us." Itachi said to Kakashi as Sasuke went up the stairs.

"Apparently not. What do you think about this Chouji situation?" Kakashi asked once he heard Sasuke's bedroom door close.

"My gut is telling me that something is going on. I know he could have valid reasons for being there and in those classes, but I just don't like the coincidence of it all."

"I don't either, but he could be there for all of the right reasons. Sasuke doesn't want us involved in it and we have to respect that. Even if we don't like it."

"I know we do and I will respect it, until Chouji does something to hurt him. Then I will be stepping in and putting an end to it."

"As will I, but for now we have to trust Sasuke to handle this situation as he sees fit. We can't always step in when he has a problem and he won't like it if we do. He's used to handling everything on his own he will not appreciate it if we keep getting involved you know that."

"It doesn't mean I have to like it. I wonder who these friends are."

"I doubt they are bad people. It is an academy so there won't be ninja there or anyone dangerous."

"I know. It's all so new still for me. He never had friends growing up and now he is starting to really enjoy having friends and he made friends for the first time in his life today. I'm proud of him, but I know having friends can also lead to pain and frustration. I don't want him to be hurt any more than he already has been."

"I don't either, but unfortunately getting hurt or let down by friends is a part of life and he's going to experience it. He's going to have fights with his friends and have to learn how to forgive and move on from it. He'll be okay and he will learn how to handle it all. He's smart he will make smart choices and do what is right. You taught him that."

"So stop being a crazy person basically."

"Would you please? He probably made friends with three quiet nerdy kids and he's not telling us just to torture us so stop worrying. If I am wrong you can tell me I told you so and I will do the dishes for a week, but I am not wrong."

"You must be confident, you hate doing the dishes."

"They take so long." Kakashi said with a smile.

Itachi gave a small smile in return, "Well I guess we will see who is right when he tells us about his new friends. I am hoping you are right."

"I know I am right."

"Fine I'll stop being a crazy person."

"Thank-you. Now I have to finish mowing the lawn."

"I have to write up my training report."

"Looks like we both have homework." Kakashi said with a smirk

"Looks like." Itachi said as they both headed off in different directions to get their work done before dinner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was just after five when they had all sat down for dinner. It wasn't even two minutes after sitting down did Itachi speak.

"Ok it's dinner who are your friends?"

"I finished my Math homework. It was really easy. And for that class we don't seem to have a lot of tests, just one a month which is pretty good. My English Lit class is going to be a lot of work with the reading especially if all of the books are going to be over six hundred pages. We also have a five thousand word essay on each focus book a month and the bonus books we have a thousand word report. Thankfully I read fast so it shouldn't be too bad. I'd like to get in as many bonus books as I can. And he gave us our semester schedule ahead like I said so on weekends I can work ahead." Sasuke said with a smile.

"Sasuke, stop terrorizing your brother." Kakashi said with a smile.

"You don't want to hear about my day at school?" Sasuke asked Itachi.

"Of course I do. I am very interested in how your day at school went. Particularly your new friends. Let's focus on that first. Then you can tell us about all of the school work we will not understand or probably be able to help you with." Itachi said with a smile.

"Fine, but you have to be open minded."

"We will be." Kakashi said on behalf of the both of them.

"I meet Suigetsu first in my Lit class and he's in my Math class." Sasuke started.

"Wait Suigetsu from the Mist?" Itachi asked as he put his fork down and looked directly at Sasuke.

"Ya, how do you know that?" Sasuke asked.

"White hair and jagged teeth?" Itachi pressed.

"Ya." Sasuke answered not sure how Itachi knew that.

"How do you know that?" Kakashi asked Itachi.

"Kisame talked about him once. He's known as the Second coming of the Demon. People believed that he was going to be the second Zabuza. He was associated with the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist." Itachi said.

"How is an S-Class criminal in this academy?" Kakashi asked with anger.

"He's not an S-Class criminal, he's never been a ninja and he's not dangerous." Sasuke said in Suigetsu's defense.

"Not dangerous? He's associated with a deadly ninja gang." Itachi said.

"I'm sorry I forgot, where were you for the past almost seven years again? Saving kittens from a tree right? All you know are rumours from another S-Class criminal who is in that association. You don't know his story. How many rumours about you are out there that you would prefer I didn't hear? How many rumours are not true about you that people believe anyways? You don't get to judge someone that you haven't even met. You just know what your S-Class partner has told you." Sasuke said with anger in his voice.

"Ok let's just take a breath here, the both of you." Kakashi said before Itachi could make a comment. He had gotten very good at predicting Itachi's emotions and when he was going to say something that he may regret later. Kakashi didn't want to start a fight, not after today had gone well for everyone.

"Sasuke." Itachi started, but Kakashi cut him off.

"No. Neither of you get to talk yet. Both of you take a breath. Today was a good day for everyone and we are not ending it with an all out war, especially over something like friends. I mean it." Kakashi said the last part of he looked at Itachi.

Itachi sat back and took a breath doing his best to get his emotions under control. He was so very worried about what this new friendship would do to Sasuke. He didn't want Sasuke to get hurt, but he also didn't want to risk Sasuke being taken away if Danzou got word of who Sasuke was making friends with. It wouldn't end well and Itachi couldn't help, but want to be protective of Sasuke. Sasuke sat back as well and crossed his arms over his chest. He wasn't in the mood for Itachi's judgement when he didn't even know anything about Suigetsu.

"Now that we are all calm and feeling open minded. Sasuke, you are right we don't know Suigetsu. All we can do is make assumptions off of rumours that we have heard that may or may not be true. That's not fair to him or to you, but you have to remember that we are ninjas and if you were sitting here in our position you would be guarded as well. Itachi is also right to be worried about this. We don't know him, we've never met him and Itachi has heard something from someone he had to trust for seven years to watch his back." Kakashi started.

"That doesn't make my decision to be friends with him wrong though." Sasuke said.

"No it doesn't. But you need to realise that we are going to be skeptical because we love you and want you safe. You have spent half the day with him though and you are very observant and insightful into someone. You have obviously heard his story from him based on how you reacted. Here is what we are going to do. You are going to tell us about him and we will sit here and listen and be open minded. We are going to trust you and hear you out. Right Itachi?" Kakashi said as he turned and gave Itachi a deadly stare daring him to argue with him right now.

Itachi let out a breath before he picked up his fork and turned a relaxing look to Sasuke.

"Tell us about your friend." Itachi simply said doing his best to be calm and relaxed, because he knew that if he was then Sasuke would be. Sasuke uncrossed his arms and picked up his fork to begin eating again as he spoke.

"He's sixteen and this is his first year. He wants to be a construction worker and have his own company when he graduates in four years. It was just him and his older brother. Their parents left when everyone said that Suigetsu looked like the demon. His older brother started working with the Swordsmen and Suigetsu said it was better to be sleeping in their place then sleeping out in the streets. When he was ten his brother was killed and he was on his own after that. By then most of the Swordsmen were dead or long gone. He was on the streets until he was thirteen and then he, Karin and Juugo got a place together in the Mist. He wants to collect all of the seven swords so no one can restart the group again." Sasuke explained.

"Did he know who you are?" Itachi asked.

"He didn't until I told him my name. Apparently after the battle with Haku and Zabuza our group became legends to the people of the Mist. The three of them knew who I was after hearing my name. They also knew Kakashi and you from your reputations. There were no lies or negative intentions in his eyes, in any of their eyes." Sasuke said.

"That is true I had heard about it not long after the battle. When I was in the Mist people were still talking about it." Itachi said.

"What about the other two?" Kakashi asked.

"Juugo doesn't talk a whole lot. He's quiet and he's eighteen. He's in his first year. The three of them moved down here to try and better themselves and find a career they could love. I'm not sure what Juugo is looking to do he's mostly about looking to find calming and peaceful activities. He's in my Art class and he's pretty good. His parents abandoned him to the streets when he was barely three. He was on his own until he was fifteen when he moved in with Karin and Suigetsu."

"That's sad." Kakashi said.

"It is. He's had a hard life, but he seems to be doing okay with it all."

"And this Karin girl?" Itachi asked.

"She's sixteen and in first year. And you will never believe what her full name is."

"What?" Kakashi asked with a smile.

"Uzumaki Karin." Sasuke stated.

"Wait what?" Itachi asked confused.

"Are you sure?" Kakashi asked.

"Ya she told me and my Chemistry teacher said her name out loud. I told her that my old teammate had the same name and she was surprised. She's always been told that she was the only one left. Her parents were killed when she was eleven."

"I didn't know there was anyone left of that Clan. She is from the Mist?" Itachi asked.

"No Hidden Village of Grass."

"Then how did she end up living with the other two in the Mist?" Kakashi asked.

"She moved there after meeting Suigetsu and Juugo."

"I wonder how she ended up in the Grass. Were her parents ninjas?" Kakashi asked.

"She didn't say, but she said they were poor so I would imagine not."

"And she's not a ninja?" Itachi asked.

"No she doesn't have an interest in being one. None of them do, but they do know how to fight and some techniques just as self-defence."

"I wonder what relationship she is with Naruto." Kakashi said.

"You know how Clans work she could be a third cousin to Naruto's fourth cousin. They probably don't share any blood between them and if they do very little. It is still interesting." Itachi said.

"She has red hair too and not blonde like Naruto."

"She would definitely have to be a distance cousin somewhere along the way. It could even just be through marriage. Still that is very interesting and what are the odds that you meet her." Kakashi said.

"How did the three of them meet?" Itachi asked.

"Um that's where it gets complicated and the part you are probably going to freak out about." Sasuke said awkwardly.

"But we won't, because we are being open minded." Kakashi said in a warning tone as he looked at Itachi.

"I'm all open minded." Itachi said dryly as he looked at Kakashi.

"How did they meet? The Grass and Mist aren't very close to each other." Kakashi asked Sasuke.

"All three were captured by Orochimaru and were kept as human experiments." Sasuke said and waited for the uproar he knew was coming.

Both Kakashi and Itachi were shocked silent at hearing that. It wasn't what they expected to hear. They had expected to hear that they met in jail or something equal to that. They didn't expect them to have been held captive by Orochimaru.

"Explain." Was all Itachi could get out as he went completely serious.

"Juugo was first. He was just ten and he spent five years there in the cells being experimented on. He was born with something in his blood. It made him angry, extremely angry and he couldn't really control it very well. It's why he is looking for things to do that are peaceful and calming. It helps him control it. Orochimaru saw something in him that he wanted so he captured him when he was ten. Juugo is the origin of the curse seal. There is something that is in his blood and Orochimaru was able to harness it and create the curse seal. Juugo doesn't know what it is that is in his blood. He doesn't even know his last name or what Clan he's from. He just knows from the experiments that he can absorb chakra and it can make him larger, like taller. He can also give someone chakra if they are too low and that will make him small in height. He'll grow back once he absorbs chakra from someone or nature." Sasuke explained.

"I've never heard of that before, but there are a lot of Clans that are long dead that their secrets and abilities died with them." Kakashi said.

"Karin was next. She was eleven. From the time she was born she didn't really get sick. When she was five her parents found out that she had special healing blood in her. They sold her to people that would bite her and drink her blood to heal themselves from serious injuries. Her blood has the power to heal them even from fatal injuries. Orochimaru wanted to know how and if he could replicate it. At eleven she was captured and placed in the cell across from Juugo. Then Suigetsu got captured by Orochimaru when he was twelve. He wanted him because he has the ability to become complete water. He was there for a year before he was able to finally breakout and he was next to Karin and Juugo and they had become friends. He broke them out and they made it out of the hideout and went to the Mist. They got a house together and even took in other people that were able to escape from Orochimaru. They used it as a safe house to let others heal and get setup to move on to another village. Now after three years they are going to school."

"I send you to a school and out of everyone that goes there you make friends with three people who were captured by Orochimaru." Itachi said as he rubbed his face in frustration.

"It's not like I went out of my way to find them. It just happened." Sasuke said.

"I know. I know. I just can't believe that even happened." Itachi said as he put his hands back down.

"Did you tell them anything about you?" Kakashi asked gently.

"I told them about the curse mark. Juugo was surprised I wasn't insane from it. He also had never met anyone that had lived through it. I told him that you placed a special seal over it to protect me from it. They could see that something happened when they mentioned Orochimaru. I was shocked and I didn't expect it. It caught me off guard and Suigetsu could see something happened. I told them I spent a week there and the squad was there too. They know I got tortured and they kinda figured out the other part. You could see the understanding in their eyes without me even saying it." Sasuke said awkwardly.

"Why did you tell them? Why didn't you just walk away and not put yourself through that? I wanted you to have a fresh start to not have to be reminded of what you went through and being their friends you will be every time you see them. Why do that to yourself my Son?" Itachi asked with hurt in his voice.

"Because they are okay. I didn't have to tell them. I wasn't planning on telling anyone. I wanted a fresh start and I needed a fresh start. But they are okay. After spending a year and up to five years in that place. At Orochimaru's mercy being experimented on and tortured they are okay. You both tell me all the time that it will take time and things will get better. That the nightmares will go away and I'll be okay, but I never truly believe it, because how would you know? You know what they told me? They told me that it takes time. That at first they weren't okay. They had horrible nightmares and wouldn't sleep for a week or more at a time. They had problems, but then they slowly started to become okay again. They came into their own. I know I shouldn't be friends with them. That I shouldn't want the memories attached to them, but I need to be friends with them. I need to know that someone out there went through what I did and worse and survived. That they are okay and able to live their life how they want it to be. I need to know that, to see that. And I didn't even know until today how desperately I needed that. To actually have someone that understands everything that I went through. To hear it from someone who knows that it will get better with time. I felt better after telling them. I felt like I wasn't alone anymore and I know you both are there for me but it's different. Because you don't know what it feels like and they do. And I need that Dad I really do." Sasuke said honestly.

Itachi gave a small nod before he spoke.

"Ok. I understand that I do. I'm not mad that you told them. It is your story to tell to whoever you wish to tell it to. If being their friend helps you then I will support you with that decision completely. We both will." Itachi said calmly back.

"Absolutely. It's natural Sasuke for you to want to find someone else that would understand how you feel. You lucked out and found three people today that could understand your pain and where you are coming from. They have three years on you with dealing with the trauma that they went through and they might be able to help you with yours. I'm not about to deny you help." Kakashi said with a warm smile.

"I think you need to understand though, that we have concerns about where they were. I'm not saying they are bad people, but if Danzou found out who they are and that you are friends with them that it might cause a problem. I have no problem defending someone that is good. Someone that I know is not looking to hurt you or anyone. The problem is I don't know them, we don't know them. So if you want to be friends with them which you clearly do then we need to meet them. So if something does come up we can defend them without having to second guess their characters." Itachi said.

"That's fair." Sasuke agreed.

"We could do it this weekend. Have them over for lunch or something." Kakashi suggested.

"There is actually a party they are having at their house on Saturday night. I was going to ask if I could go." Sasuke said with an awkward smile.

"You want to go to a party?" Itachi asked slightly surprised.

"Sort of. I don't even know if I'll like it, I probably won't. But I thought I could try it out for an hour and see. If I don't like it I can always leave." Sasuke said.

"I don't know if I'm comfortable with you going to a party in a different village with people I don't know. Why don't you see if your friends will come over for dinner Friday night after school? You all can hangout and work on your homework if you want here or watch a movie in your room. We can make burgers and fries and get to know them. Afterwards then we can talk about you maybe going to the party. Deal?" Itachi offered.

"Deal. I'll ask them if they want to come over Friday for dinner."

"And if we do decide that you can go to the party you will have a curfew that we expect you to be home for." Itachi said.

"I figured. I'll probably be home long before the curfew."

"Knowing you, probably." Itachi said with a smile.

"So we're okay Dad?" Sasuke asked as he had finished eating.

"We are perfectly fine Son." Itachi said with a smile.

"We're okay?" Sasuke asked Kakashi.

"We are okay. I'm proud of you for today. You took a chance and you didn't take the easy way out. I'm very proud of you." Kakashi said with a smile.

"Do you want me to do the dishes?" Sasuke asked.

"No Kakashi volunteered to do them." Itachi said as he looked at Kakashi with a smug smirk on his face.

"Why do I get the feeling like I missed something here?" Sasuke said with a smile.

"You did, but it's not important. Your brother was right and you know how much I hate when that happens." Kakashi said with a smile.

"Alright well I am going to go up and read my book then. See how many pages I can get through out of the six hundred and sixty-six of them." Sasuke said as he got up and put his bowl into the sink.

"It's really more like six hundred and sixty pages, because the first few are about the author and table of contents and the last pages are about the publishing." Kakashi said with a smile.

"Look at that I'm already down six pages and I haven't even opened the book. This book will get read in no time." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Enjoy. If I don't see you I'll come in and say goodnight at ten." Itachi said.

"Hopefully it's not boring or I won't be awake." Sasuke said.

"Do you know what it's about?" Kakashi asked as he picked up his bowl and Itachi's and put them on the counter to start the dishes as Sasuke moved out of the way.

"The lesson is about overcoming hardships and how different people react to them differently. It's called Impulse by Ellen Hopkins and it's about three different people that try to commit suicide in different ways. They all end up at the same psychiatric hospital and together they try to push through and come out the other side better and stronger. This week's bonus book is called Perfect by the same author and it's over six hundred pages. It's about teenagers that are faced with high expectations and how they will do anything to be perfect. Both are dark books." Sasuke said.

"They sound really dark, especially for kids your age." Kakashi said with concern.

"I've read dark books before with the detective books I've read. It's not a big deal. Some people were really uncomfortable with the idea of reading about suicide attempts. I'll be surprised if half of the class actually reads the book and not just skim it for the report." Sasuke said.

"If the book is too much for you to handle then you better be doing the same. I don't want you having any more nightmares than you already have." Itachi said in a stern voice.

"I'll be fine, but if it's too detailed or too much for me then I'll skip over parts. I'll be fine don't worry."

"I always worry." Itachi said.

"I know, but I love you anyways. I gotta start reading if I want to get these books done." Sasuke said.

"I'll come check in on you in a little bit and see how you are doing." Itachi said.

"Ok. Thanks for dinner Kakashi it was good."

"You're welcome. I'll be up shortly to see how the book is going." Kakashi said with a smile.

"He just has to do the dishes first." Itachi said with a smirk.

"Ya, ya, ya." Kakashi said playfully.

Sasuke gave a chuckle as he headed up the stairs to his room. He decided to get changed into his sleep clothes first before he grabbed his book and went over to his bed and crawled under the covers and began to read.

Itachi let out a sigh and he rubbed his hands over his face before he got up and went to grab himself some coffee.

"Are you okay?" Kakashi asked as he could see the worry on Itachi's face.

"I'm happy for him that he made friends and had a good day despite having Chouji there. I'm just worried that he is going to get hurt or Danzou will find out about who his friends are and take it out on him. I don't want to lose him." Itachi said as he poured himself some coffee.

"I know you don't. I don't either. And if Danzou finds out we will deal with it together. Sasuke doesn't know that Danzou threatened to take him away if something goes wrong. It was a decision we both made to keep from him. He shouldn't have to worry about everything he does. He shouldn't have to hold back in his life, because he doesn't want to do something that could result in him being taken away. That's not fair to him or the way he should have to live."

"I agree, but it doesn't make me worry any less."

"I know it doesn't. I'm worried too, but we can't do anything about it other than what we already are. Hopefully they will be here for dinner on Friday and we can put our worries about them to rest. I trust Sasuke and his judgement. He's always been a very good judge of character. If Danzou finds out then we will handle him together and Tsunade is on our side. She won't let him do anything to Sasuke or let him be taken away from us. You can't turn into a stress ball over this or your insomnia will pick back up and you need to be rested for training." Kakashi said gently.

"I know and I'm trying. But some days I still can't believe all of this is happening. I never expected to survive that mission. I never expected for Sasuke to know the truth or to be back in the village. Much less living with you and Sasuke going to school. Some days it doesn't even feel real, like I'm dreaming and I can't help but just wait for when I am going to wake up. I never thought I would have to walk by and see the Compound after that night and constantly be reminded of what I did." Itachi said with pain in his voice.

Kakashi stopped getting the dishes ready and turned to face Itachi. It wasn't often you heard any pain in Itachi's voice and if there was he was talking about Sasuke. He also had never mentioned his actions with the Clan before.

"You've never spoken about it since telling Sasuke what happened. I didn't think it was affecting you." Kakashi said calmly as he gave Itachi his full attention.

"It never used to. Growing up I had to balance being a ninja and Sasuke's father. I had to raise him. When given the orders to kill them, all I could think about was that if I had said no that Sasuke would have been killed by whoever they gave the orders to next. It was a matter of him living or dying, I didn't even hesitate. Afterwards I had to become that person. I had to close myself off from the emotions he brought out in me. Being back here and around him. Focusing on Sasuke and being a brother and father again is bring back memories of happier times with my parents. Memories from before Sasuke was born. They did love me and at one point I did love them. I'll never be able to forget the look in their eyes when I killed them. The look of hurt and betrayal. Seeing the Compound is difficult." Itachi said honestly.

"I had no idea you felt like this. Have you spoken to Sasuke about it?"

"No I don't want to trouble him or make him feel guilty. I killed them to keep him alive otherwise I wouldn't have. I don't want him carrying that around."

"I can understand that. He would blame himself and he would never forgive himself. As much as he loves you he still wanted their love and in his mind he was hoping that one day he would prove to them that he was worthy of it. You can always talk to me Itachi. I'll always listen no matter what time of the day or night it is."

"I appreciate that. It's something that will take time to deal with and move on from. As long as I have Sasuke I will be fine."

"You will be and you will always have Sasuke. He's not going anywhere."

"I hope not. I'm going to go up there and sit with him for a little while. Will you be fine down here?"

"Go I'll be fine. I'm going to be doing the dishes. Who would have thought you would have won that bet?" Kakashi said with a smile.

"No kidding. Only Sasuke could go to school and make friends with Orochimaru's survivors."

"And meet someone with the Uzumaki name. I didn't see that coming."

"I didn't either. Hopefully it will all work out okay."

"It will. You just have to have faith."

"Something I am learning to have."

"You're doing very well Itachi I truly mean that."

"Thank-you. Enjoy your dishes." Itachi said with a smirk.

"Oh I will." Kakashi said sarcastically and Itachi gave a chuckle to that as he made his way out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Itachi headed into Sasuke's room after knocking and Sasuke looked up as Itachi came in and closed the door.

"Wow is it ten o'clock already? I'm only on page fifteen." Sasuke said with a smile.

"You are a very slow reader then." Itachi joked.

Sasuke smiled as he spoke. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I just felt like spending time with you. I thought I could read the book called Perfect while you are reading that one. It would be nice to have something to talk to you about regarding your homework." Itachi said.

"Are you sure?"

"I am. I do enjoy reading you know. I used to read to you every night for hours straight. You were always such a good baby and little boy. You always wanted one more story and I could never say no to you." Itachi said with a smile as he went over to the desk and picked up the book.

"I loved listening to you read. I still do. Come on in." Sasuke said as he pulled the covers back and Itachi went over and sat down.

He put the covers back over himself and Sasuke leaned his head against Itachi's shoulder and Itachi smiled down at him. They both picked up their books and began to read the both of them enjoying the quiet company.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shikamaru knocked on Chouji's door and waited for someone to answer. After a moment the door opened and Chouji was standing there.

"Shikamaru, what are you doing here?" Chouji asked with a smile and surprise on his face.

"We need to talk." Shikamaru said with complete seriousness in his voice.

"Sure come in." Chouji said as he opened the door more so Shikamaru could enter.

Shikamaru looked around, but he didn't see or sense anyone else in the house.

"Where are your parents?"

"Out doing some shopping. They left just a few minutes ago." Chouji answered as he closed the door.

"What game are you playing here Chouji?" Shikamaru asked with anger in his voice.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Chouji instantly said as he moved into the living room.

"You know what I am talking about. You give Sasuke shit about him going to the academy and then you go and register for it. You are in three of his classes and you expect me to believe that you aren't up to something?"

"I'm not."

"Bullshit."

"I'm not, honest. After we all left that meeting I started to think about my future and what I was going to be doing. I can't be a ninja anymore and the more I thought about it the better the idea seemed to be. So I went to get the registration forms and I talked to my father about it and he agreed. The courses were just an accident. I like Art and I thought it would be easy. I thought Math would be good because I don't know what I want to do yet when I graduate in four years and Chemistry was the only course still available during that period. It was just a coincidence Shikamaru I swear." Chouji lied. He had taken a guess on Math and Chemistry for Sasuke and he was right. The Art he took because it was easy, but he never expected to find Sasuke in it.

"What are you doing? You really expect me to believe that after you trash him for going there that you would decide you want to too?" Shikamaru said skeptical.

"It's the truth. I know I've been an ass recently and I'm sorry for it. I can't make it better or change what happened. I have to move on from it though or it will keep destroying me. I'm sorry I hurt you and ruined our friendship. I hate myself for that. I'm trying to be a better person. Someone you can respect again. So I went to the school to try and find something I can do for the rest of my life. I even told Sasuke I wanted to be civil with each other. I'm not looking to hurt anyone." Chouji easily lied.

"I hope you are right, I really do. I don't understand why you acted the way you did. The person I knew, the best friend that I knew never would have done that. It's like you became this completely different person. I hope you find happiness with this and are able to move on from what happened. But if you do try anything to hurt Sasuke you will have me to deal with. I'm not going to let you hurt him."

"I'm not looking to honest. I hope we can maybe one day repair the friendship and we can be friends again. I know it will take time and I have to prove myself to you and I will if you'll let me."

"It would take time and I would never be able to see you the same as I used to. I also don't have the interest or time to hate you. If I see a change then I don't see why we can't work back up to being friends. But it has to be a real change and not just some act."

"It will be real I swear it Shikamaru." Chouji said with a smile.

"Only time will tell. I have to get home my parents are waiting for me. I wish you luck with your school."

"Thanks. And good luck with training with Itachi and Neji. I hope it went okay today."

"It did. I enjoyed it and I'm sure it will be very rewarding. I'll see you around Chouji."

"Goodbye Shikamaru." Chouji said with a smile as he walked Shikamaru to the door.

Once Shikamaru was gone Chouji gave an evil smile as he went up to his room. He closed and locked the door before he went over to the window and closed the blinds. Once he was secured he faced the mirror and dropped the Jitsu. There looking back at him was not Chouji, but Kabuto.

"Don't you worry Shikamaru my plan to hurt Sasuke goes far deeper than just simply hurting him. By the time I am done Orochimaru will be avenged and this village will crumble just as he has always wanted." Kabuto said to his own reflection with an evil smile on his face. He picked up his textbook for Math and he spoke once again. "I guess it's back to school for me." He gave a chuckle before he turned around and went over to the bed to begin the Math homework. If he wanted everyone to believe he was there for the right reasons then he had to keep up with the work. It was all part of his plan. Tomorrow was another day and one day he would have his revenge.


	5. Chapter 5

It was Friday just before four in the afternoon. Sasuke was due to be back home from school with his three new friends tonight. They were going to have tacos and get to know Sasuke's new friends. The past week had gone alright for Sasuke in school. Chouji hadn't given him any problems and for that they were all thankful for. The week had gone well, but Itachi seemed to be getting worse. He had kept it hidden, but Kakashi could see that something was haunting Itachi and it was more than just memories from killing the Clan. He was quiet and becoming more withdrawn as each day went on. Kakashi could see the trouble in Itachi's eyes, but he just couldn't seem to get Itachi to open up to him.

They were currently both in the kitchen getting things ready for dinner for Sasuke's friends and Itachi had yet to say anything in the past three hours since he's been home. Kakashi knew that Itachi was a quiet person by nature. It was the result of being an adult too early. He was seven years old when he had to be a parent to a very sick baby. He didn't get much social interactions because he was constantly working and taking care of Sasuke. As a result he was quiet most of the time. However, in the past couple of months Itachi had really begun to open up around Kakashi and be more talkative. He stopped when something was bothering him. Kakashi also noticed that Itachi was exhausted. He hadn't been sleeping, meaning his insomnia was active again. Kakashi was hoping he could get Itachi to open up to him about what has been bothering him in this past week.

"Sasuke should be home soon." Kakashi said hoping to open the lines of communication.

"Hm." Itachi simply said as he went about cutting the tomato very slowly.

Kakashi didn't know what was bothering Itachi, but he knew it was serious for Itachi to be this far in. The problem was Kakashi didn't know how to get Itachi to open up to him. Especially when tonight was so important. They were supposed to be meeting Sasuke's new friends. The friends they weren't really happy about him having, but had to give them a chance for Sasuke's sake. Kakashi knew that Itachi could fake it for a few hours around Sasuke. He had been doing it all week around Sasuke and his team. Kakashi was glad that Itachi didn't feel like he had to hide how he was feeling around him, but still he wished he would at least open up a little more to him. Itachi had a great deal of secrets and some of those secrets he could share with Kakashi. They were doing this together and sometimes Kakashi wished that Itachi would remember that. But he had been doing it all on his own for so many years that it's hard to break out of those habits. Kakashi just had to be there for him and hope that eventually Itachi would tell him what is going on. Before any more could be said the front door opened and Kakashi could see Itachi locking his emotions away and turning to give his brother a small warm smile as he walked in with his three friends behind him.

"Hey Niisan, Kakashi." Sasuke said.

"Hello little brother. How was school?" Itachi asked.

"It was good. I have some homework I need to get done. This is Suigetsu, Karin and Juugo. Guys this is my brother Itachi and my former sensei Kakashi." Sasuke said.

"It's nice to meet you three." Kakashi said.

"It's an honor to meet you both." Juugo said.

"Ya you're both legends. It's fucking awesome to meet you both." Suigetsu said with a toothy grin.

"Try not to swear in the house eh?" Kakashi said with a calm voice.

Suigetsu gave a shrug and Sasuke spoke.

"We're gonna head outside and do some homework."

"I'll come get you when dinner is ready." Itachi said.

The four of them headed outside to the backyard. They all sat down and Itachi couldn't help, but look outside at them. Sasuke seemed relaxed around them as they got their books out to start their homework. Itachi couldn't hear what they were saying though and he found himself not liking that at all.

"They don't give off any bad vibes." Kakashi said trying to ease Itachi's concerns as he had the same ones.

"I don't like that the one swears or that they are all at least three years older than him. They could bring bad influences and habits." Itachi said clearly guarded about the new friends.

"I know, but he is in a school with people of all ages. They all aren't his age. The one might be a little rough around the edges, but keep in mind they all have grown up on their own. We need to at least give them a chance for Sasuke's sake. He wants to be friends with them and he needs it. We just have to work passed the roughness."

"I know." Itachi said as he went back to getting dinner ready.

"You know you can talk to me about anything Itachi. What has been bothering you all week? Did something happen that you're not telling me about?"

"There's a lot you don't know about me." Itachi simply said.

"I know that. There's a lot about you that no one knows. I meant in the past week if something happened. Something with Danzou?" Kakashi asked gently.

"No." Itachi simply said.

"Why are you so depressed and withdrawn then? You're back to not sleeping. Something is obviously bothering you."

"It's not affecting my performance at work or with Sasuke. Until then it's none of your business." Itachi said dismissively as he turned to begin cooking the hamburger.

Kakashi didn't take what Itachi said personally. He knew that Itachi was struggling with something. Kakashi decided that for now he would have to stay quiet until Itachi was ready to talk about it. They spent the next twenty minutes getting dinner ready and on the table. Once it was all set Itachi went over to the back door and spoke.

"Dinner is ready."

The four teenagers got up and headed inside. Once they were all sitting down and had their food Kakashi spoke.

"So the three of you live together?"

"We do. For roughly three years now." Karin answered.

"Why did you all decide to go to school?" Kakashi asked.

"We all wanted a better life. There wasn't much opportunities in the Mist. School gives us the education we need to make a career." Karin said.

"And what would those be?" Itachi asked finally adding something to the conversation.

"Well I want to be a scientist. Where I don't know, but I want to be in a lab somewhere." Karin answered.

"I want to build houses. It's good money and once you've been poor you just want to make money." Suigetsu said with a smirk.

"I do not know what I wish to do. I am in school because I enjoy the courses. I am simply looking for something that will help keep me calm and at peace." Juugo answered.

"Do you have problems with your anger often?" Itachi asked.

"Not in the recent year. Once I was out of the Sound I had problems, but Suigetsu was able to keep me in line when I couldn't control my anger. It is why I enjoy peace and am looking for it." Juugo answered easily.

"That must be difficult for you during the parties." Kakashi said.

"I am not typically there for them. My room is soundproof for when I am. I stay in my room and read or draw. Being around people in loud and uncomfortable situations is helping me to be able to control my anger when I am in potential annoying situations." Juugo answered.

"It's good to know your limits and what you are capable of handling." Itachi said trying his best to like Sasuke's new friends. He knew how important this was to Sasuke and that Sasuke felt like he needed to be around other survivors of Orochimaru's sick mind.

"I've gotten very good at being able to feel it coming on so when I am in a difficult situation I am able to get out of it before something happens." Juugo said.

"Suigetsu is also able to handle Juugo in a fight should it come down to that." Karin said.

"You have become violent in the past?" Kakashi asked trying his best to keep his voice even and calm.

"Before I was in the Sound I was and sometimes during it. I was able to control it for a while, but once I was out of the Sound again it took me some time to be able to control it myself. Orochimaru had me on different drugs to try and keep the anger in check. Without them it was rather difficult, but I was able to find ways to keep myself calm. Like reading and art. I also meditate. It's a demon within me as I tend to call it. It's something I must learn to live with and accept." Juugo said.

"When we have to though I can keep him in check so he doesn't hurt anyone." Suigetsu said.

"And none of you have any parents or family?" Itachi asked.

"I don't. We don't know about Juugo. We don't even know Juugo's full name. Karin apparently has a cousin or something." Suigetsu said with a shrug.

"Right Naruto. What's he like?" Karin asked.

"I don't know if we are the best of people to be asking that." Sasuke said.

"Why not? I thought you were on the same team as him back in the Mist?" Suigetsu asked.

"We were. Six months ago he did something stupid and it ended up hurting me. It's part of what happened with Chouji. Naruto had the choice of either protecting Chouji, who was in the wrong, or doing right by me. He decided to honor the promise he made to Chouji to keep quiet about something. The Hokage removed Naruto from the ninja status and placed him back into the academy until he matured more. Ever since we haven't really spoken." Sasuke explained.

"They were on rocky ground before that and afterwards Naruto left the village for three months roughly. When he got back and found out that Sasuke wasn't going to be returning to duty he was upset about it. He's not supportive of Sasuke's decision and felt that Sasuke would just fail and have to come back to being a ninja. That there wasn't a point in him going to school. They haven't spoken to each other since." Kakashi added.

"He sounds like an ass." Karin said.

"He wasn't the type though. He has been an orphan since he was an infant. He's pretty much been living on his own since he was five. He's always been immature and didn't take the academy seriously. He was at the bottom of the class and he almost didn't graduate. He's not a bad person. He just has immature beliefs. He wants to be recognized by the whole village as someone powerful and to be remembered by. It's why he wants to be the Hokage one day. He believes that a promise should never be broken and his word is more important than anything." Sasuke said.

"Are immature beliefs common within the ninja world at his age?" Juugo asked as he truly didn't know much about the ninja world. Only what he was able to see from his cell.

"Yes and no. It's more common with the younger ninja, the ones that are just out of the academy. Most are thirteen or twelve years old so they are younger in the sense of an adult. However, ninja even at that age are supposed to be mature enough to handle life and death situations. Some are like Sasuke was and some aren't, like Naruto and a couple others." Kakashi started.

"Then the majority are like Sasuke's friend Shikamaru. You don't know how they will handle themselves until they are put in that situation. The best you can do is give them all they need to know for when the situation occurs. They are either able to handle it or they will fail." Itachi added.

"Exactly. Naruto is the minority. Even though he's been through a few life and death situations he hasn't matured. He still believes that being Hokage to be recognized is the right course of action. He still believes that his word should come first and when you are dealing with a world full of deceitful people that becomes a problem if you are a ninja. You have to know that your comrades and teammates have your back completely and they won't hurt you intentionally or by accident all because you gave your word to someone. Naruto does have a great deal of potential in him. He could be very powerful, one of the most powerful in the world given enough time and training. However, if he is not mature enough to handle that power and the responsibility that comes with it he can't be trusted. He has to earn that trust back and that is why the Hokage placed him back in the academy and is giving him this second chance." Kakashi said.

"Deep down Naruto is a good person and he knows the difference between right and wrong. The problem is he's too immature right now to be able to break past those childish beliefs. I think he will though. I think he won't be in the academy for long if he would just accept that he was in the wrong and then he can move on from it. He does have good beliefs him. He doesn't leave anyone behind. He doesn't walk away from a tough situation. He doesn't like seeing anyone get hurt. He has the right beliefs to be a ninja he just needs to grow up a little bit first." Sasuke said.

"Growing up in a village like this on his own though could account for him being the way that he is now. He's been alone surrounded by people his whole life. That can be hard and once he has those friends he doesn't want to lose them. Even if they are false ones. No one wants to discover that their friend is actually just using you and doesn't care at all. Wanting to hold on to those friends that you do have can make someone not think straight." Juugo said.

"That's true. There's been a few times in my life where I thought about keeping a few bad friends around just so I wouldn't be alone. I can see how it would be harder in a village like this." Karin said.

"We all came from a poor village so you weren't the only orphan or kid living on the street. Here it seems like it would be rare. That can make it harder. Do you want him to be a ninja?" Suigetsu asked Sasuke.

"I do. I think he has a lot of good in him. As annoying as he can be at times he has it in him to be powerful and a great ninja. He has the drive to want to be the best. He just needs to get passed a few immature habits and he'll be a great ninja. I think there are a lot of people and children that need him in their lives. And I hope he gets there." Sasuke answered honestly.

"Would you like to meet him Karin? Is that something you are considering?" Kakashi asked.

"Haven't thought about it. I've always thought that everyone in my family was dead. I didn't even know I was from Konoha, or my family was. I'm used to being on my own without any family. I'm not sure if I want to meet him or not." Karin answered.

"Finding out you have family when you believed everyone was long gone can be difficult. It has to be your decision on if you wish for him to know you exist. From what I have seen and heard about Naruto he would be more than happy to meet you. He does however, have a loud personality and it can be overwhelming at times if you are not used to it." Itachi said.

"I'm not interested in meeting him right now. I don't have any interest in having someone hounding me for answers or time together. I want to focus on school and my future. Maybe one day I'll have the interest in meeting him. Until then I don't want him to know, I don't want to be bothered with questions and all that crap." Karin said.

"And that is your right." Kakashi said.

"So you're both pretty famous ninja. What's that like?" Suigetsu asked.

"It has its ups and downs like every career." Kakashi answered.

"You've both been ninjas since you were young right?" Karin asked.

"I became a ninja when I was five and Itachi was seven." Kakashi answered.

"What does a ninja do that young?" Juugo asked.

"Same as any ninja coming out of the academy. You start off with D-Ranked missions, which are basically doing chores for people within the village. You have a Jounin Sensei there with you to train and keep you safe. You work up to it. For me I wasn't doing D-Ranked missions for long. I became a Chounin at age six and my career took off. I did a lot of top level missions and fought in the Third Shinobi War. Afterwards I went into the ANBU, was a Jounin and became an ANBU Captain where I first met Itachi officially." Kakashi said.

"Officially?" Karin asked.

"I'd seen Itachi around the village before that. He was a ninja at a young age as well and we've seen each other coming and going. We didn't work together until the ANBU or even spoke. I always saw Itachi and Sasuke around the village together." Kakashi answered.

"But you didn't meet them or do anything with them? You weren't friends before this?" Karin asked.

"Itachi and I worked together in the ANBU briefly, but then he was sent on a mission and didn't come back until recently. I saw Sasuke around the village and then he was placed on my squad. Other than that no we didn't interact with each other." Kakashi answered.

"Must be weird living together now." Suigetsu said without any care in the world.

"Not really. A few bumps in the road, but we worked it out and got into a routine. Itachi and I both care about Sasuke and want what is best for him. We make it work just like every family does." Kakashi answered without any hesitation.

"Why the interest?" Itachi asked.

"Sasuke is our friend we just want to know about him and his life. We've told him about ours and you both are a part of his life. We don't have parents or guardians that you can ask us about." Karin answered.

"We're just looking to know about Sasuke and his life. Just as you both are interested in ours." Juugo said.

"And that is perfectly natural. You three met in the Sound that must have been difficult to handle." Kakashi said gently.

"It was, but we got passed it together and we're stronger from it." Karin answered.

"Ya shit happened and we moved passed it." Suigetsu said with a shrug.

"Just like that?" Itachi said.

"Not just like that for all of us, but basically we decided that we were going to live our lives to the fullest. You never know when the end will come and we don't want to have any regrets. We had some nightmares for a while and some anxiety, but we worked it out together and got passed it. It has been three years after all." Karin answered.

"Still most people would have a problem even after three years." Itachi said still not understanding how these three were so casual about what happened to them.

"Ya well we're not normal people either. We're all used to being on our own and going through some difficult shit. I spent my time before the Sound in an assassin group. I saw worse things in that group than in the Sound. Being experimented on and locked up really didn't reach my scale of horrible shit to happen to me. Karin was kept to run experiments on other people in the lab and she just had to have her blood taken every couple of days. Other than that nothing happened to her except the odd torture in the beginning, but she heals before the pain is really there. Juugo was basically left alone because he was too unstable half the time." Suigetsu said.

"Our exposure to Orochimaru and his cruel ways are mostly through the screams we heard and what rumours were going around at the time. For the most part we were locked up and left alone after the initial month." Juugo added.

"Our minds are used to adapting to difficult and terrible situations so we were able to handle what happened easier than most. We also had each other who understood what we went through. That understanding helps more than what people account it for." Karin said.

"People who have been through similar experiences often find comfort and acceptance among those that understand. It's why support groups are so popular and helpful." Kakashi said.

"I'd imagine being in the Ataksuki you have seen some pretty crazy shit. It must have been like a party every day. The Swordsmen were." Suigetsu said with a smile.

"You seem to be very interested in parties." Itachi said ignoring the question. This wasn't something that Itachi talked about and if he did it wouldn't be with some kid he just met.

"Life is about having fun. If my work is done and my bills are paid then why not have fun every chance I get? We're having our first party of the school year tomorrow night. Kicks off usually around nine and it'll go until six or seven in the morning before people start to get too tired and pass out. We've been telling Sasuke all week that he needs to come down and check it out. Even if it's just for a little bit." Suigetsu answered.

"I told you I would think about it. I'm not really a party person." Sasuke said.

"And I told you, you don't know that as you've never been to one." Suigetsu said with a smile back.

"It's something we can talk about later." Kakashi said looking to get off that conversation as he didn't know how he or Itachi felt about it. Or these new friends.

Sasuke gave a nod and they spent the rest of the dinner just talking about random things at school. Once dinner was done the four of them headed up to Sasuke's room to do some homework. Kakashi and Itachi were left in the kitchen to clean up as they offered to do it. Kakashi knew that Itachi wanted to talk to him about the dinner conversation. Kakashi began to wash the dishes as he spoke.

"What do you think of them?"

"I don't like the swearing or that they all seem to be so casual about what happened to them. I don't want Sasuke believing that what he experienced was nothing compared to their time there or some rumor they tell him about. He might have spent just shy of a week there, but that doesn't change what happened to him and how horrible it was for him." Itachi said.

"I agree, but it doesn't seem like they are doing that or talking as if what Sasuke has experienced is nothing to be upset over. They also don't know what happened to him really. They can make assumptions, but Sasuke hasn't told them. All they know is that he was there for a short time. I'll admit that they are rough around the edges and I don't like the swearing either. They don't seem to be pressuring Sasuke at all into doing something he doesn't seem to want to do. They do seem to be focused on their school work at least." Kakashi said trying to make the best out of this situation, because realistically he didn't see Sasuke stopping his friendship with them.

"They appear that way now, but the school year has just begun. The two seem to be serious about it, but Suigetsu seems to be more interested in partying than anything else. I don't want Sasuke picking up on his bad habits. Sasuke is only thirteen and they are sixteen and eighteen. A lot happens between those years and I do not want Sasuke acting older than he is again." Itachi said with concern for his brother.

"And you make valid points all of which we can discuss with Sasuke about. But let me ask you this. Is it because of their age that bothers you or it is because they were in the Sound?" Kakashi asked calmly.

Itachi let out a sigh and Kakashi could hear how deeply troubled he was with that just simple sound.

"Both. I wanted him to have a fresh start. To be in a place and have friends that won't know what happened to him or give him any reminders. And he finds not one, but three other people within that school that were held captive by Orochimaru. All of which have a dark mind for it to not still bother them. To move on so easily even if what they endured was something as simple as being locked away."

"I can understand that, but I can also understand where they are coming from. They didn't come from happy homes, they already had a tough life before they were captured. They didn't go through what Sasuke did so it's easier for them to move on after three years. They do seem to have a darker side to their minds that they can lock away what happened and move on, but not everyone copes the same way. We can't hold it against them for that. Unfortunately, I think this is just one of those situations where we will have to wait it out and see. We have to hold off judgement until we find out if they will be a positive influence or a negative one on Sasuke."

"It was easier when he didn't have any friends." Itachi mumbled.

"It's a lot of change for you and for him. It'll take some time for you both to adjust to this new life. What do you think about this party?"

"I think I want to lock the door and never let him leave."

"Well we can't do that. Eventually he will figure out how to get out." Kakashi tried to joke.

"I don't like it being in a different village. I don't like that it won't start until nine and it could go all night. I don't like that he will be surrounded by people we don't even know. I don't like that he will want to go on his own. I don't like it at all."

"But what you really don't like is that we have to let him go or he'll never grow as a person and learn from new experiences." Kakashi simply stated as he too was feeling the exact same way.

"What if he's not ready? What if he has an anxiety attack while there? What if he gets attacked on the way there or back? There's no parents or adults there. There could be drinking or drugs we don't know. He's going to be there all alone." Itachi said with worry.

"I know. If there was more time before it I would suggest speaking with Shikamaru and his parents to see if he would go with Sasuke so at least he had someone with him. But it's tomorrow night so we have no choice, but to see what Sasuke wants to do and hope he's okay."

Itachi didn't say anything to that and Kakashi allowed him the quiet. He knew that this was harder on Itachi than him because Itachi had raised him for the first seven years of his life. This was a larger change to Itachi because he was used to that little seven year old boy where Kakashi had Sasuke in his life when he was twelve. This was an easier change for Kakashi to accept and move on from than Itachi. Itachi was also going through his own problems and issues still currently. There was going to be times where Itachi had a harder time accepting a new aspect of Sasuke's life than Kakashi. They finished the dishes in silence and once it was eight o'clock Sasuke's friends head out so they could get back to their place at a decent hour. When everyone was gone Itachi spoke.

"Sasuke, we need to talk about this party."

Sasuke went over and sat down on the arm of the chair while Kakashi sat down on the couch and Itachi stayed standing.

"Let me guess, you both don't want me to go." Sasuke stated.

"No we don't want you to go. I want to lock the door and tied you up in your room and never let you out again. But Kakashi pointed out that I can't do that. We also can't tell you to act your age and make friends and then deny you the opportunities and experiences that come with that. How do you feel about the party?" Itachi asked trying to do his best for his brother.

"I don't know how I feel about it. I don't think I'll know until I actually go and see how I feel about it. I'll probably hate it, but I'd still like to go and find out for myself."

"There are rules." Itachi said.

"That are reasonable." Kakashi quickly added.

"And they are?" Sasuke asked.

"It starts at nine, but we want you home by midnight at the latest. You can go earlier than nine if you want, but you need to be in this house by midnight if not I am going to come and get you. No drinking or drugs. I don't want you fighting unless it is to defend yourself or someone else and if you can, you walk away. And most importantly if you feel like you can't do it you leave and come home. It is not worth you jeopardizing your recovery. Do you understand?" Itachi said in a serious voice.

"I understand. And drinking? Drugs? Really? I'm thirteen." Sasuke said.

"It can still happen. They are older than you so it's possible they will have alcohol there and someone might bring some drugs. We don't want you to do anything because you feel pressured into doing it." Kakashi said back.

"I'm not going to be doing anything like that I promise. Chances are I'll be home long before I have to be." Sasuke said.

"Then you can go and I hope you have fun." Itachi said.

"So you liked my friends then?" Sasuke asked looking to get confirmation.

"They were different compared to Shikamaru and Neji. But that doesn't mean a bad thing. As long as you feel comfortable around them and enjoy their company that is all that matters." Kakashi answered.

"That and they aren't bad influences on you." Itachi added.

"They aren't." Sasuke said.

"Then we are happy you made new friends." Kakashi said with a warm smile.

"Ok I have some homework to get done before the party tomorrow. Are you training tomorrow?" Sasuke asked Itachi.

"I will be for a little while. I'll be home in time for dinner." Itachi answered.

"Ok I got homework so I'll see you tomorrow." Sasuke said as he got up from the chair's arm.

"Good night." Itachi said.

"Don't work too hard." Kakashi said.

Sasuke headed up the stairs and into his room Kakashi turned his attention to Itachi.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"I'm fine." Itachi answered as he himself headed upstairs to his room.

Kakashi gave a nod and he knew that Itachi was going to not be happy until tomorrow night when Sasuke was back in the house safe and sound. With a sigh Kakashi pulled out his precious book and began to read. He figured he would enjoy the calm before the storm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was midnight and Itachi still couldn't seem to calm down and sleep. He had tried reading, but he just couldn't get his mind to focus. He was feeling anxious and it wasn't because of Sasuke going to a party the next day. For the past week Itachi had been struggling with memories that he had hoped were long buried. He hadn't slept all week and he was trying his best to hide it from Sasuke and his team. The only time he couldn't seem to be able to keep his mask on is when he is alone with Kakashi. What that meant Itachi didn't even want to think about and he was refusing to. Itachi knew he just needed sleep and he would be okay. He just had to figure out how to sleep. Itachi was brought out of his thoughts when a crow he easily recognized landed on his windowsill and knocked twice before flying off to the east.

Itachi turned and headed out of the house and off in the direction that the crow flew off in. Itachi wasn't sure if this was a good idea or not, but he figured he at least owed this man a conversation. Itachi was also hoping maybe seeing him would help him be able to sleep. Itachi arrived on the east side of the forest outside of the village. He saw who was there waiting for him, Kisame. Itachi could tell that he wasn't pissed off at him, but he could pick up on the slight hurt that Kisame had in his eyes. He was leaning against a tree with his arms crossed over his chest and once Itachi was close enough he spoke.

"Kisame."

"Hey partner."

"You under orders?"

"Naw, no one knows I'm here. You got a lot of heat on you. It's a slow burn, but not one they are going to forget about. Eventually they will be coming after you."

"Does that include you?"

"You're my partner, my friend. I'm not coming after you. You know I'm only in the group out of boredom. Grew up in a group hard to go at it alone after a lifetime. You could of told me you know? It wouldn't have changed anything."

"I didn't want you in that position. I knew you wouldn't talk, about my mission or about Sasuke. But I didn't want you to get hurt because you knew and wouldn't talk. That wouldn't be fair to you."

"You have my loyalty Itachi, you still do. You're not sleeping again."

"I'll be fine."

"I heard about what happened to your brother. I'm sorry. That has to bring up memories from what happened."

"I'm fine."

"You're not fine. I can tell you haven't slept in at least a week. You don't talk about it, but you need to tell someone about it. Someone that will do what I did and sit with you on the bad nights. Someone to just be there with you when you need it."

"I don't talk about it."

"I know, but maybe it's time you told someone. It's only going to get worse you know that. The memories have lasted for months in the past. You get insomnia, the nightmares, the flashbacks. You shouldn't be doing it alone." Kisame said with a slight worried tone.

"I'll think about it. Have you heard anything about the Sound or Kabuto?"

"Not yet. I've been keeping an ear out, but nothing so far. You killed Orochimaru he's going to come looking for you. He's just waiting for the right time to strike. If I come across him first I'll handle it."

"I appreciate that."

"How is your brother?"

"He's doing well. It was hard at first, but he seems to be back on track and recovering. He's going to school now and no longer a ninja. He's following his dream and making friends. He seems to be doing really well."

"It's a hard thing to get passed. It's going to take a lot of time. But you know that. Can I do anything?"

"Just keep doing what you're doing and try not to get killed."

"Same to you. I need to go. I'm not supposed to be this far out. I'll keep in touch and let you know what I hear."

"Thank-you Kisame. You're a good friend."

"So are you. Tell someone, it's time." Kisame said gentle before he turned and jumped up into the trees and took off.

Itachi stood there just watching Kisame disappear before he turned and headed back to the house. He was exhausted, but he just couldn't get his body and mind to sleep. It had happened many times over the years since he was thirteen and Itachi knew if he didn't do something soon he would be getting sick and he couldn't afford for that to happen. He just needed to relax and get some sleep then it wouldn't feel so gut wrenching horrible. Itachi arrived back at the house and went into the kitchen instead of up to bed. He opened the cupboard above the stove and pulled out a bottle of whiskey. He grabbed a glass and went over to the couch and sat down. He opened the bottle and poured himself a drink and began to drink himself into oblivion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was two in the morning when Kakashi rolled over when he heard the clinking of a glass. He looked over at the window and he didn't see anything there. Kakashi didn't know if someone had gotten into the house so he got up and grabbed a kunai and quietly headed out of his bedroom. Kakashi walked carefully down the hallway and once he was at the top of the stairs he saw that it was just Itachi sitting down at the couch with a half drank bottle of whiskey. Kakashi headed down the stairs and placed his kunai down on the mantle in the living room as he spoke.

"Itachi, it's two in the morning. What are you doing up drinking?"

"Trying to forget. If I can forget long enough I can sleep. I just need sleep and it will all be fine again." Itachi said sadly as he went to take another drink.

Kakashi could tell that Itachi was half-drunk. He wasn't all the way drunk, but he was more loose about what he was saying and feeling. Kakashi sat down on the chair by the couch as he spoke.

"What is going on Itachi? Is this about the Clan?" Kakashi asked trying to figure out where this went so wrong for Itachi this week.

"Maybe it is. Maybe it was the world's way of punishing me for what I did to them. What type of person can kill their whole family? Women, children, innocent people that had no idea that the Clan's Council was plotting war against the village. Who can look at their family and strike them down without hesitation. They would beg me not to kill their kids and I did it anyways. I deserved what happened to me." Itachi said with such raw pain and emotions that Kakashi was honestly terrified in that moment. Itachi took the rest of his drink and went to pour himself some more, but Kakashi placed a gentle hand over his as he spoke.

"Drinking isn't going to help your right now. You need to talk about this. What happened that you think you deserved? Because I can't think of anything that you deserved to have happen to you after what you were forced to do. You didn't kill them because of an order. You killed them because if you didn't they were going to kill them and your brother, your son. You were thirteen and they forced you to do it knowing that you would do anything for Sasuke. You were a victim too that night. It doesn't matter that you were the one swinging the sword. You were a victim just as much as the rest of them and it's you that is still paying for their actions."

A single tear rolled down Itachi's cheek and Kakashi was even more worried about Itachi's mental health. Kakashi had thought Itachi was doing a lot better in recent months with not getting so many nightmares or insomnia. Now he was seriously second guessing his original belief and could see just how much of a toll these past six years have taken on Itachi. Itachi angrily wiped the tear away from his cheek as he spoke.

"I'm not a victim. I made my choice and I'll live with it. I'm not a victim."

"I know that word carries a lot of judgements, but Itachi you are a victim and I don't mean that in a negative way at all. You've been through a lot, things that you never should have been through or ordered to do. Whether you loved them or not doesn't change that most were innocent and didn't deserve to die. It doesn't change that you feel bad for what you were forced to do. But there is nothing that you deserved for that. Your hand was forced and you were left with no choice that's not on you, that's on the Third and the Council. I don't know what happened to you afterwards, but whatever it was you need to talk about it. It's eating you alive inside. Itachi tell me what it is. Share it with me and together we'll work through it. Whatever it is we can work through it. Talk to me please."

"I don't talk about it. Only Kisame knows about it because he came in at the end. I don't talk about it." Itachi said with pain in his voice.

"I know, but just like Sasuke, you need to talk about it. I don't know what happened, but you can't keep going like this. You can't keep going not sleeping for a week or two at a time and getting drunk just to make it through the night. Talk to me Itachi please. Let me help you." Kakashi pleaded.

Itachi moved a shaky hand to the whiskey bottle and poured himself a drink. This time around Kakashi let him because he was hoping it would help Itachi open up to him. After Itachi drank the glass with a shaky hand he placed the glass back down on the coffee table before he spoke.

"I tell him he has to talk about it. I tell him he can't keep taking the sleeping pills because he has to face the nightmares and move on from what happened, because otherwise it would destroy him. I'm a hypocrite, because I don't talk about anything painful and I would rather go a week without sleep then being haunted by it every night all night long. I don't even know how to talk about it."

"Start at the beginning and work your way through. Take all the time you need. I'm not in any hurry Itachi." Kakashi said with patience in his voice.

Itachi let out a shaky voice before he spoke.

"A week into the Ataksuki everyone was gone from the base except for me, Kisame and Orochimaru. Orochimaru was on lock down in the base because the leader couldn't trust what he was doing outside on his own. We all had our own rooms and when I didn't have to be out of it I didn't. Kisame would come by and ask to spar with me once a day just to get me out. We were set as partners from the start. He requested it. Told me later that he didn't like that I was thirteen in a place like that. That if he had a brother he wouldn't want him on his own surrounded by S-Class criminals. In a weird way he became an older brother to me. He taught me new fighting styles and I would teach him different strategies. He would come into my room in the middle of night knowing I was awake and tell me stories about his life. He always just knew when I wasn't okay. Sometimes he would talk and sometimes he would sit there with me. He never told me it would be okay. He never made any promises that he knew he couldn't keep."

"You were thirteen in a place filled with violent criminals. He's ten years older than you. It makes perfect sense that you two would bond and become close. You had to trust each other to not only kill each other, but to have your back in the field. It's natural for you both to get close and develop a brotherly bond. There's nothing wrong with that Itachi." Kakashi said with understanding in his voice. The truth was he was just glad that Itachi had someone that had his back for the past six years.

"It was getting late at night. Just before eleven and I was up reading. I couldn't sleep. I didn't sleep much at first. Too many nightmares. Too many unknowns about the place. The door to my room opened and Orochimaru came in. I didn't notice at first, but he locked the door. He came over and started talking about how he could train me. About what a beautiful team we could make if I was willing. I told him I didn't want anything to do with him or any interest in trading partners. It happened so fast. One second he's over by my dresser and the next he's on top of me."

Itachi took a shaky breath and poured himself another drink and filled the glass half way. He took it all in one go as he fought to get his emotions under control. Kakashi could see the tears burning in Itachi's eyes and he knew exactly what had happened to him. He was raped just like Sasuke by Orochimaru at thirteen. That's what had been keeping him up all week. The pain of the memories were coming back and being around Sasuke and those three new friends had made it worse. It had brought those painful unresolved memories to the surface once again.

"I should have killed him. I could have killed him. I was strong enough. But I didn't. It was like I couldn't think. I forget everything I was trained to do. Everything that I had been taught and drilled into me since I could walk. He kept hitting me and I didn't even try to block I couldn't think. I had never felt that weak before. That much pain. It went on for a few hours. It didn't feel that long, but by the time it was over it was after three in the morning. I begged him to stop. I begged. And he laughed. When it was finally over he got off me and went to get dressed and that's when Kisame came into the room. He was coming by to check on me when he felt my distress on the other side of the door. He kicked the door open and saw us both there. He beat the hell out of Orochimaru before Orochimaru was able to get away and he never came back. That was the night he left the organization. It becomes a blur after that. I passed out on the bed and when I woke up again I was in the bathroom in the tub with Kisame cleaning me up. I passed out again and I was in Kisame's bed cleaned and dressed. He was sitting down on the dresser watching over me." Itachi said as the tears slowly started to come down his cheeks.

Kakashi moved out of the chair and moved the whiskey and glass on the coffee table over. Kakashi went and sat down in front of Itachi on the coffee table and put his arms around Itachi's shoulders and bent down to give him a hug. Kakashi moved his head down so he could whisper into Itachi's ear.

"I'm so sorry."

Itachi's shoulders shook and Itachi couldn't hold the tears back anymore. He had only ever cried after that first night. After that he forced himself to lock all of the pain and emotions away so he could focus on his mission. Now being back here where he didn't have to do that and with the reminder of what happened to Sasuke he just couldn't hold on any longer. Kakashi didn't offer any comforting words or false promises. He just simply held onto Itachi while he let out the pain finally. Kakashi had no idea that something like that happened to Itachi and he was hating that there seemed to be more to Itachi than he ever thought. More to the pain of the last six years than he ever imagined there was. After ten minutes Itachi pulled back and wiped at his cheeks to get rid of the tears.

"I'm sorry." Itachi apologised instantly. Growing up he was always taught to keep your emotions in check and that men never cry, especially in front of another man.

"Don't do that. You and Sasuke are both so much alike. Don't apologise for crying it's not a weakness, especially among family. You've been through a lot Itachi you have every right to be upset from it. I'm just sorry you went through that and that you've had to hold it in for all this time. Hearing about Sasuke's friends brought it all back up. Now that he is doing better your memories are starting to come back with so many similarities." Kakashi said gently.

"I thought I was over it. I knew I would never be okay, but it's been almost a year since I've had a memory of it. Since it's affected me like this. Those three talk about their time in the Sound like it's nothing. What Sasuke went through isn't nothing. It's going to haunt him and change him for life. It's not nothing." Itachi said with pain in his voice.

"You're right it's not. And it will change him, it might not right now but one day it will. When he begins dating or something triggers a memory it will come back to him and he will need to work through it. He'll have problems with it for a very long time. So will you until you start to work through what happened to you and begin to deal with it."

"After that night Kisame he went to my room and he took all my things and put them in a new room. He made sure the room was completely different compared to my original room. He even moved the furniture around to make sure it was. He just knew I couldn't go back in that room. I didn't have to talk about it, because he already knew and he never pressured me to. I don't know how to deal with it."

"The same way Sasuke is, one day at a time. One memory at a time. Do these memories come up often for you? You said it's been about a year."

"It used to a lot more for the first few years. Anxiety attacks, flashbacks, insomnia. I tried to push it down, lock it all away. It worked for about a week, but I hadn't slept since that night. I was seeing it happening all over again no matter what I did it wouldn't stop. I only have one scar on my body and it's the one I put on me." Itachi said as he moved his sleeve on his left arm up just enough for Kakashi to be able to see the faint scar that went down Itachi's wrist.

Kakashi moved his hand and gently took Itachi's wrist in his own. His thumb traced the long scar on Itachi's wrist as he spoke softly, still shocked that Itachi had tried to kill himself. At the same time though he had been through so much in those few months that it was all just too much for his young mind.

"Who found you?"

"Kisame. He stitched it closed just in time. I lost a lot of blood, but I was fine. He didn't leave me alone for a long time after that. I never tried again. Afterwards I realised that I would be leaving Sasuke alone and I couldn't protect him if I was gone. I should have found Orochimaru and killed him. I could have saved Sasuke from this pain. I failed him in that sense."

"You didn't fail him Itachi. You had no idea he was going to go after Sasuke or that Sasuke would be captured. You can't blame yourself for what happened. Orochimaru is the only person to blame for what happened to Sasuke and you did kill him. You were thirteen you can't hold yourself accountable for what you didn't do. That's why you don't date."

"It is."

"I know it's not easy, but being with a female might not bother you as much as you think it will."

"That's not the issue. Kisame and me are like brothers, because I couldn't bring myself to cross that line. I'm gay. We started off as partners and friends and we figured out when I was sixteen that we liked each other. Kisame was waiting for me to make that move. We talked about it before, but I never could. So we settled for being close like brothers because I couldn't do it. I accepted a long time ago that I would always be alone."

"You don't have to be. You just need time to work through it. You'll find a man one day that you can trust and you'll want to take that step with. If he truly cares he'll have patience and go at your own speed. You're young enough Itachi you have plenty of time to find someone to be with. It's something Sasuke may have to face one day as well. He's only thirteen he could be straight or gay at this point. Have you considered telling Sasuke about this?"

"No. I don't want him looking at me differently or blaming me for what happened to him. It's better if he doesn't know."

"I don't ever see him blaming you or looking at you differently. I think it might help him to know that you went through what he did. He might be more open to talking about it. He still hasn't really talked about it. It's your choice who you tell, but I think you should consider it. I think it could really help him and you to have someone who understands fully and can be there for you."

Itachi just gave a distant nod and Kakashi knew that he wasn't going to be telling Sasuke any time soon, but he might be open to it one day. Kakashi knew that Itachi would if it was critical to Sasuke.

"Why don't you take one of Sasuke's sleeping pills and try and sleep? That'll knock you right out for eight hours."

"I don't have eight hours. I have to be awake at six to get ready for training."

"So less than four hours. I can put on some coffee if you want."

"No it's fine. I think I'll go lay down and see if I can pass out. If I can't sleep tomorrow night I can take one."

"Do you want some company? I can sit with you."

"No it's fine. I'll be fine. Thank-you though. For this." Itachi said sincerely.

"We're family Itachi you would have done the same for me. You can always come and talk to me."

"I appreciate that. I really do."

"Get some sleep you need it. If I don't see you before you leave for training have a good day and I'll make sure dinner is ready for five."

"I'll do the dishes."

"Ah married life." Kakashi said with a smile.

Itachi couldn't help the chuckle to that and the small smile.

"I think you are the one that needs to date. Maybe you should ask out the librarian." Itachi said as he stood up and Kakashi did the same.

"Not my type. I prefer the slutty female or the horny man just looking for a night of fun."

"You do know that makes you a man whore basically right?" Itachi said in a teasing voice.

"I love sex and I see no need for the emotional connection. Asuma keeps assuring me that one day I will find that special someone that will make me not care about sex. I think he's going senile."

"It could happen. You believe that one day I'll find someone to be with even after what happened. Maybe one day you'll find someone you want to spend your life with and sex won't matter as much to you, but the connection and emotions with that person."

"It's possible. Maybe one day." Kakashi said as they headed up the stairs.

"Either way we're both horrible role models to Sasuke on that front."

"With any luck being friends with Shikamaru will help Sasuke see a healthy marriage with Shikamaru's parents."

"One can hope. But at least we taught him how to kill."

"Something every child should know how to do. We're very responsible at that."

"Builds character." Itachi said as they reached the top of the stairs.

"Goodnight Itachi."

"Goodnight Kakashi. Thanks again."

"Anytime." Kakashi said with a warm smile.

They both headed back to their rooms to try and get some sleep before they would need to be up for the day. Itachi laid down and closed his eyes just trying his best to get some sleep before he would have a day of training with a hangover.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was seven o'clock and Sasuke was getting ready to head out for the party. He would get there about an hour early, but that would allow him the chance to see the house and just relax before everyone showed up. Sasuke was worried about Itachi. He had been acting differently this past week. Sasuke could tell that Itachi was trying to hide it from him, but Sasuke knew Itachi well enough to know that something was bothering him. Sasuke was hoping that Itachi would open up to him if something was seriously wrong. Sasuke decided he would wear just blue jeans with a couple stylish rips in them with a black t-shirt, his wrist bands and his black leather jacket with his converse shoes. Once Sasuke was dressed he headed down the stairs to see Itachi and Kakashi in the living room. Kakashi was sitting down on the couch reading and Itachi was standing there trying his best not to look nervous or worried.

Sasuke put his jacket on and spoke.

"Dad, are you okay?" Sasuke spoke with worry in his voice as it was clear that something was wrong with Itachi.

Itachi knew by the tone and the word Dad that Sasuke was very concerned for him. Itachi didn't want Sasuke to have to worry about him. He wanted Sasuke to be just thirteen and not worry about him. Itachi gave Sasuke a warm smile as he went over to him and pulled him into his arms as he spoke.

"I'm okay Son. Just worried about this party. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'll be fine. I promise I'll leave if I don't like it or can't handle it."

"I know. I'll be waiting up for you."

"I'll tell you all about it."

"I'll make the popcorn." Itachi said with a warm smile as he moved back.

"That's been a long time since we've done that. I was seven."

"An old tradition I think we need to rejuvenate."

"I'd like that."

"Me too. Go and have fun tonight and don't worry about me. I'm okay."

"I love you Dad."

"I love you too my Son. Now go have fun."

"Ok. Bye Kakashi."

"Good bye and have fun." Kakashi said with a warm smile.

Sasuke headed out of the house and towards the village. Kakashi looked at Itachi and he could see the mask had dropped.

"I know you don't want to tell him about what happened, but maybe you should tell him how you feel about the rest of it." Kakashi said gently.

"And what would that be?"

"That you're struggling with difficult memories from your time in the Ataksuki. That you're worried that he will think what happened to him is nothing. I know you hate lying to him, so don't lie to him Itachi. He's mature, he'll understand and knowing that much will ease his mind."

Itachi ran a hand over his face and he went and sat down in the chair.

"I don't want him to worry about me. It's not his job."

"No, but he's going to anyways. He won't stop until he hears what is bothering you."

"I know, I know. I'll talk to him tonight during popcorn time."

"And here is something I never thought I would ask. What is popcorn time?"

"Something we used to do when he was younger. It wasn't always popcorn, it was pretzel time until he was six. When Sasuke was three I came back from a two week mission and he was quiet. I couldn't get him to open up to me. It was after ten at night and he wouldn't sleep. He didn't talk and clearly something was wrong. I grabbed some pretzel and took him into our room. We sat up and talked for about two hours. I told him about my mission and talked about anything. He finally opened up to me and it was the first time I learnt that my father was hurting him. After that every time I got back from a mission we would spend a few hours in our room curled up in bed talking and eating pretzels. Eventually it became popcorn. We haven't done it since I got back. It was a chance for the both of us to just be together and he could tell me anything without ever having to worry about me being upset. It was our time together. That's what you two need."

"I don't know if Sasuke would even let that happen." Kakashi said sadly.

"You have to try. You just need to find something that you can bond over. Something that just the two of you do."

"Don't suppose you know what that would be?"

"I'm sure there is something you both enjoy doing. You just need to think about it."

"I'll work on that. You work on deciding what you are going to tell Sasuke tonight when he gets back."

"I have time to think about it."

"While you're thinking I will be doing paper work." Kakashi said with a smile.

"Enjoy." Itachi said as he got up from the chair and headed up the stairs to his room. He needed some time to think about what he was going to tell Sasuke when he got back. Itachi was hoping that Sasuke had a good time tonight and didn't have any problems.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke arrived at the house just twenty minutes later. He was feeling a little nervous, but he was just going to take this one minute at a time. If he didn't like he could just leave. Sasuke knocked on the door and after a minute Karin opened it. She gave Sasuke a smile as she moved back and spoke.

"Hey come on in."

"Thanks." Sasuke said as he walked inside.

Karin closed the door and spoke.

"Let me show you around."

Sasuke followed Karin around the house. It was a good size; there was a living room, a kitchen, two bathrooms, three bedrooms and downstairs was a full rec room with a pool table, chairs, a TV and a bar, where Suigetsu and Juugo were.

"Hey Sasuke, you made it." Suigetsu said.

"Itachi said I could come, but I have to be back by midnight."

"Fair enough. People should be coming by in about an hour. Do you want a drink?" Suigetsu asked.

"No I'm good."

"It doesn't have to be with alcohol." Karin said with a smile.

"I'm still good." Sasuke said.

"Have you completed the art assignment?" Juugo asked.

"I did today. You?" Sasuke asked.

"Not yet. It's almost done I just want to put on a few finishing touches."

"What was the assignment?" Karin asked.

"Abstract." Sasuke said.

"That's easy then. It doesn't have to look like anything. My kind of art." Suigetsu said with a smile.

"It's nice that it doesn't have to look like anything, but it can also look really bad if it's all cluttered or unorganized. You have to find the balance." Sasuke said.

"Most people can't find the balance and then it just looks bad and like a child did it." Juugo said.

"Have you started reading our book assignment yet?" Sasuke asked Suigetsu.

"I'm on chapter two." Suigetsu said with a smile.

"That's it? There's fifty chapters." Sasuke said.

"I'm working on it. What chapter are you on?"

"Forty. I'm hoping to get it finished tomorrow so I can write the report and then work on the bonus books."

"Oh man, you're one of those. The kind that works hard and gets ahead." Suigetsu said with a groan.

"There's no point in being in school if I'm not going to take it seriously." Sasuke said.

"He's only teasing. Both Juugo and me take school very seriously and he is always bugging us about it and slacking off." Karin explained.

"I take some classes seriously. The ones that are going to do something for me when I get out of that place." Suigetsu said.

"It's better than nothing. I've always loved learning and if I'm going to do something I want to do it right." Sasuke said.

"That's what I believe. Otherwise what is the point?" Karin agreed.

"The point is to get a job once we're done. That's what I'm looking forward towards." Suigestu said.

"Everyone has their own goals in life." Juugo simply stated.

"How has fat ass been?" Suigetsu asked Sasuke.

"That's not his name. It's Chouji and so far it's fine. We don't even talk. We start our first lab on Monday so I'm not looking forward to that, but maybe it won't be so bad. He's there for a reason and hopefully that reason is what he says it is. That he wants to make something of his life." Sasuke answered.

"And if he doesn't take it seriously?" Juugo asked.

"I don't know. I guess I'll get stuck doing all the work and I'll let the teacher know. I'm not going to let him jeopordize my grades."

"I still can't believe our teacher won't let you switch partners. I mean come on it's a science class not some political movement. There wouldn't have been a big deal if she let you switch partners with the next group on the list." Karin said.

"I know, but it's not worth telling her everything only for her to keep us together. It's fine I'll figure it out and like I said if he doesn't do the work I'll let her know." Sasuke said back.

"How was it last night after we left? There weren't any problems with your brother or Kakashi?" Juugo asked with concern as he could understand why Sasuke's brother and Kakashi wouldn't be too happy about him being friends with them.

"They were fine. They were concerned at first, but they got to meet you and know you more. They're ok with it otherwise I wouldn't be here."

"Your brother doesn't talk much that's for sure." Suigetsu said.

"He's always been quiet with other people. He talks a lot more with me."

"Isn't it weird living with your old Sensei? I would have figured that with your brother back in the village you wouldn't want to be living with your old Sensei." Karin said.

"Ya I didn't think Sensei and their students really get close like that." Suigetsu added.

"Sometimes they can be. Konoha is different in that sense. The Sensei really try and care about their students and create different bonds with them. It doesn't always work. Our situation is a little bit different though." Sasuke said as he sat down in one of the stools at the bar.

"Different because of what you went through?" Juugo said gentle.

"I wish. No um...five and a half months ago roughly I found out that Kakashi is actually my biological father." Sasuke admitted and the others could hear the confusion and conflict within his voice.

"Holy shit." Suigetsu said shocked.

"Pretty much." Sasuke softly agreed with a small nod of his head.

"That's wild. How did you find out?" Karin asked as she leaned against Juugo's stool so she could face Sasuke better.

"He didn't know he was my father. My mother and him had a one night stand when they were drunk. She told him the baby wasn't his and he believed it. He was young, like sixteen roughly. After what happened and I got out of the hospital I was living with him. He ran a blood test one day out of curiousity I guess. He told me that he just needed to know. Why now and not thriteen years ago I don't know, but it came back that we are related by blood. After Itachi returned we decided to live together. So we moved into a biger house, the one we have now."

"Are you okay with it?" Juugo asked.

"They let me decide if I wanted us all together or not. I thought I would give it a try. Kakashi really wanted to do it and he said he wanted to get to know me more and be a family. I don't know." Sasuke said with a small shrug.

"Do you not want that?" Karin asked gently.

"It's not that it's just he already left once before I was even born. He waited all this time, even after they were all dead he didn't look into it then. I'm not letting myself get attached until I know he really isn't going to just up and leave one day. Thirteen years is a long time to go knowing the possibility that you could have a son and not doing something to find out either way. A lot of pain could have been avoided. What happened with Orochimaru could have been avoided maybe. Part of me is really angry with him and wants nothing to do with him." Sasuke admitted for the first time to anyone.

"Then why are you? Screw him then." Suigetsu said.

"Because Itachi really wants me to try and get to know him. He's worried that he'll die from a mission and he'll leave me all alone. To Itachi if i can develope a relationship with Kakashi then at least he could die knowing I won;t be alone. After everything Itachi did for me, it's the least I can do for him. So I'm trying."

"But he's not holding up his end or are you just not interested?" Karin asked.

"He's holding up his end so far. He wants to get to know me, but I'm not really interested right now. He's going to walk away eventually. I'm going to either screw up and he'll leave or he'll get bored of the life and want his old life back. I just don't see the point in letting him in when I know he's going to walk away again."

"Makes sense to me." Suigetsu said.

"But how do you know he's going to walk away?" Juugo asked.

"The last thriteen years of my life. Before he took me in after the attack he lived a carefree bachelor life. He slept with multiple women, came and go when he felt like it. He had his own place where he didn't have to deal with anyone. Now he's living with me and Itachi in this messed up family circle. There's only so long he's going to tolerate being tied down before he gets sick of it."

"Maybe he won't. Maybe he genuinely does want this to work out and to get to know you. It's been almost six months now, what arre you going to do if in a year from now he's still there?" Juugo asked calmly.

"I don't know. Honestly I don't think he will be. But if he is then I guess I'll have to rethink the situation. I don't see that happening though, especially now that I'm in school and not injured anymore."

"He might surprise you. He didn't seem like a flake to me. He seemed genuinely interested in us and that was all about keeping you safe and not about us." Karin said.

"Time will tell. For now I'm not going out of my way to get to know him better or letting him know me better. If he truly does want this, than he's going to work for it."

"At least you'll know if he truly wants it or not. The harder he has to work the more he wants it. If he quits you get your ansswer." Suigetsu said.

Sasuke gave a nod and they all changed the conversation to things that they had seen happen at school and any gossip. The remaining time went by fast and before Sasuke knew it he was standing in the basement and it was full of people from school. The whole house and backyard was full of people. Sasuke stayed by Suigetsu and Karin as Juugo had went up to his room to hide out in. Sasuke was introduced to a lot of people that Suigetsu and Karin seem to know, which felt like the whole school. There was easily a hundred people in this house. Most of them were drinking alcohol that they had brought with them. Sasuke was easily the youngest in the group, but no one seemed to care too much. Sasuke was finding that he was doing alright in this current situation. No one was trying to fight each other. Everyone was just hanging out in different parts of the house, drinking, dancing and listening to music. It wasn't too bad.

The two hours flew by and Sasuke was actually a little sad about having to leave. He was learning a lot from all of the different people. Sasuke was taking this as a way to learn more about people and different profiles for when he was going to be a Detective. This was a great learning opportunity and Sasuke was looking forward to doing this again. When it was eleven Sasuke went over to Suigetsu and Karin and spoke to them over the music.

"I have to get going. I'll see you guys at school."

"You alright to get home?" Karin asked.

"I'm fine. Thanks for inviting me I had fun."

"Anytime man. See you Monday." Suigetsu said.

"Get home safe." Karin added.

Sasuke gave a nod and made his way through the sea of people out of the house. Once outside it was dead quiet and Sasuke hadn't even realised how loud it was inside the house compared to the quiet night. Sasuke put his hands in his jacket pockets and headed back towards Konoha. It was a nice warm night out so Sasuke didn't mind the walk back home that would take a little bit. It allowed him to calm down after the party and be able to focus once he got home. He knew that both Itachi and Kakashi would be waiting up for him. Sasuke could have stayed a little bit longer and still made his curfew, but he didn't want to keep Itachi waiting any longer. He knew that Itachi was tired and he would have been worried the longer he was out. Sasuke was hoping that tonight during popcorn time he would be able to get Itachi to open up to him about what had been bothering him recently. Sasuke knew something was and he wasn't about to let Itachi keep it all to himself. He wanted Itachi to know that he was there for him no matter what. Just like Itachi had been for him. Sasuke was actually looking forward to this popcorn time. It would give them a chance to reconnect with each other.

Sasuke arrived back at the house and he wasnt surprised to find the lights were on inside. Sasuke walked in and saw that Kakashi and Itachi were both in the living room. Kakashi was sitting down reading one of his books while Itachi was standing. He had clearly been pacing, but he looked relaxed knowing that he could feel Sasuke coming back home. Sasuke closed the door and gave his brother a warm smile.

"I'm okay Dad."

"I know you are, but it helps hearing and seeing it." Itachi said as he went and pulled Sasuke into a hug.

"How was your first party Sasuke?" Kakashi asked as he put his book down.

"It was good. There werent any problems and no I didn't drink anything." Sasuke said as he pulled back from Itachi.

"Was there a lot of people?" Kakashi asked.

"About a hundred came from school. They were all over the house and in the backyard. They have a rec room down in th basement with a bar, TV, couches and a pool table. Suigetsu taught me how to play."

"Good I'm glad you had fun. No problems?" Kakashi asked.

"No."

"Good. If nothing else happened then I will leave you two alone for your popcorn time." Kakashi said with a warm smile as he got up from the couch.

"Good night." Sasuke said.

"Good night Sasuke."

Kakashi headed up the stairs to his room leaving the brothers to their time together.

"I'll make the popcorn. Do you want to change and I'll meet you in your room?" Itachi asked.

"Ya ok."

Sasuke headed up the stairs to get changed in his room while Itachi got the popcorn made. Once everything was ready Itachi headed up the stairs with a bowl of popcorn and two glasses of water. Once in the room Itachi closed the door and made his way over to the bed. With them both under the covers and the popcorn bowl between them Itachi spoke.

"Tell me honestly, how was the party? Any second thoughts or problems with that many people around?"

"It was fine honestly. At first I wasn't sure about all the people, but Sugetsu and Karin slowly introduced me to some of their other friends. I just took it as a way to get to know more people and hear their stories so I would be better at it when I'm a detective. Learning different profiles. It helped me be able to handle it."

"Good. That's a good way to look at it. Everyone has a story and everyone has a different story. Hearing them is a great learning expereince for you. Being able to build profiles can be very resourceful for finding suspects. It's a good way to look at it. Tell me honestly though, any drinking?"

"No, no drinking. I promised you I wouldn't. Other people were drinking, they brought their own. But I didn't have any and no one offered me anything. I was the youngest there though so that probably had something to do with it."

"It's nice to know that the people there were at least responsible enough to not offer the thirteen year old alcohol. I'm proud of you for not drinking. Any drugs there?"

"Not that I saw. They just seemed like normal people looking to have a good time."

"Good I'm glad you had a good time and you didn't have any problems."

"Me too. Does this mean that next time I can go again?"

Itachi let out a sigh before he spoke. "Yes, yes you can. It worries me not being there with you, but I can't hold you back from learning new things and having new experiences."

"Maybe we can have some new ones together."

"I'd like that. Speaking of new experiences I need you to try more with Kakashi."

This time it was Sasuke's turn to sigh. "Why? What is with you pushing this on me? I mean I get that you're worried that something could happen to you, but it's not that simple."

"I know it's not. I know this has been a huge shock to you, but I don't want you alone if I die. I will always do everything I can to come back home to you, but one day my everything might not be enough. I don't want to leave you alone. Kakashi cares about you. He wants that relationship with you. And I know you want it too so why are you pushing him away?"

"Thirteen years he knew that there was a possibility that I was his son and he did nothing about it. Even after they were dead he did nothing about it. Not until I was attacked. I can't help, but feel like if he had done something during any of these past thriteen years maybe I wouldn't have been attacked. Maybe this could have been avoided. So much pain could have been avoided if he stepped up and did what was right. I was homeless for six months Niisan. Six months I spent living on the street, hiding from the weather. It took six months before I was able to get a place to live. I went through a lot afterwards when I didn't have to, because he was around. It's hard to let that pain and anger go."

"I didn't know that. I'm sorry little brother. Does he know that?"

"No I never told him. I never told anyone. It took him thriteen years to find out the truth. How can I just trust that he won't get bored and walk away? He lived a carefree bachelor life before all of this. Am I really supposed to trust that he won't walk away again? That he won't want that easy life back? I don't want to get used to him being here. To depend and rely on him being here only to come home one day and him not be here. I don't think I could take that." Sasuke admitted.

"Sasuke, if I thought for a second that Kakashi could do that to you I would never have let him in your life like this. His intentions are pure. He genuinely cares about you and wants to know you better. He wants to be a father to you and I know that's a diffuclt position to put you in. He's not trying to to replace me. He just wants to be in your life like I am. I know it's hard on you, I do. I'm just asking you to please try. Take the risk, because you won't regret it."

"I'll think about it, that's all I can do. I'll try though ok?"

"That's all I ask little brother."

"This has always been a time where we can tell each other anything. That no one gets angry or in trouble right?"

"Always you know that."

"Then what has been bothering you? And don't tell me that nothing is bothering you. You hide it well, but I can see it. Something has been bothering you all week. What is it?"

"I've been having some problems sleeping with memories from my time away. It's nothing I can't handle, it's just taking me some time recently. I'll be fine. It's just going to take some time to be able to move pass it all."

"Anything you want to talk about? It's suppose to help right? THat's what you and Kakashi are always telling me."

"It's just memories from things I've seen over the years, things I've had to do. It's not something I like talking about, but especially with you. I don't want you knowing the things I've had to do for this mission. I don't want you seeing me in that light."

"Nothing you tell me would ever make me see you differently. You'll always be my big brother, my dad. Nothing would ever change that. You can tell me anything."

"I know I can. This is just a topic that I would prefer to not talk about with you. If I need to talk about it I can always do that with Kakashi. I will promise though that if there is something truly bothering me that I will talk to you about it."

"Ok. As long as you talk about it with someone. I don't like you being in pain or struggling with memories. I know what that's like and it's not something I would want you to ever feel."

"You know if you wanted to talk about what happened to you with someone else that would be okay with me. I don't want you to feel like you can't talk about what happened to you with other people. All I care about is that you are comfortable with that person. Even something that you can't talk to me about. I'll always understand."

"Thanks, but I don't think I'll be looking to talk to anyone about what happened anytime soon. But I did kind of did tell Juugo, Karin and Suigetsu about Kakashi being my biological father."

"When did you do that?" Itachi was shocked that Sasuke would tell them that. It wasnt a secret, but that didn't mean he should be telling people he's only known a week about it.

"Tonight. Our living situation came up and I explained what happened. Should I not have? I didn't think we were keeping it a secret with the whole printed on the front page of the newspaper thing."

"It's your story to tell, whom you tell it to. I'm just surprised that you told them. You've known them a week are you sure you can trust them?"

"Trust isn't easy for me, especially after everything that has happened. But I trust them on some level. We've been through similiar situations and we're friends. I knwo they won't go around spreading rumours or gossip about me."

"As long as you feel like you can trust them. I do want to say that I don't want you thinking that what happened to you is nothing compared to what may have happened to them. I don't want you to minimize the severity of what you went through only because someone else was held captive longer Sasuke."

"I know that and I don't think that. I know what happened to me is serious and it's far from nothing. They don't make me feel that way or even think that way. When I'm with them it's like I'm with Shikamaru or Neji. It's not awkward and they don't make me feel different. I can be just who I am with them. It's nice having friends at school like that."

"Alright, as long as you are sure. I'll support you no matter what."

"Same."

Sasuke said with a warm smile to his brother. One that Itachi couldn't help, but return himself. They spent the rest of the night talking and eventually falling asleep in Sasuke's bed together. It was exactly what they both needed, especially Itachi. They were strong together and together they would make it through this.


	6. Chapter 6

It was Friday morning and Sasuke was getting ready for school once again. The week hadn't been too bad. He had been stuck with Chouji as a lab partner, but surprisingly he wasn't slacking off. He didn't understand much, but he was trying to do the work and that made Sasuke more patient with him. Sasuke hated that they were partners, but at least Chouji didn't try and talk to him the whole class. The rest of the week had gone well. Itachi seemed to be sleeping again and he seemed to be in a better mood. He had spent the week with Nejj and Shikamaru training all day and making sure to be home for dinner every night. Sasuke was just finishing up his second week of school and he had managed to get his first book report done and was almost done reading the next book. This weekend he was hoping he would be able to get ahead on the next math chapter so he wouldn't have to worry too much about it. He knew he didn't need to work ahead, but he found that it was nice to not have to stress over it should another project come up. He also could do some work during the two weeks off in December for Christmas and New Years. Sasuke was hoping he could get far enough ahead that he would be able to get in as many extra projects as possible just in case he wasn't any good at the exams. He was having his first test next week in math and he was nervous about it. He never really had tests in the academy and when they did it was all about seals and techniques, things he could do in his sleep. This was different and he was hoping he was ready for it.

Once dressed Sasuke came down the stairs and headed into the kitchen to see that Itachi was making waffles with the waffle iron. Sasuke sat down on a stool while he spoke.

"Um, Niisan what are you doing?"

"I'm cooking breakfast, what does it look like I'm doing?"

"You've never made waffles before. And when did we get a waffle iron?" Sasuke asked, as Kakashi came into the kitchen.

"Are those waffles?" Kakashi asked, as he went over to the coffee maker.

"Yes and I can make waffles. I can follow recipes, simple ones. And I bought the waffle maker because I like waffles and you used to eat them growing up." Itachi answered.

"They were frozen that you put in the toaster. You've never made any." Sasuke said still slightly unsure. They bugged Itachi often about his lack of cooking skills, but the truth was he really was terrible at cooking anything slightly complicated.

Itachi put down a plate in front of Sasuke with a waffle that had berries on top of it in front of him as he spoke. "No syrup only butter for the child who hates sugar. And shut up and just try it before you judge."

Sasuke looked at the waffle with sceptic eyes before he picked up the knife and fork and took a very small bite as if it was poisoned. Sasuke was actually surprised at how good it tasted.

"I stand corrected, you can make pasta, grilled cheese and waffles. This tastes really good Niisan." Sasuke said with a smile.

"Thank-you." Itachi said as he put two more plates down for him and Kakashi, but these ones had syrup on top of the berries.

"What's the reason though?" Sasuke asked.

"Why does there have to be a reason?" Itachi asked.

"Because there is always a reason when you cook. Not to mention getting up early to make breakfast. What happened?"

"You know me too well little brother. I have a mission today; it should take me a week to complete with Shikamaru and Neji. But we leave shortly."

"What's the mission?" Sasuke asked.

"It's an A-Ranked mission that involves escorting someone into a dangerous area. It should only take us a week at most to complete and return."

"Wait you leave today?" Kakashi asked as his mind remembered something.

"In an hour or so. Once the other two are ready. You don't have a mission Tsunade knows we can't be both out of the village at the same time yet." Itachi said not seeing the issue.

"I have a meeting tonight in another village. I won't be back till tomorrow afternoon sometime."

"Putting Sasuke alone." Itachi said with understanding in his voice.

"You both do remember I lived alone for six years right? One night won't kill me." Sasuke said as he rolled his eyes. They were both protective of him, but they often took it too far.

"I know you did, but I'm not comfortable with just leaving you on your own, thirteen or not." Itachi said.

"It's really no big deal. After school I'm just going to come home, do homework and eat dinner. I want to try and get as much work done ahead that I can. I'm working all weekend to get as much done as I can. Even if one of you was here, you won't see me."

"It is only one night and I'll be here when Sasuke gets home from school. I don't have to leave until after dinner to get there on time. It's too late for me to cancel." Kakashi said really not wanting to cancel his meeting tonight. He had been planning it for two weeks now and looking forward to the time away.

"See no big deal. Kiba is gonna come by tomorrow too he said so I might not be here when you get back. Or we might be here I'm not sure what we're doing yet." Sasuke said to Kakashi.

"That's fine I'm not concerned about you two." Kakashi said without a worry.

"I don't like the idea of you being here at night alone, but I guess it can't be helped this time around. And it was bound to happen eventually. Alright, but make sure the doors and windows are all locked up before you go to bed." Itachi said.

"I know. I've done this before. Many times, six years' worth. It's really not a big deal." Sasuke said trying to get both Itachi and Kakashi to see that they were being paranoid and crazy about this. He raised himself for six years, from the age of seven; he could handle one night alone.

"I know you have, but this will be the first time in almost a year for you and the first time since what happened. I just want to make sure you're safe and feel comfortable with it." Itachi said.

"I'm fine and I will be fine. Don't worry. Focus on your mission and make sure everyone returns safely."

"We'll be fine as well."

Sasuke got up and put his plate into the sink. He went and gave Itachi a hug from behind as he spoke.

"Thanks for breakfast it was delicious. I'll see you when you get back."

"You're welcome. I love you."

"I love you too." Sasuke grabbed his book bag as he spoke. "See you later Kakashi."

"Have a good day Sasuke." Kakashi said with a warm smile.

Sasuke headed out of the house and off to school.

"He'll be fine for the night Itachi. Don't worry about it." Kakashi said as he placed his own plate into the sink and started to get the dishes ready. Itachi cooked so he would wash up.

"I know he's used to being on his own. He raised himself for six years. He knows how to protect himself. I know he does. I'm just not comfortable with it, but we knew it would happen."

"Focus on your mission and come back home alive and uninjured."

"I will. I need to head out. I'll see you within a week."

"Have a good mission Itachi."

"Have a good meeting."

Kakashi gave a smile as Itachi grabbed his pack and headed out. Kakashi turned his attention to the dishes trying not to think about his meeting tonight. He was meeting a very lovely woman tonight in a hotel. He was going to be spending fourteen hours with her having crazy sex. It had been almost a year since he had done anything with anyone, since Sasuke had been injured. He was looking forward to the night out. He wished Sasuke wouldn't be home alone, but Kakashi was not about to give this up because of that. Sasuke would be perfectly fine on his own tonight. Kakashi was entitled to some time to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke couldn't believe this was happening. Not only was it close to four thirty by the time he reached the gates, but also he was an hour later because he got two weeks of detention. Two weeks for jumping in while a kid was getting beat up by two of the older guys. A couple of teachers came out into the hallway and pulled all four of them into the Headmaster's office. They had all received two weeks detention for getting into a fight, except for the kid that got beat up. Sasuke had tried to explain that he was just helping the kid, but the Headmaster wouldn't even let him talk. As far as she cared, Sasuke was just another bully in the school. The result was a two week detention order, they called the house and spoken to Kakashi and Sasuke had a note that he had to get his guardian to sign. Sasuke couldn't believe he had gotten into trouble for doing the right thing. Sasuke really wished Itachi, Neji and Shikamaru hadn't been given a mission, because he could have seriously used someone there to listen to him. Itachi would have stormed down to the school and demanded to know what was going on and to hear his side of the story. Kakashi didn't come down and Sasuke was hoping he would at least listen to him. This wasn't his fault and he shouldn't have to be penalized for doing the right thing and protecting someone.

Sasuke walked through the door to see that Kakashi was leaning against the island counter with his arms crossed over his chest. Sasuke closed the door and Kakashi looked over at him.

"You would not believe what happened today." Sasuke started.

"I already know. Your Headmaster called me. Fighting Sasuke? Itachi is gone for a few hours and you have already started to act out. Two weeks detention? It's going to be your record. That's going to affect your school career. If you get too many write ups they can kick you out and then what Sasuke? What will you do then? I've never been disappointed in you, but I am now. You know better than this." Kakashi said with anger in his voice.

"So that's it then? You're not even going to ask me my side of the story. You're just going to assume that I started the fight and it's all my fault?" Sasuke said with his own anger. This wasn't fair, why wasn't anyone listening to him?

"So your Headmaster is lying to me? She made the whole thing up? For what Sasuke, to make you look bad? To cause you trouble?"

"I'm not saying she made it up, but she's not right either." Sasuke tried.

"I don't want to hear your lies or excuses. You're grounded for two weeks. You go to school, you come home. You don't hang out with your friends and that includes Shikamaru, Kiba and Neji. You go to school, you come home, do your chores and homework and then you're in your room for the rest of the time."

"You can't ground me. You're not my father. You're just a sperm donor." Sasuke said with pure anger in his voice.

"Like it or not I am your father and I am one of your guardians and you will listen to me. You're grounded and Itachi will tell you the same thing when he gets home." Kakashi said with barely controlled anger.

"No he won't, because unlike you he would have asked me my side of the story. He would have come down to the school and demanded to know the whole story. He wouldn't just assume it was my fault and that I would start a fight randomly. He would be a father, because he knows how. Unlike you who doesn't actually care at all." Sasuke said as he made his way passed Kakashi towards the stairs.

"I do care about you." Kakashi shouted back.

Sasuke turned around and let out a huff. "Come on Kakashi, we both know that's not true. It's only a matter of time before you decide this life is too boring for you, too domesticated. You're gonna give up on me for one reason or another. Maybe I'll be too much trouble or work for you. But you and I both know you'll be gone soon just like you weren't there for me growing up. Or when the Clan was dead and I was living on the street, eating out of the garbage just to survive for six months. You didn't care that I existed back then and the only reason you do now is because I was hurt. Well I'm not anymore so you can go ahead and leave like you want to. I was fine before you and I'll be fine after you. But don't tell me you care, because clearly you don't. You never have." Sasuke said with a mixture of anger and hurt in his voice.

Kakashi was too shocked to say anything to that and Sasuke took that as his answer and he turned around and ran up the stairs and slammed his door shut. Kakashi let out a shaky breath. This had been the first fight they had ever had and Kakashi didn't want it to go this way. He had every intention of handling this differently, but the way Sasuke acted about what happened hadn't been appropriate. He should have been apologetic and not acting like Naruto had when he had hurt Sasuke. Kakashi thought Sasuke was more mature than that, but apparently he wasn't.

The things that Sasuke had said had bothered Kakashi. Kakashi had no idea that Sasuke had lived on the streets when he was seven. He thought he had been taken care of by Konoha like an orphan normally is. Kakashi knew that Sasuke was waiting for him to leave, that was no shock to him, but Sasuke had never said it. There was more hurt and anger in Sasuke about the circumstances around his birth than Kakashi had thought there was. Kakashi knew he had a lot of work to do with Sasuke on it to show him that he was wrong. Kakashi did love him and he wasn't going to walk away, but that didn't mean he was going to let Sasuke just get away with everything. Kakashi headed upstairs to grab a quick shower before he would need to leave. He still had a meeting to get to and he was not going to cancel it because Sasuke was deciding to act up.

Kakashi walked into the bathroom when his phone rang. He answered it not knowing that Sasuke was able to hear.

"Hello? No I'm still coming tonight. Oh really a friend eh? I'll be there in an hour. I want you both on that bed naked by the time I get there. I get you both for fourteen hours before I need to be back home and I don't want to waste a second of it with clothes. Be there soon."

Sasuke couldn't believe what he was hearing. Kakashi's big important meeting that he couldn't cancel was a booty call. He was leaving for a booty call when they could have spent this time together with Itachi away. Sasuke knew that only confirmed what he thought, Kakashi didn't really care and he would be leaving to go back to his uncomplicated bachelor life. Sasuke felt the warm tear going down his cheek and he angrily wiped it away. He wasn't going to let Kakashi hurt him like this. He wasn't going to let himself care that he wouldn't be here. He knew this would happen and he wasn't going to be upset over it. Sasuke went over to his book bag and opened the inside pocket. He took out the razor blade that he kept in it and removed his left wristband. Both of his wrists were covered in scars and cuts from the past week. Whenever he ran out of a spot Sasuke just cut open an old scar or he would move down his arm if he was going to wear long sleeves until they healed. Sasuke made five deep cuts opening up old scars and sat back with his back against the wall. Normally he would be doing this in the bathroom, but Kakashi was there and Sasuke couldn't wait to feel the release and relief from the pain. Sasuke allowed himself the chance to feel at peace while he listened for the shower to turn off. Once Sasuke was ready he went and started to clean up with practiced hands before he put some gauze around his wrist and put his wristband back on hiding any evidence.

Sasuke listened as Kakashi came out of the shower and he stopped out front of his bedroom door. Sasuke didn't know if Kakashi was going to open it or not, but he wasn't going to move from his spot on the floor. Kakashi didn't open the door though, but he did speak.

"I'm leaving. I can't cancel this meeting because you decided to act out. Pakun will be keeping watch. You are to not leave this house Sasuke. I mean it. If you get hungry you're old enough to find something to make. We'll talk more tomorrow afternoon when I get back." Kakashi said with a tight voice and Sasuke didn't even bother to respond.

Sasuke didn't care if Pakun was watching over downstairs he was not going to be staying here. Sasuke knew that Suigetsu was going to be having another party tonight even though Karin was heading to the hot springs with a few friends and Juugo would be hiding out in his room. Sasuke had originally said he wouldn't be by because he wanted to make Itachi and Kakashi proud that he didn't do anything while they were away. He wanted to ease their minds that he could be trusted still alone and nothing terrible would happen. Now Sasuke didn't care. He knew it was too early to be going anywhere so Sasuke pulled out his Math homework and started working on it until it was eight at night. Sasuke had gone down earlier for a sandwich and ignored Pakun standing guard downstairs. Once it was finally dark enough Sasuke grabbed his coat and opened his bedroom window. He was still a ninja by skill and he easily dropped down out of his second storey window to the soft grass below. Sasuke then made his way through the village and out the gate. Sasuke jumped through the trees to get to Suigetsu's place faster. He wanted to get inside and bitch to someone that he knew would care and listen to him.

Once there Sasuke didn't even knock as he could already hear the music coming from inside and Sasuke knew that there would already be people here. Sasuke walked in and wasn't shocked to see so many people here. The party from last Friday had made good gossip all week and people were all really excited to come by tonight for another party. It seemed like Suigetsu did this every week. Sasuke could see people drinking and some were even smoking cigarettes and pot. Sasuke didn't care though as he walked through to find Suigetsu downstairs in the rec room. He had a beer in his hand leaning against the bar. He smiled when he saw Sasuke as Sasuke went over to him.

"Hey man, I thought you said you were gonna stay in tonight." Suigetsu said with a smile.

"That was the plan before I got detention for two weeks for breaking up a fight." Sasuke said still pissed by it.

"Ya I heard. Shit everyone was talking about it. You took on two of the biggest guys in the school and made them look like little girls. Some guys have been talking about getting you to join the fight club the school has. Others heard that those guys wanted to talk to you about you joining their gang. It's fucking wild. What did Kakashi and Itachi say when you told em?"

"Itachi is off on a mission remember? And I didn't get to tell Kakashi because he didn't even ask me what happened. The Headmaster called and told him that I got into a fight and that was it. He yelled at me and said he was disappointed. He even tried to ground me for two weeks, nothing but school and chores."

"Fuck off, you serious? What did you say?"

"That he wasn't my father and he couldn't ground me. We had a fight and then I went to my room to get away from him. He still left for his so important meeting that he couldn't cancel. I heard him on the phone before he left talking to some woman about being naked when he gets there. His big important meeting is a booty call."

"Oh shit." Suigetsu said shocked.

"Ya and here I thought it was actually important. You know this would have been the first time that we were alone. Itachi is gone for a week, if he really wanted to get to know me we could have spent the week together getting to know each other. Instead he runs off for a booty call. I knew it was only a matter of time before he missed his free bachelor life and wanted nothing to do with me. Looks like I was right." Sasuke said bitterly.

"Looks like. I'm sorry man, but you don't need an asshole like that in your life. How did you get here if you were grounded?"

"I snuck out my window. He left a ninja hound to guard me like I give a shit. He's not the boss of me."

"Damn straight. You can crash here tonight. Here you need a drink. You ever have beer before?" Suigetsu asked.

"No, but give me one. I just want to forget tonight."

"I can definitely make that happen tonight." Suigetsu said with a smile as he handed Sasuke a beer.

Sasuke took it and took a small sip at first because he wasn't sure how the taste would be. Sasuke found that it was salty, but it wasn't too bad. It would be a taste that he could get used to and after a while he most likely wouldn't notice. Sasuke took another drink and just hung out with Suigetsu for the rest of the night. Suigetsu kept giving Sasuke a beer and before Sasuke even realised it he had eight beers into him and couldn't even remember getting into that fight at all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It wasn't until after noon did Sasuke start to wake up. He had been up until three that morning drinking and partying with Suigetsu. He remembered the night, or most of it at least. His head was pounding and his stomach wasn't too happy, but it was nothing Sasuke couldn't handle. Sasuke closed his eyes and tried his best to remember what the hell he was doing last night. It wasn't so much fun right now, but last night Sasuke remembered laughing and having a great time playing pool and just hanging out talking with different people. Sasuke knew he was hung-over, but he also knew from what Suigetsu had told him previously that being hung-over only last for a few hours once you woke up and even then that could be less if you slept it off. Sasuke knew that he wasn't feeling too great, but he had only gotten nine hours of sleep so he could have been a lot worse. Sasuke opened his eyes again ad saw that he was still in the rec room of Suigetsu's place. He was alone on the couch so he was better off compared to some of the others down there still sleeping it off. Most were on the floor and a couple were actually naked and curled up together. Sasuke might be a virgin, but he knew what they had been doing at one point last night among the sea of people. This party had been a lot wilder than the one last week, but Sasuke figured that had to do with the larger crowd.

Sasuke slowly sat up not wanting to push himself too much until he knew just what state he was in. He found that he was dying of thirst, but he wasn't light headed or dizzy so that was a good sign. Sasuke stood up and found that he was stiff from sleeping on the too small couch, but the walk back would help to unstiffen his muscles. Sasuke went over to the bar and opened the fridge and grabbed a water bottle out of it. He took a few small sips at first, not wanting to upset his stomach, before he headed back upstairs so he could get some fresh air and get out of here. Sasuke saw that Suigetsu was nowhere to be found and he figured that he had gone up to his bedroom at some point. Sasuke headed out of the house and squinted at the pain the sun had caused the second it hit his eyes. The bright sun was not helping the headache he was currently fighting, but it couldn't be avoided. Sasuke slowly made his way through the quiet city streets and out into the forest.

His mind was going over what would happen now. He could go back to the house and sneak back in and hope that Kakashi wasn't there yet, not that he really cared about what Kakashi had to say to him. Or he could avoid going back to the house for another day or maybe until Itachi returned and just crash somewhere else. One thing Sasuke did know was that he didn't want anything to do with Kakashi right now. He was too pissed and hurt still by what had happened last night. He was more hurt any anything else and he was angrier with himself than at Kakashi. He knew better than to let Kakashi get close, but he still did it anyways. He still found himself wanting to spend time with him and wanting to get to know him. Sasuke knew that Kakashi would leave one day and yet he was stupid and let himself get attached to him. Sasuke knew better than anyone not to get attached to people, that they always leave him.

Sasuke couldn't handle seeing Kakashi right now and he didn't know when he would be able to look at Kakashi and not break down. Sasuke had always been abandoned and alone. Even growing up, Itachi still left to go on missions when he knew that no one would be taking care of him while he was gone. He killed the Clan to protect Sasuke, but still he left Sasuke to the mercy of the same village that wanted him dead in the first place. Kakashi was never in his life until he was too injured to be on his own and now that he was healthy again Kakashi was slipping away just like Sasuke knew he would. Self-loathing and self-hatred filled Sasuke's whole body. He just couldn't figure out why he wasn't good enough for people. What was so wrong with him that everyone left on him? More than anything Sasuke just wanted to be loved and not left behind.

Sasuke headed back into Konoha and wandered the streets. He was feeling a little bit better. His head was still hurting, but his stomach was back to normal so Sasuke took it as a positive sign. Sasuke walked by the park and decided he would go and sit down underneath a tree to give his eyes a break from the sun and maybe get his headache under control. He was there for five minutes before Kiba walked by and saw him. Kiba gave Sasuke a warm smile and walked over to him. They were supposed to hangout today and Kiba was on his way to see Sasuke at the house like they were supposed to be meeting. Once Kiba was close enough he could see that something was wrong with Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke, are you okay?" Kiba asked with concern in his voice as he sat down beside Sasuke in the shade.

"Fine." Sasuke said with a small shrug.

"You don't look fine. If I didn't know any better I would say you're hung-over. You look like my older cousin when he gets back from a wild party on the weekends." Kiba said with a smile just kidding around, but when Sasuke looked over at him and saw that Sasuke wasn't laughing, he was actually serious Kiba knew he was actually right. "No way. You got drunk? Where? Why?"

This was way out of character for Sasuke. Beyond out of character. Sasuke always ate healthy food and he always did what he was told and he never acted out like this. He was always doing the right thing and making sure he was in control. Getting drunk, especially at his age, was way out field for Sasuke and that had Kiba really concerned.

"It was just a party, it's not a big deal." Sasuke simply said.

"Me getting drunk, maybe not a big deal. But you getting drunk, huge deal. That's not like you at all. Something happened to make you want to drink and to drink enough to be this hung-over."

"I'm not that hung-over I just have a headache and the sun isn't helping. I slept nine hours so most of it is gone from my system. And why is it any more of a big deal for me than for you? We're the same age."

"Ya, but it's me. I'm loud and out there. It wouldn't be a fair stretch to say that I got carried up in the moment of a party and had a couple. You, you're…"

"An Uchiha so I have to be perfect and proper all the time?" Sasuke cut Kiba off.

"Ya ok, that's not fair to you and for the record I meant mature and responsible. So what happened? Went to another party at your friend's place and just had a couple?"

"Something like that." Sasuke said as he let out a heavy sigh.

"I know Neji and Shikamaru are gone on a mission, but Sasuke you can talk to me. I promise. I won't tell anyone, I give you my word."

"I snuck out last night and went to a party at Suigetsu's place and I got drunk to forget."

"Forget what? How many did you have? And why did you sneak out?"

"I had eight beers in five hours or so and I snuck out because Kakashi thought he could ground me."

"Why would you be grounded? And eight beers for the first time around, no wonder you're hung-over." Kiba was really worried now and regretting saying he wouldn't tell anyone. This was starting to sound like something he should be telling someone.

"Just after lunch at school yesterday I was walking in the halls to my next class when I saw these two guy beating up this kid around our age. He was on the ground and bleeding and they weren't stopping. People were around watching, but no one was doing anything about it. So I went over to the fight and stopped the guys. I fought them off, but then the teachers came and saw that I was fighting with the two guys and they took us to the Headmaster. I didn't even get to tell her what happened she just gave me two weeks detention for fighting. Said that just because I used to be a ninja that didn't mean I could get into fights in her school. She called home and got Kakashi, because Itachi's away."

"That's not fair though. You were helping that kid. He could have been seriously hurt. How could she just give you detention without talking to you first? Didn't the other kid say anything in your defense?"

"No he was passed out and by the time the teachers got there the audience scrambled. I went home and I thought Kakashi would listen to me first and hear my side of things, but instead he yelled at me, told me he was disappointed in me and then grounded me for two weeks. Said I could go to school, come home, do chores and homework, but that was it. I couldn't even see Shikamaru for two weeks."

"You and Shikamaru have never been apart for more than a week since the attack. What did you say to Kakashi, did you eventually get to tell him?" Kiba asked and he was partly worried that maybe Sasuke's mental health was connected to seeing Shikamaru so often. Something he would have to mention to Neji and Shikamaru later and see what they thought.

"No by then I was too pissed. I told him he wasn't my father but a sperm donor and he couldn't ground me. I told him that I knew he would be leaving soon to go back to his old life now that I wasn't hurt anymore then went to my room not long after and get this. I overheard a conversation he had on the phone last night. He said he had to leave last night for this big important meeting in another village at breakfast. That's why I was going to be on my own. Turns out he was just going to some hotel for a booty call."

"Ouch." Kiba said knowing that Sasuke would connect that to it being more important to Kakashi than spending time together. And Kiba could see that connection, if he was in Sasuke's place and his frame of mind after everything that happened, he would be thinking it too.

"Yup. This was going to be the first time we were alone together for a week. First time ever. And a booty call was more important than spending time with me. Even after the argument we had he still left to get laid. Like what I said to him meant nothing. He didn't even argue when I said he wanted to leave and go back to his old life. So once he left, I did some homework and then snuck out because he had Pakun stay behind to keep an eye on me. He's supposed to be back sometime today. He might be back now I don't know and I don't care." Sasuke said and Kiba could hear the hurt in his voice.

"I'm sorry Sasuke. Maybe you guys just need to have a talk and figure this out. I know this hasn't been easy on you and I can't imagine it's been easy on Kakashi either. Like you said he went from having a bachelor life to having a teenage son. That can't be easy on him either, but that doesn't mean he doesn't care about you or want to get to know you."

"Everybody always leaves. I'm better off on my own. You don't get hurt when you're on your own. I let myself forget that and I shouldn't have. I won't forget that again." Sasuke said sadly.

"You can't go through life like that though Sasuke. You need someone in your life otherwise, what's the point in even living? You need to talk to him and tell him how you feel and let him respond. It's not going to work if you both can't be honest and learn to listen to each other." Kiba tried to get Sasuke to see. He had never seen Sasuke this hurt and sad before and he found himself hating it. He wanted to try and make him feel better, especially because Shikamaru wasn't around for at least a week.

"Exactly, what is the point? What's the point in any of this? How long is a person supposed to fight through life before it just becomes stupid? I mean really Kiba, what's the point?" Sasuke asked as he turned his head to look at Kiba.

"The point is to live Sasuke. Sometimes it's hard and sometimes people want to give up, but you can't because then you'll never get to the good stuff. Like dating and getting married, having kids and watching them grow old. You just have to keep living. Do you often wonder what the point in living is?" Kiba asked with concern.

"No, never. I guess it's just a bad day." Sasuke said in a dismissive tone and Kiba couldn't help but wonder if he was being honest or just saying what he thought he should.

"Why don't we grab some lunch? It'll help with your hangover. Or we could go back to my place and just hang out and watch a movie." Kiba suggested.

"I'm not hungry."

"So let's go to my place and hangout. It's better than sitting out here in the sun with your headache." Kiba offered.

Sasuke thought about it for a second before he couldn't really come up with a decent argument. He didn't want to go back home, not with Kakashi possibly being there and he didn't want to spend the day out in the open like this. Sasuke gave a nod and they both got up off the ground. Sasuke had never been to Kiba's place before and he was slightly curious to see what it looked like. He hadn't been to anyone's place, but Shikamaru's. Shikamaru and Neji always came over to his because his place was the biggest and Neji's uncle wasn't really happy when he had visitors over. They walked quietly over to Kiba's house and when they arrived Sasuke looked around. It was a normal size house that had a decent size yard from what Sasuke could see, which made sense because Kiba's Clan was known for their ninja hounds. The house wasn't anything special; it looked like all of the other homes in Konoha. They walked in and the place was clean, but also had that lived in feel to it. Kiba's mother, Tsume, was coming out of the kitchen.

"Kiba, you're back early. Hello Sasuke." Tsume said with a warm smile.

"Hello Ma'am." Sasuke said politely.

"Hey Ma, we decided to hangout here today. That cool?"

"Of course, you're more than welcome to. I have a mission in an hour so the house is yours until I get back. Hana, will be checking in on you every day though to make sure the house is still standing. You know the rules." Tsume said with a serious look.

"Yes Ma I know. I haven't let you down yet."

"I know, but it needs to be said otherwise I can't punish you when I get back." Tsume said with a warm smile.

"We'll be up in my room." Kiba said.

"It was nice meeting you Ma'am." Sasuke said.

"You too Sasuke. Maybe next time you won't be hung-over." Tsume said with a knowing smile as she turned and headed back to the kitchen.

"How did she?" Sasuke started confused, but Kiba cut him off.

"Scary right? You can blame my sister for that." Kiba said with a smile to Sasuke before he made his way towards the stairs.

Sasuke followed as he spoke. "You're sister is older?"

"Ya she's eighteen. She was actually in the academy with Itachi, or they shared a class I should say. Your brother graduated way before she did. She has Akamaru with her today. She's a medical Nin, but also a Vet. She has three dogs as her team. She's pretty awesome." Kiba answered as they walked into his room.

Sasuke looked around and saw that Kiba had a double bed with a brown comforter, a small couch along with a television and gaming system.

"Do you want to watch a movie or play a game?"

"I don't care."

"Have you ever played a video game before?" Kiba asked, as Sasuke didn't seem like the type to have. He was always so serious about training and studying.

Sasuke just simply shook his head.

"We're gonna need to change that then. How about something simple like a racing game?" Kiba asked, as he didn't know how Sasuke would take to playing a video game.

"Sure." Sasuke easily agreed, as he had never done this before.

Kiba grabbed the game and got it setup before they both sat down on the couch and Kiba explained the game real quick before they started.

"So does your sister live here too?" Sasuke asked, as they started the first lap.

"No she moved out four months ago, but she comes by all the time for dinner and stuff. We're pretty close. She's kinda like your brother, she doesn't show how loving she is unless it's to her family or animals. She's usually really busy though between working at the Vet's Office and going on missions."

"What about your dad?"

"He left when I was six. I haven't seen him since." Kiba answered easily.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Sasuke said not knowing anything about Kiba and feeling like he stepped into a sore topic.

"It's no big. I don't remember much about him. My clearest memory is him leaving. He made the choice to leave and not stay in touch, nothing I can do about it and I'm not gonna get upset about it. My Ma loves me and I have my sister and cousins, uncles, aunts. I've never even missed him. My Ma doesn't date much, but she's busy on missions a lot."

"Don't you ever miss him?"

"Nope. Never really had him so why would I miss him? Besides I've had a great life even without him. He left for his own reasons and it has nothing to do with me. You know, it's not your fault if Kakashi doesn't want to be a parent in your life. And I'm not saying that he doesn't. I'm saying that it wouldn't be your fault if that's his decision."

"I know that and yet I don't feel like that. I've never had a parent who stayed like you did. They always leave. Even Itachi growing up he kept leaving to go on missions knowing what he knew. It makes it hard to not think that it's me, that there must be something wrong with me." Sasuke said sadly.

"There isn't anything wrong with you Sasuke. You just got dealt a shitty hand. It couldn't have been all bad though. You had your mom and who you thought as your father for seven years. You must have some good memories from it."

"My parents were never parents to me. The only good memories that I have are being alone with Itachi. He was the only parent I had and he was a kid himself. I've never really had a proper parent; it's why I'll be fine with Kakashi gone. You can't miss what you've never really had right?"

"Do you want him in your life though? Say he does want to be in your life as a parent and be there for you. Is that something you want?"

"Sometimes. Sometimes I think it would be nice if Itachi could just be my big brother and not my Dad. Especially recently after everything that happened there's some things you just don't want your dad to know. It'd be nice to have a normal conversation with him without having to wonder if I'm in trouble at the end of it. I like Kakashi; we've always gotten along even before all of this. He's interesting and there are worst men out there to be a father. I don't want to get attached to someone though only for them to leave."

"He might not leave. You won't know until you talk to him and see what he is feeling and thinking about all of this. You know for someone who hasn't played a video game before you're actually pretty good at this."

"That surprises you?" Sasuke said with a small cocky smile.

Kiba smiled back as he spoke. "It really shouldn't."

"How is it on your squad? Do you three get along? Hinata and Shino are pretty quiet and you, not so much." Sasuke asked looking to change the topic.

"It was a little tense at first actually. Hinata was quiet and didn't say much. The problem was between Shino and me. He's got more of you in him than you'd think. He's smart, skilled and quiet. But he's not afraid to say what he thinks. We butted heads a lot in the first. He's more patient and I'm not. He used to call me Problem Child." Kiba gave a chuckle.

"I remember you, Naruto, Chouji and Shikamaru used to skip school all the time."

"We got bored easily and Shikamaru was just lazy. Shino and me get along great now. He's my best friend and we've learnt to compliment each other out in the field. The three of us are pretty close. I'm glad that I have Shino and Hinata as teammates during this whole craziness. It helps that they both don't care if you are a ninja or not."

"At least one team is at peace. I'm relieved that Shikamaru and Neji will be with Itachi now and not dealing with the others."

"They'll come around eventually. Did you hear anything back from Tsunade?"

"No. I didn't think I would. Naruto is still in the academy I know that so maybe she didn't take what I said under advisement."

"Or she is waiting to see a serious change in them. Naruto will figure it out sooner or later. He has to know that he can't keep acting the way he does. It's one thing to be immature and another to be an idiot. I'm not exactly high on the maturity charts, but even I know what he did was wrong and wouldn't have done it."

"It's not about maturity. Lots of ninja three times our age are immature. It's about being smart enough to not get played. Naruto should have sided with me as his teammate over anyone else. At the same time though, it was out of character for him. I truly believe it was just a mistake on his part and I wish he would understand what he did was wrong and where I'm coming from. I feel like if I could just get Naruto to see that then it would start to end this insanity within the group."

"Naruto does seem to have a way of bringing people together. It might not get better instantly and Chouji will still have problems with Shikamaru, but maybe it would get better. I heard Chouji is at your school now too? What the fuck is up with that?"

"I have no idea. He's also in three of my four classes and we have to be lab partners in my science class. He hasn't started anything and he says he's just there to try and figure something out with his life."

"That seems like a complete one-eighty though compared to what he thought about you going. You know he's up to something right?"

"Probably, but unless he does something I can't do anything. I'm careful around him and we really don't talk unless it's about our work. So far it's been tolerable."

"Hopefully he's just there to do his work and find a new path in life. Maybe he got sick of his parents' disappointment in him and saw the chance to make it better."

"Hopefully. For now I'm keeping my distance and just trying to live my life."

"It's all you really can do isn't it?"

They spent the rest of the afternoon together playing video games and grabbing something to eat for dinner. When it was eight Sasuke grabbed his coat as Kiba spoke.

"Are you gonna go home?"

"I don't know yet." Sasuke answered honestly.

"You could crash here if you want. You shouldn't be out there wandering around alone, especially at night." Kiba offered concerned for Sasuke's safety. Yes Sasuke could still kick serious ass, his included, but with the Sound after him it was too dangerous.

"I'll be fine. I'll go home in a bit. Thanks." Sasuke said and Kiba knew that he meant more than just the offer.

"Anytime man. Get home safe."

"See ya." Sasuke headed out of the house and down to the street. He didn't know where he was going to go, but he knew he didn't want to go home just yet. He couldn't face Kakashi and the pain that seeing him brought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was just after eight at night and Kakashi had made his way towards Asuma's home. Kakashi was furious and worried at the same time. He had arrived back home just after two in the afternoon to discover that Sasuke had snuck out last night and hadn't been back since. Pakun didn't realise it until after Sasuke had already left. Kakashi had been furious and he had paced around the house for hours, but once it got dark and Sasuke wasn't back yet he started to get worried. He had already searched the whole village and the surrounding area, but he hadn't been able to find Sasuke. He didn't bother going to see if he was at Shikamaru's or Neji's as they were both out on a mission with Itachi. Now it was just after eight at night and Kakashi's concern had grown. He was making his way to Asuma's to see if maybe he had seen Sasuke or what to do about it. Kakashi was not happy that Sasuke had snuck out, but he was even unhappier that he wasn't back yet when he knows it's not that safe to be out on his own with the Sound and the Akatsuki around.

Kakashi knocked on Asuma's door and a moment later he opened it up.

"Kakashi, come on in." Asuma easily said. It wasn't often that Kakashi would be here at this time of the night so Asuma knew something must be bothering him.

Kakashi walked in as he spoke.

"Have you seen Sasuke around today?"

"No I haven't, but I've been in most of the day. Why?"

"He snuck out last night and hasn't been home since."

"Wait sit down, what do you mean snuck out?" Asuma asked as they walked over and sat down in his living room.

"I got a call yesterday from his Headmaster. Sasuke received two weeks detention for fighting."

"He was fighting?"

"He was caught fighting with two other older boys and there was another that was beat up. The three of them were given two weeks detention and a written notice in their files. If Sasuke gets too many of them, he'll be kicked out."

"And there goes his future and twenty grand a year for tuition. What happened?"

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked confused.

"Well he came home and you asked him what happened right? Tell me you asked him his side of the story Kakashi before you grounded him."

Kakashi let out a sigh and closed his eyes and Asuma got his answer.

"Seriously Kakashi? You didn't ask him? How could you not ask him?" Asuma asked shocked.

"I was angry before he came home and then when he did his attitude was like he didn't see what he did as wrong. It was like Naruto all over again. I didn't even let him get five words out before I spoke."

"And said what?"

"That I was disappointed in him for fighting and that he was grounded for two weeks. He was to go from school to home, do his chores and homework but that was it. He couldn't see anyone, not even Shikamaru. He snapped and said that I wasn't his father, just a sperm donor and that I couldn't ground him. I told him that I was his guardian and I could punish him. He told me that I didn't care and that I was just waiting for the chance to go back to my old bachelor life where a teenager isn't involved. That he knew I would leave now that he isn't injured anymore. After that he went into his room and I got ready for my meeting."

"But you said something else to him before you left. You didn't just leave it at that right?"

"I told him that Pakun was there to watch him and that he wasn't to leave the house that I would be back sometime today and then I left."

"You didn't talk to him about how you weren't going to leave him for your old life? You didn't correct him?" Asuma asked with concern for what Sasuke's mind must have thought.

"No I didn't know what to say when he said it and then I was too angry. I just left and figured we could talk about it today."

"Why didn't you cancel the meeting and talk to him last night? What meeting anyways, you don't do meetings." Asuma asked confused.

"I went to a neighbouring village to meet someone."

"Meet someone or meet some woman?" Asuma asked, as this wouldn't have been the first time Kakashi took a trip to another village for a hook up.

"I met two women last night, but there's nothing wrong with that." Kakashi said defensively.

"Normally no, but you left Sasuke alone last night, after a huge fight, to meet up to have a booty call. Sasuke has built up walls around himself where you are concerned because his biggest fear is you leaving him behind, in his mind again, to go back to your old carefree life. And you left him last night to have sex." Asuma said hoping that Kakashi could see his point.

"It sounds bad when you put it like that. I care about him, I do."

"I know you do. But the question is Kakashi, do you care about him as a person or do you care about him as your own son? Do you love him and are willing to put his needs above your own? Because if you can't, it's not fair to Sasuke to keep being in his life like this. Where he waits around for the day he wakes up and you've moved out without saying goodbye." Asuma said gently.

"I wouldn't do that to him." Kakashi automatically said.

"But how does he know that? You've been trying to get to know him and let him know you, but you knew he would test you. You knew he would push the boundaries and see if you stuck it out. And you failed that first test last night. Your actions have only shown Sasuke that his fear was right, that you're not here for the long haul and Sasuke doesn't want to open himself up to being hurt again. You need to decide Kakashi, once and for all if you are in or out. Because if you are going to be in, you have to be one hundred percent in, even if that means giving up your booty calls when something happens." Asuma said without judgement in his voice.

"That was the first time I've been with anyone in over nine months. I shouldn't have to give up any form of a life for someone either." Kakashi argued.

"I'm not saying you have to practice celibacy, but you know you shouldn't have left last night like you did. You should have stayed to talk to him and get things sorted out. You can have a life Kakashi, but your life shouldn't hurt Sasuke in the process."

"I know that. I do. I'm not saying I was right to leave, but nine months ago I was a bachelor. Now I have a son who is traumatised and Itachi as a roommate. I'm entitled to having a personal life too." Kakashi said frustrated at the situation.

"You are, but Kakashi, do you want to be in Sasuke's life?"

"Yes I do. He is my son and I care about him. Part of me loves him, but I never said I would be good as a father. Especially to someone who doesn't even acknowledge that I am a parent figure in the house."

"If you want that from Sasuke, you have to work for it. You have to prove that you won't betray him or break his heart. Sasuke's going to push you and he's going to show attitude, because he's terrified of having his heart broken again. And given his past, I can't blame him."

"I know and I can't blame him for being cautious either. I just didn't expect all of this to happen and I feel like I don't have a clue how to deal with this. He's not hostile towards me, at least until last night. He's just distant and that hurts. It hurts to see him call Itachi Dad and give him hugs and I can barely get a smile out of him some days. Some days it feels pointless being there, but other days the thought of not seeing Sasuke every day is painful as well." Kakashi let out a sigh, as he just didn't know what to do about any of this.

"Then that's your answer. If there ever comes a day when the thought of leaving doesn't hurt, then you know you don't love him. But it does hurt just by thinking it. You love him Kakashi and he needs to hear it. He needs to know that he has you in his corner no matter what he does. That's what a father is. You lost yours when you were around Sasuke's age, but you had him in your life before. You know what it's like to have a father that loves you and is there for you no matter what. That's what Sasuke needs and you need patience when it comes to Sasuke. He will open up to you and he will love you, once he feels safe enough to allow himself to do it."

"I really screwed this up Asuma." Kakashi said with guilt in his voice.

"Ya, but you can still make it better. You just have to be honest with Sasuke and let him know what you are feeling and you have to listen to him. Start by asking him what happened at school and see if he's really in the wrong. I find it hard to believe that Sasuke would just randomly start to fight with three guys in his school."

"It would be out of character for him. I need to find him and then I can start to make this all right."

"He might have left last night because you did after the fight, but he might also have had another reason."

"Being?"

"You said he couldn't see Shikamaru. They have been almost inseparable for close to eight months now. It's not a bad thing, but Sasuke talks to Shikamaru, Shikamaru was the one to first get Sasuke outside when he was having anxiety about it. They are very close, best friends. Even Shikamaru is different. He used to talk to me all the time about things that Chouji wouldn't understand. He doesn't now, he talks to Sasuke. They play strategy games and they mediate. He's over at your place everyday when he doesn't have a mission, he spends the night, has dinner a few times a week. They are not going to be like Chouji and Shikamaru; they are well on their way to being brothers. It's possible that currently with Sasuke's mind still dealing with the trauma that his mental health is connected with seeing Shikamaru and having those interactions." Asuma explained.

"Meaning that when I said he couldn't see him for two weeks it brought him some anxiety." Kakashi said with understanding in his voice.

"Exactly. It's something you'll have to talk to him about and Itachi, but for his mental health in the future you might have to make a visitor exception. It won't always be like that. Eventually Sasuke will be completely passed what happened to him and with Shikamaru being on longer missions it will be easier on him to adapt. Plus they now have Neji in the mix and those three are getting close. It's good for Shikamaru to have another friend that he can speak to. And Kiba seems to be getting involved as well. Also good to make those three geniuses more normal and maybe have some fun. I could be wrong, but it's something to be cautious about."

"No you're right, we do need to speak to Sasuke about it and see where his head's at. I don't want to do something that will cause his recovery to take a step back. For now I need to find him."

"Maybe have a hound sniff him out?" Asuma offered.

"I will. Thanks Asuma." Kakashi said as he stood.

"Any time my friend." Asuma responded as he stood as well.

Kakashi headed out and brought forth Bull to help him track Sasuke's scent. Kakashi knew he could have used Pakun, but he wanted Bull as he could track the best out of his hound squad.

"Boss." Bull said with his gruff voice.

"I need you to find Sasuke. He's been missing for a day now." Kakashi ordered.

Bull didn't need to be told twice, he stuck his nose down to the ground and started to sniff around until he caught scent of Sasuke. Kakashi followed Bull as he lead him through the village and to the old Uchiha Compound. Kakashi had no idea why Sasuke would be here, especially at this time of the night, but for whatever his reason Sasuke was here somewhere. Kakashi took in the homes and shops while he walked by. He saw that some of them still had blood splatter dried into the bricks and wood. This was no place for Sasuke to be. It would bring back too many hard memories for him and he didn't need any more nightmares to add to the ones he currently had. They stopped in front of Sasuke's old house and Bull sat down.

"Pup's in there. For an hour from what I can tell. He's also secreting alcohol for what it's worth."

"He's drunk?" Kakashi asked with concern.

"Hung-over. Be careful, the pup's really hurt from what I'm feeling from him."

"Physically?"

"Nope, heart. We good Boss?"

"We're good. Thank-you." Kakashi said with a warm smile before he released Bull and took a deep breath in before he walked over to the front door to Sasuke's childhood home.

Kakashi wasn't surprised to find it unlocked and he walked in to see that only a few lights had been lit. Just enough for someone to be able to walk around and see. Kakashi couldn't help, but walk around the first level. He took in the meditation room and saw the large blood stain in the middle of the room where Sasuke's parents were killed. The house was depressing even if he took out the fact that people were killed here. There were no pictures of Sasuke anywhere in this area. There were of Itachi and other Uchiha's, but not Sasuke. Kakashi made his way up the stairs and took in the bedrooms there. He found Fugaku's and Itachi's room. They were both clean apart from the dust. Itachi's room held a bookcase, weapons, a desk and a large bed and dresser. It looked like a teenager's room. Kakashi then moved on to the last room, one that was just a little bigger than a storage room. It was just large enough for a small bed that sat on the floor without a frame, and a small dresser. There were no books, no child toys, nothing to indicate that a little boy would be sleeping here. Even the bed didn't have a blanket to keep him warm. It was hard for Kakashi to look at, but he forced himself to take it all in. This had been the first seven years of Sasuke's life, a life he missed out on because he was young and foolish. This is where his son grew up, in this house for seven years, only then to be on the streets for six months and on his own after that. Kakashi felt a great deal of guilt filling his chest at knowing what Sasuke had gone through at such a young age.

Kakashi left the room and made his way back down the stairs. He knew Sasuke was in here somewhere and the only place left would be in the basement. Kakashi made his way down the final set of stairs and walked into a nightmare. The basement wasn't large, barely half the size of the house, but it held different tools that had blood on them. There was dry blood on the walls and floor, chains that were hanging from the ceiling and a small crawl space, just barely large enough for Bull to fit in. Inside of it was a ratty old blanket with holes in it and that was it. The door had a lock on the outside and from what Kakashi could see the inside of the door had scratch marks all over it. Kakashi saw Sasuke standing there looking at the door and he could see the pain radiating off from him.

"Sasuke." Kakashi said gently as he felt his heart breaking at the sight in front of him.

"He used to lock me in there for weeks sometimes. Whenever Itachi would leave for a mission he would bring me down here the second he knew Itachi was out of the village. Sometimes it would be days, sometimes more. I spent a month in there once. Nothing, but pure darkness, with no way out. I tried so many times to escape, but it never worked. It was a fight with myself because I wanted out so badly, but the only time I got to was when he was hurting me and sometimes I would fight him to stay in, but sometimes I wouldn't. Sometimes when he left me in there for so long I would get dizzy and lightheaded from not enough air. I would see things. Some days it was better to be getting hurt than being all alone in the dark. How screwed up am I, that I would actually rather be beaten than locked away safe somewhere?" Sasuke said with hurt and barely controlled tears.

"You are not the screwed up one Sasuke. He was. Sorry doesn't cover it Sasuke, not even close, but I am sorry I didn't know. I should have been there for you. I should have pushed your mother for answers, for a test. I should have done a million different things when you were younger. And that is something I will always hate myself for. Knowing that you grew up struggling and in pain when I could have given you a different life. A better life. I'm so sorry."

"The rational part of my mind knows that it's not your fault. You were young, you were coming out of a War, you lost not only your father recently, but your whole team. You took what was told to you at face value and had no reason to doubt her. I know that. But the irrational part of my mind can't help but wonder why. Why didn't you do something? Why wasn't I good enough? I've never been good enough for anyone. Fugaku did horrible things to me. My mother ignored it, walked out when she knew he was hurting me. Left me down here. And Itachi, he kept leaving for missions, even though he knew he would come home and I would be covered in bruises and not taken care of. He knew it, but he still left me with them. Why am I not good enough for someone to stay? What's so wrong with me?" Sasuke asked as he looked at Kakashi with tears going down his cheeks.

Kakashi could feel his own eyes swelling with tears as he spoke. "You are good enough Sasuke. You're perfect. I couldn't have asked for a better son. And I know you don't think of me as a parent in your life. I know that. I know it's going to take time and I know I need to build that trust, trust that I broke yesterday with you and I'm so sorry about that Sasuke. I made mistakes growing up and you were the one that paid for them. I'll always regret it, but I will never regret that night I spent with your mother, because it gave me the best gift in the world, you. I wish I had a time machine and I could go back and rescue you. Give you a different life, but I can't. All I can do is be there for you now, no matter what. And I will be."

"Sometimes I really like you, but sometimes I hate you. I hate you for leaving me here and it's not fair I know, but I can't help it. You weren't there, so what's stopping you from leaving when I become too much trouble or work? You already left last night to hook up with a woman. How much longer before you decide I'm not worth it?"

"You are worth it Sasuke. I'm not perfect though; this is all new to me so I'm going to make mistakes too. If you need to hate me Sasuke, than hate me. I can take it. I can take whatever you want to throw at me, because you are my son and I love you. I'm not going anywhere I promise you. I know it'll take time for you to see that and I can't promise I won't let you down again. This is all new to me too. But I can promise you that no matter what you say or do, I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me until the day I die." Kakashi said as a few tears went down his cheek.

"I'm sorry about last night." Sasuke said.

"I'm sorry too. I didn't handle that right and I'm sorry about that. Let's get the hell out of here and go home. We can talk more there about what happened yesterday at school. I'll listen this time I promise."

"You should probably know I got drunk last night." Sasuke admitted.

"I know, Bull gave you away. You also look like crap." Kakashi said with a small smile.

Sasuke gave a small chuckle. "I feel a little like crap. A lot better than I did earlier though."

"All the more reason why you're not supposed to be drinking."

"I know. Grounded?" Sasuke asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"Not this time. Let's call it a wash between us. We both screwed up on this one, but next time you're not off the hook and I still have to tell your brother, because if I don't he will kill me." Kakashi said with a smirk.

"I got that conversation to look forward to. Great." Sasuke said with worry.

"It might not be that bad. Let's get the hell out of here." Kakashi said as he placed his right arm around Sasuke's shoulders and guided him through the house.

They made their way back to their house in silence as both needed time to get better control over their emotions. Seeing that place and hearing Sasuke talking a bit about growing up had destroyed Kakashi. He knew in that moment that Sasuke was his son that he loved him and he wasn't going to lose him. He wasn't going to do that to Sasuke. He wouldn't be one of the people who hurt Sasuke like this, who betrayed him. Kakashi wanted to be better than that and he was going to figure it out. They just had to get a routine going and they would be okay. When they arrived back at the house they went over to the living room to sit down so they could talk.

"Have you eaten anything today?" Kakashi asked.

"Ya I had some dinner at Kiba's."

"You saw Kiba today?"

"He found me at one of the parks this afternoon. We hung out at his place until about eight."

"What did you do?" Kakashi asked, as he wanted to ease into the conversation they needed to have. He didn't want Sasuke to feel like he was just lecturing him and not caring about what he had done during the past day.

"We played video games actually." Sasuke answered as he sat back and put his head against the back of the couch looking at Kakashi. He was tired from not sleeping much, but he wanted to talk to Kakashi and tell him the truth behind the school incident.

"You played video games?" Kakashi asked slightly shocked.

"First time, I know. I didn't think I'd like it, but it was actually fun. We just played different ones, a few racing ones, a fighting one and this ninja game where you go around on missions and reach different levels. It was interesting and kind of a nice break from reality for a little while."

"That makes sense and most kids your age play video games. I never have though. Maybe we should get one for the house. I doubt Itachi has ever played any video games. It might be fun to watch him lose over and over again." Kakashi said with a smile.

"He's pretty competitive. It could be interesting to see." Sasuke said with his own small smile.

"I think it would be good if the three of us did more things as a family. We don't tend to outside of meals."

"I'd like that."

"Me too. Now, what happened at school yesterday?" Kakashi asked making sure he kept his voice calm so Sasuke knows he wouldn't be in trouble.

"I was on my way to class when I saw a group of students in the halls cheering. When I got closer I saw the two older guys beating up this kid, who was on the ground bleeding. I didn't see any teachers, but I jumped in. They were still beating him up and he was almost unconscious. I couldn't just ignore it. The teachers came by while I was fighting them off and we all gotten taken down to the Headmaster's office. I tried to explain, but she wouldn't listen to me. Said that I was a former ninja and needed to learn that I can't solve my problems with my fists. She gave the three of us two weeks detention and that was the end of it."

"She gave you detention for doing the right thing?" Kakashi asked shocked and upset.

"I tried to explain, but she wouldn't let me talk. I wanted to argue with her at the end of the day, but I thought it would have been better if I just went to detention and told you about it. That maybe she would listen to you over me."

"And I jumped to the wrong conclusion and wouldn't let you explain. I'm sorry Sasuke. That was wrong on my part. I'll go on Monday with you to school and speak to her then. I'll get it taken care of. You shouldn't be fighting, but neither I nor Itachi want you to stand around and do nothing while someone needs help. That's not the type of man we want you to grow into being. I will handle it first thing Monday morning. And next time something like this happens when you need to tell me something and I won't listen, I want you to tell me to shut up and I will. I don't want you feeling like you can't talk to me at fear that I won't hear you out. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Now I am sorry for last night and leaving like I did. I should have cancelled and stayed here with you to talk this out. You are the most important person in my life and I don't want to do anything that would hurt you. With that being said though, this is all still new to me and I'm going to be making mistakes."

"I don't want you to feel like you can't have a life though. I know you had a completely different lifestyle before all of this. I don't want you to wake up one day and hate the life you have and resent me for it."

"That's not going to happen. As for my lifestyle, I much prefer the one I currently have. Sometimes yes, I will need to date and go out at night, but I don't want you feeling like I'm trying to escape you. That's not it at all."

"I know you need to have your own life. It doesn't bother me that you left last night. It bothers me that you lied about why you were leaving. You could have just said it was a date and not a meeting."

"And in the future I will do just that. You want to explain to me where you went last night to get drunk or should I just assume you went to Suigetsu's place?"

"Safe assumption. I didn't leave with the intentions of drinking. It just happened. He offered me a beer and I said yes. Don't you ever just feel like you need to forget, even if it's just for a little while?"

"Of course. Everyone needs to find that escape somehow in life. But when that escape is in the bottom of a bottle, it becomes a problem. You're a teenager Sasuke and as much as Itachi and I joke about it, you will make horrible decisions. It's part of growing up and discovering who you truly are and we will always be there to help guide you through life. You need to find a positive way to escape and forget for a little while. You shouldn't be drinking, especially at your age. You need to wait at least three years before you do something stupid like drinking again."

"I don't think that'll be a problem." Sasuke said remembering how crappy he felt waking up.

"How many did you have? Was it just beer?"

"Just beer and eight."

Kakashi gave a chuckle to that. "First time around you drank eight? You must have been one hell of a sight when you woke up."

"I woke up on a small couch in a sea of people. One couple were naked." Sasuke groaned at the memory.

"Naked? What the hell kind of party was this?" Kakashi asked concerned about the type of people Sasuke was around last night.

"It wasn't like that last time. Or I left before it got like that last time. There were a lot more people there because word got out from last week. Though I did get offered to join the fight club at school and those two guys that I fought want me to join their gang."

"You will be grounded for forever if you join a gang. And what fight club? Like a real fight club with matches or some underground can't talk about fight club?"

"No a reason one. Apparently, the school has a MMA team that they call fight club. Tryouts are next week."

"Is that something you're interested in? Do they were protection?"

"No they don't. The students all have to sign waivers and so do the parents that they won't sue if something tragic happens. And I don't know if I want to. I have enough going on with my school work and any bonus work. Maybe next year. This year I just want to get used to being in school and the workload before I add more."

"I think that is a good idea. If you take on too much at once you might not be able to handle it all and things will start to slip. Are you still going to paint your room?"

"Ya I want to. I'm drawing it first before I start. I don't know what it'll be yet. Maybe that will be my escape."

"It would be a good one to have. And I'm not much of an artist or a painter, but I'm here if you need help."

"Thanks, but I think I'll pass." Sasuke said with a small smile.

"A wise decision." Kakashi said with a smile back.

"Are we okay?" Sasuke asked slightly unsure if Kakashi was still mad or disappointed in him.

"We're perfect Sasuke."

"Ok, then I'm gonna go up and shower and get some sleep. I still feel like crap."

"You look a little like crap. Go get some sleep. Tomorrow, maybe you want to train some in the backyard."

"Ya I'd like that. Goodnight Kakashi." Sasuke said as he went and gave Kakashi a hug.

Kakashi easily hugged Sasuke back as he spoke. "Goodnight Sasuke. I love you."

Sasuke pulled back and gave Kakashi a warm smile before he got up and headed up the stairs to take a shower and get some sleep. Kakashi sat there on the couch for a moment just enjoying the feel of everything. Sasuke had hugged him, the first time in a very long time that he had initiated it. For the first time since all of this had happened almost nine months ago, Kakashi felt like they were finally making progress and he wasn't going to screw it up again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was well after midnight and everyone was asleep. The forest was filled with the sounds of crickets and the occasional howl from a wolf in the distant. Itachi, Shikamaru, Neji and their client were fast asleep completely unaware of the two sets of eyes watching them from a distance. One set was glowing yellow.

"See I told you he doesn't care. He's over there with Itachi when he should be back in Konoha with you."

"He's my best friend."

"Is he now? Then why did he let Tsunade seal your chakra from you? I found you wandering around outside, you were weakened from those seals. I took you in and removed them for you. I can make you strong. I can make it so that you can kill Sasuke and take Shikamaru back for yourself. That's what you want isn't it? To have him all to yourself."

"Yes. He was mine. I love him. He loves me he just doesn't know it yet. Sasuke played with his mind and made him question everything."

"I can make you strong enough to kill Sasuke and then Shikamaru will be yours forever. Kabuto is already keeping watch on him. You know what you have to give me in return. Will you be mine Choji-Kun?"

"Yes, I will be yours Orochimaru-Sensei. I'll do whatever it takes to have Shikamaru all to myself and have Sasuke dead."

"Then come, we have lots to do to prepare. Your time will come when you extract revenge and finally get the man you love." Orochimaru said with an evil smile.

Itachi had thought he killed him, but they were all going to be in for one hell of a shock when they discover that it is not so easy to kill a snake. Orochimaru was going to make sure Itachi paid for what he had done. For weakening him. He was going to enjoy torturing Sasuke and raping him in front of Itachi. When he was through with him, Itachi will be begging for death. The Uchiha brothers were going to pay once and for all.


	7. Chapter 7

Itachi arrived back at the house after being gone on a mission for six days now. The mission had gone well and they didn't come across too many enemies. They had gotten into battle with five different ninja looking to kill their escort. Itachi was very proud of his team, they had been able to hold their own and worked well together even against dangerous opponents. Neji had already grown in their short time together and easily picked up fighting techniques and jutsus. Shikamaru's mind was very interesting to have. The way he could manipulate an opponent's movements to get them into the right position was impressive. This mission was good for Itachi to be able to see which areas were his student's strengths and which were their weaknesses. After six days though it felt good to be home. He wanted to talk to Sasuke and see how he was feeling and how his week had gone. It was going to feel good to be home again to relax. He had been sleeping a bit better since talking to Kakashi about what happened to him. It wasn't easy, but it had helped him a bit. It was extremely difficult, but he was trying to not let Orochimaru destroy his life. What happened to him was seven years ago and he had been suffering from it ever since. Itachi wanted to try and moved past it and be an example to Sasuke.

Itachi walked inside and saw Kakashi sitting down on the couch reading Sasuke first book assignment. Kakashi looked up when he heard the door open and gave Itachi a warm smile.

"Welcome home. How was it?"

"It was a success and wasn't too bad. Neji and Shikamaru handled themselves well when we came up against an enemy. Neji has already grown in his ninja skills and Shikamaru's mind is very impressive. I've never seen anyone think the way he does. He can manipulate an opponent ten steps ahead. He's very impressive. Both are. The way Neji can just pick up skills as if he was breathing is a great skill for him to have." Itachi said as he sat down in a chair.

"That's what made Sasuke such a terrible student to teach. He learnt way too quickly. I couldn't even sit and read my book. Naruto and Sakura could take hours to learn something. It would take Sasuke ten minutes. It was terrible."

"Because you couldn't read your book?" Itachi gave a chuckle before he continued. "Sasuke is a genius he's always learnt quickly. Something that will help him with his school."

"Have you read this?" Kakashi asked as he held the book up slightly. "It's disturbing. It actually goes into great detail about the suicide attempts of each kid."

"I haven't read that one, but I did read the one after it. That one's not much better. Drinking, drugs and sex is in it. Graphic sexual scenes. I'm assuming Sasuke is reading that one now?"

"He is. Started it about five days ago. I thought I would read this one in case he had any questions when he wrote his report or needed one of us to read it over. I'm hoping the rest of the books aren't like this."

"I've read the list and the others don't seem too bad. Maybe we should rotate each week with one of the books so one of us will be able to help him if he needs it."

"That's a good idea. One of us needs to be able to help him. I looked at his Math homework while he was doing it this weekend. I thought my head would explode."

"That bad?"

"I've never been one for math. Thankfully he understands it and hasn't needed any help."

"Genius. How was he? Any problems?"

"There was one hiccup, but we worked through it. I do need you to keep an open mind though."

"I don't like the sound of this."

"It's not that bad and it wasn't just hit fault, it was mine too."

"What happened Kakashi?" Itachi asked doing his best to keep the worry from taking over his body.

"Friday I got a call from Sasuke's Headmaster. Sasuke had been given two weeks detention for fighting. He was found by teachers fighting two other students."

"Why was he fighting? Did they start something with him? Was he breaking the fight up? He doesn't just fight for the hell of it. He wouldn't have done anything to deserve two weeks detention." Itachi instantly said in Sasuke's defence.

"And that is where my mind should have gone, but I was angry and he came home acting like he did nothing wrong and the Headmaster was out of line. I didn't ask him his side of the story. Instead I got mad and we had a fight. I said I was disappointed and that he was grounded for two weeks and couldn't see any of his friends or go anywhere outside of school. He called me a sperm donor and that I couldn't ground him. Before he went up to his room he said that I didn't care and that I would leave once I got bored of the lifestyle."

"He's been really worried about that. He doesn't have that high of confidence in himself outside of the ninja world. He's terrified of losing people, it's why he keeps himself closed off from everyone. If he lost a friend it would be painful, but he would be able to get past it. Losing a parent though, that's something he couldn't handle. He wants to be close to you, but he's terrified of it. What did you tell him?"

"This is the part where I really screwed up. He went off to his room and I didn't say anything. I got ready and headed out to meet up with a date."

"You said you had a meeting you couldn't cancel, not that it was a date. How could you leave him without saying anything to him?" Itachi asked upset now that Kakashi had been so irresponsible.

"It was a date and I know I screwed up Itachi, believe me. I'm trying to figure out the balance between this home life and still having my own life. It's a work in progress and I am working on it. I told Sasuke I was leaving and that I was leaving Pakun to keep watch. At some point after I left he snuck out and went to Suigetsu's house where there was a party going on. Sasuke was rightly upset and wanted to forget, he did drink beer. He had eight beers over the course of five hours before he passed out on a couch."

"He drank? He's thirteen years old, he's too young to be drinking. What friend would let him even have a beer let alone eight of them. He could have seriously been hurt or got alcohol poisoning from it."

"He understands that now believe me, the next day was not a good day for him. He didn't come straight home, but Kiba found him and brought him over to his place. Sasuke spent the afternoon there. He wasn't there when I got back and once it got dark I went looking for him. I found him in the basement of your old house. We had a heart to heart a bit there before we headed back home. We talked about what had happened at school. Sasuke was fighting, but he jumped in when the two boys were beating up another boy who was on the ground barely conscious. Everyone was watching and no one jumped in so Sasuke did. Teachers showed and everyone took off, but the boys. The Headmaster didn't even let Sasuke explain. She said she wasn't going to tolerate him fighting because he used to be a ninja. Sasuke thought it was better to go to detection and then come home to tell me about it. We talked about him not drinking again at his age and he happily agreed. We ended things on a good note and Sasuke even hugged me before heading up for bed."

"I leave for a six days and you both have a huge fight, he gets drunk and two weeks detention. Did you speak to his Headmaster about what happened? That can be on his record and jeopardize his school career."

"It was just that one incident. And I think it was good for us. It helped to get some emotions out and I learnt about how he was feeling and I saw a piece of his childhood that I'll have nightmares about for the rest of my life. It was a hard two days, but after that we've been in a better place. He's not as distant with me. As for his school, I went with him Monday morning and spoke with the Headmaster. I told her Sasuke's version of what happened and it was supported by the parents of the boy he helped. They wanted to thank Sasuke for saving their son's life. The boy has epilepsy and the hits had put him in the hospital for three days under close monitoring. He had a moderate concussion, a broken nose, a broken rib and was covered in bruises. The doctor had said that if Sasuke hadn't jumped in when he did the boy could have been in a coma or even dead."

"Shit. I knew the academy would be different, but to have two people there that would do that to another boy and no one step in to stop it. Why did the fight start?"

"A part of his epilepsy is uncontrolled laughing. The two boys thought he was laughing at them. The boy was only thirteen and the other two were seventeen and in a gang. The boy's parents were very thankful and grateful to Sasuke. They even tried to give him money, five hundred dollars, to thank him. Sasuke refused to take the money and said he was glad that the boy would be ok. That he didn't do it for any reason other than it was what was right. The Headmaster removed the detention for Sasuke and took it off his record. I did tell her that you and I were not impressed with her judgement of Sasuke and that we were not going to tolerate it from anyone, especially someone in her position. She was apologetic and impressed by Sasuke's actions and how he handled the situation. The two other boys were given a month's worth of detention and on probation for ninety days afterwards. Any further incidents and they will be suspended."

"Sasuke would never take money for doing the right thing. That was nice of them to thank him and offer. I'm glad their son will be ok. The two other boys, do we know if they are angry at Sasuke?"

"The opposite actually. They have never lost a fight before. They wanted Sasuke to join their gang. I told Sasuke he would be grounded forever if he even thought about it. He has no interest in it. Other people at the school want Sasuke to join the fight club they have. It's a MMA club with tryouts next week. Sasuke said he wasn't interested in it right now. He wants to focus on his school first before adding anything else in. The rest of the week has been good. He's been working on his homework and drawing the mural on his wall. We've had dinner together every night and we cook it together. We've watched a couple of movies and talked more about how he's feeling with school. Things have been good."

"I'm glad things between you both are improving. I'm not happy about the drinking. He's too young for that."

"He is and I believe he knows that. I've already done the parent part in this Itachi. You need to go up there and do the brother part. You can't get mad at him. He needs a brother now. Someone to tell him something stupid they did around that age. He doesn't need a lecture, he needs a big brother now."

"Is he still grounded?"

"No I waved it. We were both in the wrong. I should have known better and reacted differently with him. If I had he wouldn't have gone out and drank that night. Not that it lessens what he did, but he knew he did something wrong and he regretted it. He apologised for it as well. I know you want to go up and speak with him, but before you do we need to have a quick chat about his friendship with Shikamaru."

"What about it? Did Sasuke say something?"

"No, it was an observation that Asuma made when I went to speak with him about Sasuke. He pointed out that Sasuke might have reacted partly to my telling him he couldn't even see Shikamaru for two weeks. With as close as they have been it's possible that Sasuke's mental recovery is connected to his interactions with Shikamaru."

"I've never thought of it like that. It's possible. He probably doesn't even know it. They spend a lot of time together and that time is slowly going to be getting cut down with Sasuke in school and Shikamaru going on missions. We'll need to speak to him about it and see how he feels. Them having some time apart might be good for Sasuke to get him used to being an individual and learning who he is without being connected to someone. We should keep an eye on it though and see how he handles it with them having time apart now."

"It's something to look out for. It might not even be a problem, we won't know until we speak to Sasuke regarding it. Oh and I did suggest that the three of us do more things together outside of eating meals together. He liked the idea of doing more family activities."

"I agree that's something we need to do. It would be good for him and for you both to bond together. Have you found anything yet that you both could do that is just your thing?"

"Not yet. I'll find something. We have to like at least one thing the same. I'll figure it out. You go and see him. I know you are dying to see him." Kakashi said with a warm smile.

"I am."

Itachi got up and headed up to Sasuke's bedroom. He could hear some music playing softly as he got closer. Itachi knocked and walked in to see Sasuke sitting on the floor drawing on the one wall. Sasuke gave Itachi a big smile as he turned to see him walking in. Itachi closed the door as he spoke.

"What did you decide for the image?"

"It's going to be a Phoenix rising from fire that morphs into a sunny sky with some clouds outlining it on the top and the Phoenix turns into a hawk."

"A Phoenix rises from the ashes and can be anything it wants. I like it. It's inspirational and doesn't have any death or blood in it. How long will it take you?" Itachi asked as he sat down on the floor opposite of Sasuke.

"A couple of months probably with my school work. But that's ok. I like the work."

"You always have. You were very creative growing up. It's nice to see you getting back into it."

"It feels good to be doing something creative again. I didn't realise how much I've missed it. How was the mission?"

"A success and no one got hurt. I suspect that Shikamaru will be by at some point tonight if not tomorrow after school. Kakashi told me about what happened since I've been gone. Eight beer? Really? How the hell did you even get to eight without passing out? The first time I drank, I was fourteen and I didn't get past five." Itachi said lightly so Sasuke knew he was just a big brother right now.

"I don't know. I should have stopped. I shouldn't have done it at all, but I really should have stopped. I woke up on this small couch in a sea of people. I thought my head was going to explode. Why do people drink? I don't get it."

"Because some people think it is worth the hangover if they can have fun. Some people need that release and relief from their stress or problems. People do stupid things all the time Ototo."

"Do you drink?"

"I do, but I've switched to whiskey and it's not often when I do it. Sometimes when my insomnia is bad I'll have a few drinks to help put me to sleep. I don't tend to drink to the point of being hungover the next day though. Don't forget that people will build up a tolerance for alcohol so they can drink more and not have that bad of a hangover the next day. It takes many drunken nights though to achieve that. Not something I would recommend for someone your age."

"Never drinking again."

"I won't tell Dad about it then." Itachi said with a wink.

"Ok." Sasuke said with a chuckle.

"Kakashi said you both seem to be doing better since your fight. Is that true or just his wishful thinking?"

"Um… ya I guess it's true. I'm still waiting for him to walk out, but part of me believes he won't. I have to try and remember that he didn't know I was his son back then and had no reason to be involved in my life. It's a work in progress."

"Working on it is the best thing you can do. He told me that he suggested we do more things together as a family. Any ideas?"

"Kakashi suggested that we should get a video game. He seems to believe he could beat you at the games."

"Like he's ever played a video game. Why the interest?"

"I played with Kiba Saturday and it was fun. I think he mostly suggested it just so he could beat you at something." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"He is on. I don't lose. It could be fun to try. We could go to the movies or bowling."

"There's a new rock climbing gym in the next village over. Kids at school talk about it a lot. I guess there is even a part where you can go upside down and cross from one side of the gym to the other."

"That sounds interesting. We could try it out and see. I've never done something like that before. I've done rock climbing, but that was with an actual mountain. It might be fun."

"People at school seem to really like it. There's also an art museum in the village for my school. I've been thinking about checking it out."

"We could do that as a family. Kakashi and I don't know much about art, but we are willing to learn. And I am always interested in learning about something you are passionate about."

"Kakashi is reading my last book. He says it's in case I have any questions for my report, but I think he's worried he won't have anything to talk to me about. I thought his head was going to explode when I tried to explain my math to him."

"He is not the only one. Thankfully you are a genius and can figure that stuff out. I am a genius within the ninja world, you are a nice rounded genius. It's going to be very helpful for your school. As for Kakashi, he's trying to find ways to connect with you. We both have a lot in common and we have history. But you and Kakashi, you haven't discovered what you have in common outside of the ninja world. He's trying to find something you both can do and enjoy together."

"I know he is, but I just don't know what that something is. I barely know him."

"All the more reason why you should get to know him. You never know, he might turn out to be pretty interesting."

"Maybe. Can I tell you something without you being hurt or upset by it?" Sasuke asked slightly nervous. Itachi could tell that Sasuke was unsure of if he should be telling him this or not.

"You can always tell me anything Ototo. What's on your mind?"

"I hate the Compound. It's not even just about that night. It's about every night I spent in that Hell of a house. I used to be able to avoid it, but now I walk by it twice a day, five days a week. And every time I do it feels tight in my chest. I know it's our land, but I hate it." Sasuke said with a deep pain in his voice.

"I hate it too Ototo. I take the long way round just so I don't have to see it. I hate what I did that night. I don't regret, I can't regret it because it saved your life. But seeing it fills me with a great deal of anguish and hatred. I'd love nothing more than to burn it to the ground and sell the land back to the village."

"Why don't we then? We're never going to live in it again. Our kids will never live in it, same as their kids. Why can't we burn it to the ground?"

"I thought you wanted it. That one day you would want to live in it and raise a family there."

"Hell no. I hate that place and the memories of what happened there. All of the memories. I don't ever want to live there again. I don't want to see it."

"Then we get rid of it. I can talk to Tsunade about it tomorrow when I turn in my mission report."

"Are you serious?"

"I am. We both hate it. We're never going to live in it again. Seeing it hurts the both of us. There's no reason for us to keep it. We don't need anymore bad reminders of things we'd love to forget. I'll talk to Tsunade and see what she says. I don't think she'll care and she'll probably be happy to have the land back to expand the village on."

"Ok, if you're sure it won't bother you. What about the stuff?"

"I'll need to empty the Uchiha Temple for the books and scrolls. Other than that there isn't anything that I need. Is there something you'd like from growing up?"

"No. I don't want any reminders. I want to move past it."

"I'll speak with her about it tomorrow then. Have you eaten yet?"

"Not yet. What time is it?" Sasuke asked as he looked around for his clock.

"It's just after five. You always did lose track of time when you were involved in your art." Itachi said in a teasing voice.

"Crap, I was supposed to go somewhere half hour ago. I gotta go." Sasuke said as he got up.

"Where are you going?" Itachi asked as he stood up himself.

"To talk to Naruto. I'm hoping that if I can get him to understand what is going on he'll be able to get the others ok with it. It might be a long shot, but it's worth a try."

"It's not your job to fix this Sasuke."

"I know it's not, but everyone is divided and if I can bring some of them back together it would be worth it. We still have possibly two wars coming, they need to be able to work with each other. Naruto has a way of bringing people together. If I can get him to understand where I'm coming from then he might be able to get the others to understand."

"It's your choice. How long will you be gone for?"

"Less than an hour."

"We'll aim for dinner for then."

They made their way down the stairs and Kakashi looked up at them.

"Sasuke has to run out and speak with Naruto real quick about the others." Itachi said.

"Alright. Do we know what we want to do for dinner? I can get it started."

"I don't care." Sasuke said with a small shrug.

"We'll figure it out. He'll be back within an hour or so." Itachi said.

"Be safe and good luck." Kakashi said.

"I'll see you guys shortly."

Sasuke headed out and Itachi turned his attention to Kakashi, who got up and headed into the kitchen.

"I didn't speak to him about Shikamaru. I thought we would do that together at dinner."

"Sounds good. He seems to be in a good mood. Did you see the wall?"

"I did. It was hard to make out with it only being in pencil. Did he tell you what it was?"

"He did. It sounds amazing and he stuck true to no blood or death. I'm interested in seeing what it will look like. I didn't know he was thinking about speaking with Naruto."

"He is hoping that if he could get Naruto to understand and accept him being in school then Naruto would be able to get the others too as well. He's worried I think about them being hurt during a potential war with them not working together. He said that Naruto has a habit of bringing people together."

"He does. And if Sasuke can get Naruto to understand that could go a long way. I don't think it will help with Ino and Choji, but the others it could. It's worth the try."

"What do you want to do for dinner?" Itachi asked.

Kakashi turned and opened one of the kitchen drawers. He pulled out a take-out menu and placed it down on the counter as he spoke. "I vote no cooking. Followed by very few dishes."

"Works for me. We can order in roughly thirty minutes and it should be here around the same time as Sasuke. I can work on my mission report. Tomorrow I am going to speak with Tsunade about the Compound. Sasuke told me that he hates seeing it. He hates having to walk by it twice a day. I hate it too. The only reason I've kept it was because I thought Sasuke would want it. But he wants nothing to do with it."

"Can you sell it back to the village? It's worth a lot of money isn't it?"

"It would be if you sold it as it is. But we're burning it down. All that will be left will be the land."

"You're going to burn the whole thing down?" Kakashi asked slightly shocked.

"We are. We don't want to see it anymore. And we will if we sell it back as it is. We burn it down to the ground and then sell the land back to the village. Tsunade can build something completely new on it."

"A fresh start in a sense. What about the Temple?"

"I'll need to empty it out. That's it though. Sasuke doesn't want any reminders from those painful years. Not that I blame him. I can keep the books and scrolls here until I find another place to store them."

"It's your land. If you both want it gone then you should do it. Tsunade would love to have the land back so she can expand the village. I know she is trying to keep up with some of the more modernized villages. If this is what you both want then I will support you both."

"Thank-you. I also spoke to Sasuke about us three doing more stuff outside together. He suggested an art museum and this rock climbing place that everyone at school is talking about."

"Ah yes, the hot spot gossip. I'm open to anything if it gets Sasuke out of the house." Kakashi said with a warm smile.

"The rock climbing sounded interesting. Apparently you can go up on the ceiling. It might be fun and I've never been to a museum before."

"Me either. I don't know anything about art, but if he is interested in it I am happy to tag along. Did he tell you about the video game idea?"

"Like you could beat me at them. You're old."

"I am not old. We are both in our twenties." Kakashi said offended.

"Yes, but only one of us is much closer to thirty than twenty. I never expected to be playing video games in my life, but it could be fun. It would be something we could do together or Sasuke can do with his friends."

"Part of being a normal teenager. At least he's learning how to do that."

"He is and he will learn how to come into his own. He'll discover who he is outside of the ninja world. He's doing very well."

"He is so try not to worry so much."

"Not possible. I better get started on my report. I'd like to do some reading tonight. I'll see what book is next on the list."

"He has it upstairs. Lord of the Flies."

"What the hell is that?"

"It's about this group of boys that get stranded on an island and they try to govern themselves. This month is all about self-awareness and self-struggles. The good news is that it's about half of the size these books are."

"Well that's something at least. Alright, I'll do my report first then at dinner we can talk to Sasuke about his feelings towards Shikamaru."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll order shortly."

Itachi gave a nod before he headed up to his room to get some of his work done. Kakashi looked over the menu and made a mental note of what to order before he headed back over to the couch and continued to read the rather large book.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke made his way into the training grounds hoping to find Naruto there. He didn't even know what he was going to say to him, but he was hoping he would be walking away from this conversation feeling better and not worse. Naruto had started back at the academy two weeks ago now. The same time Sasuke had started his school. Sasuke was really hoping he could get through to Naruto and maybe start to put an end to the mess that their group had become. Sasuke saw Naruto training with his shuriken and he was relieved to see that he was alone.

"You need to release it a second sooner and then it will bend right." Sasuke said once he was close enough.

Naruto turned to look at Sasuke. "I don't need your help." Naruto said with an edge to his voice.

"So this is what we are now? We were teammates, friends, and now this is what we are? Two people who can't even talk to each other."

"I don't know what we are. I thought we were friends. I thought things would go back to normal and we would be going out on missions together again. Now everything is different and I don't know what happens between us now. Are we supposed to be friends? Do you even want to be friends?" Naruto said sounding just as confused as Sasuke was.

"I'd like to get back to being friends. For some stupid reason that I don't know, I miss you. I miss your stupidness and positivity. I don't know how we got here."

"You didn't defend me and got me put back into their academy."

"I did that? Seriously Naruto. You know what I went through, you saw it. I almost died in your arms in that cave. All I asked was to be left alone. I needed time to deal with it before seeing people. You didn't respect my wishes. You hurt me Naruto. I know you didn't mean to, but you did."

"Choji said you wanted to see me. He's a friend I didn't have a reason to not believe him. I still don't understand why he did it."

"Because he was acting on emotions. Naruto, you see the world as black and white. The good guys will always be good and the bad guys will always be bad, but it doesn't work that way. Sometimes the bad guys can be a strong ally and sometimes the good guys do something to hurt someone else. The world is made up of different shades of grey."

"Then why did he do it? He knew it could have put me in trouble, it could have hurt you and Shikamaru, who was his best friend. So why would he do that?" Naruto asked completely confused.

"Because he was jealous. He didn't like that Shikamaru and me were friends and he was spending more time with me than him. He did this to hurt me and to push Shikamaru and me away by making it seem like Shikamaru did it. He was using your loyalty to your friends and your word against you. He wanted to hurt me and he used you as the weapon to do it. I know it was just words, but even words can hurt as much as a stab wound."

"I know that. I know how much words and looks can hurt. I'm sorry. I should have given you space, but I just, I didn't know what to do. Everything in me told me to help you and get you better. Staying away seemed wrong and impossible for me to do. I didn't handle what happened right. I didn't mean to hurt you. I don't know what to do about any of this. And now you are going to some academy and Sakura is being placed on another squad. I'm stuck in the academy. Everyone is divided and I don't know what to do about any of it. I thought after you healed we would be back on missions together. Now that can never happen. I don't know why you would throw it all away like this."

"You hate cleaning right?"

"More than anything."

"So imagine you came from a Clan that were all house cleaners. They were known for it and all you were ever told you were allowed to do was be a house cleaner when you were old enough. From the time you were three years old you've had to help clean houses every day, all day long and you were good at it. Everyone said you were a cleaning prodigy. But you hated it. Every day you felt dread at having to get up and clean more houses, but you couldn't do anything different. You're not allowed to be anyone but that cleaner. You can't find who you are and go after your own dream."

"That would be terrible. I couldn't imagine how I would feel if I had to live a life like that. I would hate it." Naruto said sympathetically.

"That's what being a ninja feels like to me. I've tried to accept it and I've tried to like it. But I hate the violence and blood involved. I've seen too much blood in my life, I don't want that. The best part about being a ninja for me wasn't the fights or the training. It was the time we spent on down time together. At night when we would just sit around a fire and relax. I couldn't stand you in the academy, but you grew on me. You earned my respect and we became friends. For the first time in my life I have a choice of what I want to do with it. I like school. I like the challenge. I like learning something new. I'm happy there. I finally get to work towards my dream of being a detective and opening the police station again. I'm happy doing it."

"And I want you to be happy. I'm sorry for what I said the other day. I wasn't being a good friend. You're a genius, I'm sure you are going to dominate that school. I took what I was feeling out on you and that wasn't fair. I'm just frustrated for being back in the academy. It feels like I'm never going to get out of it. I want the village to recognize me and my power, but that's never going to happen at this rate. I want to be friends with you. I miss you too for some reason. You always seem to know what to do. I liked talking with you. I'd like to be in your life, but I don't know how now. We have completely different lives now."

"So what? Does that mean we can't talk and hang out still? You can't tell me about your day and I can't tell you about mine?"

"No of course we can. I didn't think you would want to."

"I probably shouldn't, but for some reason I'd like to still be friends with you. I'd like to hang out like I do with Shikamaru, Neji and Kiba. Me not being a ninja doesn't mean we can't be friends."

"Ya I'd like that. I hate losing a friend, especially over what happened. I should have done something different. I shouldn't have kept my promise to Choji. I don't know what I'm going to do now."

"You keep up with your training. You help in the academy when you can. A war is still coming Naruto. The Sound will be after Konoha plus the Akatsuki are still planning something that could result in a Ninja World War. None of us can afford not to keep training. Those students will be Genin inside of a year. They could be fresh Genin fighting in a war. Teach them what you can. And not just in skills, but in what you have learnt from missions and teamwork. Be their role model. That's how you get out of the academy. By showing the Hokage how much you've grown and learnt from the experience. I know you can do it."

"Ya you're right. I just need to show everyone that I've grown and can be trusted. This is only a setback and not the end. I'll make sure I'm training extra hard so I'll be ready if an attack comes. You're still training too right?"

"I am a couple times a week. I'm not looking to be useless if the village gets attacked. I believe in you Naruto. I know you can get back on missions and reunite the old groups again."

"I've heard it's gotten pretty bad with some of them. Shino, Hinata and Tenten don't care. But Ino was placed in Neji's old team and she's not getting along too well with Tenten who doesn't want to hear about it. Lee doesn't know what side to take in all of this. Sakura is mad at the others for not standing up for us. The only team that is still working is Kiba's team. Everything is such a mess right now. And I heard that Choji is in your school now too? How did that happen?"

"No idea. He's in three of my four classes, we're even lab partners in my chemistry class. He hasn't started anything and he says he's just there to get his life back on track, but I don't know. I can't really believe him after how he reacted to my going there."

"Ya that doesn't feel right to me. Even if he was going to go, why take the same courses as you? Wouldn't you be taking all smart courses like chemistry. That doesn't seem like Choji's style."

"He's in my Math and Art classes. It's possible they were the only ones available with how late he registered. I don't know. I'm keeping my eyes open to it and I'll see what happens, if anything happens. He still has his chakra sealed away so it's not like he could attack me without me knowing it. Even with his chakra he couldn't win against me. I'm being careful, but at the same time I'm not letting him ruin the experience for me. I don't know how to fix the other groups though. I thought they would be more indifferent to it all."

"I'll talk to them and see if I can't get them to understand. Ino might be more tricky, but maybe she just needs time to get over it all. How are Neji and Shikamaru with all of it?"

"They are good. It helps that they are now being trained by Itachi so they aren't around it as much anymore. They are ready for this to be old news though. We all are."

"I'll talk to the others and see what I can do. Are you ok though? Physically and stuff?"

"I'm good. It was a hard process, but I'm getting through it all."

"I still get nightmares from it. I'll wake up and look around expecting to find you hurt. Some nights can be pretty bad still." Naruto said with a deep hurt to his voice.

That was something Sasuke could understand and something they all forgot about. Everyone was so worried about how he was handling everything that they forgot about how Naruto would handle what happened. Naruto's mind was built differently. He lived in a world where everyone was good and bad things didn't happen here, didn't happen to people he knew. Naruto was entitled to having his own problems dealing with it all.

"I had to take sleeping pills just to be able to sleep. I still take them when it gets bad. Talking through them has helped, I guess." Sasuke said with a small shrug.

"Ya I talk to Iruka. How is school going?" Naruto didn't want to talk about something still so painful.

"Good. I like it. I like it a lot."

"You said you were taking Math, Art and Chemistry, what else?"

"Literature. It's a lot of work. My Literature teacher is a hard ass, no one has ever gotten a perfect grade in his class before. There are a bunch of extra book reports you can do for bonus marks. It's a lot of reading, but I enjoy it. You should see Kakashi and Itachi's faces when they try to understand my homework." Sasuke said with a small smile.

"Oh man, I'm not one for book work. What's it like? Living with them?"

"It's good. It feels great having Itachi back. And he's been adjusting really well after everything he's been through. After all the horrible things he had to do. He's happy training his new squad and going back to missions."

"And Kakashi? It's gotta be weird finding out he's your dad out of the blue."

"It's hard. Some days are harder than others. It would be different if he was from another village and never knew I even existed, but he wasn't. He saw me all the time, in the street and after the Clan's death. He knew I was born and he knew I was alone. He never said anything to me about it. I know my mother told him I wasn't his, but it doesn't take the anger or hurt away. It's complicated and I don't know when it will ever not be complicated between us."

"Do you want it to be not complicated? I mean, you're living with him, but do you care about him?"

"I don't know. We aren't that close really. He seems to want to be closer. He seems to be trying. I'm just not sure about it yet." Sasuke answered honestly.

"Why not? Kakashi-Sensei is great and you both seemed to be close while on the squad." Naruto asked confused.

"Because I don't want to get close and start caring about him only for him to leave when he gets bored. You know what he's like Naruto. The carefree bachelor with no responsibilities outside of his job. What's stopping him from walking away if I get to be too much work? I'm not going to open myself up to that level of pain, not unless I know for certain he's not going anywhere."

"I get that. But he doesn't seem like the type of guy to walk away. I think if he was going to do it he would have done it when Itachi came back to stay. I don't think he's going anywhere on you."

"Time will tell. How are you and Iruka doing? You live with him now?"

"I was for a little while, but not anymore. I'm back in my own place and it's nice to be on my own. I got so used to it. Being able to do what I want, when I want it. I don't have to worry about doing the dishes every night or making my bed."

"You didn't enjoy it at all?" Sasuke asked slightly skeptical.

"Well ya I mean it had its moments. It was nice having someone around to talk with. We sat down every night for dinner, that was nice. It can get lonely living by yourself. But it's better to be on my own. I'm too used to it and seeing Iruka that much is a lot to handle. This way is better."

"If you say so. I should get back, but why don't you come by the house tomorrow after school?" Sasuke suggested.

"Ya for sure. If you think that would be ok with Kakashi and Itachi." It was clear that Naruto was unsure about being around them, but Sasuke was confident he could get them to see reason tonight, Naruto was only thirteen, he was bound to make mistakes just like everyone else.

"They'll be fine. I'll talk to them about it tonight. Don't worry, they understand what it's like to make a mistake. You don't have to come by if you don't want, the offer is there."

"No, I want to. If you think they would be ok with it, then I'll see you tomorrow. You can tell me more about your school." Naruto said with a smile.

"Definitely. Try and have a good day tomorrow. Remember what I said."

"I will. I'll go at this with a different attitude. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See ya." Sasuke said with a wave as he turned and headed off.

Sasuke made his way back to the house feeling better that him and Naruto seem to have worked things out. He was hoping by repairing the friendship that would help the others to do the same. Anything he could do to help Shikamaru from getting any hate about his actions would be great. With any luck everyone will be able to get back to how things used to be. Sasuke made his way back to the house, he knew that Kakashi and Itachi would be waiting to hear what had happened. Sasuke walked into the house and saw that Kakashi and Itachi were in the kitchen with take out bags.

"Right on time Ototo. Dinner just arrived."

"Smells good." Sasuke said as he made his way over.

They all got the containers out and placed them down on the table. They had done this before many times. Once ready they all sat down and Kakashi spoke.

"How was it with Naruto?"

"Good. He's gonna come by tomorrow after school and hang out for a bit."

"So it went very good then." Itachi commented.

"I think it did. I explained in a different way to Naruto how being a ninja felt to me and he finally understood. It was a good talk and we are going to try and be friends again."

"Is that what you want?" Kakashi asked.

"It is ya. Naruto doesn't have a bad heart, he's all heart. He's a good person that made a stupid mistake. I think he learned something really important from it and he won't make it again. He did say something that got me thinking. We never considered how what happened to me would affect him. We all assumed Iruka was looking after him, but if the way he felt towards my recovery is any indication he might not have truly been there for Naruto. Naruto feels other people's pain. He watched everything that happened to me and was helpless to make it stop. I almost died in his arms, again technically, that would affect anyone. No one was there to make sure he was dealing with everything."

"You know you're right. I didn't focus on Naruto, because I thought Iruka was looking after him. The others all had their parents to be there for them and help them with what they experienced. Naruto only had Iruka and he might have gone about it the wrong way. Naruto feels a great deal towards people, even those that don't deserve it. He could have easily been more traumatised by what he saw than we all originally thought." Kakashi said.

"He said he still gets nightmares. He wakes up expecting to find me dead. He's not ok with what happened. It's going to take him some time before he's healed from it." Sasuke added.

"He made a mistake, but it was not one as large as Choji's. There was no malice to his choice, but more immaturity and stupidity. Only time and life experiences can correct that. If you are willing to give him a second chance, then so am I." Itachi said.

"He has a big heart and this time around it lead him down the wrong path. He would benefit from being around you, Shikamaru and Neji, it would help him grow maturity wise and help him smarten up. Not everyone has to be a genius, but he does need to start learning how to read people and situations better. I'm sure the others will be fine with it as well." Kakashi said.

"I think so. Hopefully this will be the start of putting things back to normal, or at least the new normal." Sasuke said.

"Even if it doesn't, that's not your fault Sasuke." Itachi said.

"I know it isn't. But it seems stupid for some of them to throw away their friendships that they've had since they were younger than seven years old. I know people get new friends as they age, but they've all been through stuff together from missions, that's a bond that shouldn't be so easily broken. If nothing else, they should be able to pass each other on the streets and not give dirty looks to the other."

"Only they can make it work and if they want to make it work. I think you need to let it play out now. You've done your part, now it's time to let them figure it out for themselves." Itachi said.

"I know. At least I can now say I've done my best."

"That's all you can do Sasuke." Kakashi said.

"There is something we need to speak with you about Ototo. We need you to be honest with us about how you feel."

"Ok, what's going on?" Sasuke said slightly worried about what they needed to talk to him about.

"When I had grounded you, I told you that you couldn't see anyone, not even Shikamaru. If we say you can't see him, what does that make you feel?" Kakashi asked gently.

"I don't know."

"We need you to try Ototo. It's important. Think back to that night, when Kakashi told you that, how did you feel?" Itachi said with patience in his voice.

"I don't know, I was upset and angry at the time."

"Ok, but now you aren't. Think back to that day and eliminate your feelings of anger or upset. See what is left." Kakashi advised.

Sasuke let out a slow breath and then forced his mind to think back to that day. He tried to see what else he was feeling with Kakashi, but any other emotion was hidden under all of the anger he felt that day. Sasuke decided to try something different. He focused his mind on what he would feel if he was told today that he couldn't see Shikamaru for a while. When he thought about it he didn't like it. He felt an unexplained panic in his chest. It made him uneven and anxious, but Sasuke had no idea why he felt this way.

"I don't know what I felt that night, but if you told me today that I couldn't see him. That makes me feel anxious for some reason. Panic. Why do I feel like that?"

"Because Shikamaru has become one of your coping mechanism to what has happened to you. Your mind has gotten used to having Shikamaru around to talk to or to just be around. You have become dependant on him being around. It's not a bad thing and it is something that can be fixed over time." Itachi said.

"With Shikamaru going on missions and you now going to school, you will get used to him not being around all the time like he was before. Your mind will also develop new coping mechanisms without you even realising it. From now on though, we will make an exception if you get grounded where you can still see Shikamaru. We don't want to hurt your mental health at all. We want you to be successful and happy. We can't help you though, if you can't tell us what you are feeling. Even if we are having an argument and you start to feel panic or anxiety, you need to tell us to stop and tell us what you are feeling. Ok?"

"Ok, I'll try. Emotions are still hard for me to figure out."

"I know they are Ototo and you've done amazing with the adjustment. It'll take a bit more time for you to truly get a good grasp on them, but you are making a lot of progress with it. You can always come to one of us if you are feeling an emotion, but don't know what it is or why you are feeling it. We'll do everything we can to help you with it."

"I know and I will."

"Ok, we'll stop hounding you about it. How is your wall coming?" Kakashi said.

"Good. It's going to take awhile before I get it finished, but it's coming along well."

"How has school been?" Itachi asked.

"Good. Science is getting to be annoying with Choji."

"Is he causing problems for you?" Kakashi asked.

"Not really. He barely talks to me. But he's not smart. He doesn't understand any of it so I do most of the work. The last couple of times, he's left before the lab was even finished."

"Have you talked to your teacher about it?" Itachi asked.

"Not yet. I will tomorrow if he is like that again. Everything else is going good though."

"And no one from that fight is giving you any problems?" Itachi asked.

"Nope. They just ask if I want to join the fight club."

"Which you're not?" Kakashi asked.

"Not this year. I doubt I will ever, but it might become interesting. I want to focus on my studies this year."

"I think that is a good idea. See how you feel next year and how busy you were from the workload." Itachi said.

"Are there other clubs in the school?"

"There's a bunch of athletic teams, soccer, baseball, basketball and field hockey. Then they have these small clubs like chess club or one club that does something that involves role playing as wizards. I don't know they all dress up like they are kings and knights. It's weird. I think there are more, but I've never heard of them. Karin said they'll start to come out more in the next week with school being in full mood. Some go to competitions all over the world."

"That's impressive. Any that interest you?" Kakashi asked.

"Not really."

"You might find an interest in one of the teams or clubs later. I'm sure there are a bunch of other clubs you aren't aware of yet." Kakashi said.

"Maybe."

"Do you have any homework tonight?" Itachi asked.

"No I've already done it. I'll do some reading later."

"We're here if you need any help with it." Itachi offered.

"Ya I'll be fine." Sasuke said with a smile.

"We are blessed that you are a genius." Kakashi said with his own smile. He would never be able to help Sasuke with his homework. At least he could read the books and help if he needed it for that subject.

"The textbooks are very detailed and that helps if I get stuck. Are you going on a mission next then?" Sasuke asked Kakashi.

"Most likely yes. I'll go tomorrow to check in and see if she has something for me."

Sasuke gave a nod and he got up and brought his dirty plate into the kitchen.

"I'll be with Shikamaru and Neji training tomorrow. I'd imagine they will be by after school to see you."

"Probably. I'm gonna go and work on the wall some more before bed."

"Ok little brother. Don't stay up too late."

"I won't. Have a good night Niisan." Sasuke said as he wrapped his arms around Itachi from behind.

"Good night Ototo."

"Night Kakashi." Sasuke said as he went and gave Kakashi a hug the same way.

"Night Sasuke."

Sasuke headed up the stairs to his room.

"He gave you a hug. That's progress." Itachi said as he got up to collect the dishes.

"He does. He's getting into a routine with school. He seems to be adjusting really well."

"He is. Hopefully nothing happens to take him off the path that he is on."

"I'm sure he will be fine. I'll do the dishes, I'm sure you have a report to finish up."

"I do. Are you sure about the dishes? I can do them."

"I got it. You get your report done. You look tired yourself."

"I am. I've been worried about Sasuke. I don't like being away from him now that I'm used to being with him all the time."

"I know how you feel, but it's an important step in the right direction for all of us. It'll get easier once we get used to the new routine."

"I'm not sure I want it to get easier to leave him behind."

"Not easier to leave him, but easier to handle it Itachi. Don't stress and worry over something that will happen whether we want it to or not. We can't stop him from growing up. All we can do is make sure he has the tools to handle growing up."

"I know. I'm just tired and worried. I'll be fine."

"Everything will be ok. We'll take it one problem at a time. Don't stress Itachi, it'll make your insomnia worse."

Itachi gave a nod as he moved out of the kitchen. "I should finish that report."

"You know where I am if you need to talk or just someone to sit with."

"Thanks." Itachi said with a very small smile, but it was enough for Kakashi.

Itachi headed up to his room to get to work on his report. Kakashi knew that Itachi was dealing with a lot of past memories and the trauma he went through. He was doing well though adjusting to everything. Kakashi was proud of Itachi and he would continue to be there for both Uchiha brothers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke made his way into the cafeteria the next day. He was speaking with another student that he met at the library that morning to grab the next book on his reading list for literature. The boy's name was Mac and he was in the chess club at school. He was one of the friends of the boy he saved last week. Mac had just wanted to thank him and let him know how his friend was doing. Sasuke was grateful for the information and Mac seemed like a good guy himself, a little obsessed with chess, but he wasn't too bad to be speaking with. Once in the cafe they went their separate ways and Sasuke headed over to where his friends were sitting. Sasuke didn't even get to sit down before Suigetsu was on him.

"Why the hell are you talking with that nerd?"

"Who Mac?" Sasuke asked confused as he sat down.

"Ya. You can't be seen around him, it will ruin your reputation. He's a nerd Sasuke."

"Why would I care about my reputation? And what is wrong with being a nerd? He's smart, so am I, what's the big deal?"

"You're smart, but you're like cool smart. You're an ex-ninja, you can kick some serious ass. The whole school is talking about you. You are getting to be really popular, you don't want to screw that up by being seen with the nobodys. Hanging around with the weirdos and the nerds will put you back down to being unpopular." Karin explained.

"First, Mac was just letting me know how Jai was doing after being beat up. Second, why would I care about being popular? I'm here to get all the education I can so I can reopen the police station within my village. I'm not here to make a bunch of friends or be popular."

"Everyone wants to be popular Sasuke. It's human nature. You can't be going around and hanging out or talking with the losers in the school or you'll be considered a loser. Losers get bullied and beat up. Ex-ninja or not, if the whole popular population came after you, you wouldn't win. You can't cross social circles, everyone knows that." Suigetsu said.

"What social circles?" Sasuke asked confused.

"Cliques. Think of it as a world, you have different Great Nations within that world like the athletes, the fight team, the pretty people, the rich kids. They are the top of the social ladder. Underneath them are the semi-popular people, the bad boys, the mean girls, the ones that are hipsters. From there you have the average nobodies, the ones that go to school and do their work, but nothing about them stands out. Then you have the nerds, the artsy kids, the weirdos that role play, the losers. They are the bottom of the ladder and no one wants to be like them. Then you have the special cliques, the bad boys and gang members, the sluts, girls who sleep with anyone that walks by, the druggies. They bully and beat up the losers in the school. You are almost in the popular top rung of the ladder group, you don't want to fall down to the bottom of the ladder Sasuke. No one wants to be down there, not even the people that are already down there. Everyone wants to get to the top. It's human nature." Karin explained.

"And where do you three fit?"

"We are in the borderline popular group. We host killer parties that let the popular kids come and have fun without an adult around. We're the people with the connections to whatever you might need." Suigetsu explained.

"I'm in that group because I live there. I mostly like to be alone and keep to myself. People at school leave me alone, because of my size." Juugo added.

"What connections are you talking about?" Sasuke asked.

"We have associations with the gang members, drug dealers, we can get them booze, stolen goods. Stuff like that. It's what helps to pay the bills. The rich kids always want some kind of hook up to help them with the stress of their life, like they really know what that is. Still, pays the bills and it keeps us in the untouchable group. You got everyone talking about what you did, the fight you had. Don't mess it up by hanging out with the losers in the school." Suigetsu said.

"Why does it matter? It was just a conversation. I don't see what the big deal is." Sasuke said still not understanding why any of this matters to anyone.

"Because who you hang around with will dictate how your experience in school will be. You don't want to have to go through all of this getting pushed into lockers and getting jumped. Not to mention that you want to open a police force in your village, it's all about who you know that can help you with it. You are building connections within school not only with the students, but with their parents. You could do a lot of good with the right connections. You could turn one police station into a whole empire with the right connections. That's what you are doing now." Karin explained.

"See the connections we make with people will help us when we want to work. Especially me, with construction work. Some have hospitals and corporate labs that Karin could work in. Life is about making connections." Suigetsu added.

"But the other groups could have their own connections that would be useful later on in a career. Just because the others are popular or rich, doesn't mean that they would be able to help you or willing to help you. Money doesn't make someone successful. By your logic, I should be closer to those that are nerds, because of their intelligence that will allow them to be more successful in their chosen career."

"Wow, you really don't understand social situations do you? You are lucky to have us around to help guide you through." Karin said.

"It doesn't matter if they are success outside of school, because in school they are on the bottom of the ladder. Some might turn into millionaires, but they aren't that now. Now they are the ones that dress up in costumes and prance around. No one wants to be friends with them. You need to avoid any of the nerds and losers in the school. It could ruin your rep here." Suigetsu said.

"It makes no sense to me either, but that is how it works in education systems. It's best to follow it and save yourself some trouble." Juugo commented.

"Ok." Sasuke said just looking to get this conversation over and done with. He didn't understand it, but he figured he would ask Itachi and Kakashi about it later.

Once lunch was over Sasuke and Karin made their way towards their science class. Sasuke was not looking forward to having to do the lab with Choji once again. He was really getting sick of having to do the work himself, because Choji didn't understand anything. Sasuke was really getting sick of sitting beside Choji every day in class and dealing with him. He hadn't caused any problems, outside of being an idiot, but still it was annoying having to see him in three of his four classes, every single day. Sasuke made his way over to his lab table to see that Choji was already there. Sasuke sat down and did his best to look like he didn't care and just ignore Choji. Normally that worked, but for some reason today Choji decided he wanted to chat.

"I appreciate the help with the labs. You are good at this stuff."

"It's called paying attention and reading the work." Sasuke said with attitude.

"Well, we all can't be smart like you." Choiji said with a snide comment. "How has Shikamaru been?"

"That's none of your business."

"He's my friend, that makes it my business. I don't see why we all can't move past what happened and be civil with each other."

"Being civil doesn't mean I have to talk to you for no reason. You want to try and patch things up with Shikamaru, that's between you and him. It has nothing to do with me and I refuse to get in the middle of it. You want to know how he is doing, ask him yourself."

"You know, you have no reason to feel threatened by me with Shikamaru. We have been best friends since we were little. We've had disagreements before and we've always worked through them. We'll do it again and go right back to being best friends."

"I have never nor would I ever feel anything even close to threatened by someone like you. And you and Shikamaru didn't have a disagreement, you betrayed him and hurt him. You want to try working it out, go for it, but you will never have the same relationship that you did before. And that's your own fault. Fix it, don't fix it, I don't care. I don't have any insecure feelings towards my friendship with Shikamaru. And seeing as how we are sharing, why don't you start helping in the lab work or I'll leave your name off the reports and you can fail this class."

"I am trying, but I don't understand it. That's not my fault. You're just upset because you know Shikamaru and me have a stronger bond then you and him do. He's only friends with you because he felt pity towards you and what you went will wear off soon enough and then he will be spending all of his time with me again. You were just a pity case."

"You really don't know anything about him." Sasuke said in a dismissive tone as the teacher walked in and started the class.

Sasuke chose to ignore Choji for the rest of the class. Only speaking to him when he had no other choice as they worked on the lab. He didn't like what Choji had to say to him regarding Shikamaru. Sasuke knew that their friendship wasn't built on pity, but still it hurt slightly to hear someone saying it. Sasuke wasn't going to let it affect him. He knew what him and Shikamaru had and he had no reason to be jealous or even worried about it. What might have started out as Shikamaru trying to help Sasuke, he knew that it grew into something very real. They were best friends and no one could change that, especially someone like Choji. Sasuke looked at the clock and saw that he still had thirty minutes before class would be over and then he could find some peace in Art class. Tonight he could let Shikamaru know about Choji and let Shikamaru figure out what to do from there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kiba made his way towards the training grounds just after three. He knew that Shikamaru and Neji would be done training any minute now, as Itachi liked to be home for when Sasuke got home from school. Kiba figured that Shikamaru and Neji would be going over to see Sasuke today and he wanted to speak to them first about what had happened when they were away. He knew that Sasuke would tell them about it tonight most likely so there was no harm done if he spoke to them first. Kiba stood off to the side as he watched Itachi finish up with his post training talk. Once they were done they made their way towards Kiba. Kiba gave a wave and Itachi continued on as Shikamaru and Neji headed over.

"Hey, how was the mission?" Kiba asked.

"It was good. What are you doing here?" Neji asked.

"I can't come by and say hello to my friends?"

"You can, but you don't. The must be a reason for you to come here and not meet at Sasuke's place." Neji pointed out.

"What's going on?" Shikamaru asked.

"Nothing much, just wanted to talk something over with you about Sasuke and I can't exactly do that with him there."

"Did something happen?" Shikamaru asked with concern.

"Oh ya. Sasuke got drunk at a party."

"Wait what?" Shikamaru asked shocked.

"Sasuke drank?" Neji asked just as shocked.

"Why did he get drunk?" Shikamaru asked.

"Long story, but Kakashi said he had a meeting the night you guys left, leaving Sasuke alone. At school that day Sasuke jumped in to stop a fight from happening and he got two weeks detention for it, because he was fighting. The Headmaster didn't even give him the chance to explain himself so Sasuke figured he would tell Kakashi about it and they would sort it out on Monday. Kakashi lost it on him, didn't even ask him what happened. Needless to say he didn't handle the situation well. Grounded Sasuke for two weeks and when Sasuke called him out on not caring about him and just going to leave, Kakashi didn't say anything. He just left for his important meeting that turned out to be a booty call. Sasuke was hurt and upset. He snuck out and went to Suigetsu's place and had eight drinks. He was hungover as hell the next day. I found him sitting in the park and got him to come back to mine. He spent most of the day there before he ended up going home."

"Who even gave him the drinks?" Shikamaru asked pissed that someone let Sasuke drink.

"He had eight beers and Suigetsu gave them to him. Turns out the party was more wild this time around."

"What was the end result?" Neji asked.

"Kakashi found Sasuke at his old house. Something Sasuke was not comfortable talking about. All I know is that they had a talk and worked things out. Kakashi apologised and got the whole story about the fight at his school. He went Monday morning with Sasuke and spoke to the Headmaster and got Sasuke out of detention. The boy's parents were there and very grateful for what Sasuke did for their son. Turns out he has epilepsy and the other guys were bullying him about it. The blows to his head could have killed him if Sasuke hadn't stepped in."

"I'm glad he was able to fix the school issue, but I'm not happy with him drinking or that someone who is supposed to be a friend let him drink eight beers." Shikamaru said.

"I wanted to ask you guys something. When Sasuke told me what happened, he said Kakashi wouldn't even let him see Shikamaru. I don't really understand most of this and how to deal with trauma, but is it possible not being able to see Shikamaru could have made Sasuke worse?" Kiba asked.

"It is a possibility that his recovery is connected to seeing Shikamaru. Having someone to talk to with or someone that has been there through it all could be vital in Sasuke's recovery." Neji answered.

"Have you noticed anything like that?" Kiba asked Shikamaru.

"Not really. He tells me things that he doesn't tell anyone, but I do the same with him. It is possible that his mental health is dependant on the time we spend together. It actually makes sense, at the time he was vulnerable and looking for anything to keep going. It would have been easy for his mind to connect to seeing me as part of its recovery."

"Will it always be like that?" Kiba asked.

"No. Once he is fully recovered his mind will build other ways to cope with the trauma. Did you mention this to him?" Neji asked.

"No, I figured I would talk to you guys about it and see if you had noticed anything."

"Nothing that stood out. I don't think we need to tell Sasuke about this. He might be aware of it or not, but it's not something that he needs to stress about. We can keep an eye on it, but I don't think it'll turn into anything we have to worry about." Shikamaru said.

"I agree. All friends that are close are dependant on each other in some mental form. They all talk to each other about their problems. Sasuke just might require that connection more because of the trauma he had endured." Neji added.

"I don't think it'll be a problem, I just wanted to let you guys know about it. Are you gonna head over to his place?" Kiba asked.

"We were planning on it. You gonna come?" Shikamaru asked.

"Ya I'll head over and see how school is going. I haven't seen him since the next day he was at my place. I got pulled into a mission."

They all made their way towards Sasuke's home.

"How was your mission?" Neji asked.

"It was fine, boring. It was just a C-Rank. I saw Naruto this morning, he gave me a smile and a wave."

"That's progress at least. Maybe Tsunade did end up speaking with him." Shikamaru said.

"Or he's finally over what happened. Either way it is a good sign." Neji said.

"I wonder how Sasuke has been getting along with Choji." Kiba said.

"I hope nothing has happened. I haven't spoken with Choji since school has started." Shikamaru said.

"I'm sure everything is fine." Neji said trying to offer what comfort he could to Shikamaru. Neji knew that Shikamaru felt guilty for what Choji had done to Sasuke.

"I hope so. Sasuke has been through enough, he doesn't need Choji starting problems." Shikamaru said with an edge of protection in his voice.

"Choji's not that stupid. He won't start something with Sasuke. He couldn't take Sasuke in a fight even with his chakra. No way he starts something with his chakra blocked." Kiba said confidently. It would be really stupid to try anything against Sasuke.

"That's true, he isn't that stupid. You guys are right I'm sure they are fine." Shikamaru said as they headed up to the door.

Neji knocked on the door and after a moment it opened to reveal Kakashi standing on the other side.

"Come on in boys."

"I hope you don't mind us coming by." Neji said as they walked in.

"Don't be ridiculous, you three are welcome any time you know that. Sasuke should be home soon."

"How has he been? I've been gone on a mission." Kiba asked as Kakashi closed the door.

"He's been good. He's been working on the mural in his room." Kakashi answered.

"Oh he got started on it. What is it?" Shikamaru asked.

"A phoenix rising from fire and it transforms into a hawk and clouds. It looks great from what I can see. He's only got it in pencil as he's drawing on the wall. It should be beautiful when it's done."

"That sounds cool." Kiba said.

"I am interested into seeing what it will be like once it is completed." Neji commented.

Itachi came down the stairs and it was clear that he had been in the shower. His hair was slightly damp and hanging down instead of being in his low hanging ponytail.

"Hey Itachi." Kiba said.

"Hello Kiba. How are you today?"

"I'm good. You?"

"I'm well. Sasuke should be home soon. Are you three staying for dinner?"

"You are more than welcome to." Kakashi said.

"Sounds great, thanks." Kiba said.

"I'll stay as well." Neji said.

"Works for me. Kiba told us about the fight at school. Has anything else happened?" Shikamaru asked.

"No just that one incident. The boy is doing ok though. He was being bullied for having epilepsy. The parents were very grateful to Sasuke. The two boys that Sasuke did fight wanted Sasuke to join their gang and other students in the school wanted him to join their fight team." Kakashi answered.

"Fight team? What is that?" Neji asked.

"A team that does mixed martial arts and boxing basically. They go to competitions all over the world." Kakashi answered.

"Is that something he is interested in?" Shikamaru asked.

"Not right now. He wants to focus on his studies first and make sure he doesn't get overwhelmed or overworked. There are a bunch of different teams and clubs there, but he's not interested in that just yet." Kakashi answered.

"He might never be interested in any of it. He's never had this type of opportunity before. I'm not sure what interests him or if he even knows what interests him. He's always been goal driven, he's never had the chance to take the time and explore different parts of himself." Itachi added.

"Like his art?" Kiba asked.

"Exactly. When Sasuke was younger he had a lot of different interests outside of the ninja world, but he was always told he was never allowed to have outside interests. He finally gets that chance now and I am sure he will start to explore other sides to himself. I'm just not certain he will do that in a team or club setting. It will probably be more on his own." Itachi answered.

"He might surprise us though and join a team or a club." Kakashi said.

"It would have to be something that grabs his attention above all others. I don't see that happening this year, but maybe next year he'll be more confident to branch out that way." Itachi said.

"Ya I guess he's not real good at social situations eh?" Kiba said.

"He's not too bad at them, but he is lacking in certain areas. He was never encouraged to have friends going up. I tried my best, but during the years that were vital to social development he was on his own for the majority of it while I was going on missions. He's gotten better with it. Having you three in his life has helped." Itachi answered.

"He still has problems along the way with social standards or queues, but he has gotten better and it will just take practice as new situations come up. He does like the idea of friends now though, so that is a vast improvement." Kakashi added.

There was a knock at the door and Itachi went to answer it.

"Maybe I should." Kakashi said,

"If he is too afraid to be around me, then he doesn't deserve to be around Sasuke. Anyone who truly means well will have no problem facing their fears." Itachi said.

"Who are you talking about?" Shikamaru asked.

"That's Naruto. Yesterday Sasuke went to speak with him to get him to understand why he left being a ninja and where he was coming from. It worked, because now they are trying to be friends again. Sasuke invited him over for after school." Kakashi explained.

"Well this will be interesting." Neji said.

"Did he apologise at least?" Kiba asked slightly on guard.

"Yes he did and he was supportive of Sasuke being in school. Keep in mind that Naruto did not handle what happened to Sasuke very well. I was under the impression that Iruka had been helping him with it, but it may turn out differently. He didn't do what he did to hurt Sasuke. He made a huge mistake that he does feel badly for. He's trying to adjust to what he saw just like you three are. The only difference is, he's on his own practically. He told Sasuke he still gets nightmares from it. He still wakes up expecting to find Sasuke dead in his arms. I know there are some hard feelings, but try and be civil." Kakashi said calmly.

"Everyone makes mistakes. If Sasuke is ok with this, then so am I. One less person to fight with is always a good thing in my book." Shikamaru said.

"Sasuke is the wronged party, if he can forgive Naruto, then so can I." Neji said.

"I can move past it, but that doesn't mean I'm going to tolerate him giving any crap to Sasuke over him being in school."

"I think he's fine with it now. And I'm not asking you to all be friends, but try and be civil. You might be seeing him more depending on how this goes with Sasuke."

"We good?" Itachi asked, he was standing by the door waiting to open it.

"We're good." Kakashi said.

Itachi went and opened the door to see a slightly nervous Naruto on the other side. It made Itachi felt good to see that Naruto was nervous to be around him. It was a good sign. Naruto felt guilty for his past actions and if he felt guilty he would make sure not to make the same mistakes. It was a good sign to Itachi. That didn't mean he wasn't going to play with Naruto.

"What are you doing here?" Itachi asked with an edge to his voice.

"Um… Sasuke said I could come by after school to hang out with him."

"And why should I ever entertain the idea of you being in my home after what you have done?"

"I know I've handled things wrong. I know I screwed up. I'm sorry for that. I should have been more supportive and understanding. I won't make the same mistakes twice, especially for ones that I never should have made to begin with. I'm really sorry."

"You're lucky I believe you." And Itachi did believe him. You could see it in Naruto's eyes and hear it in his voice. He felt extremely guilty for how he had acted and reacted to this situation. He was genuinely trying. Itachi moved back and held the door open for Naruto. "Come in. The others are in the kitchen."

"Thanks." Naruto said as he walked in.

He headed over to the kitchen and saw that Kakashi was there with Shikamaru, Neji and Kiba. Naruto wasn't expecting them to be here. He didn't even know that Kiba was friends with Sasuke. He had defended Sasuke during their group meeting a few weeks ago, but Naruto didn't know they hung out. He had no idea how this was going to end up, but Naruto was hoping it wouldn't be too bad.

"Hey guys, Kakashi-Sensei." Naruto said.

"Afternoon Naruto. How are you?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm alright, yourself?"

"I'm good. Sasuke should be home soon. He doesn't tend to get here until just before four. His school doesn't get out until three-thirty."

"Oh ok. I didn't know that. What times does it start?"

"Eight-thirty." Kakashi answered.

"So it's like the academy then?" Naruto asked.

"Basically. He gets a lunch break halfway through the day. He has four courses this semester and another four next semester. Each semester is five months, then at the end of the year he gets two months off." Shikamaru explained.

"Oh cool. He's taking Math, Chemistry, Literature and what was the other one?""

"Art." Neji answered.

"Art? That's different."

"It was an interest he had when he was younger. He's taken it back up again." Itachi said.

"He's really good at it." Kiba commented.

"That's cool. I never knew he could do something like that." Naruto said.

"He's enjoying it." Kakashi said.

"He's also here." Itachi said.

"How can you tell?" Naruto asked.

"They have a strong connection with each other. Itachi can sense Sasuke's presence and chakra no matter where he is." Shikamaru explained.

"Oh that's neat." Naruto said.

Sasuke opened the front door and saw that everyone was gathered around in the kitchen. He gave them all a small smile as he closed the door and spoke.

"Well Naruto's not dead so that's a good sign."

"Why would I be dead?" Naruto asked outraged.

"You never know what a dobe like you will do." Sasuke said as he placed his bag down and headed into the kitchen.

"Nice to know you are still a bastard." Naruto said back teasingly.

"How was school Ototo?"

"Slightly confusing."

"It's not Math right?" Kakashi asked with a slight bit of horror to his voice.

"Please don't be Math." Itachi added.

"It's not Math you scaredy cats. I have a social problem."

"Oh, that's Kakashi than." Itachi said. He wasn't like Sasuke, he could do social situations, but he was by no means an expert in that area. He spent most of his time around S-Class criminals.

"What happened?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke spoke as he sat down on a stool. "Ok remember Jai? The boy that was being beat up by those two guys."

"Yes." Kakashi answered.

"Last week Sasuke jumped in the middle of a fight. Two guys were beating up this other kid, Jai, in the hallway. He suffered from a pretty serious concussion and he has epilepsy. He could have died if Sasuke hadn't stepped in." Shikamaru explained to Naruto.

"Wow, something like that can happen there?" Naruto asked shocked by the attack in an academic academy.

"It can. People come from all over this half of the world to go to that school. It has its own problems just like anything else in the world. Today, I was walking with this other kid Mac, who knows Jai, I met him in the library earlier. He wanted to let me know that Jai was going to be ok and coming back next week. We walked into the cafe and he headed off his own way and I went over to the others."

"Suigetsu, Karin and Juugo are his friends at school." Neji supplied to Naruto.

"They asked me why I was hanging out with him. I told them what just said he was within the unpopular group and I shouldn't be hanging around him, because I was in the popular group. That from the fight the whole school was talking about me and I was now popular."

"That can happen. You are also an ex-ninja and that adds some mystery to you as well. You are also attractive to look at, that doesn't hurt you any." Kakashi said.

"See that's what I don't get. They said the people who are popular are the jocks, the rich kids and the ones that are pretty. That the nerds and loners are the bottom of the social ladder and are the ones that get bullied. They started talking about all these different social groups that hang with each other. That the popular crowd can't be seen with the unpopular crowd or they risk losing their popularity. Why does it matter? Mac is considered unpopular because he likes to play chess and is smart, but I'm just as smart and yet I'm popular because I stopped two guys from beating another kid to death? And why can't I talk to other social groups without it being a problem? Karin said that everyone wants to be popular and being popular allows you to make connections outside of school for a career. But there's no way of knowing who is going to be successful outside of school. It makes no sense."

"Ok, think of it like this. Jounin level ninja are the cool ninja in the village and the Genin are the no bodies. Unimpressive ninja that no one really thinks twice about. School works the same way. You in their eyes are a Jounin and kids like Mac or Jai are the no nothing Genin." Kakashi started.

"But that doesn't explain why I can't talk to someone like Mac. Even a Jounin can be popular and train a Genin." Sasuke argued.

"And that is where an academic academy is different. Image to the majority of those students are what matters the most to them. They believe that if they are popular their life will be better and they will have strong connections once they graduate to the workforce. But you are right, because being popular doesn't mean that you will be successful and chances are those that are unpopular will be more successful because they are smart and true to themselves so they were able to focus on their work and got all the skills they needed out of the courses. But people are stupid, especially young people. They think being popular is everything and they will do whatever they have to to get popular and stay there." Kakashi said.

"But that's stupid." Sasuke said.

"To you yes, but you are in the popular group. You always have been, even in the academy. You don't know what it feels like to be unpopular or bullied. You don't care about being popular, but the majority of the population does care about it. They want a bunch of friends and to feel important. To you it's stupid, to them it's how they'll be happy." Kakashi continued.

"So then what do I do? I don't want to ignore someone just because they are unpopular."

"You don't, you talk to whoever you want. You are in a unique position. People will find you popular no matter what you do or who you talk to. You are the ex-ninja that is mysterious. People will find you cool regardless. You won't be able to change how the system works within the school, but you'll never be the one being bullied. Do what you believe to be right and will leave you with the least amounts of regret at the end." Kakashi advised.

"Why does it have to be so complicated? Why can't people just go about their lives and not worry about other people?"

"Because that is not how human nature works. Everyone always cares about that crap." Shikamaru said.

"I don't. Do you?" Sasuke asked.

"Not really. I don't have the personality to care one way or the other." Shikamaru answered with a shrug.

"I care." Kiba said.

"Ya it sucks being in the unpopular group." Naruto added.

"I don't care." Neji said.

"That's because you are like Sasuke. You come from this highly respected and powerful Clan. You are quiet and powerful, the girls all loved you and the guys all wanted to be you. You both were popular the second you walked into the academy." Shikamaru pointed out.

"Ya the rest of us were either losers or the average group." Kiba said.

"Average group?" Sasuke asked.

"The people that are not unpopular, but they aren't popular. They are just average. They don't get invited to the parties, but they don't get picked on either. I like to call it the social sweetspot. Everyone basically leaves you alone." Shikamaru explained.

"School is just like that. It's stupid and makes no sense, but it's how people, especially around your age and their teenage years, act. You can't change it, all you can do is accept it and do your own thing. Don't get all caught up in the politics of it all." Kakashi said.

"I'm still slightly confused, but ok." Sasuke said.

"School is confusing." Naruto agreed.

"What about your friends? Are they considered to be popular?" Kiba asked.

"Apparently. I guess because they have their own place and host parties every weekend that makes them popular in the popular crowd. You guys should come to one of the parties." Sasuke said to the others.

"I thought you weren't going to be going to any of the parties for a little while." Kakashi said.

"I don't know, maybe. The last one was a little crazy, but it wasn't too bad."

"A little crazy? Sasuke, you woke up hungover on a couch with naked people on the floor." Kakashi said.

"Wait what? No one told me about the naked people at the party." Itachi said pissed that, that had been left out.

"You were drunk?" Naruto asked shocked.

"I had a few beers." Sasuke started, but Kiba cut him off.

"Eight is not a few."

"And there was one couple that was naked, but there could have been a reason for it." Sasuke continued on as if Kiba hadn't said anything.

"Sasuke, the only reason two people are naked together is because they had sex." Kakashi explained calmly.

"In a room, full of people." Itachi pointed out.

"Ok, it got more than a little crazy, but it wasn't like that the first time I was there. Suigetsu said it wasn't normally like that, a couple just got really drunk and didn't realise what they were doing. He said it's never happened and it won't happen again."

"Oh Suigetsu said, the one that gave you the beers. A shining star for morals." Itachi said not impressed at all.

"Do you not like my friends?" Sasuke asked slightly defensive.

"He didn't say that." Kakashi immediately said with a sharp look to Itachi.

"I just don't like how he encouraged you to drink, especially the amount that you did drink, when he should have used his brain and not give the thirteen year old beer." Itachi explained.

"It wasn't like I was the only thirteen year old there drinking and I asked for the beers, I could have said no. It's not his fault."

"But drinking still isn't that great of an idea Sasuke." Shikamaru said.

"I'm not saying it was and I'm not saying I'm going to drink every weekend. I have no interest in drinking again in my life. My point is, that it's not his fault. It's my fault for making that decision and no one else's."

"And we are not saying you can never go back to a party. I just think a couple of weeks home for the weekend would be good for you. It would give you the chance to focus on your school work and give us the chance to do some things together." Kakashi said trying to not make it sound like they were grounding Sasuke, because they weren't. Kakashi just wasn't comfortable with Sasuke hanging out with his school friends. He was hoping that Sasuke would find different ones and they would be able to phase his current friends out.

"I wasn't planning on going to a party any time soon. Don't worry. I'm not an idiot."

"You aren't, but even the smartest people can make stupid mistakes. It's part of growing up Ototo. Our job as parents is to make sure that those mistakes don't result in devastating consequences." Itachi said.

"I'm fine. I swear."

"Alright, why don't you four get out of here and we'll cook dinner." Itachi said.

"We'll be outside." Sasuke said as he got up.

The four of them headed out of the kitchen and out the backdoor. They all made their way over to the outdoor couches and sat down.

"So you drank?"Shikamaru asked.

"Don't even. You already know I drank. You knew before anything was said in the kitchen, which meant that Kiba already told you. You don't get to act surprised." Sasuke said.

"I'm sorry." Kiba automatically said.

"It's fine." Sasuke said.

"I do have to agree with Itachi though, Suigetsu shouldn't have let you drink so much." Shikamaru said.

"Why is everyone putting so much blame on him. It was my decision to drink and keep drinking." Sasuke said not getting the point at all.

"I know, but he's sixteen and he should have looked out for you. At the very least he should have made sure you weren't plastered." Shikamaru said back.

"I don't need a babysitter. It's not like we were at some bar and he left me alone. We were at his house. It's really not a big deal."

"I don't know if I should be comforted by that or worried that you don't see how it could be a big deal. But I've never met him or the other two, so I won't judge them yet." Shikamaru said, but it was clear he still wasn't happy about Sasuke's new friends.

"How was school besides the social confusion?" Neji asked.

"Fine. Choji and I had a chat today."

"About what?" Naruto asked.

"For starters I'm sick of him not helping with the lab work. He even left early the other day. He basically said it wasn't his fault he wasn't as smart as I am. He asked about you today." Sasuke said with a nod to Shikamaru.

"What did he have to say?" Shikamaru asked.

"He asked how you were doing. I told him I wasn't going to talk about you. He seems to believe that you two will make up and be best friends again. That you are only having an argument like you've had in the past and you'll moved past it. I told him whatever happens between you two is between you two."

"Is that a possibility? That you would forgive him?" Naruto asked.

"Forgiving and being friends again are two different things. I don't see myself ever being able to be his friend again after what has happened between us. He didn't just hurt Sasuke, he put me at risk also. He hurt me as well and he doesn't seem to care about the threat he put against me. Maybe I could forgive him one day, but I don't see that happening right now. He would have to tell me something pretty good to convince me that he was truly sorry."

"You think he's not?" Kiba asked.

"I don't know if he is or isn't. We haven't spoken since I saw him when all of this started. I think his words last month speak pretty loudly about how sorry he is though. He didn't even apologize for what he had done to Sasuke. He didn't seem sorry at all or ashamed of his actions. He's not the same person I thought he was or knew. I don't see us ever being friends again."

"The best you can hope for is to be civil. He has no one to blame but himself." Neji said.

"Well be prepared, because he's probably going to talk to you sooner or later." Sasuke said.

"That's fine I'll handle it." Shikamaru said dismissively.

"How is the academy going Naruto?" Kiba asked.

"Not too bad I guess. I spent the day with some of the younger kids going through basic skills. Some of them are pretty good for being only seven or eight. It was a fun day and the kids all look up to me. I can see the appeal about being a sensei."

"Has Tsunade talked to you since?" Sasuke asked.

"Not yet. It's fine, I'll prove my way back. How have you guys been?"

"Good. Things with the team are going well for me." Kiba answered.

"Things have been good with me. Just getting used to the new training schedule and the lessons we're learning." Shikamaru said.

"It is good and interesting though. Itachi-Sensei has been teaching us a great deal." Neji said.

"I'm sure your uncle must be happy." Kiba said.

"He is pleased with the new training. It has made dinner less uncomfortable."

"Is he still giving you a hard time?" Sasuke asked.

"Not too bad anymore. He's been better since the Chounin Exams. It's more bearable."

"Progress." Kiba commented.

"How has it been with Kakashi?" Shikamaru asked Sasuke.

"Not bad. He wants to do things more together as a family, different things."

"Like?" Naruto asked.

"Going bowling or to the movies, museums, things like that. It might be fun." Sasuke said with a shrug.

"I'm sure it'll be awesome." Naruto said supportingly.

"We'll see." Sasuke said back.

They spent the next few hours just hanging out in the backyard and having some dinner. It was nice to be able to hang out with Naruto and the others without any problems. With some luck this would turn the village around and everyone could get back to their lives and focus on what was important.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Choji stood there panting hard as the training session finally ended. Orochimaru had been working him hard for the past week. Choji didn't care though, because all of this would be worth it just so he could get revenge on Sasuke and finally have Shikamaru realise that he loved him. They would be together and Sasuke would get what he had coming to him. He had never really been interested in training before, but now he had something to work towards. He was going to put Sasuke in his place.

"Good, but not good enough to take on an Uchiha. Sasuke will still be training, Itachi won't let him not be prepared for a fight at any moment. You will have to take him by surprise. You need to be ready for anything."

"I will be. I can work harder."

"Remember your goal. You want Shikamaru don't you?"

"More than anything."

"Defeating Sasuke is the only way you will get him back. Kabuto is already working on getting you and Shikamaru back on friendly terms. Your job is to get stronger so you can take out Sasuke. And I will train you and make sure you are ready for it. Now, you get showered and then come into my chambers. It's time for you to pay up and receive a different kind of training that you can use on Shikamaru." Orochimaru said with a smirk.

"Yes Sensei."

Choji turned and left the training room. Orochimaru couldn't help, but lick his lips. This was going to be more fun than he had expected. He would get Choji to do his dirty work and get Sasuke here. Then he would have Sasuke back and destroy Itachi. His plan was getting better and better each day. Kabuto was spying on the village and soon enough they would be ready for his plan. All of the pieces were in place now it was just a matter of time. This will be the plan that destroys Uchiha Itachi once and for all.


End file.
